


Surviving Hell on Earth

by JulesHawke



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 91,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesHawke/pseuds/JulesHawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sargent Matt Stokes was part of Vega's team responsible for Shepard but when the Reapers arrived only Vega and Shepard made it off Earth. All Stokes has to do now is survive but he's once more given a task he never expected and he'll be damned if he doesn't give it his all. Bioware owns all things Mass Effect. Stokes and OCs are all mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stokes is an OC from my fic Careful What You Wish For. This is currently a one shot but more could possibly be added as Stokes won't leave me alone.

**** 1 ****

The water went from a full flow to a trickle as the building shook around him. Sergeant Matt Stokes struggled to stay upright as his feet slipped on the wet tiles. Of course, whatever was going on had to happen now. He was naked in the shower. He supposed he was lucky he'd washed the shampoo out of his hair.

His first thought was earthquake and he tried to recall the procedure for staying safe. He sighed and reached for his towel, the first thing he had to do was get dressed. The building shook again. He gripped the shower screen as his feet slid out from under him.

'Fuck!' He landed on the floor with a slap as his buttocks hit the tiles and the towel landed in the still wet shower cubicle. 'What the hell is going on? And what is that noise?'

He picked up the now mostly wet towel and hurriedly dried off what he could before donning his uniform. Rubbing his backside, still smarting from hitting the floor, he stepped out of the bathroom. He stared, open mouthed, at what used to be the wall of the barracks. The entire side of the building was gone.

The end of his floor hung out over open space, twisted steel girders protruding like fingertips in fingerless gloves. Bits of rubble fell from the floors above, some catching the edge of his floor and tossing bits of concrete and dust across the room. Further out the building opposite had suffered the same fate, parts of the wall were missing yet strangely enough some sections were still intact.

When his mind caught up with what his eyes were seeing he hurriedly grabbed his boots that he'd left by the bathroom door and put them on. The building shook again as a shadow passed over him and a deafening sound made his ears vibrate. Everything went red and the building opposite was cut in two by a scorching beam that made the air around him sizzle. He watched as glass melted and the two halves fell apart in slow motion. People were jumping as the building toppled but they had little chance of survival as the red beam cut down everything in its path. The Reapers. It was the only thing it could be. As a gigantic black leg came down between him and the remains of the building across the street he knew for certain. If that was a leg just how big where these things. He leaned out to look just as the Reaper horn sounded and the building shook again.

It forced him into action. Adrenaline sent his system into overdrive and a kaleidoscope of butterflies suddenly started a freedom flight in his stomach, he fought down the urge to retch. Grabbing his pistol he rushed for the door, hoping the stairs were intact so he could get out. He came to a scrambling halt as he opened the door and almost tripped over a package. Mail. Really. He picked up the box and opened it, shaking his head at the surreal sense of it all. What he found inside made his pause worth it and he grinned at the note inside:

_Use it wisely. Shepard_

He lifted the omnitool from the box and slipped it onto his wrist, he'd have time later to figure it out. Right now he needed to get out, find his team and worry about surviving.

'Stokes, you in here?'

He looked up to see Buckner dashing up the stairs and he hurried to meet him. 'Yeah, what the hell is going on?'

'Reapers. Haven't you noticed?'

'Well I guess the new vista from my room gave me some idea, that and the huge leg that blocked my view,' he rolled his eyes and Buckner chuckled. 'Do we know where Vega and Shepard are?' He followed Buckner as he worked his way along the corridor, checking rooms as they went.

'Probably on the Normandy,' Buckner closed the last door before heading down the stairs. 'Saw her take off a short time ago so I'm assuming they made it.'

'So, what's the plan?' Stokes grimaced as they opened a door to find two female soldiers buried under rubble, their bloody, vacant eyes staring towards the door, begging to be saved.

'Find someone in charge and get orders,' Buckner knelt down and closed the eyes before gently shutting the door as they left.

'Any word on Zahedi?'

'No, last I saw he was heading to the cafeteria,' Buckner led the way down to street level and they stepped outside.

Stokes gagged on the smell of burnt flesh as they stepped over bodies. There were so many. They lined the street: their dry skin flaked away in the wind, black snowflakes that landed on his arms. He brushed them off hurriedly, the hair on his neck standing at attention as he shivered in distaste. The silence was eerie; the noise he heard earlier was gone, replaced by the occasional sound of falling rubble. It was suddenly broken by a sound they'd both come to hate in the simulator.

'Husks,' Buckner whispered and drew his assault rifle.

'Fuck!' Stokes cursed softly as they crept to the corner of the building. He raised his pistol and his omnitool, he was ready for anything.

They stepped around the corner and stopped. He wasn't ready for that. Buckner simply shook his head and walked forward.

'You are alive I see,' Zahedi grinned at them as the husks he was holding in stasis dropped, stunned and unable to stand.

Two marines behind him made sure they were dead, guts and gore splashing to the ground as the husks disintegrated under their fire. Buckner scraped the goo off his boots on a piece of rubble, Stokes couldn't see the point.

'Glad you made it,' Buckner climbed the mound of debris Zahedi was standing on.

'I am happy to see you too,' the biotic looked from one to the other. 'We were coming to find you.' He introduced his companions, 'Private Walker and Corporal Smith offered to accompany me.' Stokes and Buckner nodded in greeting.

'Do we know where command is being set up?' Buckner stood atop the mound and scanned the area around them.

'Yes, Admiral Anderson is in the operations centre under Alliance HQ.' Zahedi turned and led them along the ruined street.

'He didn't make it to the Normandy?' Stokes frowned at him.

'He did,' Zahedi stopped and listened, peering into the shadows where two buildings had collapsed against each other, their frames creaking as they settled like interlocked fingers. 'He sent Shepard to the Citadel but remained to make sure there was someone to take control. Many of the high ranking officers were inside HQ when it was destroyed.'

He walked towards the shadows, his hand glowing a soft blue as he squinted into the dark. Behind him Buckner and Stokes raised their weapons, knowing that if Zahedi was sensing something they should be ready too. Walker and Smith followed their lead. The biotic slowed his pace but the others could hear something now.

Suddenly Zahedi dashed forward, the blue glow vanishing from his hand as he crouched beneath a warped beam. They could all hear a child's sobs.

'Walker, Smith, we're eyes and ears. Stokes, help Zahedi,' Buckner turned to face the street his rifle raised and his eyes alert.

Stokes quickly moved beside Zahedi who was removing rubble to get at a small boy tucked between two large slabs of concrete. When they had a clear path Zahedi motioned Stokes forward. Stokes didn't know whether to be pleased or not that he was the smaller of the two men so would be able to manoeuvre more easily amid the debris. He crept forward, he reached out to the boy who looked up at him in panic. Stoked guessed he was about seven years old, it was hard to tell under the dust and dirt that caked his face, the only clean spot was a trail left by his tears.

'It's okay,' Stokes spoke softly, 'I'm not going to hurt you.' He shuffled closer and the boy appeared to relax. 'Let's get you out of here.'

'My mum,' the boy pointed to the slab of concrete behind him.

Stokes looked to where the slab had fallen, there was no way anyone could survive under that but he reached for the boy's hand, 'let me get you out and I'll have a look.'

The boy nodded and took his hand. Stokes was relieved the boy hadn't put up a fight as he squeezed past and Zahedi helped him get clear. Turning back to search for his mother was depressing because he was sure of what he would find. He crawled further into the cavity, moving debris carefully as he inched his way forward. What he should have done was followed the boy out, found someone who was more familiar with working in disaster zones. But he couldn't crawl out, he couldn't let the boy down.

Above him the building creaked and dust fell inside his shirt. So much for his shower. He grimaced as it made him itch but he kept moving forward. He found a spot where he could lay down and peer into a gap that the falling debris had created. It was as black as a moonless night and he had no hope of seeing anything inside.

'Hello, is anyone in here?' He waited but no response came.

He moved a few small pieces of debris, trying to let in some light. A larger piece took some effort but eventually it shifted.

'Fuck!' A hand fell and slapped him on the arm.

His heart pounded in his ears as he fought the urge to run. It took him a moment but eventually he was able to reach out and feel for a pulse. There was none. There was a bracelet though and he gently removed it, if it was the boy's mother he might recognise it and if nothing else it would be a keepsake. He carefully worked his way out and gulped in fresh air as he finally stood in daylight. Zahedi handed him a bottle of water, which he drank eagerly.

'Did you find her,' the boy looked up at him with eyes that pleaded for a positive answer.

Stokes crouched down to meet his eyes, 'is this hers?' He held up the bracelet and the boy nodded, his bottom lip trembled as tears built.

'She's dead, isn't she?'

Stokes wanted to cry too, he simply nodded and the boy wrapped his arms around his neck. Warm tears wet his collar as Stokes held the boy while he cried. He glanced up at Zahedi who nodded, Buckner was watching and Stokes could see that even he wasn't unaffected.

'We need to move,' Buckner said softly.

Stokes gently pulled the boy back. 'What's your name?'

'Simon,' he took a deep breath and wiped his tears away. It left a clean swipe across his cheeks where the dust smudged and Stokes resisted the urge to try to clean away more.

'Simon, I'm Stokes.' He introduced the others and was in awe of the boy's composure as he nodded at the rest of the group. 'We're going to take you someplace safe, okay.'

Simon nodded again. Stokes stood and Simon took his hand, he was trembling but he stepped forward bravely and Stokes found it hard to fight back tears at the boy's nerve. They moved out, Buckner and Zahedi taking point, Stokes and Simon following, Walker and Smith bringing up the rear.

It took them almost six hours to travel seven blocks. Bodies littered the streets, lying where they fell, burnt, crushed, dismembered and flyblown. It seemed mother nature was carrying on as usual. He tried to protect Simon from most of it but it was impossible. He heard the boy gasp as they tripped over arms or legs with no body attached, it was a nightmare made real. When they came across Reaper troops they could only call cannibals they shuddered in horror but made each shot count as they interrupted their feasting.

Where streets were blocked they wormed their way through or around ruined buildings, constantly on edge as debris tumbled or the ground shook as a Reaper came closer and it's deafening foghorn made them cringe. Anxiety made them jump as the shuffling of rats or other unknown animals made them fear attack from Reaper troops. Once or twice they came across dogs making the most of free meat, their threatening growls and snarls a warning to stay away. It turned Stokes' stomach and from the grimaces on the faces of his team theirs too. It was amazing how fast things had fallen apart. It was only a matter of hours since the Reapers hit but already nature was taking its course, there was no-one around to take stock, to collect the dead and identify the remains. The number of people who would never be found was incomprehensible.

They found pockets of resistance, Alliance soldiers protecting civilians, some of whom had taken up weapons to assist. There was no hesitation on their part as they helped take down husks and other horrible creatures that fell from the sky. Their group got bigger around almost every corner as they approached HQ. Joining up and working with others to ensure survival. Stokes was a little surprised that there were very few officers among them, Buckner ended up conferring with the only other lieutenant who seemed to have any combat experience. Between them they saw to the safety of their group. Eventually they walked into the command centre.

'Well, if you aren't a welcome sight,' Anderson looked up as they entered and Stokes got the impression he was genuinely happy to see them. 'Grab a drink, some food and then you can give me a sit-rep.'

Stokes made sure Simon was settled, the boy was reluctant to let go but a woman convinced him to go with her so she could get his details in case someone was looking for him. Stokes grabbed a few energy bars and water before joining Zahedi on a crate. They watched as civilians and soldiers alike collapsed to the floor. Some simply sat and stared, others buried their heads in their hands, the more experienced soldiers grabbed sleep while they could.

The sound of people crying echoed around the large underground field hospital. It seemed the brass had been preparing even though they hadn't acknowledged the truth of Shepard's words. There was hope here, these people had survived so far, and yet there was also defeat. It was in the eyes of those who looked up every time someone came through the door, the sadness that came with it not being the one they expected.

'There are not many people here,' Stokes was thinking aloud as he chewed absently on a tasteless energy bar, but Zahedi nodded in agreement.

'We can only hope they have made it to other shelters or out of the city.'

'Where do you think Shepard is, and Vega, did he make it out?' Stokes drank his water and its coldness running down his throat was nice, normal. But what was normal now.

'Perhaps we should ask Admiral Anderson.' Zahedi slid off the crate and Stokes followed.

They passed a small alcove where chaotic communication networks spewed out updates. The numbers were large, unimaginable. Could the human race come back from this? Anderson looked up as they stepped into the area set aside for command. Buckner was already there. There were a few other officers gathered around the holographic map of the city as Anderson gave them orders and sent them on their way.

'Zahedi, Stokes,' Anderson acknowledged their salute. 'I'm glad to see you made it.' He pointed to a spot on a map and Buckner nodded. 'Shepard and Vega will be relieved, if we can ever contact them.' The frustration in his voice was crystal clear.

'So they made it off Earth then?' Stokes was smiling. They were in an underground bunker and the world above was going to hell but he finally had a reason to smile.

'Yes, she's out there gathering help as we speak,' Anderson's face relaxed and for a moment he seemed at peace.

'Zahedi, want more action?' Buckner checked his rifle and grinned at the biotic.

'If that is where the Admiral feels I am most useful.' Zahedi looked to Anderson who nodded. 'Very well, I will restock my ammunition and medical supplies.' He and Buckner went to leave the room.

'Need another gun?' Stokes went to follow, he was part of their team and being left behind didn't feel right.

'Not you, Stokes,' Anderson held up his hand. 'You're my tech expert, I need you here.'

'You guys had better come back or Shepard and Vega will have your asses.' Stokes grinned as they waved at him. He turned back to Anderson, 'where do you need me, sir?'

'We're having problems with the QEC. No-one here has had experience with the system and I know you probably haven't either but you're a genius with this stuff.' He brought up a system diagnostic and network profile, Stokes leaned in close for a better look. 'With Arcturus gone the network collapsed and we have to find a way round it. Communication buoys are destroyed so organising our defence relies on this.'

'So no pressure then,' Stokes smirked.

The system became an image in his mind. It was something he'd always done without realising it, he had a natural ability to translate code or diagrams into three dimensional images. He could follow their lines, see how information travelled the system. It made him good, and fast, at what he did.

'Think you can work with it?'

'Yes sir,' he nodded but his eyes were already moving from one point to another, tracking what needed to be adjusted, discarded or added.

'Good,' Anderson let out the breath he'd been holding as he sent the information to Stokes' omnitool. 'We need this up and running ASAP so we can contact Hackett and the Normandy. It also needs to be portable and quick to set up and dismantle. We will be on the move before long.'

'Roger that sir,' he stepped back. 'Point me in the direction.'

It felt good to be useful. It took almost two days and a lot of cursing before Stokes was happy to test the QEC. The people Anderson had tasked with getting it working were good but he was better. It wasn't ego, it was simply the truth. They realised it and followed his lead.

'Okay, let's do this.' He activated the system, sending Anderson a message to let him know they were about to ping Hackett.

On the third attempt there was a subdued cheer when the ping was returned. Anderson walked in just as Stokes fired up the full communication array and Hackett appeared. It was fuzzy and broken but he was there. Stokes and his crew immediately went to work cleaning it up.

'David?' Hackett's frown could be heard if not seen.

'Steven,' Anderson stepped up to the console. 'Damn it's good to hear your voice.'

'What the hell were you thinking? Staying on Earth instead of leaving on the Normandy?'

'Someone had to,' Anderson shrugged. 'Command was in tatters, the Reapers took out HQ and most of the officers with it. I've got a few coming in who weren't at HQ or were on leave but we don't have a complete command structure yet.'

'How bad is it?' Hackett's image cleared, he looked tired and haggard.

'Bad. Thousands, probably millions dead so far and it's only the beginning.' Anderson was shaking his head but he sucked in a breath and focused his gaze on the wavering image of Hackett. 'Have you heard from Shepard?'

'Yes, she's on her way to Palaven to rescue the Primarch for a summit so the Council can decide what to do.'

'I bet she hates that,' Anderson chuckled and beside him Stokes laughed softly.

'She's doing what she has to, it's the only way we'll get help for Earth, hell, for the galaxy.' Hackett's sigh was loud through the com. 'Alenko was injured on Mars, it's not good. But Liara found something, a possible weapon. It's only a blueprint but I've set up a project team to see if we can build it.'

Stokes' head popped up and Anderson laughed. 'Any chance you can send it through, I've got a couple of techies here that would love to get their hands on it. Might help.'

'Will do,' Hackett glanced at something off screen. 'I'm relieved you've got the QEC up and running, after Arcturus going down … let's just say its good news amid the bad.'

'We haven't reached the Normandy yet but we'll keep trying.'

'I'm sure Shepard would be glad to hear from you,' Hackett chuckled and Stokes got the feeling she was bombarding him every time they spoke. 'Take care David, we'll talk soon. Hackett out.'

Anderson dropped his head onto his chest and closed his eyes. Stokes could only imagine the pressure he was under. He was pretty much the highest ranking officer left so everything fell on his shoulders. His decision to stay was their best chance of survival. There was no way to truly thank anyone for that other than to be there when they needed help.

Stokes was well aware of the personal link Anderson had with Shepard and Vega so if he could ease some of that pressure by getting the link to work he would do his absolute best to succeed. Anderson took a deep breath and pulled himself erect before stepping back from the console.

'Good job, Stokes,' he placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

'We will keep trying to reach the Normandy, sir,' Stokes nodded.

'I'm sure you'll succeed.'

The room shook around them and they both looked up in concern. The bunker was reinforced to withstand heavy bombardment but could it outlast a Reaper: time would tell.

'We may need to move sooner rather than later,' Anderson commented before patting Stokes' shoulder and leaving the room.

It took longer than expected but finally they received a ping back from the Normandy. But that was all they got. Stokes growled in frustration, it had to be something on the Normandy end. He studied the diagnostics for a while, worked out where things might be going wrong and figured out how to piggyback a message on the ping he sent out. His only fear was that the tech on the other end wasn't smart enough to find it.

There was nothing they could do but wait. Stokes paced silently, his crew disappeared randomly and they even brought him something that passed for coffee. While he waited he investigated the omnitool Shepard had bought for him, his grin plastered to his face as he checked out the features.

'Yes!' He activated the omniblade function, his crew jumped back in surprise but he ignored them.

He waved the blade around in the air, getting a feel for it. He realised his crew were staring at him open mouthed and he laughed.

'A gift from Shepard,' he shrugged as if that explained everything. From the questioning looks he got he guessed it hadn't.

He was about to continue when the QEC pinged and an image flashed up. It didn't last but he quickly moved back to the console. He tweaked his own settings, using what extra power he could to pull in the signal. Once again it crackled to life and his smile almost split his face in two. He sent a quick message to Anderson as the connection stabilised.

'We have you now, Normandy. Great job.'

'Stokes?' A fuzzy image appeared but that shape could only belong to one person.

'Vega, that you?' If Stokes could smile any wider he would, there was a huge sense of relief in finally hearing the voice that had become important to him. Not just as his commanding officer but as a friend. Knowing he was alive brightened his world considerably.

'Stokes, you're alive.' James' voice broke and Stokes realised that Vega wouldn't have news from Earth, wouldn't know whether they'd survived or not. 'What about the rest of the team?'

'Alive and kicking Reaper ass,' Stokes was laughing as he cleared the image, 'glad to hear you made it to the Normandy.' He felt a trembling hand on his shoulder and didn't need to turn to see who it was. 'Is Shepard around, there's someone here who wants to speak with her.'

'Anderson,' James grinned as the admiral stepped into view. 'Damn it's good to see you sir.'

Stokes stepped back but didn't leave the room, just in case he needed to fix something. He could see the emotion on Anderson's face and it made him realise that he might be the man in charge, might have the weight of a planet on his shoulders but he was only human. Shepard's voice was music to his ears and the obvious emotion in her voice made him tear up. He was partly responsible for easing the burden on two people who had the most important jobs in the galaxy right now, making sure they survived. He would never forget this moment.

Eventually, reluctantly Anderson had to step back and close the connection but Stokes could see the relief in his eyes. He took a moment to collect himself before turning to Stokes and smiling.

'Thank you, Stokes,' the admiral's smile turned into the widest grin he'd ever seen on the man's face. It seemed out of place on the face of an admiral but on the face of the man beneath it was wonderful. 'You have no idea how much this means.'

'I think I do, sir,' he smiled and his hand unconsciously rested on the omnitool Shepard had given him.

Anderson studied him for a moment, 'Yes, you probably do,' he squared his shoulders and his face became serious, 'time to get back to work. Are you ready to move if we have to?'

'Yes, sir, we've got everything ready to go. So far we're at five minutes but we're working on it.' He grinned as the admiral nodded, 'now we've locked the signal we can contact them immediately once we're stopped again.'

'That's good to know,' Anderson nodded and continued, 'we need regular updates to and from Hackett and the Normandy. That's your job now Stokes, are you ready for that.'

'Yes sir,' he snapped to attention and saluted. 'It's an honour sir,' he relaxed and grinned at the admiral who was shaking his head, 'I won't let you down, sir.'

'No Stokes, I don't think you will.' With a final nod Anderson was gone.

Stokes allowed himself a moment of self-satisfaction for a job well done before turning and calling his crew back. Five minutes was too long, they had to do better. With renewed energy he and his crew set about doing just that.


	2. Chapter 2

**** 2 ****

Fear wrapped thin bony fingers around Stokes. Its cold blades cut deep into his flesh, his bones ached from the chill and his body quivered. Everywhere he looked there were bodies, men, women, children and the occasional alien. No one was spared. None made it to safety. The air reeked of rotting flesh and burned meat. His helmet filters hummed softly but keeping it out completely was impossible and he wanted to vomit. The strength of the smell was the only thing keeping his helmet in place, he knew it would be much worse without it.

Their job was to guard the tail, to stay invisible and prevent Reaper troops from following, from sneaking up behind. He was making the most of rubble that created a niche for cover. What had once been a glass and metal masterpiece reaching for the heavens was now a pile of debris, high enough and curved to give him shelter. The glass and metal lay shattered and crumpled, crunching underfoot and melted into grotesque shapes that hung over his head. It made his skin crawl. Only the magnified sound of his breathing inside his helmet broke the silence, except when he moved and disturbed the debris beneath his boots.

He shifted slightly and something came to rest against his leg. He glanced down in hope as a dust covered hand settled on his boot. His fingers closed around the wrist and he turned it to feel for a pulse. He choked back a scream as the entire forearm lifted, tissue and nerves hanging from the end like dark red streamers. He tossed the body part aside and scrambled backwards, his backside hit the dirt, his hands grappled for something to pull him up but the loose rubble was marbles under his palms.

He skittered in place as his heart raced and bile burned his throat. He gasped for breath, suffocating inside his helmet as his hands went from frantically pushing him backwards to scratching at his helmet clasps. Fingers refused to work and terror invaded his mind. He needed air. He was going to die just like the bodies around him. Ghostly images appeared, hands reaching for him, taking him into whatever lay beyond. He wasn't ready to die. He fought them off, screaming and cursing as his fists connected with the ghostly apparitions.

'Fuck Stokes!"

He was beyond hearing. The need to escape, to breathe was all he knew. His chest ached as he sucked in air, large, racking gulps that stabbed and burned but gave no relief. Stars flooded his vision, darkness closed in around the edges but he refused to give up. He twisted and struggled as more hands grabbed his arms and legs. Then there was nothing but black. The world ended.

Suddenly there was light. Blinding, stabbing light as air flooded in and coolness washed across his face. Stokes retched, hands pushed him over as his stomach turned itself inside out and sanity returned.

'Damn it Stokes,' Buckner cursed as he held the young marine while he vomited.

Eventually his stomach relented in its assault and he rolled onto his back. The sky overhead was clear and blue, peaceful and calm. He sighed as his chest relaxed and his breath settled. If only he could lie there and look at the sky, pretend this was all a dream.

'Are you done?'

Buckner handed him a rag to wipe his mouth but Stokes almost retched again when he realised it was a sleeve remnant. He tossed it away and sat up.

'Are you recovered enough to move, Mr Stokes?'

Stokes nodded, took Zahedi's hand and struggled to his feet. The water Zahedi offered was cool as it slid down his throat and helped bring his emotions back under control.

'I'm good,' he took his helmet from Buckner but putting it back on … he wasn't ready for that. 'Sorry,' he shrugged and Zahedi patted him gently on the shoulder.

'We have all been overcome at some time,' the big man gave him a tight-lipped smile.

'You maybe,' Buckner grunted as he moved towards the edge of the rubble pile. 'Not me.'

Zahedi and Stokes exchanged glances and shook their heads. Zahedi met Stokes' eyes, questioning and concerned.

'Your turn will come, Buckner,' Stokes commented as he tapped Zahedi's chest plate and nodded. 'I hope I'm there to see it.'

'Come on,' Buckner urged them forward, 'we have to keep up with the rest of the team.'

Zahedi fell in behind him and they followed Buckner. He managed to keep his eyes on the horizon, forcing himself not to look at the bodies, or parts of bodies, as they walked over or among them to follow their allotted route. They couldn't hurt him and he could do nothing for them. They were casualties of war and he was a soldier. Dealing with it was part of the job. At least that's what he told himself as the stench of rotting flesh wormed its way up his nose. Eventually he became oblivious to it.

The three of them caught up to the tail end of their civilian group who had stopped and flattened themselves against a wall. Stokes looked up the line where for every twenty civilians two soldiers crouched with weapons at the ready.

'Saunders,' Buckner looked down the line as he spoke into the com, 'what's going on?'

'We've got Reaper troops, bunkered down.'

'Can we go around?'

'Not without backtracking several blocks.'

'Fuck!' Buckner glanced at the crumbled buildings around them.

Stokes kept his eyes moving. If anything was headed their way he wasn't going to miss it. With over two hundred civilians in their group setting up safe zones was difficult amid the destruction. This wasn't the first time but each location presented its own unique problems. Some of the civilians were armed but they weren't trained soldiers. They might not have the training but with assault rifles they didn't need a lot of skill to point and shoot. So far they had managed to stay alive and Stokes wondered just how many would actually make it out.

There were other groups like theirs being funnelled out of the city. Anderson had led the first group and with any luck they should be nearing the city limits as they had the shortest route. Sending everyone the same way had seemed like too much of a risk with just over two thousand civilians to protect. There were too many people, not enough shuttles and they couldn't risk losing the ones they had left. That meant walking and finding a route that didn't rely on bridges because they were all gone.

Unfortunately, for Stokes and those with him, theirs was one of the longest paths. Fortunately that meant they had the smallest number of civilians. Once the first groups were safely out of the city the accompanying soldiers would be sent back to provide support for the following groups, assuming those groups made it out. Stokes was starting to doubt it. So far it had taken them almost a week to traverse one third of the ground they had to cover.

The nights were the worst. Finding a building with enough shelter was difficult, eating cold rations, hearing the continual creaking and groaning of shifting rubble and the occasional sound of gunfire and screaming kept everyone on edge. Twice Reapers had passed them by while they huddled in the dark, the bloody glow from their beams bringing shadows to life as they completed their destruction of the city.

While it was hard for the soldiers it was harder for the civilians. They had tried to have mostly able bodied men and women in their group because of the distance they had to travel, but the numbers just didn't work out. Some were old, slow moving and tired easily. There were children, their dirty faces unable to hide the constant fear in their eyes while their parents hid their own fear to protect them. Others fought down panic and more than once they'd had to calm down a screaming man or woman. Zahedi had become the one they all turned to for that, somehow he just had a natural ability to make people relax.

They had already lost fifteen civilians. Several had disappeared in the night, a couple had fallen through rubble into underground carparks, falling too far to be saved and a few had been shot by Reaper troops as they tried to run when the group was under attack. Two had committed suicide and some had died from sheer exhaustion or illness. But along the way they'd found others, huddled in half crumpled buildings, wandering aimlessly, sometimes dazed or injured.

Taking care of them took time that could have seen them further out of the city. Stokes wanted to be selfish, to leave them behind and just get out, but he knew that if he and the other soldiers left them they would all die and they would be no better than the Reapers. Losing their humanity wasn't part of the equation.

Gunfire erupted from somewhere ahead and Stokes jumped. The routine had become normal, break into smaller groups, bunch up, civilians on the inside, marines on the outside. Find whatever cover they could and hope they weren't overwhelmed. An overturned bus provided a hiding place but it also put them into a corner where it met the partial wall of a building. If the marines went down it would be a killing field for the civilians they had to watch over.

'Stokes,' Buckner moved beside him but his eyes were looking up, 'we need eyes on high.'

'Roger that,' Stokes stowed his rifle and climbed through the bus.

Using the destroyed seats as a climbing rail he made his way to the back of the bus, carefully placing his feet and pulling himself up through a window. Bracing himself on the bent framework he pulled a scope from his pocket, he'd found it on a dead marine and he thanked him silently as he checked for hostiles. A hand appeared beside him and he allowed himself a soft smile as a body followed the hand.

'Dale,' Stokes said without looking at the person beside him.

'Thought you might need another pair of eyes.'

The maturity in the voice belied the owner's age and Stokes had nothing but respect for the sixteen year old who had latched on to him. At first Stokes had thought he stayed close for safety but he'd come to realise the young man was watching him and learning from him. As Dale positioned his sniper rifle Stokes was thankful to have him there.

It was pure bad luck that Dale had been in the city on the day of the attack. He and his father had come in to restock supplies and ammunition. Their farm outside Vancouver had problems with vermin so Dale was proficient with a rifle, the sniper rifle he'd found had become his pride and joy and Stokes was impressed at the care he took with it.

'Hostiles, two o'clock,' Stokes hissed and Dale sighted down his scope. Stokes tapped his com twice and received a single click in reply. 'Damn.'

'What have you got, Stokes?' Buckner looked up through the window.

'Looks like reinforcements.' He paused then added, 'I count about thirty cannibals and multiple husks.'

'I'll pass the word.'

'Why can't we take them down,' Dale asked, an angry edge to his voice that Stokes knew came from grief.

He lost his father in the first attack, surprised from behind as he helped guard the rear. To protect his son he'd let off a grenade that had buried him and his attackers under rubble. He saved them all and died a hero, but that didn't ease the loss. Stokes knew that Dale's mother had died a few years earlier, he was alone now, so he had taken it upon himself to look out for him.

'Because that would make us a target and we don't have the numbers to safely deal with them.' Stokes flicked a glance at the young man beside him, 'protection of civilians is our priority. Jackson's team will handle them.'

He watched as the enemy closed in on those at the front and understood Dale's frustration. Knowing there was a fight ahead and not being able to join in left a sour taste in his mouth. But, Jackson's team was there to take the heat off the civilians, they had the heavy weapons and skills to clear the path. Didn't make it any easier to listen to the sound of fighting and not help.

It took almost two hours before they were moving again. Slowly they manoeuvred their way through the remains of the city, every sound made them jump, every shadow had them readying weapons. The tension in Stokes' shoulders was becoming painful and he wondered if he would ever be able to relax again.

The day wore on, an endless struggle to find footing, to avoid crumbling walls and dead bodies. Was there anyone left? Where they fighting for nothing, trying to survive when there was nothing to survive for? Stokes found his mind wandering. Exhaustion, hunger and stress were constant companions, slowly whittling down his emotional and physical ability to deal with everything.

'How you doin', Stokes?' Buckner came up beside him.

'Just admiring the view, love what they've done with the place,' he managed a half smile when Buckner grunted. 'Think it's going to need some serious renovations.'

'We'll get through this.'

Stokes wondered if he really believed that or if he was just trying to cheer him up. Before this whole thing began Stokes would have believed it without question. Now, after seeing so many dead, so much destruction, the shine had gone off his enthusiasm. He wasn't quite ready to give up hope completely yet, but sometimes …. .

'We'll need to find shelter for the night soon,' Buckner looked into the elongated shadows. 'Maybe we can find somewhere underground and have a fire, maybe we can even manage a warm meal.'

'Yeah, roast beef and vegies,' Stokes scoffed. 'A nice bottle of wine or a beer would be nice.'

'When this is over I'll buy you a beer,' Buckner grinned and waved as he moved off.

Stokes watched him walk away and sighed as his dark mood returned. Would it ever be over? Would life ever be normal again? As Buckner ushered them towards a half demolished building he wondered if they could find running water. Washing off some of the dust and grime might lift his spirits, might give him back the hope he seemed to have lost. _Yeah right_ , he shook his head with a grunt. _Dream on_.

There was a much lighter mood four days later. They'd made good time and the city limits were in sight. They'd spent the last night in a mostly intact hotel, with running water, food supplies and beds. Stokes had taken a shower, a quick one. He kept waiting for the wall to fall away, leaving him standing there naked staring down a Reaper. Showers would never be the same.

It was the first time the entire group had stayed together, Alliance personnel were able to relax and sleep a little easier. Everyone's spirits lifted, the smiles on people's faces showed the hope they all felt. Soon they would be safe. They would have time to formulate a survival plan.

The day dawned bright and sunny. They set out on roads that were still intact, through streets that hadn't been destroyed, that weren't littered with bodies. It was surreal as their footsteps echoed back, as the normality of things seemed at odds with the very fact that they were fleeing for their lives. Several of the civilians suggested hunkering down inside those intact buildings, hiding and surviving as best they could.

Stokes and his team became concerned when several people with children became overly vocal about it. Couldn't they see that they wouldn't be safe, that the Reapers would eventually be here too? Buckner and Zahedi managed to convince them to keep moving but the way they kept glancing back had Stokes worried that they were going to run for it. He watched them carefully as they continued forward.

Stokes was uncomfortable. It felt wrong. If the area was still intact why hadn't they seen more people, survivors doing just that, hiding and surviving? They picked up people along the way who had been hiding in less comfortable places so why hadn't they found anyone here. He knew the Alliance would have evacuated but not everyone would have wanted to leave. A strong sense of foreboding flooded his senses and he shivered. He glanced across at Zahedi who was helping a mother and child but he could see the unease in his eyes, the tension in his stance. He wasn't the only one feeling it.

'When we reach the rendezvous point do you think Anderson will let me sign up?' Dale fell into step beside him.

'You need to be eighteen to join the Alliance,' Stokes reminded him, 'but I'm sure Admiral Anderson will take all the help he can get.'

'Good,' Dale nodded and Stokes couldn't help but admire his tenacity. It was all he'd talked about for days. 'I think I'd like to be a sniper.'

'I think you'd be good at it.'

Stokes was impressed with the young man's talent, he'd taken down Reaper forces quickly and accurately. He hadn't hesitated to come forward and help when needed. Stokes knew that part of it was wanting retribution for his father's death but there was something else too. Dale was a natural soldier, his desire to protect others was obvious even at sixteen. He reminded him a little of Vega, solid, dependable and confident. He just hoped he didn't lose his innocence along the way.

'Do you think I'll get to travel to other planets?'

'Probably.'

'I'd really like … '

There was a wet thud. Time stopped. Everything became grey as Stokes turned his head to see why Dale had stopped talking. Dales wide eyes looked at him as he slowly fell backwards, but there was no life in them. The dark red seeping hole in his forehead had seen to that.

'Sniper!'

Time resumed as Stokes yelled, dropped to his knees and caught Dale in his arms. It was too late for him. Gunfire erupted around them but Stokes cradled the boy as tears rolled down his cheeks. He ignored the danger until Zahedi suddenly appeared in his face.

'Stokes, get up!'

Reality kicked in as the unmistakable moans of husks echoed around him. Screams bounced off the buildings as Reaper troops poured out and the civilians were overrun. Hands grabbed at him as Zahedi dragged him to his feet but all he saw was the sickly blue skin of those that had once been human. Zahedi put up a barrier but Stokes knew he needed to move fast. He nodded at Zahedi to show he was focussed. He sent out drones and turrets and activated his omniblade as Zahedi threw out his barrier, pushing back the husks that threatened to overwhelm them.

They were quick to recover though. Stokes remembered his sessions with Shepard as he rolled, crouched and spun, his blade ripping through flesh, tearing apart bone and bringing the enemy down. It wasn't enough to quell the rage that drove him on, the insatiable need for revenge for a life taken too soon. He continued to slash, cut and stab at whatever target he could find, but satisfaction never came.

A cry of anguish caught his attention and he looked to where the mother Zahedi had been helping sat on the ground cradling her young daughter. From the bloodied mess that was the side of her head Stoked guessed she had come down on something hard when her mother pushed her to the ground. Her mother had killed her while trying to save her. The mother's cries were silenced by a single shot.

Stokes looked to where the shot might have come from. A four storey building at the end of the block. His eyes dropped and his stomach churned as he saw the carnage and horror being dealt upon them. Soldiers were doing their best to fight off Reaper forces, using everything in their arsenal to keep the civilians safe but in his wildest dreams he never saw this coming. Interspersed with the cannibals and husks were humans, willingly firing on other humans, standing by while cannibals fed on the dead. It fueled his rage.

All of this he saw in a split second, the clarity and crispness of the image seared into his brain. Beside him Zahedi grunted and he spun to see the biotic fighting off husks. With a primal roar Stokes surged forward. There was no thought for personal safety as he yanked husk after husk away from Zahedi, stabbing them through what should have been their heart and bringing his boot down to crush their skulls.

Something sharp raked across his neck and he cried out as skin tore open. He felt himself falling and fought to keep his balance but weight on his back dragged him down. This was it. The end. Hard blue fingers gripped his arm, digging in deep. As they cut into skin he discovered strength he thought lost and with scream he threw his head backwards. The satisfying sound of shattering bone his reward as the hands released him and he scrambled to his feet, spinning quickly and with a single swing slicing the husk in two.

There was a momentary lull and the two men found themselves gasping for breath. But Stokes had no time for it. Another civilian fell from the sniper's gun.

'I'm going after that sniper,' Stokes was already walking away and Zahedi grabbed his arm.

'You cannot do it alone.'

'Yes I can,' he shrugged off the other man's hand. 'These people need your help and that sniper needs to be taken down.'

Zahedi looked at him for a moment before nodding. 'Be careful, Stokes. I would not be happy if I lost your friendship.'

He nodded and quickly moved into the shadow of the buildings, hoping to stay hidden. His path took him behind the Reaper troops attacking their group but once or twice he managed to take down an enemy without drawing attention to himself. He sabotaged weapons as he passed and his drones and turrets drew the attention away from the others.

They had been caught unaware and that left them vulnerable and unable to mount a solid defence. He knew many of them would not survive this day. But he kept moving, one gun out there wouldn't help much if that sniper kept taking pot shots. Especially if the shooter targeted the soldiers, the civilians would be killed … or worse.

The idea of humans working for the Reapers was eating at him. Shepard had told them about indoctrination but until now he really hadn't believed it. The tactic was perfect, cruel, dirty and inhuman: but perfect. As he stepped through the door of the building that held the sniper he wondered if it was possible to fight it, if any of them even tried. He didn't want to find out.

He found the sniper on the roof. Stokes crept forward, his anger increasing as he saw that the sniper was human. The red haze of rage coloured his vision as he saw the blue Alliance uniform. He activated his omniblade, a bullet was too good for him, to quick and painless. Something under his foot crunched and he cursed as the sniper turned. There was no humanity in his eyes, just a soulless body controlled by unseen forces.

Stokes rushed forward and pinned the man to the ground with his omniblade through his thigh. He didn't even moan.

'Why?'

'The Alliance has lied to us, the Reapers are here to save us,' the man showed no fear and it only fueled Stokes' rage.

'You…. ,' He drove his blade through the man's other thigh, 'were supposed …. ,' he plunged his blade into his stomach, 'to protect them … .' He cut up through the man's chest.

In a single movement he switched direction and sliced the man's head from his torso. It wasn't enough though. He stabbed again and again, turning the body into a bloodied mess.

'Stokes?' A hand touched his shoulder.

He spun, his blade at the ready. 'Reigler?'

Stokes suddenly realised there was more noise, more gunfire and the shouting of orders.

'Yeah,' he pulled Stokes to his feet and moved him away from what used to be a body.

'What are you doing here?'

'I'll explain later, we need to help take down these Reaper forces.' He gently ushered him towards the exit from the roof. 'Go, I've got this.' Stokes nodded and walked away.

Buckner looked up in surprise as the cannibal that had been about jump him from behind fell at his feet, a clean hole through its skull. The husks that came towards him dropped one by one. The sniper switched his focus to Zahedi who was holding a barrier around a group of women and children. As husks fell a cannibal turned to look. He joined his brethren on the ground before his eyes had finished searching.

Stokes strode out of the building, rushing towards the first Reaper troops he could find. He sent out drones and turrets to offer some protection and distraction but the feel of his blade cutting into flesh made him feel good. Stokes wasn't going to fight it, every kill sated his need for blood, every life saved eased his need for revenge. The sound of heavy gunfire drew his attention as a squad of Alliance soldiers rounded a corner. They were almost done, safety was that much closer.

Eventually the fight was over. They'd lost a lot of civilians and several Alliance personnel. The new arrivals cleaned up the stragglers but Stokes made a beeline for where he'd left Dale's body. As he sat beside him he made a silent promise that he would not be forgotten. Slinging the boy's sniper rifle over his shoulder he gently picked up the young man and carried him to where other Alliance bodies were being collected.

'He's not …. 'a corporal tried to stop him.

Buckner stepped up and placed a hand on the corporal's chest as Stokes pushed past him. He laid Dale's body down, carefully placed the boy's rifle along his torso and wrapped his hands around it. He fought back tears as he reached up and closed the eyes that would never get to see those planets he dreamed about, would never get to look in the mirror and see Alliance blue. With a last lingering touch of the boys hand he turned and walked away.

'Let's get these people to safety,' he said to Buckner as he passed.

With every step he took a coldness settled in his chest. It settled like a pebble on a river bed, unmoving and entrenched. It was heavy and he welcomed the weight, he used it to ground himself, to push out emotions that threatened to break him. It was the only way he could deal with it as he walked among dead civilians that they hadn't saved.

* * *

Six hours. That was all they'd needed. Six hours had seen them out of the city and back with Anderson and the rest of the survivors. Stokes wondered how fate could be so cruel, to let them get so close and take away that chance. He sat against a wall, water in one hand, ration bar in the other but they held no interest.

'How are you doin', Stokes?' Buckner slid down beside him, glancing at the bandage that wrapped around his shoulder and up his neck.

'Just peachy. You?'

'Been better.' He let out a sigh and dropped his head back against the wall. 'How's the neck?'

'Doc says it'll heal okay. Any higher and … .' He glanced at Buckner, 'they don't think I'll turn into a husk at least.' Buckner snorted a laugh.

Reigler walked over and Stokes noticed the N7 emblazoned on his armour.

'Congrats,' Stokes motioned to the symbol. 'What are you doing here?'

'We were in Las Vegas,' he slid down the wall alongside Stokes, 'celebrating.' He grinned and Stokes couldn't help but chuckle. 'The Reapers hit so a group of us managed to grab a couple of shuttles. We headed north, figured the brass would still be in Vancouver but we were too late. We picked up radio chatter and found Anderson, he sent us in to bring you out.' He paused and looked at the ground. 'I'm sorry we didn't get her sooner.'

Stokes dropped his eyes to the ground: six hours.

'Did you hear we're taking a road trip?' Buckner nudged his shoulder.

'Yeah, I got lucky though. Anderson wants me to travel with him on the shuttle so I can get the QEC set up ASAP.' He scoffed and took a sip of water, 'if there's anyone out there to contact.'

'They're out there,' Buckner said, his eyes lifting to the sky, 'do you really think the Normandy, Shepard and Vega would go down without a fight.'

'They're not indestructible and they're only human.'

'Come on Stokes. You can't give up now.'

'I'm not giving up, I'm being realistic,' he pushed to his feet. 'I'm okay, really.'

'Alright,' Buckner got to his feet and put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. 'But I am going to keep my eye on you. Shepard and Vega would never forgive me if I didn't.'

'Me too, now that I'm here,' Reigler put his hand on Stokes other shoulder.

'Fine,' Stokes rolled his eyes and Buckner smirked at him. 'Let's go find Anderson and get this show on the road.'


	3. Chapter 3

**** 3 ****

'You fucking piece of shit!' Stokes lifted his leg to kick the offending equipment.

'I wouldn't do that.'

He spun on his heel. Unfortunately for him his other foot was already in the air. His momentum carried him around and forward, he stumbled and fell to one knee as his forearms landed in a confident pair of hands. A very feminine pair of hands. Long, slim fingers held him firmly but gently as he regained his balance.

When he'd gathered his senses he looked up into sea blue eyes and he wanted to dive into them, drown in their depth. The lines around those eyes crinkled in amusement and he realised there was a face surrounding them. Said face was grinning and he felt the colour rush to his cheeks.

'You might be cute but I don't think we've known each other long enough for a proposal.' The laugh that accompanied the words had his stomach flip-flopping and his heart racing.

'What?' He suddenly realised the position he was in and scrambled quickly to his feet. 'You scared the crap out of me.' He was still mesmerised by her eyes and couldn't pull his gaze away.

There was something familiar about the eyes but if he'd ever seen them before he was sure he'd remember them. He'd definitely remember the kissable plump lips and the pert nose. If he forgot that face he didn't deserve to call himself a man. Musical laughter echoed around him and he cleared his throat, embarrassed that he'd been staring.

'Who are you?' _Where have you been all my life?_ He managed to stop himself from gaping at the thought.

'Name's Tracy,' she held out her hand and he took it hesitantly, totally unprepared for the warmth that spread through him at her touch. 'David thought you might like a hand.'

'David?' He managed to force words out of his dry mouth and his eyes widened as he realised who she meant. 'Anderson, you know the admiral?'

'You could say that,' she chuckled and moved around him to the console he'd been working on. 'Having problems?'

'The damn connections keep dropping out,' he stepped up beside her, 'it's probably from all the moving. These things were never meant to be portable.' He glanced at her to see her brow furrowed in concentration. 'Sorry, don't mean to bore you.'

'It's probably the power relay, they always were temperamental in these units.' She moved behind the console and pulled something from her pocket. 'The physical connectors tend to loosen, I bet you've been getting intermittent spikes that disrupt the entire system.'

'Yeah, I was guessing that's what it was, just hadn't got there yet.'

He watched in fascination as she opened the cover, closed the connectors with pliers and covered them with tape. She reached up and turned the unit on and Stokes was impressed when it flashed into life with no flickering or outage. She pushed past him and a strong scent of vanilla invaded his senses.

'QECs not your thing?'

She smiled and he almost gasped. _Fuck! She's gorgeous._ He pinched his thigh to pull his thoughts under control as they wandered towards wondering what it would be like to kiss her. She tilted her head to look at him and he realised he was staring again.

'No,' he shook his head and forced his eyes down to the console. 'I'm more a combat tech or infiltrator specialist.'

'You're a cyberspook?' She raised her eyebrows at him.

'Yeah,' he met her gaze.

'Wow, that's … The fact that you've managed to keep this thing working is impressive.'

'Really,' he went to lean on the console but his hand slipped and he ended up stumbling forward.

She chuckled as she caught his arm to stop him from falling. The heat from his face was blistering as she looked back at the console, giving him time to get over his embarrassment, again. He'd only just met this woman but he already felt like an incompetent fool. _Way to go, idiot._ The QEC came to life, saving him from having to redeem himself as Hackett popped into view.

'Uncle Steven.'

Stokes couldn't help it. He gaped. _Uncle Steven!_ Then he realised where he'd seen those eyes before. They were the same as Hacketts. Strikingly blue and intense. She was so out of his league and quite unexpectedly he found that painful.

'Tracy, you made it.'

'Yeah, got here about an hour ago,' she cocked a hip and folded her arms across her chest.

'And your mum?'

'Don't know,' she straightened and her hands clenched into fists. 'Last I heard they were leaving London. That was days ago … .' She scrunched her eyes shut and Stokes had an overwhelming urge to reach out and comfort her.

'Your mum's strong, you know it's hard to keep her down when she's focussed.'

Hackett sighed and Stokes knew it was personal for him too. It was sometimes hard to remember that even those in high places had loved ones on the ground that they couldn't save. It made the fight much more important and personal.

'Have you heard from Andy?'

'Yes, they're on their way to Eden Prime, she's still fighting, getting us help.'

'As if she'd be doing anything else,' Tracy grinned.

Stokes realised they were talking about Shepard and he was relieved to know they were still out there fighting. He knew they'd never stop but it was always good to hear.

'Is David available?'

'I'll get him, sir,' Stokes finally spoke up and nodded at Tracy before leaving the room.

'So how are you doing?' He heard her ask as he stepped through the door and was more than happy to give her a few moments alone with family.

* * *

'Is this damn Crucible thing going to work?' Anderson ran his hands through his hair and sighed. 'What if we're just wasting resources?'

Stokes understood the doubt Anderson was feeling as he listened to the discussion on resources and tactics. When they'd first found out about the Crucible it had seemed like a life saver, now he wasn't so sure. The amount of people, equipment and time being devoted to it felt like a distraction. Everything that could possibly help them on Earth to come up with new tactics and weapons to help those struggling to survive was being diverted. They were relying on one ancient piece of technology to save them.

He was a little surprised that Anderson had kept him in the loop, not shooing him from the room during his discussions with Hackett. Yes he had to keep an eye on the QEC, make sure the connection didn't drop out, but Anderson seemed to be using him as back up. If anything happened to him Stokes would know exactly what had been said and done. It was an honour to be in that position and Stokes was proud to stand by the Admirals side, well, at least in the same room.

'We won't know until it's finished,' Hackett sounded as doubtful as Anderson. 'How are things on Earth?'

'Getting worse by the day.' Anderson moved as if he was going to start pacing but suddenly remembered he had to stay within the range of the QEC. 'Supplies are running low, we've moved three times in the past four weeks and with a growing civilian group to protect that's not easy. We're sending them out to safe areas when we can but just keeping communications working is damn near impossible with all the jamming fields the Reapers are setting up.'

Stokes looked up to find the Admiral staring at him before turning back to Hackett.

'Do you want me to send Tracy to safety or can I keep her?'

Hackett laughed, 'as if that's my decision to make.' He shook his head, 'you know she'll do whatever she wants no matter what I say. Whichever way it goes … .'

'I'll keep her safe,' Anderson nodded as he finished Hackett's request.

'I know,' the admiral straightened and all doubt or personal thoughts disappeared. The warrior stood before them, strong and proud. 'Take care Anderson.'

'You too.'

'Hackett out.'

Anderson stepped back and turned to Stokes, 'I have a mission for you Lieutenant,' he grinned and Stokes had the distinct feeling he was about to be taken out of his comfort zone, completely missing what Anderson had called him.

* * *

'Shoot me.'

'What?' Stokes looked at Tracy through wide eyes.

Stokes had been distracted, still trying to come to terms with the fact that Anderson had just given him a field promotion to Lieutenant and put him in charge of the Tech Support Unit, which now included Tracy apparently, who was telling him to shoot her. _She's nuts and Anderson wants her out in the field._

'Just shoot me,' she sighed and rolled her eyes. 'Look, if it makes you feel better shoot me in the arm.' She held out her arm as a target.

Behind him Buckner laughed and Stokes grimaced. He raised his pistol and lined up the shot.

'I'd like to see you explain this to Anderson.' He placed his finger over the trigger.

'Oh, for fucks sake stop being a wimp and … .'

Stokes shot while she was still speaking. He was a good shot, his proficiency scores were high so when the shot missed he looked past the pistol, his eyes narrowed and his lips pursed.

'See,' Tracy grinned and shrugged, 'told you.'

Stokes was mystified, raised his pistol and shot again. It missed. The shot was deflected long before it got anywhere near her.

'Now you're getting it,' she laughed and Stokes lowered his pistol.

'What just happened?' Buckner moved up beside Stokes, his gaze locked on Tracy.

'Shield enhancements,' Stokes brow furrowed, 'but that deflected much further out than a standard upgraded kinetic shield.' He thought for a moment, 'you've refined the shields ability to register an incoming shot,' he paced as he ran ideas through his head. 'You've strengthened and extended the field, without any obvious increase to the size of the power source.'

'Without losing power any faster,' Tracy added.

'I'm guessing you used combat scanner tech to increase the radius but to keep the power up you'd have to add extra batteries and modulators and increase the proficiency of the VI interface.' He stopped pacing and stared at her, 'You'd need to create smaller more efficient components, perhaps integrate the batteries and modulator into one unit.'

'First prize goes to the man in the Alliance uniform,' she glanced at Buckner, 'well, the nerdy guy in the Alliance uniform.'

'Why haven't these shields been rolled out?' Buckner asked.

'Because they're still in the testing phase.' She grimaced and Stokes grinned, he could understand her frustration. 'I was just about to send a prototype out when everything went to shit and here we are.' She shrugged and looked from Buckner to Stokes.

'How do you test these things?' Buckner frowned at her. 'And you're not Alliance so who do you work for?'

'Andy,' she clarified at Buckner's questioning stare, 'Commander Shepard usually field tests them for me. I work for, Alliance R&D, civilian contractor.

'You know Shepard?'

'Yeah,' she sighed and folded her arms across her chest and Stokes couldn't stop the chuckle that broke out. 'She's my sister, well, adopted sister.'

'That explains a few things,' Buckner snorted and Tracy glared at him. 'So Alliance R&D, I hear that's a difficult place to get into.'

'Wouldn't know, Uncle Steven … Admiral Hackett,' she clarified when Buckner looked at her in confusion, 'wanted to keep my skills in the family so to speak.'

'Can I see the schematics,' Stokes moved beside her, ignoring Buckner's surprised gaping as she nodded and brought up her omnitool. 'This is amazing stuff,' he reached out to bring up another view but stopped as he realised it wasn't his tool to use. 'Sorry,' he shrugged and met her eyes.

She stared at him for a moment and he found himself falling into her bright blue pools. She cleared her throat and brought him back into focus but he didn't miss the colour in her cheeks as she dropped her head to look at her omnitool.

'That's okay,' her voice was soft and a little shaky. 'This is the code, I've been working with some guy called Edi, contacted me one day with some ideas and asked if I could help with the physical side of things. Spells his name strangely but damn if he's not smart. He's somewhere out there so contact is intermittent.'

Stokes looked at the code and knew he'd seen this before. Realisation dawned and he couldn't help it, he laughed and she glared at him.

'What?'

'It's E.D.I.,' he corrected. 'She is the Normandy's AI.'

'The Normandy's … ,' she gaped and his laughter continued much to her chagrin.

'She's brilliant,' he managed to speak through his laughter, 'I had a really long conversation with her when I was in the Normandy's medbay.'

'You've been on the Normandy!'

'Yeah.'

'What's she like, is she everything they say she is?'

'That and so much more,' Stokes was almost glowing with pride as he recounted his visit and Tracy listened with wide eyes and open mouth.

Neither heard Buckner chuckle, or saw him shake his head and walk away.

* * *

'I've got multiple tangos,' Stokes kept his eyes on the Reaper troops through his scope, he needed to be closer to see exactly what they were doing but if he had to guess, they were setting up a jamming post. Anderson had been right. 'Expect communication dropout.'

'Roger that,' Reigler responded. 'How close can we get?'

'You lose cover at the tree line.'

'Heading out.'

Stokes watched as Buckner, Zahedi, Reigler and a dozen other marines moved through the trees on the outskirts of what had been a town. The trees stopped at the edge of farmland which could have offered cover if it hadn't been burnt to a crisp. He scanned the outlying area from his position atop a water tower before packing up his scope and rifle and heading down. Tracy and Corporal Smith were waiting for him, guns drawn and eyes looking out.

'Let's move,' he motioned for them follow as he headed towards an old barn that would provide cover and get them closer to their objective.

He was surprised at how well Tracy handled herself considering she wasn't a soldier. Still, she did come from a family with some very serious warriors in their midst, some of their knowledge had to rub off. He got the impression though that she liked to be in control, not unlike Shepard. The similarities were uncanny, only the experiences were different.

When Anderson had ordered them to get Tracy to the jamming post he had to admit he'd worried about her. But she seemed to be more than capable and she knew how to hold a gun. Whether she could fire it successfully or not had yet to be seen. Not that it mattered because he had every intention of protecting her.

Stokes stepped into the barn and his stomach contents jumped into his throat. The stench of something dead was overpowering and it took all his willpower not to turn and run or throw up. Darkness hid the corners, the shadows holding their secrets no matter how hard he stared into them. The dull, filtered light coming through the cracks in the walls and roof was of little help, all it did was expose the dust as he disturbed the dirt under his feet. The stalls were shut up tight and he dreaded what he might find. Motioning for Tracy and Smith to stay outside he slid against the wall and worked his way towards the first stall. Very slowly he opened the top section, flashing the light on his rifle just enough to see inside and he managed to control the curse that almost broke out.

'Buckner,' he spoke softly, glancing around the barn and glaring into the shadows. 'I've got a cache of weapons here. Watch your back.' He almost made it back to the door, eager to be away from the stench and back in the light.

'Well aren't you a pretty thing,' the voice was rough and hoarse, 'how did I get lucky and find you.'

'And we've got company.' He stopped and flattened himself against the wall, moving slowly and quietly deeper into the shadows.

'Do you need an assist?'

'I'll let you know.'

'Keep back,' Smith ordered but Stokes could hear the tremor in his speech.

'Or what,' the voice scoffed. 'Plan on taking five of us all by yourself do ya?'

'Am I invisible or something?' Tracy asked and Stokes knew she'd be facing them down. He had a very strong feeling that stubbornness was in her blood.

'You, girlie are going to do what you're told.'

Stokes scrunched his eyes closed and shook his head. That was definitely the wrong thing to say. He changed direction, knowing that Tracy and Smith would put up a fight. It gave him time to make it to the other end of the building and slip through another door, reaching the corner of the barn as a shot sounded. He hurriedly glanced around the corner to see Smith on his knees, one of their captors writhing on the ground screaming in pain as he tried to stop the bleeding from his leg.

'What'd you go and do that for?' The voice belonged to a flabby hulk of a man who covered Smith in spittle as he screamed at him while waving a pistol around the corporal's head. 'Now I'll have to kill you.'

'Wait!' Tracy stepped between them, 'he was just scared, it was an accident.'

'Smith,' Stokes whispered into the com, 'nod if you can hear me?' He saw the small nod and knew Tracy had heard him as she stepped back towards the corporal. 'I've got clear shots on two. Get ready to move.'

'Accident?' The man's face was turning red as he spluttered at her and Stokes half expected him to have a heart attack. 'Well maybe I'll just accidentally shoot him too.' He pointed the gun at Smith's forehead.

Stokes dropped to one knee, brought up his rifle and put clean shots through two skulls in one fluid movement. He saw Tracy drop to the ground, dragging Smith down with her. Before anyone could get a bead on him he rolled, coming up against the wheel of a tractor. His heart sunk to his feet as he watched chubby arms reach for her but she raised her hand and her attacker staggered backwards with a mournful scream. His hands were quickly turning red as he grabbed at his stomach, stumbling to the ground as the last of his men standing looked around in confusion.

Stokes didn't give him time to come to his senses, taking him down with shot through the forehead. His wide eyed stare as he toppled backwards gave Stokes a perverse sense of pleasure. Smith was on his feet, collecting his pistol from where it had been dropped and quickly finishing off the man he'd shot in the leg. Stokes dashed forward as Tracy stormed towards the man she'd stabbed, obviously intent on finishing him off.

'Wait,' Stokes stopped her as she raised her hand to bring the knife down. She glared at him but Stokes turned his eyes toward the large, squealing man on the ground, crouching so he could look him in the eyes. 'Where did you get the weapons?' He sensed Tracy stepping back.

'Piss off,' he spat through a clenched jaw.

'I've got medigel,' Stokes held up his arm, 'you help me and I'll help you.' The man gave an imperceptible nod, 'where did you get the weapons and what are you planning to do with them?'

'We got 'em off some soldiers that passed through here a about week ago. Boss said we had to do it if we wanted to stay alive.' He sucked in a stuttering breath. Poisoned 'em with something he gave us.'

'Boss?'

'This guy,' a raspy cough burst from his chest and his head lolled sideways as blood oozed between his lips. 'You said you'd help me,' he wheezed.

'Answer the question and I will,' Stokes insisted.

'Some guy, came through after the fighting started,' he choked out another cough and gasped for breath. 'Said there was … no-one left in charge. Said we … could be part … of his cell if … we did what he said.' The rattle in his chest was getting louder, 'said he'd be back … .'

Stokes got to his feet as the last of the air in the man's lungs released and his body relaxed into the ground. He glanced up to see Tracy watching him. She nodded before wiping her knife on the ground and sheathing it inside her boot. He stared at her in surprise.

'What,' she shrugged and he couldn't help but grin. 'Being prepared runs in my family.'

'I'm glad it does,' he chuckled and turned to Smith. 'You okay, Smith?'

'Yes sir,' he nodded but his face was pale and there was a shake in his hands.

'Nice work, gave me the distraction I needed to get in position.'

'Really,' he fish mouthed at Stokes who clapped him on the shoulder.

'Couldn't have done it without you.'

'Thank you sir,' said Smith as he straightened up and checked his weapons.

'We need to check what's in the barn but for now we need to get into town.' Stokes walked over and closed the door as his com crackled to life.

'Stokes, you alive?' Buckner asked, humour in his tone and Stokes chuckled.

'Yeah, we're on our way.' he indicated they should head towards town.

'Good, we've got the Reaper jamming equipment that Anderson wanted but we need you or Tracy to dismantle it.'

'Be there in ten.' Stokes picked up the pace as he glanced over his shoulder at the barn behind them. He hated to think what else they would find when they came back. The thought that someone was ordering people to kill Alliance troops for their weapons made his guts churn. But it wasn't the worst he'd seen and he had no doubt there was more horror to come. It felt like they'd been fighting for years but he knew they'd only just begun.


	4. Chapter 4

**** 4 ****

Stokes sat on the flatbed of the truck they'd found, legs hanging, swinging slowly as his mind was completely engrossed in his omnitool. The thump as another crate of weapons dropped onto the tray behind him went unnoticed.

'You look frustrated,' Tracy stood before him and he raised his eyes, sighed and dropped his arm, giving her his full attention.

'It's this data cache we found,' he glanced towards the barn where Buckner and the rest of the team were busy gathering up everything useful inside. 'It has some of the strongest encryption I've seen, and I've seen a lot, but there's something familiar about it. If we want to find out what's going on here I need to break through it.'

The men lying inside lingered in his head like ghosts, if Anderson hadn't sent them out here those men would have remained undiscovered. The memory of removing dog tags from their flyblown corpses made him shiver. The smell of decay still stung his nose, it's foul yet sweet smell wasn't unknown but in close quarters … . He'd had to leave, rushing outside to retch.

There was no shame in it and he wasn't the only one, but that didn't stop him from feeling guilty. These men deserved better than this, better than to die an agonisingly painful death at the hands of those they thought they were saving. Their bodies left to rot, to be chewed on by rats and used as nesting grounds for maggots. This Boss had a lot to answer for.

'I ran the tissue samples through my medical scanner,' Tracy moved beside him, resting her elbows on the tray as she followed his gaze. 'It came up with Aconitum, commonly known as Wolfsbane.'

'You have a medical scanner,' he looked at her from under raised eyebrows.

'Yeah, something I was toying with but never got to implement,' she grinned and waved her arm at him, 'I have lots of different scanners on my tool. Some work, some don't.'

'So, Wolfsbane?'

'Yeah, it's a plant, used for centuries as poison.' She scoffed a laugh, 'ancient myths says it come from the mouth of Cerberus, it has similar symptoms as Rabies so the rabid dog image fits.'

'Shit!' Stokes opened up his omnitool, 'I have seen some of this encryption before.' His hand flew across the haptic interface, 'Anderson asked me to look into a group operating here on Earth, just before the Reapers hit. Apparently they were recruiting for Cerberus.' He stared at the screen as his search brought up results and he felt the colour drain from his face.

'Are you okay?' Tracy moved, her hand resting on his thigh did strange things to his heart rate as he met her narrowed eyes.

'We need to get back to Anderson,' he jumped down from the tray and grabbed her hand without thinking. 'The sooner the better.'

Buckner walked out of the barn carrying the last of the ammunition boxes. He dropped it onto the tray as Stokes rushed towards him. It was only when he felt the tug on his hand that he realised he was still hanging on to Tracy. With a sheepish grin he released his hold.

'Buckner, we need to get back to Anderson, ASAP.' He turned back to the lieutenant.

'We're done here,' he was securing the cargo as he spoke. 'We just have to make sure this place doesn't get used again. Have you figured out the data?'

'Kinda,' Stokes nodded, knowing Buckner had sent him to work on it so he didn't have to go back inside.

'Good, maybe we can find out what's going on.' He spun as the rest of the team exited the barn.

Reigler was the last one out, leaving the door open and readying his rifle as everyone stepped back against the truck.

'Attention!'

Buckner's drill sergeant yell echoed around them and everyone jumped to attention, their arms raised in salute. Even Tracy stood erect, her hands by her side. Reigler let off a single shot and the whoosh of explosive fire rushed out at them as flames roared to life. No-one moved as the barn burned, as the men inside were given the respect they deserved. It wasn't until the barn was a smouldering ruin that Buckner dropped his hand and the others followed suit.

'Let's go,' there was anger in Buckner's tone and Stokes knew he wasn't the only one disturbed and worried about what happened here.

Unfortunately, Stokes also knew that what he had to tell Anderson was only going to make things worse. He jumped up onto the tray, settling himself against the weapons load as everyone else found a spot and Buckner got them underway. He opened up his omnitool and went back to deciphering the encryption, they were going to need what was in those files if they wanted to survive.

Tracy settled beside him, he could feel her eyes watching him work. Having her near made the world a more welcoming place and the comfort he felt around her surprised him, she was like a warm blanket on a cold day, warm and protective. But his mind was locked on the encryption and his hands worked feverishly on his tool.

'Can I help?'

He glanced up to find her looking at him, her head tilted so she could see his face, her eyes bright with amusement. _God, I could get lost in those eyes._ A bounce that lifted his ass off the tray brought him back into focus as she gripped his arm for support.

'You probably can,' he grinned as she glared at him. 'Okay, you definitely can.' He sent the file to her tool, 'this is the code I've seen before,' he pointed out the lines that looked familiar. 'It's like the Reaper code that EDI shared with me. This stuff is new,' he ran his finger across her screen, 'I'm pretty sure it's Cerberus. But this,' his forehead creased and she glanced at him as he hesitated. 'This is Alliance. It's the security code we use on top secret transmissions. It's only used by those in command.'

'Well, damn,' she stared at the code, 'why are the three of those together?'

'That's what we need to find out.' He went back to his own tool, 'and we need to find out quickly.'

* * *

'Sir,' Stokes walked into the small space that Anderson had claimed as his office with Tracy on his heels. The old hotel they'd found was missing doors and windows but it was usable. 'There's something you should know.'

'Stokes,' Anderson looked up from his collection of datapads, the deep lines on his forehead and his dull eyes made Stokes feel guilty for adding to his load. 'Did you get the transmitter?'

'Yes sir, it's being re-purposed as we speak.'

'Good, we could do with some good news.'

'Yes sir, but we have a bigger problem.'

Anderson's eyes narrowed. 'What is it?'

Stokes looked at Tracy who nodded, activated her omnitool and swept the room. Anderson watched quietly as Buckner took up a position in the doorway, with no door Stokes wasn't taking any chances. When she was satisfied Tracy leant a hip against Anderson's desk and Stokes moved closer, keeping his voice low.

'We found a weapons cache,' he hesitated and Anderson's eyes narrowed, 'along with murdered Alliance troops. They were poisoned under orders from someone called the Boss.' He paused again, drawing in a quiet breath, 'We may have a spy among us,' he dropped his voice even further, watching as Anderson's eyes closed and his shoulders sagged.

'Tell me.'

'We found this data cache,' he sent the information to Anderson's omnitool and wasn't surprised when the admiral shook his head in confusion.

'I'm not a tech, Stokes.'

'No, sir,' Stokes grinned and Tracy chuckled, Anderson glared at them both. 'We managed to decrypt some of it on the way back and from what we've got so far it seems Cerberus, the Reapers and the Alliance are working together.'

'Say again!' Anderson pushed up from his seat and stepped back, his eyes darting from one to the other.

'Cerberus, the Reapers … .'

'Are you sure?' Anderson didn't give him time to finish.

'Pretty sure,' Stokes nodded and Tracy hummed agreement.

'Why do you think we have a spy amongst us?'

'We found maps, they show everywhere we've been and the current location of safe houses.'

'Fuck!' Stokes gaped as Anderson paced slowly behind his desk, his hands moving through his hair before dropping to his side. 'How the hell are we supposed to fight the Reapers when we have to fight our own? Not that we're doing anything but running and hiding.' Stokes hated seeing the disappointment on Anderson's face and the defeat in his voice broke Stokes' heart. The man had given so much to keep them alive and he would never give up but this had to hurt.

'Sir, we've been hearing rumours of politicians believing the Reapers and we know indoctrination is happening. It makes sense that some Alliance personnel, probably officers, would be too. Maybe that's why there's Alliance code in the data.'

Tracy straightened and folded her hands across her chest. 'Maybe we can find this Boss, get some idea of what's going on.'

'That doesn't help if we have a spy in our midst,' Anderson pulled himself erect, the admiral was back and in control. 'How do we find them?'

'I have something that might work,' Tracy brought up her omnitool, 'it's a program that scans and links to nearby tools without the wearer knowing, giving me access to everything they do. It's a back door so to speak,' she flicked a glance at Stokes, 'it was supposed to be used to keep an eye on security staff and those with high level clearance.'

'You were going to hack my omnitool?'

'Yeah, sorry,' she shrugged. 'Just doing my job.'

'No, that's awesome,' Stokes' grin split his face and Tracy laughed.

'Really, you're impressed.'

'You two can get lovey dovey later,' Anderson brought them back to the task at hand and Stokes felt colour rush to his face as he dropped his head back to his tool. 'You can't cover every omnitool in the place. We have nearly fifteen hundred people here with others coming and going.'

'No,' Tracy agreed, 'but I can give others the program and link their omnitools to mine, create a network outside of the official one.'

'How many people do you need to make this work?'

'I'd guess at about twenty for good coverage and allow for changes in the numbers.'

'So we just have to work out who we can trust with this,' Anderson sighed and Stokes didn't miss the slump of his shoulders before he continued. 'We start with Vega's team, I know I can trust them.'

'We can increase the data compression,' Stokes looked at Tracy, 'design a search algorithm to find what we need and purge redundant data.'

'That would work,' her eyes lit up and for a moment locked on his before she looked away, a smile playing on her lips.

'Make it happen,' Anderson ordered. 'But we need that jamming technology stopped now. Without stable communication we're floundering. Stokes, I need to speak to Hackett, he needs to know what's going on.'

'Yes, sir,' Stokes nodded, saluted, spun on his heel and headed down the hallway to the QEC room. He didn't realise Tracy was following him until she spoke.

'So, would I have succeeded?'

'With?' he flicked a glance her way.

'Hacking your omnitool.'

'Nope,' he laughed as her eyes widened.

'That confident are you,' she smirked at him and butterflies took flight in his stomach.

'Yep.'

'So is that a challenge?'

'Bring it on,' he leaned towards her, close enough for her hair to brush his face and his heart quickened. 'You're good, but I'm better.'

'Oh, you're on.'

She grinned and bumped his shoulder making their hands connect and their fingers automatically intertwined. He glanced down at her, noticing the colour in her cheeks and the way she bit her bottom lip, turning it red, and he very much wanted to kiss it better. War was happening all around them, it was in the soldiers curled up against the wall, catching sleep while they could, in the civilians huddled in groups, finding comfort in each other, it was in the poor food and the dirt that constantly invaded their clothing.

While he wished it wasn't happening he was thankful it had because otherwise he might never have met the amazing woman beside him. The woman he was falling head over heels in love with. Once that would have terrified him but not now; now he was hoping they got through it so he could think about a future that included her. As she raised her eyes to his he couldn't stop the smile that broke out.

'I'll go help out with the transmitter,' she waved her hand in the general direction of the work room.

'Yeah, I'd better get the QEC happening.'

'We should finish decrypting the rest of that data too, we might find out who this Boss is.'

'We need to work on your program, get that working.' Stokes watched as indecision clouded her face, she was as reluctant to part a he was. 'How about once Anderson has finished on the QEC we get a coffee and work on them both.'

'I'd like that,' she smiled and Stokes found it hard to breathe.

She took two steps backwards and turned to walk away. His eyes followed her but he wasn't expecting her to turn back, push herself up against him and kiss him. The softness of her lips finally registered as she pulled away, dropped her head and rushed off. Stokes ran his tongue across his lips. He tasted cherry. He could still feel the gentle pressure of her kiss and he brought his fingers to his lips, brushing them across his mouth, as if he could catch her kiss and keep it. He didn't realise he was grinning until Zahedi spoke beside him.

'Mr Stokes,' the biotic was smiling as Stokes looked up at him, 'I see you've found love in these terrible times.'

'Maybe I have, Zahedi, is that a bad thing?'

'No, it is definitely not a bad thing.' Zahedi placed his hand on his shoulder, 'do not waste time we might not have. Allow yourself some happiness.'

'That doesn't seem fair,' Stokes sighed and continued his walk to the QEC room, Zahedi falling into step beside him. 'So many people have lost the ones they love and here I am finding someone.'

'I do not think they would begrudge you this happiness.'

'I hope you're right.'

* * *

'Shit!' Stokes slapped the console, sucked in a breath then blew it out hard.

He wasn't looking forward to telling Anderson they'd just lost their last surveillance satellite. While the signal was intermittent and unreliable it did give them some sense of what was going on in the world. Coming on top of the frustratingly slow progress cracking the code on the data cache it wasn't a good day.

'I think we've got it,' Tracy spoke from the doorway and he turned to face her. 'We've broken through the jamming.'

'Awesome,' Stokes followed her back to the com room, thankful for good news to soften the bad.

The two techies Tracy had helping her stepped aside as they entered and Stokes didn't miss the flushed cheeks on one and the admiring stare of the other. His fingers curled and he realised he was clenching his jaw when his teeth started to hurt.

'I thought you might like to be here if it works,' Tracy smiled over her shoulder, oblivious to the dark glares the two techies gave him.

'Hell, yeah,' he moved closer, his hand instinctively coming to rest in the small of her back as he looked over her shoulder.

He might have imagined the shiver that passed through her, but he didn't miss the way her eyes flicked up at him as she bit on her lip. Just as quickly though she refocussed on her work. She always impressed him with her speed and skill, he was beginning to think he'd found his equal, although she still hadn't managed to break into his omnitool.

'If we run this code …,' her fingers danced across the interface and a confused racket had them all jumping. 'It worked.'

She spun and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tight against her. His breath caught in his throat as he folded his arms around her and returned the hug. The feel of her in his arms was like nothing he'd ever experienced, the feel of her breasts against his chest, her hips against his. He inhaled the scent of her making his heart pound and his knees threaten to collapse beneath him.

'What's that racket?'

They jumped apart like two teenagers caught by their parents, turning to face the admiral who was trying to hide a smile.

'We did it,' Tracy hugged him and he laughed at her excitement. 'We managed to piggy back ... ."

'Not a tech, remember,' Anderson stopped her. 'So what have we got?' He tilted his head to the multitude of voices coming from the speakers.

'Not sure yet,' Tracy shrugged, 'give us an hour and we'll know more.'

'We need it ASAP,' the admiral's lips were a thin line and his eyes narrowed. 'We've had reports of Reaper troops approaching from the south.'

'Do you think they know we're here, sir?' Stokes' hand immediately dropped to his pistol. They were in a small town in the middle of nowhere but if they had a spy in their midst there was no guaranteed safety in that.

'There's a good chance,' the admiral nodded, his words forced out through gritted teeth. 'We might be on the move again soon.'

Less than an hour later they stood before the admiral and Stokes knew he wasn't going to be happy with all their news.

'Tell me,' Anderson looked up from his seat and Tracy nodded.

'We've managed to contact groups in the US, South America, a dozen scattered across Europe and a few in Australia and New Zealand. They are somewhat organised and there are a few QECs out there, the closest one is in England. From what we can gather all the major cities are gone and, like us, these groups have to keep moving.' Tracy scrolled through the list on her screen, 'we've found a few groups of Alliance soldiers locally, we haven't given away our position but they're close enough to bring in.'

'I guess that's what we expected,' Anderson sighed and sat back. 'We'll get those troops brought in, we could use the firepower.'

'We found something else, sir,' Stokes' shoulders tensed and he forced himself to breathe. 'We've picked up a series of garbled communication, we think it's encrypted like the data cache.'

'Do we know where they're coming from?'

'We've got a very strong signal coming from somewhere around Lethbridge.' Stokes brought up a map. 'It's not that far away, sir, we could go and check it out, maybe give us a breakthrough on the encryption.'

'What's at Lethbridge, I would have thought it was gone, it's a fair sized place.' Anderson studied the map, his brow furrowed and Stokes could almost see him thinking.

It had been a long, hard slog across the mountains staying on minor roads, using ground vehicles to carry most of the people they were protecting, Weeks were passing but there was no end in sight, all they could do was keep moving and hope to find somewhere secure enough to set people up. The few shuttles they had were limited to carrying the sick or injured and enough troops to set up a base. So far they had stayed away from larger towns knowing they would be targets. To deliberately go into one might get them all killed.

'There's an Alliance R&D lab there, it was attached to the university but there's an underground bunker for the more classified stuff.' Tracy looked up from her tool, 'there might be something we could use there.'

'Might also be an enemy waiting for us,' Anderson sighed and straightened. 'How are we doing with finding our mole?'

'So far no luck,' Tracy shrugged, 'our network is growing, it's just a matter of time.'

'Alright, Stokes, let Buckner know I need his team, quietly,' Anderson met his eyes and Stokes nodded. 'We'll start by bringing in those troops, at least we can keep them safer with us.'

Stokes understood Anderson's concern, he hadn't forgotten the rotting bodies or the threat they faced. They would all be glad to save other troops from that fate. Taking on an underground bunker, possibly in the hands of the enemy, would be pure revenge and satisfaction. He would be on that team: he needed to be. As he went in search of Buckner the thought of taking down the enemy made his palms sweat and he was almost bouncing on his toes. It was time for payback.


	5. Chapter 5

**** 5 ****

'What have we got?'

Stokes peered through his scope and while he couldn't see anything obvious his something's wrong itch was driving him nuts. But he knew Buckner needed intelligence.

'Looks abandoned.' Beside him Reigler switched to thermal, scanned the area and shook his head. 'Reigler's not picking up any heat readings.'

'Roger that, we're moving forward.' Buckner and his team headed out of the gully and up onto level ground.

Stokes kept his eyes peeled, the small rocks under his abdomen rolled and grated against his armour as he shifted position. From their vantage point they could see the majority of the University Hall that sat atop the Alliance bunker. Tracy knelt just below the crest working on her omnitool, her attempts to access the security network had so far proved fruitless and he couldn't help but grin as she cursed yet again.

Buckner and his team moved towards the end of the building. The floor plan Tracy had procured showed a security door that allowed access to a stairwell into the labs, marked as maintenance with a coded lock. It was the only access from outside, the other entry was on the bottom floor of the hall building via a coded elevator so there was no chance of anyone wandering into the Alliance labs by mistake. Buckner flattened himself against the wall as Zahedi hacked the lock and the door slid open.

'It's dark,' Buckner spoke into the com.

'Afraid of the dark, Buckner?' Stokes chuckled as he heard a grunt in return.

They had expected it, the power grid was out across the city and the chances of the university having its own power supply was doubtful. It did make things difficult though. Heading into an underground bunker in the dark ... nightmare material.

'Moving in.'

'Roger that,' Stokes acknowledged and pushed to his knees. 'On our way.'

Snipers were useless once the team was inside so he, Reigler and Tracy made their way through the gullies, alert and watchful as they arrived at the door. Sergeant Walton and Corporal Andrews stood watch and nodded as the trio moved past them into the darkness. The two marines had been among the last to be collected so that made them trustworthy enough to be added to Buckner's team. Stokes hoped they were anyway because their lives were in the hands of those two men once they began their descent. They had gone down four flights when gunfire erupted above them.

'Hostiles incoming!' Walton yelled into the com and Stokes flinched. 'We're overrun.'

'Walton, move inside and close the door,' Stokes was already moving, taking three steps at a time and he could feel Reigler on his heels.

'Trying … .' The com crackled and went silent.

He cursed and then jumped as a drone flew past him, heading up. He cursed himself even further for not thinking of it as he activated his tool and sent a drone and turret upwards. The sound of them firing didn't bode well.

'Where the fuck did they come from?' Stokes could hear the moans that only meant one thing.

They reached the top to find the sergeant crouched beside Andrews as husks crowded the doorway. Walton was fighting to hold onto the corporal's feet while firing into the mass of writhing bodies trying to push their way in. Grey hands pulled at Andrew's shoulders, slowly dragging him towards the door. Stokes grabbed the corporal's boots and helped Walton drag him back as Reigler sprayed the doorway with his assault rifle. Turning quickly Stokes sent out a carnage blast clearing the way long enough for Reigler to close the door and destroy the lock. They weren't getting out that way. Reigler flicked on his rifle light and Stokes followed his lead. The lights might be dim but it was a little more comforting.

'Buckner,' Stokes met Reigler's worried stare when there was no response on the com.

'They might be too deep, the walls could be interfering with signals,' Reigler suggested and Stokes nodded.

'Oh my g … .'

The sound of retching had them both turning to where Tracy stood at the top of the stairs, doubled over. Stokes turned to Walton who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, his skin ashen and his hands shaking. Moving his eyes to Andrews he gagged and choked down the burning lump in his throat. The man's face was ripped away, the skin on his left side completely gone, exposing bone, teeth and eyeball, the darkness enhancing the horror with deep shadows. Claw marks continued down his neck where sinew and muscle lay open and blood pulsed from just above the collar of his armour. They'd been fighting to save a dead man.

But he wasn't just a body, he'd been one of theirs, a soldier who gave his life to protect them. At least now he couldn't become something else. Stokes closed his eyes and dropped his head, sucking in a quiet breath as Walton straightened Andrew's lifeless form on the floor. Reigler moved to help, nudging him as he brushed past and Stokes looked up to see him motioning with his head. He followed his gaze to find Tracy huddled on the stairs.

Instantly he was moving, settling on the stair above her and pulling her up into the protection of his chest, putting himself between her and the sight of Andrews. She curled against him, her shaking arms wrapping around him as she choked back sobs. Her family might be military but she wasn't, she might have seen death since this whole thing started but probably not this fresh and gory. It was disturbing even for him. He reached into his belt and brought up his canteen, she took it with trembling hands and gulped down the water.

'Are you okay?' He kissed the top of her head without thinking and stroked her hair, wanting nothing more than to protect her from the horror.

She nodded but he knew she was lying. He pulled her in tighter, she welcomed his embrace as his heart raced and parts of him responded inappropriately. His desire was going to drive him nuts. As if sensing his discomfort she lifted her head and met his eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

'Thanks,' she handed him back his canteen with a hand that shook only slightly.

'Anytime.'

It was impossible for him to look away and his cheeks burned as their eyes remained locked. It occurred to him that her cheeks looked darker, flushed. _Maybe it meant she liked him._

'We should move,' Reigler tapped him on the shoulder and broke the spell.

'Right.'

Stokes got to his feet, making sure to keep Tracy's view on him and not the body behind them. He took her hand as she rose beside him and couldn't stop the shiver of delight that passed through him when she hung on a little longer than necessary. He indicated she should follow Reigler as he fell into step behind her with Walton bringing up the rear.

'I'm sorry about Andrews,' he glanced over his shoulder at Walton.

'He was a good kid, hadn't been in the service long.'

'Yeah, I know … knew a kid like that,' his chest tightened as he thought of Dale. He felt like an old man and as he met Walton's eyes he knew the veteran understood.

'Too many damn kids dying,' Walton cleared his rifle and inserted a new clip.

Stokes could only nod in agreement as they retraced their earlier steps into the dark. Buckner was somewhere below and they needed to find him.

Traversing the steps was slow work. The stairwell was narrow and their weapon lights did little to disturb the gloom. Eventually thought they reached the first level of the labs.

'Buckner,' Stokes tried again with no success.

'Tracy, do you know what's on this level?' Reigler took up position by the door as Walton took several steps down the stairwell, shining his light over the rail to the level below.

'I think this is just the basic tech, weapons stuff, mods and upgrades.' She shrugged as Reigler looked at her, 'I haven't been here for a few years.'

'Okay, so nothing too dangerous then,' Reigler nodded to Stokes who opened the door.

Reigler stepped through and to the right, dropping into a crouch as his light shone down a corridor. Stokes followed, stepping to the left and flattening himself against the wall. Slowly they moved apart, far enough for them to see that the corridor was empty.

'Clear,' Stokes kept his voice low.

'Clear.' Reigler shone his light across the floor as he returned to the doorway. 'They're not on this level.'

'How do you know?'

'Bootprints,' Reigler's light followed a trail of footprints in the dust on the floor. 'They came in and went out again.'

'Next level then.' Stokes stepped back onto the stairwell.

* * *

Something was jamming their coms. Even in sight of each other there was only static. After checking level two they paused long enough for Stokes and Tracy to see if they could do a work around but with no success. Whatever it was it defied all attempts to get through it. So they continued on.

Level three had an arrow carved into the door pointing down and Stokes smirked at the thought of Buckner carving it with his knife. Level four had no arrow so they assumed it was as far as Buckner and his team had reached. Killing his light and stepping cautiously through the door he shivered, the hair on the back of his neck stiffening and standing upright. Beside him Reigler tensed, his soft intake of breath exceedingly loud in the confines of the pitch black corridor.

There was a sudden change in the air as Reigler moved back through the door, as if a hole had appeared beside him and he fought off panic. The pounding in his ears sounded loud enough to alert the whole building that he was flattened against the wall, alone in the dark. He jumped as Reigler tapped him on the shoulder, indicating that he was coming past. He was happy to let him have the lead as they quietly donned night vision visors. Reigler was an N7 now after all.

He didn't need to look as a warm presence beside him told him Tracy was there, a light scent of vanilla reinforcing her closeness as a hand tucked into his weapons belt. Beyond her he sensed strength and guessed Walton was on her six. He didn't have time to ponder the heightened sense of awareness in the dark but it was definitely something to think about later. Reigler tapped his hand and they slowly moved forward.

Roughly four metres down the hall Reigler stopped. Stokes readied his weapon as Tracy hunched up against his back but there was only silence as Reigler tilted his head and peered around a hole in the wall, presumably an open doorway. Satisfied there was no threat they moved on.

Stokes pictured the layout as they took their time, passing empty corridors running off at right angles. Any labs would be located at the end of the main corridor and that was where they needed to go. All they would find to their left and right were offices or staffrooms. At the next junction Reigler halted sharply and Stokes sensed his sudden caution.

The unmistakable coppery smell of blood wafted across his nose and he understood. He sucked in a quiet breath as Reigler tapped once on his shoulder. Stokes stepped forward as Reigler slid around the corner, a quick glance told him the body was one of theirs. But which one. Limited resources meant they were all wearing similar armour so until they saw the face it could be anyone.

Reaching back past Tracy he tapped Walton forward. The sergeant quickly moved past and to the other side of the junction, keeping his eyes directed down the main corridor. Stokes watched as Reigler crouched and checked for life signs, the drop of his head told him there were none. Static in their ears took them by surprise, weapons came up and eyes searched for the cause.

Stokes saw Reigler, weapon raised, moving further down the corridor towards one of the doors where he waved him forward. After making sure Tracy understood she needed to stay put, he quickly and quietly joined him alongside the door. Reigler indicated two inside the room and on a three count opened the door.

'Friendlies!'

Stokes lowered his weapon as Buckner held up his hand. He could smell blood and a muffled groan sounded behind a desk. Reigler moved forward, indicating towards the hallway. He nodded and went to get Tracy and Walton. Once they were ushered into the room and the door securely closed Reigler warned them before turning on his light. Stokes swallowed hard as it revealed Zahedi on the floor in a pool of his own blood and Buckner slouched against the wall in obvious pain.

'Zahedi,' he dashed forward to the biotic who lay on the floor beside Buckner, a large gash across his hip, almost bone deep, oozing blood where something had sliced through the gap in his armour. 'What happened?'

Tracy was quickly beside him and between them they managed to stem the bleeding, applying medigel and covering the wound. Stokes held a canteen to Zahedi's lips and he drank slowly, nodding his thanks when he finished.

'Something jumped us,' Buckner was explaining, his voice hoarse and breaking as he gasped for breath.

'Something?' He looked up to find the man squirming and he noticed blood running down his neck. 'You're injured.'

'Yeah, copped a bullet across the back of the neck,' he winced as Stokes gently gripped his chin and turned his head. 'Used what gel we had so Zahedi didn't bleed to death. Simmons went to find more and we managed to crawl in here. Been hiding in the dark since.' His breath was coming in short sharp gasps and Stokes glanced at Reigler, finding the other man's brow furrowed as he looked on.

'We found Simmons,' he examined the wound as Buckner cursed softly.

'So do we know what's down here?' Reigler crouched beside him and held out a gel pack which Stokes proceeded to apply.

'Hard to tell,' he flinched as the cold gel touched his neck. 'It was big and has guns. Fuckin blinded us with the shots before we knew what was happening. Jones went down, Matthews not long after. We managed to fall back, Zahedi was hit as we turned down a corridor, caught me when I stopped to help him.'

'You should have left me,' Zahedi whispered and Stokes was relieved to see he was still coherent.

'I'd miss your cheesy grin and prophetic words,' he laughed but it quickly turned to coughing and Stokes knew there was more than just a shot across the neck.

'Buckner,' he checked his armour but could see nothing amiss. 'Where else are you hurt?'

'Might have cracked a rib when the explosion threw me against a wall,' he struggled to suck in a breath. 'Maybe crushed a lung.'

'Jesus, Buckner,' Stokes hurriedly released the catches on his armour to find his undersuit wet with blood. 'Explosion?' He moved slightly so Tracy could run her medical scanner over Buckner's chest.

'Grenades,' he wheezed and coughed. 'Too slow moving my ass. Couldn't see.'

'Can you move enough to remove your suit?' The agonised moan as he tried to move had Stokes quickly pushing him back against the wall. 'Cutting it is.' He pulled out his knife and proceeded to cut a hole.

'You stick me with that thing and I'll hit you,' Buckner whispered through another coughing fit.

'You have to catch me first,' he grinned at him but his concern deepened at the colour of Buckner's skin, it was almost as dark as his suit. He needed serious medical attention. 'That must have been some hit.' A piece of shrapnel had pierced the suit and skin, leaving a nasty cut that wasn't life threatening, just messy. He removed it carefully and lathered the area with gel.

'I don't do half jobs,' he wheezed.

'Two cracked ribs and a collapsed lung,' Tracy held out her scanner, 'we need to release the pressure in his chest.'

'We need a first aid kit, medigel won't do it.' Stokes looked up at Reigler as Tracy brought up the floor plan.

'There's a staffroom one corridor back, might have something.' She showed Reigler who moved to leave.

'Keep a light on and listen,' Buckner suggested, sucking in air. 'They sound like bugs.'

'Walton, with me,' Reigler opened the door and after a quick glance into the corridor he was gone.

'Didn't know you'd had medic training,' Tracy flicked a glance at him and he shook his head.

'Only basic stuff, enough to keep someone alive till help arrives.' He glanced down at Buckner's chest, 'never had to use it though. Not like this.'

Tracy's hand on his had him turning towards her and the confidence in her eyes almost had him puffing out his chest. She hardly knew him and yet she believed in him. He'd never had anyone show that kind of trust before, other than Vega, and he was a little humbled by it.

'You will do fine, Mr Stokes,' Zahedi's cracked voice startled them both.

'How are you doin', Zahedi,' he quickly moved to the biotic and checked his dressing. It was clean and dry.

'Better.' He took the canteen Stokes offered, strong enough now to hold it himself. 'Seems I am indebted to all of you for my life.'

'Happy to help.'

A sound outside had them spinning towards the door, he raised his weapon and Tracy followed his lead as the door opened.

'Friendlies.' Reigler stepped into the room and they let out a sigh. He dropped a small box at their feet, 'found some stuff that might be useful.'

Stokes dived in finding everything he needed, plus extra medigel packs, water and ration bars.

'There's a storage room down the hall and a food dispenser in the staffroom,' Reigler informed them. 'If we need more we can get it.'

'Okay, Buckner, let's do this.' He moved back to the soldier who nodded as Tracy set up an oxygen bottle Reigler had found. Making sure his light was secure he met Buckner's eyes. 'This might hurt.'

Fifteen minutes later Stokes was happy that Buckner was out of danger. He was also rather pleased with himself, he'd managed to insert a large syringe and remove the air from Buckner's chest without his hands shaking. The man was breathing easier and his skin was losing the bluish cast. They took a few moments to down ration bars and water.

'Nice work, Stokes,' Reigler patted him on the shoulder as he sat back on his heels. 'If he's stable we need to move.'

'We can't move them,' he pointed out.

'We'll be fine,' Buckner pushed aside the mask on his face. 'We can still hold a weapon and shoot.'

'Mr Buckner is right,' Zahedi was sitting upright. He grimaced in pain as he picked up his rifle but managed to hold it steady.

'Walton, you stay with them,' Reigler glanced at the older man and waited for acknowledgement. 'Stokes, we need to complete this mission.'

'I'm coming with you,' Tracy stood and stared at the N7.

'You'll be safer here,' Stokes really didn't like the idea of her being in danger when she didn't have to be.

'And you'll have an extra gun, plus an extra pair of hands when it comes to sorting out what's going on here.' She planted her feet, placed her hand on her hips and glared at them both in turn.

_Damn she's hot – and stubborn._ He couldn't help it, his mind took him to places it shouldn't and he felt colour rush to his cheeks as he grinned at her determination. He was just glad she couldn't see it in the dim light. But as much as he hated to admit it, she was right.

'Let's go then,' Reigler moved to the door as Stokes gave Walton instructions.

Minutes later they were back in the corridor heading for the labs. The dark made his skin crawl, their lights casting shadows as they carefully moved forward. Thankfully it was quiet, no bugs or other creepy things jumping out of the dark. But it was too quiet. More than once he glanced backwards, certain they were being followed but there was nothing there. Ahead of him Reigler and Tracy seemed just as edgy, their heads turning as if they'd heard something.

They approached a more open area with sofas and tables, a sitting room of sorts with four corridors leading off it. But the large doors directly across the area were their target. They moved cautiously across the open space, shining lights down the corridors as they passed, eventually coming to a stop before the doors. Stokes pushed Tracy behind him as he took position on the opposite side of the door to Reigler who held up his hand and counted to three on his fingers before activating the door control.

Moving as one they stepped forward, weapons raised. Blood turned to ice in his veins as Stokes stared wide-eyed at what was waiting for them. There was no time to think as Reigler yelled and instinct kicked in.

'Run!'


	6. Chapter 6

**** 6 ****

Heavy thuds echoed off the walls as their boots pounded the floor, the moans and scuttling of Reaper troops not far behind. They were in trouble. Around the labs the corridors were a maze and the constant turns made them slow, giving the troops time to catch up. Husks nipped at their heels as cannibals moved up behind. There were some kind of slow moving fused husks throwing out waves and those giant bug things with huge sacs fired through them all. None of which he'd seen before and there was no way he could take them down alone. His shields were dropping as he put himself between Tracy and the enemy, they needed to find somewhere to hide.

He turned as he ran, spraying rifle fire that slowed the troops but didn't stop them. There were so many the odds definitely weren't in their favour. It didn't help that Reigler had run in the opposite direction and Stokes hoped he'd survived.

A junction approached and he turned left, only realising as he rounded the corner that Tracy wasn't there. He stopped and turned, horrified to see her shadow across the junction heading back towards him. _Shit! Not good._ They were out of time. The first husks rounded the corner.

'Run! I'll find you.'

He opened fire, drawing their attention away from her as she fled into the dark. Her flickering light the last thing he saw as he emptied a full clip then turned and ran.

* * *

Shards of something dug into his head. Stabbing. Burning. Screaming to be let in. Stars burst as he closed his eyes, forcing them open as he silently begged for it to stop. His fingers clawed at his hair, tugging it hard, lifting his scalp but no amount of physical force drove away the agony.

Voices whispered around him. Taunting. Howling. Hissing at him to listen as he crouched in the dark, the dim light of his dropped weapon creating shadows that crowded in on him. He needed to do something, be somewhere. But the whispers drove away the memory. He thumped his head against the wall, hoping to drive out the cold, painful ache that made him want to surrender.

A sound outside the room focussed his thoughts and the pain dropped to a dull ache. He stood and moved beside the door. He remembered now. Tracy. _Fuck! She's out there alone._ The door knob turned slowly and he watched in morbid fascination as the door opened.

_Kill. You or them. Kill._

He scrunched his eyes closed, fighting for control.

_Kill. They need to die. Kill._

The shadow in the doorway didn't have time to scream before his hands were around its neck, tightening, crushing, enjoying the sound of a life being choked out.

'Stokes!'

_Kill._

'Sto .. .'

It struggled harder, he enjoyed it, felt the power of controlling death.

Lightning shot through him, skin burned and he stumbled, crumbling to the floor in a shivering heap.

'Matt,' the shadow came towards him, its croaky voice calling to him.

He scrambled backwards, the whispers gone, his senses reeling and his entire body tingling.

'Matt,' the voice was softer now but still rough.

Reality crashed in. His eyes ached as they stretched open. Deep, biting guilt made him groan.

'Tracy … oh god, Tracy.' He clambered further back as she knelt beside him but a desk prevented his escape. 'Holy fuck. Jesus. What … ?'

'Matt,' she placed her hand on his cheek and her warmth chased away lingering pain. 'You're okay.'

'But I … .' He stared up at her, words struggling to form as he cowered and pulled away. 'I nearly killed you.'

'I'm fine,' she swallowed hard and he knew she wasn't.

'I'm so sorry,' he struggled to his knees and reached for her, surprised when she didn't flinch but he hesitated, his shaking hands hovered in the air. 'I don't know what … .'

'It's not your fault,' she pulled him towards her, wrapping her arms around his neck and all hesitation vanished.

Tears ran freely down his face as he wrapped her in his arms, keeping her tight against him, feeling her shaking even through his armour. He'd come so close and yet she trusted him to hold her. Pulling back he cupped her face and kissed her, desperation and hunger mixed with fear as their lips crashed together. Her lips were amazing, soft and with a hint of cherry. As she responded with a passion so strong it made his heart race he knew he could never let her go. _He loved her. He'd tried to kill her._

Burying his face in her neck he held her tight enough to stop breath. It wasn't until she flinched he realised he was hurting her. Pulling back he reached for his weapon and shone the light towards her. The feel of his hands on her neck still too real. He cringed, taking a deep, painful breath as he closed his eyes so he couldn't see the bruising he'd caused.

'Matt,' she gently removed the gun from his fingers and took his hands in hers. 'It wasn't your fault.'

Opening his eyes he marvelled at the sound of his name from her lips. In that moment he loved his name. But how could she not blame him. Not wanting to dwell on it he pulled off his gloves and moved to administer medigel on the bruising, his hands shaking as she lifted her head to allow him access. His fingers lingered, gently brushing her skin, smooth as he'd imagined, silk under his fingertips.

Glancing up he met her eyes. Even in the dark he could see the shine of tears and a warmth he wanted to explore, but now wasn't the time.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered as his eyes burned and he dragged her into his arms.

'I know.' Her breath against his neck raised goose bumps.

'I thought I'd lost you.'

'You saved me, made those troops follow you.' She pulled back and met his eyes. 'I thought I'd lost you too.'

'I was coming to look for you but there were more troops so I came in here to hide. Then … .' He had no way to explain it.

'There's a Reaper artefact here somewhere,' she sat back on her heels and brought up her omnitool. He yearned for contact, she was under his skin with no going back. 'I picked up this huge signal while I was tracing your tool. I think it's in the lab and we ran in circles.'

'You were tracing my tool?' He couldn't help it, he grinned at her.

'Yes,' she glanced up at him and her eyes widened at the innuendo. 'Not funny,' she shook her head with a smile. 'I traced your omnitool,' she emphasised the last word and he laughed, the solid comfort of her driving out his guilt, 'and I tracked our routes so we have a better floorplan. We're only a couple of corridors away from where we started.'

'So what I felt was indoctrination,' his eyes widened as he realised. 'How do I know it won't happen again?' His fear must have shown because she gripped his hand.

'If we don't hang around too long we should be fine, plus sudden physical pain seems to drive it away, I'm guessing that only works in the beginning though. It's how I stopped you, I overloaded your systems.'

'I'm glad you did.' Getting to his feet hurt, every part of him ached as he held out his hand to her. Their fingers locked and he didn't want to let go. 'Do you know what happened to Reigler?'

'No, I haven't seen him.' She couldn't hide the sadness in her voice and he squeezed her fingers before releasing his hold.

'We'll find him. He's a damn N7 so he should know how to survive.' He picked up his gloves and gun. 'Let's go see if we can find out what this thing is.'

The lab might have been close but it took an eternity to get there. Sliding along walls, glancing around corners while trying to avoid their lights giving them away and ducking into rooms to avoid occasional husks so gunfire didn't give them away. The majority of troops seemed to have disappeared and he hoped they weren't waiting for them in the lab.

Eventually they reached the doorway to find the doors still open. Flattening himself against the wall he took a deep, silent breath and poked his head around the corner.

'It's empty,' he whispered as he pulled back.

'We have to take the chance.' Tracy placed her hand on his arm, 'we have to destroy whatever is in that room.'

He knew she was right, it's what they'd come to do. He took another quick look around the door frame before stepping around the edge. Pushing Tracy ahead of him and against the inside wall he waited for something to come out of the dark. But it wasn't completely dark.

Something in the lab glowed, giving of a soft blue light, enough to cast shadows and allow them to see. The sensation of fingers digging into his head made him clench his jaw and curl his fingers into fists. He heard Tracy gasp beside him and he knew she was fighting it off too. Raising his omnitool he set his shields to shock him every thirty seconds. If sudden pain kept this thing at bay he'd take it for as long as he had to. The thought of his hands around Tracy's neck turned his stomach into a churning mess and he would die before being forced to do that again.

Satisfied the shock wasn't going to bring him to his knees he indicated to Tracy that she should do the same. While she worked he glanced around the room. The light came from around a corner, the source not visible, but he knew that's where they had to go. He checked his rifle, standing in the dark thinking about it wasn't getting them anywhere. Tracy indicated she was ready and he stepped forward.

A hand landed on his shoulder. He jumped, smothering a scream. Scuttling around, his rifle came up with his finger on the trigger.

'Stokes.'

'Jesus! Fuck. Reigler, I nearly shot you.' He lowered his rifle, his heart racing and his chest heaving.

'Sorry,' Reigler turned and closed the doors, stopping anything outside from getting in but also shutting off their exit.

Stokes flinched, his suit gaving him a mild shock as Reigler turned back to face him.

'Are you okay?' In the dim light his narrowed eyes were obvious.

'Yeah, just my shield generator giving me a shock.' Stokes stepped back and looked him up and down, using his free hand to push Tracy behind him. 'How are you fighting off the voices?'

'You mean those whispers.' Stokes nodded and Reigler let out a long sigh. 'So far I've managed to shut them out but they're getting more and more insistent.'

'Set your shields to give you a shock, seems to keep them away, at least for now.' He watched as Reigler set up his shields.

'Let's go see what they were doing down here.' Reigler led the way around the corner then stopped dead. 'What the fuck?'

'Looks like some kind of altar,' Tracy moved forward, her arm raised as she scanned the object before them.

Stokes realised he was gaping and shut his mouth with a snap. Three fingers of dull, black metal stood poised over some kind of pulsating, glowing light. It reflected off the fingers, throwing out the blue hue. Part of a Reaper, what the hell was it doing here.

He moved forward, hypnotised by the pulse, needing to touch the ethereal beauty before him. His suit shocked him. He hurriedly dropped his outstretched hand and swallowed hard. The longer they hung around this thing the more danger they were in.

He glanced at Tracy working on her omnitool while Reigler stood at a nearby terminal. He seemed to be the only one drawn to it. And that scared him. Did that mean he was an easy target, could they manipulate him and turn him? Tracy looked up at him as if sensing his doubt.

'Matt, it's not just you,' her forehead creased and he could see the tension in her jaw. 'Increase the frequency of shocks. This thing is extremely powerful and its influence is strong this close.'

'Yeah,' he nodded and adjusted his shield settings. 'We need to destroy it.' He moved closer to Reigler, 'Found anything?'

'Looks like the Alliance abandoned this lab when the Reapers attacked. Cerberus brought this thing here not long after but the files are encrypted.'

'Well we know they like to keep their secrets,' Stokes couldn't hide the venom in his voice and Reigler glanced at him. 'I'll take a copy of everything so we can go through it.' He stepped into the space Reigler vacated. 'We need to blow this thing up – without bringing the building down on our heads.'

Reigler scoffed a laugh, 'I'll set it up.'

Time ticked by. The intrusions into his head increased in number and strength so he adjusted his shield setting even more. It might be saving him from indoctrination but the pain levels were increasing and he knew they couldn't take it much higher without doing permanent damage. He was thankful when he finally had everything he could get off their servers. He turned to find Tracy and Reigler standing behind him, their eyes locked on the pulsing light.

'Hey!' He punched Reigler in the arm, moving past him to shake Tracy's shoulder.

They turned towards him, eyes unfocussed and faces blank. Cursing softly he brought up his omnitool and linked to their shield units, giving them both a powerful jolt. The shock made them jump and he caught Tracy as she stumbled forward, her eyes darting around as she regained control.

'We need to leave, now,' Stokes pushed her towards the door. 'Did you plant the explosives?' He reached out to Reigler who rubbed his eyes, rolled his shoulders and took several deep breaths.

'Yes,' he held up the remote detonator.

Taking point he listened through the door and satisfied it was quiet made sure the others were ready before activating the lock. Weapons raised they stepped out into an empty space. Instinct churned his guts, it was too easy.

Turning to his right he shone his light down the corridor. Blue eyes looked back at him, shining in the dark, the eerie glow of mutated body parts visible in the dim light.

'Tangos,' he whispered.

'Same here,' Reigler replied.

'Me too,' Tracy hissed.

Something triggered movement and the bone chilling sound of husk moans surrounded them.

'Move!' Reigler slammed the door shut and led them forward to the open area where they ducked down between two couches. 'Fire in the hole.'

Stokes couldn't pull his eyes away from the encroaching hoard. They had no escape. Every corridor was filled with the moaning, writhing bodies as they pushed forward, getting in each other's way. Close quarters were the only thing that slowed their approach, which saved them as the floor shuddered and a loud thump sounded from the lab. The husks stopped. The light of their eyes moved in confused patterns as if they were blind.

'Grenades,' Reigler tossed his down the corridors and Stokes quickly followed suit.

The thunderous roar left his ears ringing and the wet plop of husk parts landing on him made bile rise as he sheltered Tracy. He looked up to find most of the husks gone, those that hadn't been caught in the blasts were disoriented and not moving. Pushing to his feet he opened fire, making short work of the easy targets. The sound of other guns firing became background noise as he emptied his clip.

'Stokes, Reigler, you alive?'

The voice in his ear made him jump and the guns went silent. Reigler and Tracy were as surprised as him and even in the dark he saw them flinch.

'Buckner, that you?' He watched as Tracy went to work on her omnitool.

'I assume you're responsible for the coms working.'

'Guess so,' he shrugged even though no-one could see it.

'The artefact must have been what was blocking them,' Tracy commented, still doing something on her tool, her forehead creased as she focussed on it.

'We're on our way back now,' Reigler checked the corridors for any husks they'd missed.

'No we're not,' Tracy looked up and both men turned to her. 'I've found something.' She looked at her tool then at the corridors. 'And we shouldn't need shocks any more either.' She waited for them to adjust their shield generators and pointed. 'This way.'

Squelching underfoot as they walked through husk remains had them all grimacing. It didn't smell too nice either, rotting flesh and burnt synthetics made Stokes want to hold his breath. Tracy seemed oblivious to it as she led them down one corridor after another, searching for something. She grinned and rushed towards a door.

Reigler reached out to stop her as she went to open it, beating Stokes by a split second. She looked from one to the other, rolled her eyes and stepped back. All three had weapons raised as the door slid back. Dark waited beyond and Reigler stepped forward, shining his light into corners. When he was satisfied he lowered his weapon and they all stepped inside.

'What is this place?' Reigler continued examining shadows as Tracy went directly to a console.

'A control room.'

Stokes brought up his omnitool as she fiddled with hers and he realised why she'd wanted to find this room. He linked into the systems that were in stand by and knew everything they'd done to get to this point was worth it.

'And this should … .' Tracy ran her fingers across a haptic interface that popped up.

Light suddenly blinded them and they all blinked watery eyes as the room came to life. Screens brought up camera feeds and Stokes picked his jaw up off the floor. The place was huge. Eight levels of labs, staff quarters, mess rooms and … he had to look twice to be sure.

'Is that a shuttle bay?'

'Yep,' Tracy laughed, 'complete with five shuttles and a hammerhead.' She brought up a map of the complex. 'The bay doors are camouflaged to look like part of the hill. This place has an eezo generator that could power it for decades.'

'I think we've just found our safe haven,' Reigler clapped him on the shoulder, a grin from ear to ear.

'We've still got some clearing to do but Anderson is going to love this.' Stokes put his arm around Tracy's shoulder and hugged her close. 'Nice work.'


	7. Chapter 7

**** 7 ****

The two guards outside Anderson's office smirked as Stokes passed them for what must have been the hundredth time. He'd been pacing for a while now, uncertain and more than a little guilty at what he wanted to do. Anderson had an open door policy, even more so now that his office didn't have a door, and Stokes knew he would hear him out. That wasn't the problem, he felt like a traitor. He spun on his heel and ignored the smothered laughter as he passed the guards again.

'Stokes, for the love of god just come in and get it over with.'

He tripped over his own feet as Anderson's voice bellowed from within. The guards snickered and he glared at them before squaring his shoulders and walking through the door.

'Sir,' he stood to attention and saluted.

'Can it, Stokes,' Anderson pushed several data pads across his desk, dropped back in his seat and looked up at him. 'You know that's not necessary.'

'Sorry, sir,' he settled at parade rest and Anderson's loud sigh made him wince.

'What is it that's got you so riled up,' he waved to a seat and Stokes sat.

'It's Tracy,' Stokes blew out a breath, leant his elbows on his knees and buried his hands in his hair before straightening and meeting Anderson's amused stare. 'I think we're putting her at risk by letting her go on missions.'

'Ah,' the admiral folded his hands across his stomach as he stretched his legs and the corners of his mouth lifted ever so slightly. 'You don't think she can handle it.?'

'No … , yes.' Stokes pushed forward, half standing before dropping his backside back into the chair. 'No, it's not that, although she is a civilian with no training, and she handles herself okay. It's … .' Now that he voiced his concerns he realised how stupid he sounded. 'I'm sorry, sir,' he got to his feet, 'forget I mentioned it.'

'Stokes, sit.'

He automatically obeyed. Anderson stared at him for a moment and he tried not to squirm. Even when not giving orders the admiral had a presence about him that made everyone respect him, no-one wanted to let him down and right then Stokes felt certain that's what he was doing. Anderson scrubbed his face with steady hands but when he sat forward and folded those hands on the table it wasn't the admiral looking at Stokes.

'I know,' he exhaled loudly, 'she's not military, she could die every time she walks out that door, hell she could die in here just as easily. I hate sending her out there, in fact most of the time I don't, she tells me she's going and no argument will change her mind.'

'She can be stubborn,' Stokes grinned and Anderson snorted a laugh.

'That's an understatement. Between her and Shepard I'm surprised I don't have more grey hair.'

'I think you'd look very distinguished with grey hair, sir.'

'Are you trying to piss me off Stokes,' he shook his head and chuckled. 'I don't like it any more than you do but she is right, we do need her. I know your technical skills are off the charts and you're a good soldier to boot but she has a different skill set and we need all the advantages we can get right now. Besides, I'm not going to tell her she can't go, have you seen her when she's angry.'

'Can't say she's been angry at me,' Stokes shrugged and Anderson rolled his eyes at him.

'You don't want her to be. I think she took lessons from Shepard and she might not be military but she definitely bites.'

He narrowed his eyes, staring intently at Stokes, examining the man before him. He straightened his shoulders and met Anderson's stare. He wanted to be worthy of the admiral's respect and trust, and not only because of Tracy.

'I'm proud of you Stokes,' Anderson's voice softened. 'It took guts to come in here and raise this issue, to try and protect someone you care about, especially knowing who she is and what she means to me.' He laughed and Stokes knew the heat rushing to his face had given him away. 'Have you mentioned this to her?'

'No,' he shook his head, guilt making his voice break. 'I feel like I'm being a traitor just by thinking it.'

'Oh, I understand that feeling, I'd like to tuck Shepard and the Normandy away somewhere safe, not keep putting them in danger even though it's their job.' he glanced at the datapads on the table.

'Bad news, sir?'

'Frustrating news, all Shepard's reports.' He picked up a data pad, 'this one is a report on Cerberus forces attacking civilians on Benning. This,' he picked up another, 'is Cerberus attacking Eden Prime and this one is Cerberus on Tuchanka. But this one,' he picked up a pad and waved it in the air. 'This one takes the cake. Cerberus trying to take the Citadel and assassinate the Council.'

'The Citadel!'

'Yeah, and that bastard Udina helped them. Always knew he was no good and he had two of my best officers pointing guns at each other. Major Alenko killed him. Trouble is, Cerberus has a new golden boy, someone I thought I'd taken care of years ago.' He dropped into memory for a moment before continuing. 'Spoke to her while you were gone and damn is she pissed at the Illusive Man, but I'm more concerned about the danger she's in. Kai Leng is a murderous bastard with no morals.' His chair groaned as he sat back. 'Humanity is on the brink of extinction and Cerberus is helping us to get there. So much for saving mankind.'

'Cerberus has always been underhanded.' Something must have shown on his face because Anderson looked at him strangely.

'That sounds personal, Stokes.'

'Yes, sir,' he dropped his eyes to the floor, 'my sister.' He raised his eyes and knew Anderson wouldn't expect anything more. 'After our parents died my sister rebelled, she's younger than me and didn't like the idea of me being in charge. She fell in love with someone who worked for Cerberus, he basically swept her off her feet. She always saw the good in people, she wanted to be a doctor. He led her into their hands. For a while she believed in them, only saw what they wanted her to see, the good things they were doing, they promised to pay for her degree, she even tried to get me to join. When she finally saw through them she had no way out.'

He paused and sucked in a breath, his eyes burning and his fingers curled, his fingernails dug into his palm. 'She disappeared one day and I searched for weeks, used all the skills I had until I found her. In the morgue.' He stood up and paced. 'They brutalised her body, broke nearly every bone. They disfigured her face until you could hardly tell it was human. There were so many toxins in her system the coroner found it impossible to list them all, except for thresher maw venom, that ate away at her insides.' He stopped and waited for his heart to stop pounding, for the tightness in his shoulders to ease. 'She was only nineteen.' His whisper echoed around the room.

'What happened to the boyfriend?'

'Never found him, I'm still looking but Cerberus hide their people well.' Stokes looked at Anderson. 'Sorry sir, didn't meant to get maudlin on you.'

'Stokes, if you ever find him let me know, I'll help you take him down.'

'Thank you,' he squeezed his eyes shut and paused before changing the subject. 'So Shepard's out there kicking butt, sir.'

'Never doubt it. She took down a damn Reaper on Rannoch, on foot, painted the target so they could destroy it from orbit.' He shook his head. 'She's the most stubborn person I know.'

'Shit, that's impressive. No wonder people call her a hero.'

'No good being a hero if you end up dead,' he scoffed. 'Last I heard they were heading out to rescue some ex Cerberus scientists.'

'Is there such a thing as ex Cerberus?'

'Let's hope so,' Anderson stood and moved around the table. 'We need to work up a plan to move these people into that bunker your team found. Once it's cleaned up we can get in there but we need to know we're safe. Any movement on our mole?'

'The internal network is complete, there's only a few newcomers who we haven't picked up yet. We've been logging all outgoing messages and found a few questionable ones. Tracy planned to check them out.'

'Good,' he led them from the room, 'it's time to weed them out.'

* * *

Stokes found Tracy sitting on the remains of a wall, tossing lumps of concrete across the road. He didn't need to see the tension in her shoulders or the force with which she tossed her makeshift missiles to know she was upset. He'd seen it in the way she'd stormed from the room before the briefing had finished.

Glancing up he tried to find the tell-tale signs of the snipers on the roofs above but they were good at their job and remained hidden. He inhaled deeply, tightened his grip on the coffee and sandwiches he'd picked up and stepped forward.

'I brought you food,' he slipped in beside her. 'You haven't eaten since this morning, I thought you should.'

'Thanks,' she took his offering, sipped the coffee before placing it beside her and slowly unwrapping the sandwiches while he did the same.

He eyed off the tuna, at least it was better than last weeks tinned corned beef or the MREs they seemed to eat a lot of. They ate in silence. Stokes became very aware of her sitting beside him, every time their shoulders touched or their legs brushed against each other he had to stop the gasps that tried to escape. He chewed slowly, wanting this moment to last as long as possible before they had to return to reality.

'I hate this.' She placed the remains of her food alongside the coffee.

'You don't like the food?' He hadn't known what to select so he'd taken a guess.

'No, the food's fine, thank you' she looked up at him and placed her hand on his thigh. If she felt his shiver she didn't acknowledge it. 'I hate that David has to put himself in danger because of Cerberus, because we can't find who's giving us away.' She stood up and kicked a half brick, sending it tumbling over the rubble strewn ground and crashing into a destroyed street bench. 'I hate this damn war, I hate running and hiding.' She sat down with a huff and Stokes fought down the grin that wanted to break out.

'You know he's not going to let anyone else take that risk.'

'But we can't afford to lose him.' Her voice pitched up and the slight tremor gave her away.

Stokes slid closer and slipped his arm around her shoulders. She willingly leaned in and rested against him.

'He'll be fine,' he squeezed her carefully. 'He's an N7, a high ranking admiral. If he can't do it then no-one can.'

'Yeah, I know all that but still … .'

'He's not an admiral or an N7 to you,' he rested his head on hers and she snuggled closer. 'He's just David and you're scared for him.'

'Am I that obvious?'

'No, except to me.'

She sat up and searched his face, her eyes coming to rest on his, looking for something. He found it impossible to look away.

'What is this thing,' she waved her hand from him to herself. 'Is this battlefield flirting or is it real?'

'It's real, for me anyway,' he took her hands, his eyes dropping to where his fingers wrapped around hers. 'I have feelings for you Tracy, I've never had these kind of feelings before. I'm happy around you.'

'Good,' she squeezed his hands, 'I'm glad you aren't going to walk away because I have feelings for you too.'

'Really,' his grin escaped and he didn't bother trying to stop it.

'Really,' she rolled her eyes at him.

Words wouldn't come. He placed his hand on her cheek and the rush of colour left no doubt that he affected her. A giant bass drum pounded double time in his chest as he leaned in and found her lips. Her hands trembled as they came to rest on his shoulders and her tongue met his as the kiss deepened. His arms slid around her and he loved the feel of her against him, she fit perfectly into the curve of his shoulder as they shifted. Her arm slid around his neck, the other around his waist as he angled his head to deepen the kiss even further.

There was no war, no fear or worry. Just the feel of her lips on his, the touch of her hand on his neck that raised goose bumps, the soft moan as she pushed against him and he ached for more.

'Ahem,' Buckner cleared his throat and they broke the kiss. 'Anderson wants us inside.'

Stokes nodded and Buckner turned, chuckling as he left them alone. Tracy lifted her eyes, they shone with moisture and her pupils were wide. Stokes ran his finger down her cheek, meeting her gaze knowing his eyes would be shining too.

'Guess we should go in,' she made no attempt to move.

'Yeah, but this discussion is not over,' he kissed her softly, so badly wanting to go further.

'No, it's not,' she got to her feet and pulled him up with her.

Stokes linked his fingers with hers as they walked towards the door. The closer they got the more her grip tightened.

'Don't worry, he'll be fine.' She frowned at him as he opened the door and she stepped through, not letting go of his hand as if she needed it for support. 'He can take care of himself.'

* * *

Stokes kept his gaze on his screens but Tracy's incessant pacing behind him started driving him nuts. Others worried about Anderson too, but she didn't seem to realise that.

'Admiral Anderson will be fine,' Zahedi said from his position by the door. If anyone wanted in they would have to go through him. 'He is a strong, capable warrior. He has brought us this far and will take us much further.'

'I know,' Tracy sighed and Stokes thanked every deity that she'd stopped pacing. She ran her hands through her hair, 'it's just hard, watching from here.'

'The admiral did it for your safety,' the biotic tilted his head at her.

'I know that too.' She glanced around the room, taking in the screens, Zahedi and Stokes. 'Why couldn't we grab the guy who sent the message?'

'We have to be sure he's working alone.' Stokes answered as he waited for something to happen.

'But … .' Tracy started.

'We've got movement,' Stokes brought up the feed onto the largest screen while others showed the status of the ground team.

'How many?' Buckner asked on the com.

'I see about six tangos, closing in from all sides.'

'Copy that.' The sound of weapons being readied echoed behind him.

Tracy stepped up beside him and he had to fight not to be distracted by her. Her eyes were completely focussed on the screen, her fist against her chin and her lips a thin line. They watched together as Anderson realised he wasn't alone. His supposed area scan stopped as four men stepped into view and he straightened up to meet them.

'Can I help you?' Anderson offered his hand to the closest one who simply looked at it in disgust. 'Do you need food, water, I have some in my shuttle.' He waved to the craft behind him.

'Admiral Anderson,' an older, thin faced man stepped forward. 'You are to be detained for crimes against humanity.'

'Sir, you've got two coming at you from behind the shuttle.'

Anderson didn't acknowledge him but he shifted position backing up against the craft. The thin faced man stepped closer.

'We have orders to take you, alive preferably, but dead gets you out of the way.'

'Orders from whom?'

'The boss,' he shrugged, 'that's all you need to know.' The sound of cocking rifles had Anderson glancing at the two men who rounded the shuttle. 'Please, don't make this too easy.' He sneered and Stokes' blood turned to ice.

'I'll go willingly,' Anderson raised his hands and the thin faced man seemed disappointed.

'That's a shame, I heard you were some big hero type,' thin face stepped into Anderson's personal space. In one quick movement he slammed his fist into Anderson's abdomen and the admiral doubled over.

'I'm glad you didn't make me shoot you,' thin face grinned, 'cause now I get to do this.' He brought a pistol grip down on Anderson's temple and laughed as the admiral fell to the ground in a heap. 'Bring him in boys,' thin face stepped into the shuttle, 'we can thank him for his ship later.' He brought up his omnitool.

'No!' Tracy gripped the console, her knuckles going white.

'Tracy, messages,' Stokes needed her to focus.

She hesitated for half a breath, her eyes glued to the screen as Anderson was dragged aboard the shuttle. He knew panic was taking hold but he believed he could trust her to do her job.

'They'll be tracking us.' One of thin face's lackeys said as he kicked Anderson's booted feet into the shuttle.

'Not for long,' thin faced man glanced out as if he could see Alliance troops closing in before closing the hatch.

'Fuck!' Stokes' hands worked frantically on the console as every tracking chip they had in place went dead, including the subcutaneous one inside Anderson. Only the doctor, Stokes and Tracy knew about that one. 'Reigler, don't you lose him, we're jammed.'

'Roger that.'

His voice held no panic or concern, only confidence. Stokes wished he had it too as Anderson's shuttle lifted off.

'I've got one incoming message,' Tracy tracked its path. 'It's our mole.' She frowned and Stokes glanced at her. 'I've got three outgoing and three people leaving the building. One of them is the doctor.'

'Zahedi,' Stokes didn't need to look to know the biotic was already halfway through the door.

'I've sent their IDs to Zahedi. How are you doing on the jamming?'

'Working on it.' Stokes had never written code so fast in his life but with the Cerberus data at least they had a head start.

'Stokes,' Reigler spoke into his ear and he thought it strange that he'd used his private channel. 'The shuttle has disappeared.'

'What?' He looked up in surprise and Tracy raised her face to him.

'Get that jamming down,' Reigler instructed, 'now.'

'Shit,' he went back to work but Tracy moved beside him.

'What's going on?'

'Anderson's shuttle has disappeared.'

Her face lost all colour and she held onto the console as if she needed it to keep her upright. Stokes quickly grabbed her arm but she shook him off as she regained her composure.

'What do you mean, disappeared,' she spoke into the coms and Reigler answered.

'It just vanished as we rounded a hill. We've circled the hill twice but there's nothing.'

Between them Stokes and Tracy had managed to get one of the shuttles from the bunker up and running. It was a prototype and had cloaking technology. Reigler was in that one, so the men who had taken Anderson shouldn't have known it was there.

'We need to get rid of that jamming,' she stepped up beside him and looked at his work. 'You need to adjust the frequency here,' she pointed to a line of code and Stokes cursed as he realised his mistake.

'Reigler, are you getting any readings at all from the ground?'

'No ma'am.'

'Does the ground look normal?'

'Ma'am?' Reigler was as confused as Stokes.

'Is there any shimmer, misalignment or odd shadows?'

'I think I see something,' Reigler sounded like he was straining. 'It looks like the trees are blurry.'

'It's a cloaking field. Damn it.' She thumped the console and Stokes jumped. 'The Alliance was working on this tech and Cerberus must have got their hands on it. We can't do much until we get the jamming down but if you get on the ground you might be able to walk right through it. Test it first though, just in case.'

'Roger that. Will keep you updated.'

Reigler and his team were the first strike, once they had a location Buckner and two other teams would back them up. But they had to find Anderson and the boss before they could do anything.

'You should be doing this,' he continued working.

'No, you're faster than me,' she followed the lines as he wrote. 'This is good.'

'Mr Stokes, we have all three men and are holding them in a basement room.' Zahedi informed them. 'They are not at all happy about it.'

'Great work, Zahedi, I'm sure the Admiral will want to talk to them when he gets back.'

A loud pinging had them both jumping and they looked across in horror as the QEC indicated an incoming call. A second and third ping indicated two more. The two of them shared a look that would have had most people running for cover as they checked the incoming callers. Neither wanted to answer because that meant they would have to tell Hackett, Shepard and Major Coats that Anderson had gone missing on an unsanctioned mission.

'You take Hackett,' Stokes nudged her towards the blinking light. 'I'll keep working on this.'

Tracy blew out a breath, brushed her fingers through her hair and stepped up to the QEC.

'Uncle Steven, how are you.'

'What the hell is going on down there, Tracy?'

'Um, what do you mean?'

Stokes hid his grin as his fingers became a blur. His grin turned to a frown as he realised how much he still had to do. Anderson relied on them and he was running out of time.


	8. Chapter 8

 

**** 8 ****

His arms shook. His fingers ached as he held his hands in tight balls behind his back. Teeth pushed against each other as he clenched his jaw.

'How the hell could you let him go out there and take that risk.' Shepard yelled and Stokes bit his tongue. He could only assume she'd received the same wide band message as Hackett and Coats, one they'd received only a few moments earlier. It seemed designed to go out to those at the head of the fight first. 'Who's in charge down there?'

'That would be me, ma'am,' his jaw cracked as he spoke.

'Where is everyone else?'

'The active teams are out with Anderson, others are patrolling the perimeter, snipers are guarding the immediate area, those not on duty are making sure our refugees are taken care of and some are actually sleeping. The only other officer in charge is watching over our moles. Ma'am.' He took a deep breath. 'I am responsible for breaking the jamming around Admiral Anderson which I am unable to do while speaking to you.'

Even through the QEC he could see the surprise on her face and he heard a familiar chuckle in the background. But they were wasting valuable time. Reigler's team couldn't penetrate the barrier and until they did Anderson was alone.

'He's right, Shepard,' James spoke from somewhere out of sight.

'Jeez Andy,' Tracy stepped up beside him, 'give the man a break, he's only following orders.'

'Tracy!' Shepard folded at the knees but strong hands held her up as Vega stepped into view behind her. She regained her composure and pulled herself up. 'I'm sorry Stokes, I'm sure you're doing everything you can and Anderson can take care of himself. Please get back to work. If Anderson is indoctrinated as the message indicates we need to find out.'

Stokes nodded and turned to step away, Tracy's hand rested on his arm and she smiled at him, he couldn't help but smile back. The distraction of Shepard's call had given him an idea though and he hurried back to his console. If they were using high strength kinetic barrier tech with the cloaking tech he didn't need to bring it down and let the enemy know they were coming.

'Tracy, I thought … I don't know what I thought.' The relief in Shepard's voice tugged at Stokes as he listened in.

'That I was dead, a husk, indoctrinated. Take your pick.' She huffed a laugh.

'I'm glad you're alive.'

'Me too,' she flicked a glance at Stokes who was too busy working to notice but Shepard did.

'Something I should know?'

'You tell me, is there something I should know?' She looked past Shepard to where Vega stood at her back.

'Um,' she floundered and behind her Vega laughed.

'Hi, I'm Commander James Vega, Shepard's fiancé.'

'Her what?'

Stokes looked up, a huge grin on his face and Tracy frowned at him which made him turn back to his work. It didn't stop him from glancing at the couple in the image though, he was happy for them.

'Yeah, we're engaged,' Shepard wrapped herself in James' muscular arms.

'Well that's unexpected.' Tracy cocked a hip and folded her arms across her chest, opening her mouth to speak.

'Yes!' Stokes hissed and she quickly straightened up, turning towards him as he opened the coms. 'Reigler, I'm updating your omnitools with the barrier frequency. I need you to try stepping through it, if it works I can scan the area.'

'Copy that,' the disembodied voice spoke over their heads.

Seconds turned into days as he waited for Reigler's tool to send him information. It might not work, the barrier might be too strong.

'I'm through,' Reigler informed him as data flashed up on his screen.

'It worked.' He brought up the area scans he could now complete that showed three large encampments with several heat signatures but none of them Anderson. 'You've got three camps and multiple tangos. We're still being jammed on the tracker frequency.' He sent the information across the link.

'Andy, I have to go,' Tracy shut down the QEC, ignoring Shepard's pleas to wait.

He went back to work with Tracy looking over his shoulder. The more he tried the more frustrated he became and he came to the conclusion that he couldn't break it from this distance.

'I have to go out there.'

'I'll come with you.'

'No,' he stepped in front of her as she moved toward the door. 'Not this time.'

'What? You can't stop me and I need to be out there.' Her eyes burned into him as he stood his ground.

'I'm sorry, Tracy, but you need to stay here.'

'I need to be out there,' she repeated, pointing at the door. 'What if you can't figure something out. What if something happens to you and you can't help the team. I'm your back up.'

'Which is why I need you to stay here.' He held her shoulders and slowly rubbed her arms. 'If anything happens to me you're the only one who can figure this out.'

'But I'm too far away,' she almost pouted before straightening her spine and clenching her fists. 'I'm not military, you can't give me orders.'

'You're right, I can't, but I can stop anyone from listening to you and I can post guards on the door.'

'You wouldn't.' She glared at him.

'If I have to I will.' He met her glare, hoping she could see the concern in his eyes. 'We're wasting time.'

'Fine,' she stepped back and folded her arms across her chest. 'Go.'

He really didn't want to leave with her angry at him but he had no time to argue with her. He turned and left, hating the distance between them.

'Reigler, I'm coming out. Is there anything you need.' He headed for the armoury to pick up an assault rifle and ammunition, making sure to grab extra at Reigler's request. 'Zahedi, I have to head out, I can't do what needs to be done from here. That leaves you in charge.' He paused before adding, 'take care of Tracy please, she's not happy I'm leaving her behind.'

'Of course, and don't worry, she will understand.' Zahedi's smile transmitted through the com. 'Take care Mr Stokes.'

He stopped long enough to pick up extra med packs before heading to the shuttle.

'Matt. Wait.'

He dropped his bag onto the shuttle deck and turned to see Tracy running towards him. The force of her jumping into his arms almost made him stumble backwards. She buried her face in his neck and he could feel her shaking as his arms took on a mind of their own and wrapped around her.

'I'm sorry,' she mumbled against his collar.

'It's okay.'

'No. it's not,' she pulled back and looked at him, balancing on her toes as she kept her arms around his neck. 'You're right, I don't belong out there. I'm … .'

'Scared,' he brushed her hair behind her ear. 'I get it. You're worried about Anderson.'

'And you. If anything happens to you I … .' She closed the gap and kissed him. 'Please, be careful.'

'I will.' He'd known fear caused her anger, made her behave the way she did, but she needed to realise that too. 'I wasn't kidding when I said I needed you to stay here, you are the only one I trust to have my back and figure this out if I can't.' He grinned and she scowled at him, 'I know you're a control freak so not being there is hard. You and Shepard obviously went to the same school.'

'I am not.' She slapped him on the arm, 'Andy might be but not me.' He rolled his eyes and looked at the sky. 'What are you doing?'

'I'm checking that the Normandy isn't going to land on our heads.'

She shook her head but followed it with a giggle. 'She's not that bad.' He closed his eyes as she placed her palm against his cheek, the heat against his skin sending blood rushing south and into places it shouldn't. 'Promise me you'll be careful, I've just found you, I don't want to lose you.'

'You won't.' He leaned down and kissed her, pulling her tight against him, knowing he needed to leave.

'Go,' she stepped back, her hands sliding down his arms all the way to his fingertips before she dropped her arms. 'And when you get back you can tell me all about James Vega.'

He groaned as he climbed aboard the shuttle and gave the pilot the all clear. He waited till the last moment before closing the hatch between them. A cold shudder ran down his spine, making him flinch and he hoped it wasn't an omen. He settled in the co-pilot's seat as the shuttle headed north but the controls held no interest for him.

Anderson was out there, alone, with who knew what happening to him. The message had to be a lie. Anderson wouldn't give in easily and indoctrination took time. It couldn't be anything but a ploy. Send out a message to say the leader of Earth's resistance had seen the truth, that the Reapers were not mankind's enemy, with the intention of breaking morale and making troops hesitate. He wondered how many did and suffered for it.

Twenty minutes later he stepped off the shuttle to find Reigler waiting for him. They fell into step as they moved to join the rest of his team. They were about a click away from the compound so they settled into a slow trot.

'How close do you have to be?'

'Not sure, depends on what kind of jamming tech they're using.' He flicked a glance at the man beside him. He'd changed since they first met and the pressure of the war etched furrows in Reigler's forehead. 'From what I could gather I think they've got some Reaper tech here.'

'Can you disable it?'

Stokes didn't answer immediately. Reigler would have a plan in place for whatever answer he gave. In fact he would already have recon teams out. If he said no three teams would go in at the same time, taking a gamble that Anderson wasn't killed before they found him. If he was uncertain Reigler would wait, give him time to do his job and hope he succeeded, if not it was Plan A. If he said yes the teams would stand down until he knew Anderson's location. If he said yes and he was wrong then they could lose the man they were here to save.

'I think so, now that I'm closer.'

Reigler nodded. He welcomed the honesty and Stokes felt as if he'd passed some kind of test. The N7 beside him wore the same aura as Shepard and Anderson, a confidence that Stokes couldn't help but admire.

'Let's get you closer then.'

Buckner greeted him outside the barrier as he joined the ground teams, thirty six able bodied and experienced marines, waiting inside the barrier. For the first time in a long time Stokes felt inadequate. As a soldier he'd gained some experience but the men before him were field veterans, he had a lot to live up to. As if sensing his doubt Buckner placed his hand on his shoulder.

'Where do you need to be?'

'Inside the barrier,' he glanced up and could just make out a faint shimmer as he looked at the cloudy sky.

'Let's go then.' He grinned and stepped through.

Stokes walked forward and felt the pressure as he met the invisible wall. His skin tingled as he pushed through. Like chewing gum it stuck to his boots and he almost fell forward as he came out the other side and the pressure released. His omnitool flared to life and he hurriedly glanced down at it.

'Stokes?' Reigler watched him.

'Yeah,' he cleared his throat, 'I set it up to pick up on Anderson's tracker, I've found him.' He glanced back at the barrier. 'This must have the jammer built in, we need to study this tech.'

'Where is the admiral?' Reigler wasn't interested in the tech, only saving their leader's life and Stokes felt heat rush to his face.

'Camp 3,' he brought up the scans. 'I'm reading fifteen tangos.' He watched as Reigler brought up his own tool and nodded in agreement.

'Mercer, you've got camp 1.' Reigler was quick to give out orders. 'Williams, you've got camp two. The rest with me, that includes you Stokes.'

'Yes sir,' came the unanimous answer.

The group split, six heading east, six heading west and the rest heading north behind Reigler. Twenty four heavily armed and fully equipped marines moving through forested terrain, flitting from tree to tree, should have made some sound. But they didn't. Stokes stayed at the rear with Buckner, watching those ahead as they scanned the ground before moving forward, watching for places where their footsteps would create sound, as the man beside them watched for threats. When one moved the roles were reversed.

He hadn't been a field operative before the war and he realised how much he still needed to learn, much more than he'd already picked up to this point. Yes he'd done basic training but putting what he'd learned into practice shook his confidence and left doubts. It seemed Buckner was reading his mind again.

'You're doing fine, Stokes.' He whispered.

Nodding his thanks he moved forward, not noticing that he scanned the ground first before settling against a tree. Buckner moved up as Stokes kept his eyes forward and they fell into the pattern. It wasn't long before the signal to halt went up. Stokes spied the buildings through the trees as the group bunched up quietly.

Reigler gave out orders using hand signals only and Stokes was a little surprised, and proud, that he could follow so easily. As teams moved off to form a perimeter he, Buckner and Reigler crouched against a tree and waited. They could see one guard from their position as he walked around what appeared to be a garage. His eyes were on the ground, he showed no concern, no worry about threats. They were too confident in their tech and it would be their undoing. Reigler readied his sniper rifle, firing off a single shot as the ready signal sounded in their coms. The man fell without a sound.

The three of them rushed forward, coming up against the wall of the building. A five count later they were moving towards the door. Around the camp the other teams were copying their movements. The marines created an ever decreasing circle, quietly taking out anyone who stood in their path. There was no quarter given as they hurried to save the man who stayed behind to save them.

Buckner opened the door and slipped inside. They already knew the room was empty but two targets showed up in the room beyond. Reigler motioned for Stokes to open the door as he and Buckner dashed forward with knives at the ready. A boot scraping the floor the only sound they made. They skirted around the two ground vehicles towards the door into the main building.

It was too easy. Stokes couldn't stop the thought that popped into his head. Why were they bothering anyway, they would probably end up dead if they kept fighting.

'Shit!' He hissed a curse.

Reigler and Buckner turned towards him, foreheads furrowed. He typed out a message:

_Reaper artefact here._

Their eyes went wide and he knew they'd been having the same thoughts as him. He typed out instructions for shield protection to the rest of the team and the first shock passed through him as he shut his tool down. It was the only defence they had and he hoped it was enough.

The team met up in a large, empty, central room and puzzled faces met. The targets were supposed to be there, they still appeared on their scanners. It took Stokes a moment to realise what was going on. They were beneath them. He cursed himself as he realised he'd only done surface scans. Reigler watched him as he hurriedly corrected his mistake.

'They're beneath us,' he whispered and heard several whispered curses.

There were two doors into the room, no obvious trapdoors or elevators. They had to find a way down. Tweaking his scan something flashed across his screen but disappeared before he could recognise it. They'd cloaked a door. He ran his tool around the room slowly, stopping when the wall seemed to disappear. Not very well it seemed. He walked towards it and the wall slid away to reveal a stairway.

Reigler paused long enough to make sure the team set their shields to keep out the Reaper before following it down. It was a narrow staircase so Buckner kept Stokes back, allowing the others to bunch up against the locked door at the bottom. Reigler indicated for Stokes to unlock it so he did.

The team stormed the room, forming a perimeter around the centre. Stokes entered to find Anderson strapped into a chair directly in front of a Reaper piece, his head bowed. His gaze moved to the three other men in the room and he fought down the urge to retch as his eyes fell on an Alliance admiral standing beside Anderson. In full dress blues the man stood erect, confident and unperturbed by the guns aimed at him. Two other men in Cerberus uniforms stepped back, trying to hide in the shadows of the Reaper piece. Assault rifles stopped their movement.

'You're too late,' the admiral's voice grated on Stokes' nerves and he fought down the urge to squirm. 'Anderson has seen the truth.'

Anderson lifted his head, flicked a glance at the admiral and looked at Reigler. 'Omega.'

Stokes glanced around puzzled but Reigler showed no emotion as he stepped towards the unknown admiral, palmed his pistol and shot him through the forehead. It stirred the team to life and the two other men in the room were quickly brought down. He moved forward to release Anderson when a shimmer caught his eye and several of their team went down with their throats cut.

'Infiltrators.' Reigler dropped as he yelled and a grunt sounded as he stabbed his knife seemingly into the floor. Except the floor was bleeding.

A tingle on the back of his neck was the only warning Stokes had. He turned to repel whoever it was but not before pain shot through his chest as something penetrated between the plates of his armour. His knees hit the concrete, pain shooting up his legs and into his back as he fell forward, stopping his momentum with his hands.

'Stokes.'

Buckner rushed towards him, his gun deafening as he took care of the man he couldn't see. The thud of a body and the sudden appearance of the thin faced man on the floor alongside him sent Stokes scuffling away. He managed to crawl to where Anderson remained strapped to the chair and looked into the man's eyes. They were clear but when he opened his mouth to speak blood dripped from his lips.

'Stokes,' it was mumbled but definitely not defeated.

'Sir.' He fought down nausea as he pulled his knife and cut the admiral free. 'You're bleeding.'

Anderson slid from the chair and caught him as he fell forward. 'So are you.'

'Really, Tracy won't be happy.' Stokes managed to get the words out before darkness descended around the sound of gunfire and men dying.


	9. Chapter 9

**** 9 ****

Antiseptic. It stung his nose and drove him into wakefulness. But his body refused to co-operate. He raised his hand to rub his eyes but a gentle touch stopped him.

'Easy, Stokes.'

He turned towards the voice but his eyelids stayed glued together. He pushed harder and slowly he managed to crack them open. Light blasted through the narrow slit and he slammed them shut. Struggling against the sandpaper in his throat he swallowed and blinked. A blurry shape hovered over him, the light behind throwing features into shadows.

'Anderson.'

The voice wasn't his, it was scratchy and hoarse. The devil himself pounded on the inside of his skull, a foul taste lingered. _Must have been one hell of a party_. He licked his lips but even his tongue felt dry.

'Here,' Anderson held a straw to his parched lips and he took a few sips, the cool water a balm to his dry throat, before it was pulled away. 'Take it easy, you'll be sick.'

'Thanks.'

He relaxed into the pillow and winced as the muscles in his side protested. Every part of him hurt. Memories flooded in and he sat up without thinking, crying out as pain stabbed through him.

'Stokes, stay still,' Anderson urged him to lie down. 'You'll open your wound.'

'You were hurt,' he turned towards the admiral.

'Self-inflicted. If you lie still I'll tell you.'

He had to admit, lying down felt good and a long sigh escaped as he settled. Then he remembered. A knife slipping between the plates of his armour, the cold blade burning as it entered skin, tore muscles.

'How bad am I?'

'Could have been worse,' Anderson sat back in a chair by the bed. 'Luckily the blade missed everything important but it did slice through muscle so it's going to hurt for a while and restrict your movement. The doctor dosed you with sedatives and pain killers while the medigel goes to work.'

'And you?'

'Mostly superficial. The bleeding was from inside my mouth,' he leant forward and placed his elbows on his knees. 'I remembered what you said about pain and indoctrination so I bit down hard a few times. Other than that the doctors are saying possible concussion from the hit to the head.'

'Sorry, sir, I should have been faster.'

'Don't you do that Stokes,' Anderson sat up, his eyes hard as he looked at him. 'From what I hear I owe you my sanity. You did what you could under the circumstances, no-one could have done any better.'

He didn't have a response so he let his eyes roam the room. White walls, a small window by the door and very little in the way of furniture. A second door led to what he assumed to be a bathroom. Another bed sat beside his which he guessed was for the admiral.

'We're in the bunker?'

'Yes, the team brought us straight here,' he huffed a laugh and looked at his hands. 'It's secure so they can keep us in here until they're sure we're not indoctrinated. We were both near that damn artefact without shields until the fighting ended.' He sat back and sighed, 'the doctor treated your wound, checked me out and they locked the door behind him.'

'That sucks,' Stokes chuckled then grimaced as pain shot through him.

'Yes it does,' Anderson nodded.

'Are we sir? Indoctrinated?'

'I don't think I am but how would I know. Guess we have to wait and see.' The corners of his mouth lifted as he stared at Stokes. 'Know any good jokes?'

He couldn't help it, he laughed. 'Damn,' he sucked in a breath as stabbing pain radiated out from his side. 'That hurts.'

'Sorry,' Anderson laughed with him. 'And just so you know, Tracy is mighty pissed with both of us. She kept yelling at the guard to let her in but he refused. Reigler will have to deal with her while we're in here.'

'He's going to hate us.'

'Probably.' He folded his hands across his chest and stretched out his legs. 'So, a salarian, a turian and a krogan walk into a bar … .'

* * *

The sound of muted voices woke him. Keeping his eyes open became difficult so he gave up fighting it and slept the pain away. Now though he opened his eyes to find his head clear and while he was still sore the majority of the pain had gone. Anderson and Reigler stood on the other side of the admiral's bed studying a datapad. He cleared his throat and shifted into a more comfortable position.

'Stokes,' Reigler looked up, 'sorry, didn't mean to wake you.'

'It's okay,' he managed to sit a little further up the bed and Reigler hurried to help him.

'Wait,' the marine moved the bed so it would support him and Stokes nodded his thanks. 'How are you feeling?'

'Better actually.' He shivered and Reigler handed him a t-shirt which he managed to get on without too much trouble.

'Good, the doctor says you need to rest for a day or so but should be back to normal pretty quick.' Anderson joined them, his eyes dropping back to the datapad. 'Damn, Reigler, these numbers are staggering.'

'Yes, sir, they surprised us too.'

'Where did this information come from?'

Reigler hesitated, looking at both men in turn before clearing his throat. 'Tracy got it for us, from the enemy compound.'

'She hacked their systems,' Stokes knew she could.

'Ah not exactly,' Reigler shifted from foot to foot, his eyes not meeting theirs. 'We took her out there because she couldn't break the security from here.' He flushed as two pair of eyes glared at him. 'She needed something to do.'

Anderson barked a laugh. 'She was on your back wanting to come in here.'

'Yes, sir,' he sounded relieved and Stokes felt sorry for him. Until he realised that he'd put Tracy in danger.

'You let her go out in the field after I stopped her.'

'It was safe, we cleared the area first.' He shrugged and Stokes went to continue.

'I'm sure they wouldn't have put her at risk,' Anderson stared at Reigler.

'No sir.'

'So, these numbers, what do they mean?'

'We believe it's the number of people rounded up and kept alive by the Reapers.' Reigler pointed to information on the datapad. 'These locations seem to be collection points. I sent a recon team to the nearest one, they should be checking in soon.'

'There's hundreds of thousands on this list,' Anderson looked at him. 'What do the Reapers want with so many?'

'We don't know. We do know that it's not just happening here. We contacted Major Coats about enemy locations we found in the data and his team found a Cerberus hide out a few clicks outside London. The information they found matches this. Whatever they're doing it's big.'

'They're collecting humans?' Stokes looked from one to the other and Anderson handed him the datapad which he read quickly. 'They've done this before haven't they?'

'Yes, the Collectors did it for them but they were building a human Reaper.' Anderson paced slowly.

'Isn't that what they do,' Stokes watched the admiral turn towards him. 'Don't they make a Reaper out of the species they harvest.'

'Yeah, but … .' Reigler started.

'Where are they taking these people?' Anderson stopped him.

'We're not sure but we think it might be England. Coats told us there are more Reaper troops there than there were a few weeks ago.'

'What the hell are they doing?' Anderson mused. 'We can't do anything about this until we have more information.' He looked at Reigler, 'have you decided if we're indoctrinated yet?'

'About that, sir,' he shuffled in place but straightened into parade rest. 'We have an idea, well, Tracy and two of the doctors came up with it.' Anderson and Stokes stared at him and he cleared his throat. 'I think Tracy or the doctors should explain.'

Minutes later Tracy entered, glared at Anderson and Stokes but without a word lifted her omnitool. Behind her another woman, who Stokes assumed to be the doctor, carried in a small box. She moved towards Anderson first.

'Admiral, I need you to lay down.'

'Care to explain.' Anderson looked from the doctor to Tracy but it was the doctor who spoke.

'We believe we've found a way to check for indoctrination,' she spoke as she stuck small pads to various spots on his head. 'We did some tests on the three prisoners and some of those still alive at the Cerberus compound.' She nodded to Tracy as she switched the machine on.

'What are you looking for?'

'Abnormal brain patterns. I need you to relax for me Admiral.'

Stokes watched as the doctor moved beside Tracy and they studied her omnitool. Other than the glare she first gave them she had kept her eyes down, refusing to look at him and his stomach became a churning mess. She might not have spoken to him but anger radiated off her.

Beside him Reigler shifted, softly clearing his throat and Stokes turned towards him. The marine patted his leg and Stokes could see him fighting to stop a smile from escaping, the muscle on the side of his mouth twitched as he held his lips in a straight line. Damn if he wasn't pitying him. Tracy must have driven him nuts. Stokes would have laughed if he wasn't so nervous about what she would say to him. He'd never had to deal with an angry girlfriend before.

'You're all clear, Admiral, we think.' The doctor removed the pads. 'I would suggest that if you do start having strange thoughts you let someone know.'

'So what exactly are you testing for?' Anderson sat up.

'The neurons in the brain send out signals that act like waves, the different frequencies … .'

'Can you please put this in non-doctor form,' Anderson held up his hand.

'We believe indoctrination changes the wave pattern, putting the subject into a more relaxed state to enable suggestion, brainwashing if you like. We discovered that the subjects already indoctrinated have a higher level of a particular wave so that's what we're looking for. Your scan reads as a normal brain pattern.'

'So is it reversible?'

'We don't know, we would have to carry out more tests.' The doctor placed the pads on Stokes' head as she spoke. 'It's possible with certain kinds of treatments I suppose.'

Anderson looked at Reigler, 'I want everyone tested before they're brought to this bunker.'

'Already on it, sir.'

Tracy moved beside Stokes but she still wouldn't look at him and anxiety kicked in. He tensed, ignoring the doctor's request to relax. His fingers curled on the bed as the doctor checked his readings, glancing up at him with a furrowed brow and he was aware of her looking from him to Tracy. Tracy lifted her eyes to him. Anger, or possibly fear, made her eyes dark and he could see the tension in her jaw.

The thought that he might be indoctrinated sent all other thoughts running for cover. He would not be able to do his job, fight alongside his team, help save humanity. But beyond all that was the terrifying thought that he would never get to hold Tracy in his arms, never get to enjoy the pleasure of her kisses, never be able to make love to her. He wanted to scream at the world that it wasn't fair, he hadn't done anything to deserve this, what right did it have to take away his one chance at happiness.

'You're all clear, lieutenant.' The doctor snapped him out of his thoughts and confusion must have shown on his face because she chuckled as she packed away her equipment. 'I think your current brain pattern comes from something other than indoctrination.' She flicked a glance at Tracy as she turned to leave.

'Thank you doctor,' Anderson stood and went to follow her but Tracy stepped in front of him.

'I think I'll leave you three alone,' Reigler nodded as he left the room and closed the door.

'Tracy … .' Anderson started.

'Don't you Tracy me,' she jabbed her finger into his chest and he stepped back. 'What the hell were you thinking, going out there alone, putting your life at risk.'

'I'm not some rookie who doesn't know what he's doing,' he cocked a hip, folded his arms across his chest and Stokes almost grinned – did everyone around Shepard have the same traits. 'I am a trained N7, an admiral and I've seen my share of action.'

'I don't care about any of that,' she fought to keep her emotions in check but her bottom lip trembled and Anderson straightened. 'You're the only family I've got right now and I can't lose you.' She dropped her eyes to the floor.

'Tracy,' Anderson's voice softened and he pulled her into a hug. 'I'm fine.'

She accepted the hug, burying her face in his chest as she held on tight. They stayed like that for a few moments and Stokes understood her fear. Not knowing if her mother had survived, her uncle and sister out in space and in danger, Anderson being captured with the risk of him dying, he counted himself lucky he didn't have family to worry about. Anderson kissed the top of her head as they separated.

'We're soldiers Tracy, it's what we do and you know that.' He glanced at Stokes with a smile that made the younger man dread what was coming. 'You should thank Stokes for making sure I got out alive.'

'Don't even get me started on what I want to say to him,' she pushed away and paced the room. 'Of all the soldiers I could have picked to fall in love with I had to pick one that wants to play hero.' She waved her hands around still refusing to look at him, but the tremor in her voice gave her away. 'I told him to be careful, but noooo, he has to risk his life.'

_She loves me._ Stokes sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, wincing as his injury pulled. Anderson grinned at him and slowly backed towards the door, pulling the privacy screen across so no-one could look through the window. Stokes didn't know whether to love him or hate him as he closed the door quietly behind him.

'I had to pick someone who thinks he can save the world, thinks he's invincible,' Tracy continued pacing and talking, her speech fast and her tone sharp. 'Just when I think things are going well he has to go and get himself stabbed … .' She took a shuddering breath and Stokes slid off the bed, carefully putting his feet on the floor. As she spun to finally look at him he was close enough for her to spin into his arms.

'I'm fine,' he held her as she tried to push him away.

'Well I'm not,' she said with a huff, her hands shook as they rested on his chest. 'Jesus, Matt, you could have been killed. You could have … .'

'I wasn't, I'm here and I'm okay.'

She scrunched her eyes shut but he could see tears forcing their way out. He hated being responsible for her pain and fear. Cupping her face he kissed away her tears, placing soft kisses on her cheeks, finding her trembling lips with his. She tasted salty and sweet and he loved it.

'You love me,' he said, his voice husky.

'I … ,' she pulled back to look at him, her eyes teary, pupils wide as she searched his face. 'Yes.'

His cheeks ached as his smile pushed them out. Euphoria washed over him as he pulled her into a deep, hungry kiss. The pounding of his heart echoed around him as her tongue brushed his lips. They parted in response and the silken touch of her tongue against his sent his thoughts reeling. Everything came down to the point where they met, the taste of her, the way she felt, the absolute surrender as she gave herself to him.

'I love you,' he panted as they parted for breath.

'Really.'

He loved the way she smiled. He wrapped her in his arms but the movement caused him to wince and she felt it.

'Matt, you should be in bed, you're not healed yet.'

'Will you stay with me?'

'I should let you suffer alone, make you worry,' she scowled at him, 'but yes.'

As she pulled back he noticed her face flushing and he became acutely aware that all he had on was a t-shirt and boxers. And he knew it would be pretty obvious how she affected him. She led him to the bed and urged him to lie down and he saw the moment she realised they were alone. Her eyes went to the privacy screen and she shook her head with a soft laugh. Not hesitating she climbed onto the bed beside him, lying so close their bodies were almost one.

They were alone, in a bed and he was half naked. As she pulled him down for a kiss he so badly wanted to show her how much he loved her but was she ready to go that far. Was this the right time. As he lost himself in her kiss he hoped so.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people are uncomfortable reading about adult things (sex) between consenting adults so I've kept this a separate chapter. If you would rather skip it please do, I won't be offended and you can still follow the story. It will however be referred to in future chapters. I like to think it's tasteful.
> 
> If you do read it I hope you enjoy. Oh yeah, it's probably NSFW.

* * *

**** 10 ****

While he loved the idea of this being **_the_** moment he hadn't been with a woman for some time, and nothing as serious or important as this. As she curled against him his palms moistened and his stomach threatened to turn inside out. Messing this up wasn't an option.

'Matt,' she spoke into his chest, the softness in her voice and the way she played with his shirt made him shift so he could see her face but she kept her eyes down.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing, it's just,' she paused before letting out a long sigh. 'I've never done this before,' she waved her hand across the two of them. 'Been with a man, intimately.'

It took him a moment to comprehend what she was saying and his eyes widened. 'You're a virgin!'

'Yes, I'm sorry,' she went to get up.

'No.' He pulled her back and held her against him. 'I'm sorry. I was just surprised.' Thankful she wasn't looking at his face he closed his eyes and bit his lip, this had just become so much more.

'I've had relationships, they just never went that far, although they did try. I was never attracted in that way so they never lasted because I couldn't give them what they wanted. Maybe there's something wrong with me.' She shrugged and his heart ached at the self-recrimination.

'Or maybe you've been waiting for the right person.' He rested his chin on her head as she relaxed and her arms slid around him. 'I'm not pushing you, Tracy, I don't expect anything other than what you want to give when you're ready.'

'But that's it,' she lifted her head, licking her lips and his eyes were immediately drawn to them. 'I am ready. I want to know what it's like, to be with a man, to be with you.'

He needed to kiss her. He needed her to know how much he loved her, that he would never hurt her. He needed her to know how much it meant to him to be the one she trusted and loved enough to be her first. There was a certain amount of pride in that but it was a great responsibility and the thought of letting her down was terrifying.

Their tongues danced as their bodies moulded together and he knew she would feel how aroused he was. A soft moan escaped as she pushed up against him and his own response was a guttural groan as heat pooled low in his gut. He kissed his way across her jaw and down her neck. She lifted her head to allow him access and he glanced at her face. Her eyes were closed and her lips parted, swollen from his kiss. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and she was giving herself to him. His eyes burned as emotion overwhelmed him. He kissed and sucked on the pulse point of her neck and she inhaled sharply, her fingers curling and digging into his shoulders.

Her first time shouldn't be in a narrow hospital bed. It should be somewhere special, romantic, with candles and flowers, somewhere he could worship her and give her the pleasure she deserved. He hesitated and she stiffened.

'What's wrong?' The fear in her voice made him rush to reassure her with soft kisses.

'Not a thing,' he looked into her eyes, her pupils wide with desire and need. 'Are you sure, this is not the most romantic place … .'

'Matt, the place doesn't matter,' she stroked his face and he leaned into her hand, closing his eyes at the softness of her touch. 'All that matters is that it's you. That you want me as much as I want you.'

He chuckled softly, 'I thought that would have been obvious.'

'It is,' her face flushed but she pushed him back onto the bed and sat up on her knees facing him. 'Guess I need to show you how much I want this.'

She lifted her shirt over her head and his heart race quickened as he stared at the black lacy bra and what it held. She chewed her bottom lip as she reached behind and undid the bra, sliding it off and letting it fall to the floor. Her confidence faltered as he didn't move, he was entranced by her hard pink nipples and the round, full curve of her breasts. She lifted her hands and went to cover herself and he cursed himself for a fool.

Reaching out he grabbed her hands and met her eyes, 'You are so beautiful.'

He sat up, ignoring the pain in his side as he lifted his shirt over his head and pulled her towards him. The feel of skin on skin had them both sucking in sharp breaths as their lips met, as arms wound around necks and backs. He would remember this moment for the rest of his life. He lay her down, kissed his way down her neck, across her chest and took a nipple in his mouth, the sound of her breathless moan music he wanted to play forever.

One hand carded his hair, the other gripped his shoulder as she encouraged him and his eyes closed as he savoured the sensation of soft fingers on his bare skin. Running his hand across her hip he cupped her backside, pulling her closer, leaving no gap between them. Wanting more skin he fiddled with the fasteners on her trousers, frustrated with himself because of his fumbling. She laughed and reached down to help, pushing the offending fabric over her hips and kicking them off.

Instantly his eyes were drawn to the black lace panties, tantalising and teasing as he glimpsed skin through the lace. Raising his face to hers, seeing the shine in her eyes and the flush of her skin he couldn't do anything other than kiss her. Pulling her in close his hand slipped under the lace to hold a perfectly round cheek in his palm. She pushed herself against him, rubbing her bare legs against his. The moment she lifted her leg over his and the heat of her touched his erection he gasped and buried his face in her neck.

'Did I do something wrong?' She went to pull back but he held on tight.

'Oh god no,' he lifted his eyes to hers, ran his fingers through her hair and held his palm against her head. 'It's just … I have never wanted anything more than I want you right now, all of you. I want your first time to be perfect, but I am so turned on right now I'm afraid of spoiling it for you.'

'Seriously.' She smiled, a soft sexy smile that only made him want her more. 'So if I do this,' she shifted, pushed him onto his back and kissed her way down his neck, 'you're not going to enjoy it. Or this,' her lips moved across his chest and she nipped a nipple.

He groaned and her lips curled against his skin as she smiled. The pounding of his heart beat in his ears and his body burned as she moved lower. He gripped the sheets so hard his fingers hurt as she ran her tongue along the skin above the band of his boxers. Breath wouldn't come as she slowly rolled the obstacle over his hips and down his legs. When her lips or fingers didn't return he lifted his head.

'Are you okay?' It was his turn to be worried. Maybe she didn't like what she saw, was afraid of his manhood.

'Yeah,' she was blushing but she slowly reached out and ran her fingers down his very erect length as her eyes met his.

He hissed a breath and she smiled, 'Good?'

'Fuck yeah,' he dropped his head back and closed his eyes.

Fingers wrapped around him and the world disappeared as she gently moved her hand, rubbing her thumb over his tip where he knew she'd find beads of moisture. There was a soft intake of breath before soft lips touched him, followed by her tongue, tasting him as her mouth closed around him. He arced of the bed as his hands gripped the sheets, the wet warmth almost his undoing as she took him in and hummed in delight.

His senses reeled. She explored every inch of him with her lips, tongue and fingers, taking him completely into her mouth then pulling back slowly, so slowly it was almost painful. He wouldn't last. He was high on the sensations but he had to stop her. Wrapping his fingers in her hair he lifted her head, meeting her amused stare.

'My turn.'

She grinned and crawled up his body, her nipples brushing his abdomen as she did and he couldn't find her lips fast enough. The muscles in his side pulled but he didn't care as he rolled her over, his leg sliding between hers as she shifted away from the edge of the bed. Trying to ignore the soft rub of her thigh against his erection he kissed his way down her neck, loving the way her breath hitched as he teased a nipple with his tongue before taking it in his mouth.

Goosebumps jumped to life as he ran his fingers across her abdomen and hip, following with his lips as his fingers moved to the inside of her thighs. Her soft moans only heightened his need as he kissed along the line of lace, slowly sliding his fingers under the fabric and rolling it over her hips as she lifted herself up to him.

Continuing his kisses he followed the line from her hip to the one place that was his alone, inhaling the scent of her which only aroused him more. He wanted to explore every part of her, taste all of her, touch her most intimate of places. He wanted to give her the most mind blowing, perfect experience she ever had. As he ran his tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves she arched towards him.

'Oh, shit!' The whispered words were followed by a moan that took his breath away.

He followed with a kiss and her fingers dug into his shoulder as he moved lower, loving the way she was wet for him. Caressing her folds and creases with his lips and tongue was pure heaven, hearing her sucked in breaths and watching her grip the sheets all the reward he needed. Her breathing quickened but he didn't stop as she tensed and shuddered, covering her mouth with her hand as she cried out and her release came. It was almost enough to send him over the edge but he managed to control himself as he concentrated on bringing her down slowly.

'Matt, please, I want to feel you inside me,' she looked down at him, her breathing still fast, her eyes dark and cheeks flushed.

He kissed his way up her body and settled between her thighs. Pushing her hair off her face he rested his forehead on hers, taking his weight on his elbows.

'I love you,' he kissed her as he slipped into her.

_Holy, fuck!_ He gripped the pillow as wet, warm silk closed around him, feeling her tense as he sheathed himself to the hilt. Sucking in deep breaths he lifted his head to meet her eyes. She was biting her lip and as she opened her eyes they were moist with tears.

'Are you okay? Did I hurt you?' He was afraid to move.

She nodded then shook her head, 'Yes, no, it's … , amazing.' She blinked away tears.

'It gets better,' his eyes burned as he carefully pulled back before sliding forward, watching the joy on her face, the absolute beauty of it made him want to stay right there, in that moment, forever.

The instant she relaxed beneath him and her hips moved as she raised her leg around his he knew he wouldn't last. But it was all about her, giving her a memory that would stay with her. He shifted slightly and heard her gasp as he hit the perfect spot.

'Trace … ,' he groaned into her neck as she tightened around him, her cries echoing his as he let go.

Tears rolled down his cheek as he buried his face in her neck. She quivered beneath him, her leg tightly wrapped around his as her arms held him tight. Their chests heaved in unison and he was sure his heart was going to break out of his at any moment. Eventually he lifted his head, searching her face as she looked at him, tears running across her temples and into her hair.

'Are you … .'

'I love you,' she stroked the side of his face.

A sob escaped but she was smiling. The thought that he had raised so much emotion in her tightened his chest and he allowed his tears to fall as he laughed with her. He enveloped her in his arms as she stayed wrapped around him, as he kissed her through their salty tears and shaky laughs, as they remained connected in the most intimate of ways.

'I'm glad I waited,' she whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

'You mean everything to me,' he swallowed the lump in his throat as he fought to control the urge to cry, to laugh, to scream his joy to the world. 'This moment, right here, is something I will never forget. That you wanted to give me this precious gift … .' he closed his eyes and she choked back a sob. He opened his eyes to hers, 'It's the most beautiful moment of my life.'


	11. Chapter 11

  **** 11 ****

Stokes awoke to find himself alone, the cool sheets under his hand disappointing. The scent of Tracy lingered on the pillow, vanilla, it would always make him think of her. Letting out a sigh he pushed the covers back and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

'You're awake.'

The sound of her voice had him quickly turning, his mouth lifting into a smile he couldn't stop. She leant against the door frame of the bathroom, drops from her still wet hair ran down her neck, disappearing into the valley between breasts. His eyes followed and he licked his lips.

'I thought you'd left.' He stood up, surprised he felt no pain or discomfort from his injury, especially as they'd made love several times during the night.

'Needed a shower, worked up a bit of a sweat,' she smiled but colour flushed her face and she dropped her eyes before looking back at him.

'You should have woken me, we could have saved water,' he waggled his eyebrows and she laughed.

'While that's an experience I would really like to have I think David will be wondering where we are.' She sauntered towards him and he swallowed hard.

'I think the admiral knows exactly where we are,' he said, inhaling deeply as her hands came to rest on his bare chest. He covered them with his own, his eyes searching her face. 'About last night,' he saw the moment her eyes clouded and he felt her hands tense under his.

'Do you regret it?' She fought hard to control the fear in her voice but he heard it.

'What? No! Never. How could I regret the best night of my life,' he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her, loving the moment she relaxed against him. 'Do you?'

'Are you kidding,' she giggled and he exhaled loudly. 'It was everything I ever dreamed it would be.'

'Can you do me a favour though,' he waited till she was looking at him, 'wake me before you leave.'

'But you needed the sleep.'

'I don't care, please, just wake me.'

'Okay, as long as you do the same for me.'

A knock at the door startled them and they jumped apart, Stokes reached for his t-shirt to cover his boxers and his growing erection. Buckner entered with the doctor in tow, the marine carrying a tray with what appeared to be breakfast.

'Guess a good night's sleep works wonders,' Buckner said as he glanced at them both. Stokes skin burned as he tried to cover his flush with a nod at the tray. 'Brought you some breakfast and when you're finished Anderson wants to see you both.'

'Thank, Buckner,' Stokes sat on the edge of the bed as the doctor checked him over.

'You've healed nicely, you're free to go Mr Stokes.' The doctor turned and left.

'Take your time,' Buckner moved to the door, 'things are pretty quiet right now.' He winked and chuckled as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

'Damn, we're in for it,' Stokes dropped his head, shaking it as he closed his eyes.

'Totally worth it,' Tracy laughed and settled the tray on the bed between them.

'Hell yeah.'

Showered and dressed they walked the corridors to Anderson's office. One or two marines threw amused glances their way but he didn't care. Stokes didn't know life could feel so good, that anyone could be so happy. He'd never experienced anything like the euphoria he felt as he walked beside Tracy, their hands brushing, smiles on their faces. He finally understood what others were fighting for, not that he hadn't before but it was different now. If he lost her he didn't think he could go on, wouldn't want to go on.

'Glad you could join us,' Anderson said, glancing up at them from a datapad. 'Hope you're recovered, Stokes.'

'Yes, sir.'

'Obviously you two have sorted things out.' He raised his eyebrows at Tracy as she perched on his desk.

'Yep.' She fought to hide a smile and Anderson hummed at her, making her blush.

'Good. I need you two at your best.' He held up the datapad, 'this is the information we've been able to get so far from the encrypted files, it's not much. Your job is to get whatever else you can from the data you brought back. And we need it asap.'

Stokes took the datapad, holding it gently, knowing that what he held in his hand could give them an edge, something to keep them alive until Shepard returned. Tracy had no such reverence as she grabbed the pad from his fingers.

'We'll see what we can find.' She turned to leave, 'are you coming?' She looked at Stokes over her shoulder and he shook his head, grinning as he trotted to catch up before she stepped from the room.

'Yep, right behind you.'

Buckner caught up with them in the corridor. 'I've allocated you two rooms,' he looked from one to the other, 'separate rooms, although if you want to share … .'

'We can share.' She glanced up at Stokes, her eyes wide as she vocalised her thoughts.

Stokes smiled, she blushed and dropped her eyes. 'We can share.'

Buckner grinned and updated his datapad. 'I've sent you a map to your room and a floor plan for the whole place. It's pretty big.'

'Did they clean out the labs?' Stokes studied the map as they walked. The labs were two floors beneath them so if anything of the artefact remained it probably wouldn't affect them anyway. There should be enough concrete between them.

'Yeah, we think we've got it all.'

'I hope so.'

'We're down here,' Tracy interrupted, pointing the way as Buckner turned and left them alone.

Stokes followed her through a double door and stopped. An oversized room filled to capacity, an Aladdin's cave of treasure lay before him. He scanned the room and he didn't realise he was gaping until Tracy spoke.

'Good, isn't it?'

He turned towards her. 'Where did this stuff come from?'

He waved around the room at the numerous screens, servers and other electronic equipment, a smorgasbord of everything they could ever need to crack the hold the Reapers had on them.

'From what we can gather the Alliance was setting up a bunker here, ready for the Reapers.' Tracy moved further into the room.

'And nobody knew?!'

'Apparently not, even David had no idea. Obviously they didn't hide it well enough because Cerberus knew about it. No-one made it here once the war started and those that were here either left or were killed by Cerberus.' She frowned and stared at the floor for a moment. 'Maybe the Alliance had indoctrinated admirals who let the secret out. But,' she raised her eyes to his, 'we've got it back now.'

Stokes slowly walked the room, running his hands over everything. He was home. The comforting cocoon of computers, working screens and the soft hum of power welcomed him. This he knew, not scrounging for components or making things work on the fly. Not that he hadn't enjoyed the challenge but to have all this working technology would make life so much easier. He stopped before a smaller door, glanced at Tracy who nodded, opened it and stepped through.

'Nice isn't it?' Tracy had followed him in.

'Seriously, this is beautiful.' He rolled his eyes at her and moved further into the QEC room before him.

'Full holographic interface, the whole floor is usable, the latest in recording and data transfer tech. You could hold a conference in here.' She stroked the operating console as she spoke.

'Maybe that's what the Alliance had planned.'

He wondered if Shepard would be happy to know that at least someone in the Alliance had taken her warnings seriously, even if they had kept her in the dark. Somehow he thought it would.

'You okay,' Tracy asked, moving beside him and tilting her head to look at him.

'Yeah. Just thinking how much better Shepard would have felt knowing this existed.'

'I bet she didn't make it easy when you were looking after her. I've never seen David so angry.'

'I think she accepted that it had to happen that way, but there were moments.' A thought popped into his head. 'How come you never visited?'

'David thought it best if I didn't. I have a suspicion Andy didn't want me to get dragged down with her if things went south, didn't want to ruin my ability to work with the Alliance.' She sighed, and a smiled flicked across her face, 'she always did try and protect me. I used to get picked on at school, usually because I had my nose buried in some kind of tech. Andy used to make it clear to other kids that anyone that hurt me had to face her. Even back then no-one wanted to cross her.'

Stokes imagined Tracy as a kid, fascinated by some piece of equipment, hair sticking out of messy pigtails while others fought around her. He grinned at the image and she scowled at him.

'What?'

'Did you have pigtails?'

'What, no.' She hit him on the arm, 'I had short hair so it didn't get in my way.'

He couldn't help it, he laughed, pulling her into his arms as she glared at him, eventually giving in and wrapping herself around him. _God, he loved her._ The feel of her in his arms created an overpowering urge to protect her, to keep her safe. He knew she would scoff at that but the soldier in him couldn't help it, the man in him simply wanted a life with her in it.

'We should get to work,' she pulled back and looked up at him.

'Yeah.' He kissed her softly before leaning his forehead against hers. 'You might be able to ignore the Admiral when he yells but I can't.'

'I'll protect you.'

'I feel safer already.' He grunted as she pulled him along behind her but didn't hesitate to thread his fingers through hers.

Tracy had already made a list, marking what worked, what worked sometimes and what didn't. While the computer system was good, if not better than what he'd had as a cyber-spook, other stuff that could be useful hadn't been set up. Jammers were only partially installed, sensor equipment hadn't been unpacked, the internal bunker network had gaps and communications were patchy outside of a certain radius. Some of it he'd never seen before and he guessed it was new R&D stuff that hadn't been implemented. Luckily he had one of the best R&D techs beside him.

'I know Anderson wants us to work on the Cerberus data but some of this should be fixed and implemented.' Something in the list caught his eye and he brought up a file on the screen. 'I definitely think Anderson will want this done.'

He watched Tracy read the file, she'd missed this one and he could see her blaming herself. It would be a sure thing if he bet that her thoughts had been elsewhere for the last few days, even before they made up.

'I think you should tell him.'

'Not your fault you missed it.' He nudged her shoulder, 'you were preoccupied.' He opened a com to Anderson and asked him to come down.

'It was all your fault' she muttered and he chuckled.

Minutes later Anderson walked through the door, 'what have you found?'

'Nothing in the data, yet, sir.' Stokes showed him the screen, 'but we did find this.'

'Is that what I think it is?' Anderson turned to look at him.

'Yes sir, a fully functional, automated external defence system. It just hasn't been installed. The cabling is built into the building, the system is sitting over there,' he pointed to a collection of four lifeless screens, 'the hardware is still sitting in boxes.'

'Buckner,' Anderson said into his com, 'Stokes is sending you a nav point. Grab some able hands and get to work on what you find there. Stokes will tell you what you need to do.' Anderson waited for his response before continuing, 'what else have we got?'

Stokes explained what they'd found and the relief on Anderson's face was worth every moment that got them to this point. It provided hope for their survival which made his staying behind justified.

'I've got your techs working on power, water and other stuff but I will pull some of them off and get them working on this.' Anderson sent out messages, 'put them to work but I want you and Tracy to concentrate on the Cerberus data.'

'Whoa.'

The three of them turned at the awed statement. The dark haired kid in the doorway looked embarrassed as their eyes fell on him. He shoved his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet.

'Sorry, but this is … awesome.' His eyes scanned the room and Stokes couldn't help but grin.

'And you are?' Anderson straightened and the boy hunched further into the oversize shirt he was wearing.

'Dawson, Samuel Dawson. Fields told me to find you, said I might be able to help with tech stuff.'

Stokes knew Fields had approached Anderson, looking for ways for civilians to help, give them something to focus on other than their loss or fear. Anderson had told him to find out what skills people had and send them to him.

'How old are you?' Anderson's brow creased.

'Fifteen,' he said, straightening up, 'I'll be sixteen next month.'

'I think … .' Anderson started but Stokes cleared his throat and the Admiral looked at him.

'What do you see here, Sam?' Stokes stepped forward.

Dark brown eyes slowly looked around the room, flicking past the people in it. Stokes recognised the light in those eyes.

'Quantum computers, high def screens, holographic interfaces, it's quality stuff.'

'How long have you been interested in tech?'

'Pulled my first datapad apart when I was four. Mum got angry so I put it back together and it worked better.' He folded his arms across his chest as if daring them to doubt him.

'How many languages do you write?'

'All of them.' He stood erect, his arms dropping to his sides, 'all self-taught.'

Stokes shook his head and heard Tracy chuckle beside him as he studied the young man. He appeared determined, confident, and he reminded him so much of himself it was creepy.

'We can use him, admiral.' Stokes looked at Anderson who nodded.

'Keep me updated.' He patted Sam on the shoulder as he passed, 'good luck, kid.'

'Okay, Sam, or do you prefer Samuel?' Stokes waved him into the room.

'Sam's fine.'

'How much do you know about jammers?' Stokes laughed at the sideways glance he got.

'I've broken through a few.'

'Okay, we need these jammers working asap. The hardware is in place we need to link it with the software and activate it. If you get stuck let me know.'

'Yes, sir.'

'You're not Alliance, Sam, my name is Stokes, or Matt.'

'Okay.'

He was already engrossed in his task so with a chuckle Stokes shook his head and left him to it. Tracy grinned as he joined her at another console and he had the strongest feeling that Sam reminded her of herself too. He proudly admitted to being a tech head, especially as it got him to where he stood right now, alongside the woman he loved, but this gave him the chance to prove everything he said wasn't just talk. They brought up the encrypted data and put their heads together. Hopefully they'd find something useful that might give them a chance to survive this war.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case I should warn you that this chapter contains mention of torture and abuse. Hope you enjoy it and the next one won't be far behind. *runs and hides*

**** 12 ****

Crouched behind a half destroyed garden wall, his legs quivering and ready to give way, Stokes' fingers flew across his omnitool. A constant barrage of shots peppered the jagged surface above his head, flicking dust in his face and he blinked rapidly to clear his vision. He growled as a grenade exploded and showered him with bits of rock and mortar, forcing him to duck lower. So far his cover had held, but for how much longer.

'Stokes, you good?'

'I'd be fine if these fuckwits would stop shooting for one second.' He looked back to find Buckner poking his head around the corner of the building behind him, forced back by shots from the house. 'If you could keep them down long enough for me to get a reading that would be great.' Their huds had been jammed the moment they came in range of the house so they needed something to give them eyes.

'You heard him.' Buckner opened fire, the team, hiding in whatever spot they could find, followed his lead.

They didn't have a target but he took advantage of the momentary lull to get his scanner working, He scowled at the readout before sending the information to the other members of his team. He couldn't move without taking a bullet. The two shooters on the upper level of the building across the lawn would see to that.

The shooting behind him stopped, Buckner would be issuing orders but he had to stay alive in the meantime. He dropped his knee to the ground to release the tension in his leg as he curled in on himself even tighter. Shots hitting the stone sent grit and dirt across his shoulders. They were whittling down the metre length piece of ornamental rock fencing keeping him alive.

'We're coming, Stokes,' Buckner informed him as he lay down cover fire.

'Next time you can take point.'

He dropped his other knee to the ground and leant on his elbows, moving slightly forward to poke his head out. Shots hitting the ground had him darting back with a mumbled curse. He had nowhere to go. The building behind was too far away, he'd been lucky to make it to the wall when they'd turned the corner and the shooting started. A bigger piece of wall stood across the driveway but making it across the gap without getting hit – he didn't like his chances. The shooters were too good.

'Bet you're wishing you'd never told Anderson about this place.'

'Only if you don't get me out of here,' he grumbled and made himself as comfortable as possible in the small area he had.

Buckner laughed, his voice shaking as he moved. 'Working on it.'

Reigler's recon team had found a major outpost, manned by Cerberus troops with Reaper troops wandering the surrounding land. There were hundreds of survivors herded into a warehouse. They were working on a plan to get them out. They had, however, picked up incoming signals from outside the area. Stokes had been given the task of finding out where they were coming from.

Discovering intermittent electronic signals from this spot had initially made him think the equipment might be faulty, or his imagination had him seeing things that weren't there. When he asked Tracy to take a look it puzzled her too. Eventually they'd taken it to Anderson who suggested sending a team. Naturally he'd sent Stokes as their tech.

Anderson was frustrated and Stokes understood why. They were fighting a war on two fronts with limited resources, dwindling numbers, no support and no hope of it changing. If it wasn't the Reapers it was Cerberus, working together or not it didn't matter. Taking down Cerberus always gave him pleasure, and destroying their hidey holes meant one less obstacle in their path. Finding the signal had been lucky but now, as he crouched behind his flimsy cover, he wondered if he'd die here or if they'd find something worthwhile. Either way he cursed his curiosity.

It occurred to him that he hadn't heard gunfire for a few minutes. Taking the risk he popped his head above the wall. No bullet to the brain so that's a good thing.

'You can come out now, Stokes,' Buckner said into his ear.

'Roger that.'

His legs complained and his spine cracked as he stood and stretched before trotting across what had once been a well-manicured lawn, the tidy gardens now a jungle of overgrown weeds and ripped up dirt. Zahedi moved in from his left, an unknown face following. Stokes raised his gun but Zahedi pushed it down.

'We are among friends, Mr Stokes.'

'If you say so. Why were they shooting at us then?

'They believed we were Cerberus.'

Glancing sideways he could see their new companion wore an Alliance uniform, dirty, ripped and ill fitting, but still a uniform. Doubt wormed its way into his thoughts. Buckner stood in the foyer as they stepped inside, talking to someone who appeared to be an officer.

'Alliance?' Stokes looked at three other men, all wearing uniforms, all fidgeting and wary. 'Are we sure?'

'Yeah, I went through basic with Somers here.' He indicated the Lieutenant beside him. 'He was an ass but he's all right.' He chuckled as Somers snorted a laugh.

'No worse than you.'

'Are you in charge?' Stokes asked, glancing around at the closed wooden doors leading off the foyer.

'Nah, that would be the captain.' He pointed to the stairway, 'he's up there, I'll take you to him.'

'Williams, Cooper, wait here.' Buckner didn't need to tell them to stay alert, they still had their weapons in their hands, their eyes flitting around the room.

Stokes, Buckner and Zahedi followed Somers to the upper floor, past several armed men in uniform who watched them walk past . They might claim to be alliance but Stokes' somethings not right itch flared to life. Zahedi stayed by his side and from his narrowed eyes Stokes guessed he doubted too. Entering a room at the front of the house Somers stopped before the man standing beside a large wooden desk.

'We have visitors, sir.'

'So I see.' The blue eyes that fell on them were questioning as the dark haired captain looked them over. 'I'm Captain Alenko and you are?'

'Lieutenants Buckner, Stokes and Zahedi, sir.' Buckner pointed to them in turn.

'Not that I don't appreciate the company, but why are you here and where did you come from?'

'We're looking for survivors,' Stokes spoke before Buckner could open his mouth.

'Well you found some.' Alenko frowned at them. 'Now you can tell me the truth, before I start to doubt your intentions.'

'Admiral Anderson sent us to check out an intermittent electronic signal from this area.' Buckner threw a puzzled glance at Stokes. 'We thought it might be Cerberus.'

'It's good to know someone is still out there fighting besides us.' Alenko's demeanour changed in an instant but Stokes couldn't quite believe the sudden turn around. 'You said Admiral Anderson.'

'Yes sir,' Buckner responded with a nod. 'He's leading the resistance.'

'Well damn.' The captain sat back against the edge of his desk and dropped his head. 'That's the best news I've heard in weeks.' He lifted his eyes, 'where is he?'

'We can take you to him,' Stokes said, ignoring the glare from Buckner. 'But we need to get a medical team out here before we can.'

'Why, we're not sick?' Alenko straightened up and his eyes darkened.

'No sir,' Stokes replied, 'it's to check for indoctrination.'

'None of my men are indoctrinated, Lieutenant.' He stepped towards Stokes who held his ground.

'We thought that too, sir.' Stokes met the captain's stare. 'Seems we were wrong.'

'And if we refuse?'

'We can give you supplies and leave you here.'

Alenko kept his eyes locked on Stokes who refused to look away, neither men moved. Buckner broke the silent stalemate by clearing his throat and Alenko turned his dark glare on him.

'It's just a precaution, sir, we all went through it.' He shrugged and continued, 'if we were joining your squad I'm sure you'd keep your eye on us for a while to be sure you could trust us.'

'Point taken.'

'Zahedi, contact Anderson and let him know what we've found.'

Zahedi nodded and headed outside to where he could get a clear signal.

'You might want to tell him we've got survivors here, about thirty men, women and children.' The captain yelled after him.

'Sir. I have news of your son.' Stokes cleared his throat.

'You do?' The captain turned his gaze back to Stokes but his eyes held no emotion, no excitement or hope.

'Duncan is alive, he's back at base.'

'That's great news.' He smiled but Stokes' blood ran cold. 'I look forward to seeing him again.'

His worst fears confirmed Stokes thought he did well to hide his suspicions, especially as his stomach contents had fallen into his boots.

'Our huds were jammed when we approached, did you do that?' Stokes half expected him not to answer.

'Yes we did, it's our only line of defence when unknown enemies approach.'

'Do you also have a radio transmitter?' He may as well push his luck.

'Yes, but it doesn't work, otherwise we'd be aware there were others out there like us.' He sat back on his desk, 'we'd be able to find out about who's still alive and where they are.'

'Have you been attempting to fix it?'

'Yes.' He narrowed his eyes, 'why are you asking?'

'Can I see it, sir?'

'Somers, take them to the radio room.' The captain looked at them in turn, 'I expect some answers Lieutenants but I'm giving you access because Anderson sent you.'

Stokes turned and followed Somers from the room, Buckner on his heels. A small study at the other end of the building had been turned into a radio room where they found a man in civilian clothes who sat amid parts and wires.

'Brody,' Somers spoke to the man and his head lifted. 'Show Stokes the radio.'

'It doesn't work,' Brody said, holding up a collection of wires.

'Have you turned it on at all?' Stokes rummaged through the parts, his skin crawling as he ran his omnitool over everything and reality became obvious.

'Once or twice.' Brody shrugged, 'couldn't get it to stay on though.'

'This isn't it.' Stokes looked to Buckner before turning to Somers. 'Is your jammer still on?' When he answered in the affirmative Stokes continued, 'turn it off please.'

'We need to get permission from the captain.' He indicated they should return to his office.

'What's going on Stokes?' Buckner spoke softly as they walked a few steps behind Somers.

'Something's not right. This is where the signal originated but what they've got in there couldn't do it. There's something else going on here.' More closed doors caught his attention before he added, 'and that is not Captain David Marcus Alenko.'

'Hey, Somers, how long have you been with the captain?' Buckner asked and Stokes appreciated his trust.

'Met up with him about two weeks ago. We were on a cold climate training mission up north when the world went to hell. Made our way south, lost most of my team along the way, and came across the captain and his men loading survivors into trucks, said we needed to get to Vancouver and join the resistance.' He frowned at Buckner and Stokes resisted the urge to reach for his pistol. 'Why?'

'Just asking. We haven't seen many Alliance officers this side of the mountains.'

A lie, but Somers seemed to believe him. The number of Alliance troops in the bunker slowly increased, but every time they went out to check on leads they ran the risk of finding traitors or indoctrinated soldiers. Seems they'd found some this time and they hadn't been looking. How many, other than Alenko, weren't who they appeared to be.

'Where's the rest of your team?' Buckner continued.

'Out on patrol, captain sent them out this morning with some of his men.'

Stokes and Buckner shared a look, the chances of his team coming back alive were slim to none.

They reached the office to find the captain talking to someone they hadn't seen before, standing with their heads close together as if sharing a secret. The unknown man nodded, ignored them as he pushed past and disappeared down the stairs.

'Sir, the lieutenant has requested that we turn off the jammer.' Somers stood before the desk.

'Of course,' the captain waved his hand in the air. 'We need to let them contact their people.'

'Thank you sir.' Somers led them back downstairs.

The hair on Stokes neck stood up like porcupine quills. He'd draw blood if he rubbed them. The unknown man stepped out of a room and looked up in surprise. Stokes peered past him as he quickly closed the door but the darkness beyond revealed nothing. He followed Somers into the kitchen at the back of the house.

'I should go and check on Zahedi, let him know he can come back to the house.' Stokes stopped in the doorway. 'You don't need me to turn off your equipment.' He tilted his chin over his shoulder at Buckner and hoped he understood.

'Roger that. I'll keep Somers company till you get back.

Stokes turned on his heel and walked back the way they'd come. He reached the room they'd passed to find it unguarded. Glancing around to make sure he wasn't being watched he moved in front of it and casually turned the handle. He almost stumbled as it opened easily but he managed to control his footing and stepped into the room, the soft click of the latch sealing him in.

He stood against the wall, waiting for his eyes to adjust, eventually making out shadows in the sliver of light coming from the windows. They were boarded up but the covering wasn't perfect. It provided enough light to make out shapes on the floor. He closed his eyes for a moment and allowed his senses to expand, to gather information from the room. Breathing. He heard breathing.

Opening his eyes he looked at the mounds on the floor, they were people. They were silent and still. His heart beat double time in his ears as he moved towards the closest body. He fought to control the tremble in his hand as he reached out and touched a shoulder. The body didn't react in any way.

Taking the chance he turned on his flashlight. A quick count told him there were twenty people in the room. All the furniture had been removed from the room. Men, women and children lay on the floor, asleep, as if they were in bed, some even covered in blankets. Reaching out again he felt for a pulse in the nearest person. It was slow and relaxed. He guessed they'd been sedated. Why?

Their clothes were torn and dirty, even in the dim light he could see dark patches. Blood. Shining the light on several of the closest, uncovered bodies revealed bruising, one appeared to have an untreated broken arm. He ground his teeth as his fingers curled and he took deep breaths through his nose. They didn't deserve this.

A sound at the door forced him to move. Quickly shutting down his light he stood back against the wall and waited but no-one entered. Gently turning the knob he listened before popping his head out into the corridor. In one movement he stepped out and closed the door, keeping his momentum going he moved into the foyer, nodding at Williams and Cooper as he passed. He waited for someone to call him out but it never came.

He met Zahedi on his way back towards the house as their coms flared back into life. Stokes flinched as chatter sounded in his ears and he typed out a message. He wasn't taking the chance on conversation being overheard.

'The Admiral is sending a medical team and re-enforcements,' Zahedi said as they met on the lawn. 'There is something wrong here.'

'Yeah there is.' Stokes kept his back to the house as he told Zahedi what he'd found.

'Then it is a good thing your instincts are true Mr Stokes.' The biotic took a deep breath, blowing it out through his nose. 'I sensed your discomfort and trusted it. Admiral Anderson also trusted it.'

'I just hope I'm not wrong or this could all go FUBAR.' Stokes lifted his face to the sun, closing his eyes, absorbing the heat and wishing it would wipe away the cold that had settled in his gut.

'Did you find the signal?'

'No, I don't think I will. It was intended to get us out here.' He opened his eyes and turned to study the house. It looked like an ordinary house, large, two storey, painted white, a covered entry and a double garage, just like all the other houses in the street, except this one had a secret. 'Why though?'

'I believe we will have our answer soon enough.' Zahedi started moving back to the house and Stokes followed.

'Yeah, but I'm not sure we'll like what we find?'

Stokes wished he could stand outside in the sun until the shuttles arrived. Cold spread into his bones the closer they got to the house, but they couldn't leave Buckner or their team with the enemy. The front door was unguarded when they entered. Where were Williams and Cooper? His stomach churned as they hurried towards the back of the house to find Buckner.

'That's far enough.' Somers barked as they stepped into the kitchen. 'Drop your weapons or he dies.' The knife digging into Buckner's neck drew blood as it dug into his skin.

Six assault rifles aimed at them and another three appearing behind, held by men in full armour including helmets left little choice. Stokes met the calm eyes of Buckner, who had a nasty cut to his head. The slight shake of Stokes' head made creases form around Buckner's eyes as he silently questioned. Buckner would die for them but Stokes wasn't going to let him die today, not if he could help it. Together he and Zahedi removed their weapons, placed them on the kitchen counter and stepped back.

'Somers, what's going on?' His voice sounded calm even though adrenaline cursed through him.

'Captain wants to know where Anderson is.'

'We're going to take you to him.'

'Why, so you can indoctrinate us too?'

'Anderson is not indoctrinated.' Stokes watched the faces of the men holding guns, none of them even blinked.

'Captain says he is, says you all are.'

'The captain is lying.' Stokes stared straight at Somers whose eyes narrowed, unlike his comrades. 'That man isn't even a captain and he's definitely not Alenko.'

'What?' Somers' grip on the knife shifted.

'Well done, lieutenant.' The captain stepped into the room from behind them. 'Unfortunately for you that means you're useless to me. I know Anderson's men would never give him up.' He moved into Stokes personal space and spoke softly, 'guess that means you all die.'

'What's going on?' Somers released his hold on Buckner.

'I'm guessing these people are Cerberus,' Buckner said as he rubbed his neck. 'They're working with the Reapers and they want Anderson dead.'

'But you have survivors here, you're saving lives.' Somers glanced around the room.

'You mean the ones sedated in the room by the stairs?' Stokes ground out through gritted teeth. 'The ones they're probably going to hand over to the Reapers.'

He slammed face first into the kitchen counter, his eyes watering as pain shot up his nose and he tasted blood. The captains hand dug gouges into the back of his head as he held him down. There was pure hatred in the man's eyes as he dropped his head and almost touched foreheads. The heat of his breath on Stokes cheek made him shiver.

'Enough out of you.' The captain spit in his face. 'Think you're so smart don't you.'

'What are you doing?' Somers stepped forward grabbing the captains attention.

'Someone shut him up.'

The man closest to him turned and fired a single shot. Somers tumbled to the floor in a heap, a bullet hole through his forehead.

The captain straightened up, letting go of Stokes. 'Take them outside.'

More men appeared and manhandled them through the doorway as they struggled and made their job more difficult, shoving them up against the back wall of the house. Williams and Cooper were lying on the ground, unconscious or dead. The captain stood behind his men, a smile on his face. Stokes curled his hands into fists, his jaw clenched tight as he met his eyes. He wanted to kill him.

Rifles lifted towards them. Stokes' thoughts wandered. Would it would hurt? Would Tracy forgive him if he didn't come home. He closed his eyes, took a deep, calming breath and felt the sun on his face, easing the ache in bruised tissue, as he waited for the shot that would end his life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another heads up - this carries on from the last chapter so the warning about torture and abuse still applies.

**** 13 ****

'I wouldn't do that.'

Stokes' eyes flashed open. _Finally._ The captain spun to find Reigler standing across the yard, aiming his rifle at his head.

'Are you going to stop me?' He sneered and Reigler grinned.

They all knew that grin and they were ready. The men with rifles still held them captive, no fear in their eyes, no change in their stance. They were like automatons. Programmed to kill without hesitation. The skin on Stokes arm tingled as Zahedi's biotics came to life.

'That's the plan.' Reigler didn't even flinch as the shuttle hovering a few metres above him uncloaked, its guns aimed directly at them.

The captain paled and stumbled towards the house. Zahedi's biotics flared and most of the men holding rifles flew backwards. Buckner tackled two startled troops to the ground, grabbing a rifle and making sure they were dead. Troops in Alliance armour rushed from the side of the house, taking care of the men floundering on the ground. Stokes dived for the captain who turned and ran. His fingers slid across the fabric of his shirt but couldn't grip it. He cursed as his quarry made it through the door.

Shattering glass rained down from the second floor windows and the captain's men opened fire. Reigler's team dove for cover as the shuttle guns lifted.

'Reigler, there are prisoners in the house,' Stokes yelled into his com, they couldn't chance the shuttle destroying the building.

Scooping up one of the discarded rifles Stokes charged inside, stopping long enough to check for enemy troops. Stepping into the hallway he met up with their men coming in through the front door.

'Did you see anyone come this way?' Stokes grabbed a man who shook his head. 'Fuck.'

He turned as the soldiers carefully made their way upstairs. Buckner and Zahedi waited on him, trusting his instincts. The four doors in the hallway were closed but Stokes figured the captain didn't have enough time to get to the front of the house. That left two doors, one just to the left of the kitchen and the one with the prisoners. Stokes made his decision.

Pushing open the door he flicked on the light and scanned the bodies on the floor. Which one didn't belong? Zahedi and Buckner followed him in and took up positions on either side of the entry. Ignoring the sound of gunfire above them, the crashing of doors and the screams of men dying he closed his eyes and tried to remember what he'd seen in the dim light of his flashlight, where the shadows fell. Confident of the image in his head he opened his eyes and glanced around the room.

_There._ His gaze fell on a lump under a blanket that he remembered as much smaller, probably a child. Silently he pointed it out to Zahedi and Buckner who slowly moved towards it. Stepping around a sleeping woman he reached down to remove the blanket, his rifle steady in his other hand.

His fingers brushed the fabric but he jerked upright as the captain pushed it aside and shot to his feet, almost tripping over the body behind him. Stokes would have been happy to shoot him, except for the young girl he held as a shield, his hand around her neck. Thankfully her eyes remained closed in her drug induced sleep, oblivious to being used as a hostage.

'It's over.' Stokes raised his rifle. 'Drop the girl and we might let you live.'

'You should let me live, I can give you information on Cerberus.' He shifted, looking at the three of them in turn, tossing the girl around like a rag doll with his sudden movements.

'Give us something to prove it,' Buckner said, his rifle lowering slightly and the captain faced him.

'There's a price on Anderson's head, a big one. Cerberus wants him dead or on their side.' He sneered at Stokes, 'the rest of you are dispensable.'

'Where were you taking these people and where is the real Captain Alenko?' Stokes kept his eyes on the captains who scoffed a shaky laugh.

'I want a guarantee of safety.'

'I guarantee you won't leave this room if you hurt that child.' The cold in Stokes' voice left little doubt of his intentions.

'If I give her up you'll kill me.' His hand tightened on her neck and Stokes hissed through his teeth.

'Zahedi.'

The biotic lifted the captain off the floor. Surprised he dropped the child but Buckner caught her, carrying her safely away. Stokes wanted to kill the man so badly he shook. Giving release to his anger he shot twice, once through each leg. The man screamed and Zahedi released his hold. Stepping forward Stokes leant over the moaning man crumpled on the floor.

'That's enough out of you.' He snarled and turned away. 'Let Reigler have him, see what his men can get from him.' Zahedi's hand on his arm made him pause and he met the worried eyes of his friend. 'I'm good.' He looked at the people on the floor, 'get the medical team in here to help these people.'

He strode from the room and didn't look back. He passed through the kitchen and moved around the side of the house, where he promptly doubled over and threw up. Bracing himself on the wall with his hand he stayed that way until he had nothing left to come up. A bottle of water appeared in his line of sight. Following the arm up he met the amused stare of Reigler. The gunfire had stopped so he assumed they had control of the building and the sound of shuttles landing told him the medics and reinforcements had arrived.

'What the fuck took you so long, you could have stopped them from taking us outside.'

He accepted the water, rinsed his mouth and spit it out, his omnitool had vibrated long before his face met the counter. Keeping Reigler and his team close by in reserve had been his idea and it worked. It would have been better though if they hadn't needed them.

'Thought I'd make a more dramatic appearance. Make you sweat a little.'

'You're an ass, Reigler.' The N7 laughed and Stokes shook his head.

'Okay, while you were inside we had no clear lines of sight.'

'And if they hadn't brought us outside?'

'They couldn't shoot you inside, too much crossfire.' He shrugged and Stokes glared at him silently before glancing around the yard.

He marched across the lawn and straightened an upturned chair, dropped into it and carefully felt his nose, hissing softly as his fingers touched tender skin. Bruised, not broken, but damn it hurt. Reigler grabbed another chair and sat beside him.

'Sorry about the face.' Reigler watched him apply medigel, his face screwing up in sympathy as he jumped. 'So, what do we know?'

Stokes looked at the house, 'not a lot. They're Cerberus. I'm guessing they lured us here so they could get to Anderson.' He tilted his head back to soak up the last warming rays of the sun as it sank lower, he missed being able to sit outside and enjoy it. 'We need to check this place out, there are a lot of closed doors and unanswered questions.' He dropped his head forward, 'I left you a present.'

'So I heard, do you think he'll give anything up?'

'Hard to say, depends on who he's more afraid of.' He turned the bottle in his hand slowly, running his fingers over the ridges and watching the light make patterns in the water. 'I wanted to kill him.'

'Why didn't you?'

Lifting his eyes he stared out at the ruined garden, the odd flower a bright touch of colour in a dark place. 'What he's done to those people.' He flicked a glance at the house, 'I want him to suffer, like they have.' Turning to Reigler he frowned then winced as his face hurt. 'Does that make me a bad person?'

'Hardly,' Reigler said, huffing a laugh. 'I think that makes you human.'

'So what does that make him? What does Cerberus do to their people to make them think that torturing humans is right? Considering they're supposedly a pro-human group.'

'You're asking the wrong person.' Reigler stretched out his legs, 'maybe we'll get some answers from this place.'

'Stokes, Reigler, you should come inside.' Buckner spoke in their ears.

They entered the kitchen to find Buckner and Doctors Wainwright and Brown from the medical team waiting for them. Buckner's tight fists and clenched jaw told them that things weren't good. Stokes swallowed down the bile that threatened to rise and drew in a quiet breath.

'What's going on?'

'Tell him,' Buckner said with snarl and both doctors swallowed loudly.

'There is a problem with the survivors you found.' Brown obviously had the job of spokesman but he hesitated before continuing, 'Cerberus has … .' His words faded as his eyes dropped.

'What is it doctor?' Reigler stepped towards him.

'They've changed them, made them … not human.' Brown raised his hand and rubbed his forehead.

'Explain.' The tone of Reigler's voice left him little choice.

'It's better if I show you.' He brought up his omnitool and showed them his test results. 'We found some kind of nanites in their blood. They're changing the DNA.'

'To what?' Stokes moved beside Reigler.

'We don't know.'

Stokes stared at the screen and held up his hand as the doctor went to continue. 'We've seen this before.'

'Yeah, when they attacked Shepard in Vancouver,' Reigler added.

'Theory was that they were turning them into husks or some kind of soldier they could control.' Stokes met the wide eyes of the doctor, 'I doubt there's anything you can do to help them.'

The doctor gaped at him, 'we don't know that. Not yet.'

'Stokes, you should come downstairs and bring a doctor.' Zahedi spoke into the com.

'Do what you can for them doctor,' Stokes said, placing his hand on the man's shoulder, 'but we can't take them back like that.'

The doctor nodded and moved past him. Stokes watched him go before turning to Buckner, 'you good?'

'Yeah.' He glanced outside to where Williams and Cooper lay on the lawn. 'Bastards killed them.' Anger rolled of him and fuelled Stokes' fury.

'Downstairs?' He looked at Buckner who indicated the door alongside the stairs. 'Doctor Wainwright, can you come with me please,' Stokes said as he turned to leave with Reigler beside him.

His jaw ached as he ground his teeth, wanting badly to hit someone, kill someone. He'd always hated Cerberus for what they'd done to his sister but now it … . Swinging around he punched his fists through the wall, once, twice, three times. The doctor jumped out of his way. Reigler's hand on his shoulder brought him back to sanity as he hung his head and sucked in air.

'We'll get them,' Reigler said, his voice hard and cold.

Stokes simply nodded and resumed walking. They found Zahedi and two marines in a small room off the basement. It looked like some kind of bunker with portable lighting, bunks and shelves that held tinned goods and water. What caught his eye though were the naked, battered bodies on the bunks.

'They're still alive.' Zahedi stepped towards them as the doctor rushed forward to check them over.

They waited in silence as the doctor ran his tests, Stokes stomach churned at the thought that these people were beyond help too. He turned to leave, not wanting to hear that they hadn't saved anybody.

'They're clean. Injured, sedated, possibly tortured, but not like the others.' The doctor's words stopped him in the doorway.

Stoked blew out a breath, closing his eyes and thanking a god he didn't believe in for giving them something. He moved further into the room and looked at the faces of the six battered men chained to the bunks.

'Do we know who they are?'

'They're wearing dog tags,' the doctor lifted a set as he spoke. 'Captain David, Marcus Alenko.'

'Jesus.' Stokes gripped the bed, holding himself up as Reigler didn't bother and dropped onto the end of a bunk. 'That's where he got the name and rank.'

The others were also officers of varying ranks, the doctor taking great care to check the dog tags without causing further damage to torn skin.

'We need to get these men back to the bunker,' Wainwright looked at them in turn, 'we can't treat them here.'

Reigler ordered the marines to get stretchers and help so they could move the men to the shuttles. Stokes crouched beside Alenko's bed, the blackened eyes and bloody lips not hiding the man he knew to be the captain.

'Will he live, doc?'

'Hard to say.' Wainwright dropped his head before turning to look at him, 'with what they've been through maybe it's better if they didn't.'

'I doubt his son would feel that way.' Stokes glared at the doctor who looked away. 'We need to save these men, doctor, no matter what.'

'I'll do my best lieutenant.'

'See that you do.' Stokes stood up and left the room.

Buckner met him as he reached the upper floor and asked him to follow him upstairs. One of the closed doors had been forced open and they walked into a room that might just be worth the price of this place. Maps, datapads, communications and a QEC were spread around the room. Picking up the first datapad Stokes' brow furrowed as he read the instructions.

'All captives are to be sent to Sanctuary, dead or alive.' He looked up at Buckner who shrugged.

'Got me.'

One of the marines by the door shifted and Stokes looked at him, 'do you know something?'

'Sanctuary is supposedly a safe haven.' He brought up his omnitool and played a recording, obviously an advertisement.

'Shit,' Stokes cursed. 'How long has this been going out?'

'About two weeks, a friend on the Citadel sent it to me. Him and his wife were heading out there.'

'I don't think he'll find what he's looking for.' Buckner shook his head.

'Let's get this stuff back to base,' Stokes spoke as he moved towards the QEC terminal. 'The quicker the better.' They had a few hours work to do in the limited daylight they had left but he didn't fancy spending the night in a former Cerberus hideout.

Buckner grabbed a few more marines and they packed up everything they could carry. Night fell, ominous and cold, the dark shadows creeping in as they loaded everything into a shuttle. Stokes ignored the shiver that ran down his spine and took a moment to look at the stars. He'd always thought them beautiful, calming, but tonight they held only threats, death and uncertainty. Climbing into the last shuttle he wondered if he'd ever look at them the same again.

Arriving back at the bunker he wasn't surprised to find Tracy waiting for him. Leaving the unloading to the marines he walked across the bay. She raised her eyes to his and he saw the concern as she looked at the bruising on his face.

'I'm okay,' he said, sighing as he cupped her face and caught a glimpse of his fingers. He had blood on his gloves. Dropping his hand he saw the moment concern became something else. 'I am, really. I just need to get cleaned up.'

'I saw the men they brought in.' She drew in a breath and shuddered. 'They were … .'

'They'll be okay too,' he gently held her shoulders. 'We'll make sure of it.'

He didn't tell her about the fifteen adults they'd left behind, putting them into a permanent sleep, waiting for their pulse to stop so they could bury them because they were too much of a risk to bring back, or the children who would wake up in a strange place to find their parents gone. Mentioning Sanctuary would only cause more pain so he kept quiet about that too. She would find out soon enough but she didn't need to know right now.

'A shower and dinner sounds good, want to join me?' He grinned as her cheeks flushed.

'For the dinner or the shower?'

'Why not both?' He pulled off his gloves and took her hand, 'I don't think Anderson will miss us for a while.'

'I think he's getting used to missing us, that's entirely different.' She scoffed as she linked her fingers through his. 'But, you have had a hard day so I don't think he'll mind.'

'Hey Buckner,' he called across the bay to where the shuttles were being unloaded, 'can you report to Anderson, tell him I'll have my report on his desk asap.'

The marine laughed and waved them away. Stopping long enough to drop his armour at the armoury Stokes didn't hesitate to lead her towards the elevator, not that he had to give her too much encouragement. Everything he'd seen today ran through his head but he forced it aside. He could deal with that later, work through the emotions once he'd cleaned up and rested. The woman at his side and being naked in the shower, together, were the only things he wanted to focus on.

She was exactly what he needed. He lost himself in the way the water ran across her shoulders, down the valley of her breasts and beyond. She helped him forget the day as she rubbed his back, gently massaging his shoulders, working her way down and running her hands over his backside before turning him and starting on his chest. His lips claimed hers, as they held each other so close the water had to run around them. He ignored the pain in his face as their tongues danced to a familiar tune.

He needed to feel her, to be one with her, to know that there was something other than horror in the world. He pushed her against the wall and cupped her backside, lifting so she could wrap her legs around him. Slipping into her felt like coming home, where he belonged. Kissing her neck as he thrust; listening to her soft moans as she gripped his shoulders; feeling her tighten around him and dig her fingernails into his skin, taking him over the edge with her. These were the things that made him feel human, that made him feel alive, gave him something beautiful to wipe away the revulsion of the day.

They ate in a comfortable silence as he filed his report. She understood he needed the space and he loved her for it. They found each other again in their bed. She offered soothing touches and soft words, kissing him desperately, clinging to him as he lay above her, as he buried himself in her and held her against him as they came together.

When he fought his way out of the nightmare where she became a monster, something inhuman he couldn't save, she held him close. She rocked him gently as tears rolled down his cheeks, as fear gave way to love, as he buried her face in his neck and his fingers in her hair. Her legs wrapped around him, her arms tight and protecting as he shuddered and choked back sobs. Sleep found them still entangled, a shield to drive away each other's demons. Waking came with her head on his chest and his arms and legs around her.

They started the new day with deep, passionate kisses and promises to always be there for each other, with tears borne of love and trust reinforced. Dressing became a challenge as they teased and laughed, playing and taunting, grabbing clothing and expecting payment in the form of kisses for their return.

Stokes stepped out of their room with renewed strength and, even though the previous day haunted him, Tracy's fingers linked with his gave him hope that things could get better.


	14. Chapter 14

 

**** 14 ****

Stokes forced himself to go in the opposite direction to Tracy, she made him happy, her presence at his side kept him hopeful. Hanging on to that when they were apart became difficult and he pushed away the fear that they might not survive the war. Images of the dead flooded his mind, riding a river of blood, floating past him as he stood on the shore, unable to help them. Children cried, pointing at him, blaming him.

The wall became his support, the concrete cool under his palm as he shook off the morbid imagery with Tracy's smile, the echo of her laughter, the feel of her skin under his fingers and the taste of her lips on his. She gave him the strength to keep moving. It worked, right up until he found Anderson sitting beside the bed of Captain Alenko.

The captain was asleep, or unconscious, alabaster skin stark against the grey of the blanket under his chin. Cheekbones jutted out, eyes were buried in deep sockets and Stokes couldn't stop the despair that came with knowing he fought for his life and might not win.

His gaze turned to Anderson who slouched over his knees, elbows on his thighs as his hands propped up his head. His eyes were closed. Stokes thought he might have been asleep until he pulled in a deep breath, turned his head and looked at him, dog tags tinkling as they hung from his fingers. Three sets. Three out of six so some were still hanging on.

'Stokes,' Anderson blew out the breath he'd just inhaled, 'are you good?'

'Fine, sir.'

'No you're not.' He scoffed a laugh. 'None of us are.' He looked at the dog tags in his hand, 'we won't be until this damn war is over, one way or another.'

Stokes could depress himself without help from his CO. He pulled himself erect, straightening his spine and pushing his shoulders back.

'How is Captain Alenko?'

'Don't know,' he shrugged and sat up in the chair, 'the doctors tell me we have to wait and see. I don't think they know either, they're just pumping him with fluids and medications.'

'Did you know him, sir?'

'Yeah, we served together a few years back, it's how I met his son, Kaidan, Major Alenko. Damn fine men, both of them.' He shot to his feet, the chair scraping the floor, grinding on Stokes frayed nerves, 'neither of them deserve this, hell, no-one deserves this.'

'Major Alenko is on the Normandy, isn't he?'

'Yes he is. I don't know how I'm going to tell him about this.' He waved his hand in the air, the clinking of dog tags following his movement.

'Don't tell him.  At least not until you know … .'

'You want me to lie to him?'

'No, sir.' He glanced at the man in the bed, 'he probably already knows his father is MIA, he doesn't need to know the condition we found him in. If he dies the major will remember him as he last saw him, not as a man tortured and dying slowly and painfully. If he lives he can talk to him once he's recovered. All I'm saying is that his son doesn't need to know immediately.'

'He has a right to know.' Deep lines etched themselves into Anderson's forehead.

Stokes ran his hand through his hair and paced slowly. 'When my parents had their accident my mum died at impact, but my dad didn't. The doctors told me he would likely pull through, that I hadn't lost both parents. We had no other living relatives so it gave me hope and I hung onto that, it meant we still had our dad to look out for us.'

He paused and stopped at the foot of the captain's bed. 'When he died three days later I didn't know what to do. I'd hung on to that hope, that chance that he would live, that I would get to see him healthy and on his feet. I hadn't given a single thought to what we would do if he died. The last image I have of him is the doctors and nurses trying to save him when the machines failed to help him, of him struggling for breath. It's what I remember first every time I think of him.'

He closed his eyes tight to drive away memory, opening them to once more stare at the man in the bed. 'I hadn't expected it because they told me he would be okay. I'd sat by his bed, held his hand and talked about what we'd do when he was back on his feet even though he couldn't respond. I told my sister he'd be fine, she hated me even more than I hated myself when he died.' Guilt ate at him as he realised that he'd done exactly that the day before, told Tracy these men would be alright but three were gone and more might follow.

He met the quiet stare of the man beside him. 'I wish he'd died in the accident. I wish I'd got there too late, that I hadn't had to watch him fight for life and lose, that I hadn't lied to my sister. It might sound selfish but I wish the doctors had told me the truth and not given me that false hope. If you tell Major Alenko his father is alive he will want to know details. If you tell him how we found his father he will have the image of him in pain and suffering alone. Does he need to add that to the horrors he's already seeing? Isn't it better for him to remember him the last time he saw him, alive and healthy?

'He will hold out hope even though he fears the worst. He will want to be here and can't be so he'll feel guilty, plus it will distract him, maybe cause him to make mistakes that could cost a life. It would be better to tell him his father is dead, even better to tell him he's going to live and mean it.' He looked back at the captain, 'I guess some would say I was lucky, I got to say goodbye. But I didn't because I expected him to live.' He turned to Anderson, 'just my personal opinion, sir.'

'You might be right,' the admiral sighed and rolled his shoulders, 'I'll think about it.' Dropping the dog tags into his pocket he turned and ushered Stokes towards the door. 'Buckner told me what you found, other than tortured men and people we couldn't help. The more you can get from this stuff the better chance we have. I'm fed up of fighting this war on two fronts, we need to take Cerberus out of the equation.'

'We'll get to work on it, sir.' Stokes nodded as they walked the corridor. 'How many people do you think know about Sanctuary?'

'Too many probably. Can't say I blame them for wanting to go there, it sounds safe and there are a lot of people looking for that right now. Unfortunately that means we have to save them from themselves.' They stopped outside his office, 'let me know when you've got something. We're moving on the Cerberus base tomorrow so any additional intel would help.' He glanced around as people passed by, 'we need to reach the Normandy, let them know what's going on, let Shepard know I'm alive.' He grimaced and Stokes knew exactly why. 'I guess I have to face the music at some time.'

'I'll get right on that, sir,' he said, laughing as Anderson scowled at him and waved him away.

'Matt.' Tracy's smile warmed him as he walked into what had become their office. 'I think we've found something.'

'We?' Stokes didn't need to look sideways to feel the excitement rolling of Sam. He logged into his console and his lips pursed as an intrusion notification popped up. Someone had tried to break through his encryption on classified files, surprisingly getting further than they should have. Stokes didn't have to guess at who.

'Yes, we.' She hit him playfully on the arm and pulled him to her console. 'Sam's been up half the night trying to break the Cerberus encryption.'

'Sam, you need to sleep,' Stokes reminded the eager young man. Giving him access to the Cerberus data could be a good thing, then again it could come back to bite them in the ass.

'I will, I just wanted to have a quick look.'

'And you ended up here all night.'

'Anyway,' Tracy pulled him back to the topic. 'Sam found the key embedded in the files. We're running a decryption program that will hopefully open everything up for us.' Tracy pointed to a screen that showed the progress. 'Might take a while but it's something.'

'Good job, Sam,' Stokes placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder, trying to bury the niggling voice in his head. 'It might just give us the break we need. We could do with some good news.'

'What's the Crucible?'

'That's highly classified,' Stokes said, a frown creasing his brow. 'You shouldn't even know about it.' For a split second doubt took control, could they trust Sam or had he been placed with them to access information. It bothered him that he thought that way, especially as he liked Sam, saw himself in him. Which was exactly why he would tighten his encryption.

'Yeah, I know, but I saw it there and well … it looked interesting.' The teenager shrugged and shuffled his feet.

'Sam,' Stokes met his eyes, 'don't go poking around in places you shouldn't, not now. I know it's exciting stuff and a challenge but it's classified for a reason.' He held up his hand as Sam's eyes dropped and his body posture followed. 'However, I think you're an intelligent kid,' Sam rolled his eyes and Stokes relaxed a little, 'and extra eyes might not be a bad thing. I'll run it by Anderson. But you need to stay out of it until he decides.'

'Okay,' he nodded and Stokes hoped he could take him at his word.

Tracy quickly covered her smile and put on a serious face as he turned towards her. He shook his head at her obvious support of Sam and while he understood the pull of discovering things he shouldn't it could put him in danger. If the wrong people found out Sam knew about the Crucible he would become a target. Stokes wanted to avoid the slightest risk to Sam's life. The consequences were too painful to contemplate. On the other hand, if Sam turned out to be a spy, unintentionally or not, things would not go well for him. And Stokes didn't want to contemplate that either.

'Anderson wants to contact the Normandy. Do we know where they are?' He followed Tracy to a console as nausea washed over him.

'They were out following a lead to some species that might be an ally. Apparently they've been around as long as the Reapers. Uncle Steven sent them on what might be a wild goose chase.'

'If Hackett sent them there must be a good reason for it.'

'Maybe, but I bet it's frustrating the hell out of Andy.' She flicked a glance at him bright-eyed and a smile on her face. 'She'll just want to get this war over with, by winning it of course.'

'Can't say I blame her.' His heart beat in his ears, fluttered in his chest and his lungs didn't seem to work.

'Matt.' Her hand on his arm made him look at her.

'Sorry, the last couple of days … .' He stopped. His throat tightened and closed, his body screamed for air and he gripped the console, his fingers digging into the hard plastic as he struggled to breathe and saw stars.

'Matt.' Tracy talked through water, her voice muffled as she spoke calmly. 'Look at me, you need to breathe, relax. You're okay, you're safe.'

Breath wouldn't come. His heart pounded against his sternum, his whole body trembled as he crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn't die, not like this. Who would protect Tracy if he didn't? Who would make sure she survived the war? His chest heaved and burned as he dropped to his knees. Nausea raised a sweat.

'Breathe, Matt, count with me.' He listened as she counted and her voice became his lifeline. She sat beside him as he flopped onto his backside and then his back, the cold floor drawing the heat from his chest.

'Stokes.' Buckner appeared at his feet as someone rushed to his side.

'Lieutenant,' Dr Wainwright drew his attention. 'I need you to relax, take slow, deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. Focus on my voice.'

In. Out. In. Out. It wasn't working. The vice around his chest refused to release. In. Out. In. Out. His fingers tingled and he closed his eyes as the room spun. In. Out. In. Out. His lungs were on fire but he forced himself not to think about it. Tracy's hand in his gave him something to hang on to, her fingers wrapped around his were warm and comforting. Breathing came easier now and he concentrated on doing it. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling as his senses returned. The muscles in his chest ached as he forced air into it, but the deep pain had eased.

'Matt?' Tracy leaned over him, the worry on her face bringing him back to full awareness.

'I'm okay,' he pulled in several deep breaths, blowing them out just to prove it to himself, before sitting up slowly, accepting Tracy's support as she gripped his arm. 'What's wrong with me, doc?'

'I'd say a panic attack.' Wainwright ran his omnitool over him before standing up.

'A panic attack?' He stood up, Tracy slid her hand around his back and he instinctively put his arm across her shoulder as his breathing settled into a more normal pattern and his heartbeat slowed. 'Why? What caused it?'

'Stress, exhaustion, sometimes nothing. It happens. I'm surprised I'm not seeing more of these considering the circumstances. You'll probably feel a little tired and you should try to relax, but you'll be fine. Come see me later and we'll run some tests just to be sure.' The doctor patted him on the shoulder and left.

'You good, Stokes?' Buckner waited for him to look him in the eye.

'Yeah,' he straightened and let go of Tracy. 'Sorry,' he dropped his eyes to the floor.

'You have nothing to be sorry for.' Tracy cupped his chin and made him look at her.

'She's right, Stokes,' Buckner added his support. 'Like doc said, it happens. Shit, why wouldn't it, the stress we're dealing with, the things we're seeing.' He pointed his thumb at Sam who stood in the doorway. 'Kid's smart, ran for help.'

'Thanks Sam.' Stokes nodded at him.

'I'll let you get back to work.' Buckner turned and left.

'Maybe you should go rest,' Tracy suggested.

'No, I need to work.' Having something to concentrate on would be better than sitting alone, thinking about everything else. 'We need to contact the Normandy for Anderson.'

'Okay,' she rubbed his arm but before she could move away he grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her.

'Thank you.' He kissed her gently and she leaned into him.

'You have nothing to thank me for.'

'And that's my cue to leave,' Sam's amused tone caused them both to turn towards him. 'I think I'll go catch up on some sleep.'

'He's a good kid,' Tracy said once he'd gone, still leaning against his chest.

'Yeah, but we need to be careful.'

She pulled back and looked at him, 'you don't trust him?'

'Yes, no, I don't know.' He sighed and rubbed her back, 'I don't want to see him hurt, or worse. I know you want to support him but poking his nose into places he shouldn't could be dangerous for him, or for us.'

'I get it,' she kissed his chin and he smirked. 'We'll keep an eye on him.' She pulled him down for a lingering kiss before letting go and stepping back. 'Now, I believe we have a ship to find.'

Stokes watched her move to a console, the swing of her hair, the tilt of her hips the fluid movement of her fingers all enticing and beautiful. He loved her with every ounce of his being and it overwhelmed him. Before his emotions could send him spiralling out of control he moved to his own console, trying to ignore the soreness in his chest which he rubbed without realising, and the thought that panic attacks could make him unreliable in the field. That Anderson might pull him off the active roster. That he might be relegated to a support role.

He needed to be in the field, needed to do everything possible to keep Tracy, and others, safe. He loved his tech but being out there actively seeking out threats, wiping them out before they became a problem – he wouldn't give that up. He would go and see Wainwright later, the doc would have already filed a report but he had to make sure the doc knew he had to stay on the roster. He needed it to get him through this war with his sanity intact.

'I've found them,' Tracy's excitement pulled him out of his head.

'And?'

'We should be able to reach them, looks like they're headed back to the Citadel.'

'Let's make it happen then,' he grinned as she rolled her eyes at him. He opened a com to Anderson, 'sir, the Normandy will be in range shortly. We'll open up a connection when you're ready.'

'On my way.'

Stokes couldn't decide if the admiral sounded relieved or anxious. Tracy laughed and he glanced at her.

'Andy's going to give him an ear bashing.'

'Yeah, I think he knows that.'

'It will be good to hear from them though.' He heard the concern in her words and reached across to place his hand on her shoulder.

'They'll be fine. They're good soldiers, every one of them is good at their job. They wouldn't be on the Normandy otherwise.'

'I know.'

'Alright, let's make this happen.' Stokes walked into the QEC room with Tracy on his heels. 'Let's brighten everyone's day.'


	15. Chapter 15

**** 15 ****

 

Anderson gave Shepard, a quick overview of their situation, filling her in on their discovery of the bunker and Stokes could hear the relief tinged with annoyance in her voice. To know preparations were being made but kept in the dark had to hurt. After everything she'd fought for, died for – literally – to know someone believed her would have been a great load off her shoulders.

They didn't have a lot of time but Anderson told her about Captain Alenko, as Major Alenko's CO she would be in a better position to decide when or if he should be told. The drop of her shoulders and eyes told him she knew the Captain too.

'Send the medical details to Chakwas,' Shepard suggested, 'Kaidan will want details and she's the only one who can do that.'

'I heard you found an ancient race that might be an ally,' Anderson commented and she smirked, beside her James grunted and she glanced at him. 'A hard mission from the reports Hackett sent.'

'You could say that,' she shrugged and Anderson snorted a laugh.

'She's determined to scare us all to death,' James muttered and she grinned.

Stokes couldn't help but smile and Tracy snorted a laugh as Anderson responded, 'so nothing new then.'

'We might have a new lead though,' Shepard ignored them both. 'The asari have told us of a relic that might help, of course their planet is under attack and we have to fight our way through but … .'

'You can't ignore it.' Anderson nodded.

'Yeah.'

From the disdain in her voice Stokes gathered she was more than a little pissed with the asari. Anderson picked up on it too.

'The asari have always been a little arrogant and selfish, it doesn't surprise me.'

'It just sucks that they've waited this long.' She sighed and rolled her shoulder.

'I'm sure you'll handle it, just like you always do.'

'It's really good to see you, David.'

'You too,' Anderson glanced at him and Tracy before continuing, 'I'll give Stokes and Tracy a couple of minutes to catch up. Take care, Shepard.'

He stepped back and motioned for Stokes to take his turn. It surprised him that Anderson considered him important enough to allow him on the QEC for personal reasons. Tracy pulling on his hand made him move though and they stepped into view together.

'Tracy,' Shepard sounded relieved. 'You're still alive then?'

'So are you,' she said, a grin plastered across her face as she wrapped his arm around her waist.

'Stokes,' Vega sounded cheerful, but the bags under his eyes and rounded shoulders gave away the pressure they were under. 'What's happening?'

'Oh, you know, kicking ass, staying alive.' He fought to stop anger and spite from colouring his words but from the frown on Vega's face he guessed he hadn't.

'We're not getting much news from Earth,' Shepard said, stepping closer to James who wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 'How bad is it?'

'Jesus, Andy, it's a war. How bad do you think it is?' Stokes pulled her closer and she sighed, rubbing her hand over his. 'Sorry, just tired.'

'We're still fighting, but it's hard when we're fighting more of our own kind than Reapers. Seeing what they can do to others … ,' he trailed off, forcing down horrible memories, 'it's just hard.'

'You found Captain Alenko.' Shepard caught on fast.

'Yeah,' he could have told them about what else they'd found too but they had enough on their minds without that. Tracy didn't need to know either. 'We got those responsible, we just have to find their boss.'

Stokes met Vega's stare through the connection and saw his eyes narrow. If it had just been the two of them Vega would have been questioning Stokes' state of mind. He knew about guilt and regret, about how it hardened the heart and shored up determination, if it didn't turn you into a weak, screaming heap. Shepard would understand too but right now she focussed on Tracy.

'Trace, I hope you're staying safe, obeying orders.'

'You know me, always do as I'm told.' She shrugged and Stokes laughed.

It felt good to laugh and he kissed the top of her head. She squeezed his hand and leant harder against him.

'Stokes, you take care of her.' Shepard's tone left little room for argument.

'With my life, ma'am.' Tracy stiffened slightly and he placed his free hand on her hip.

Vega nodded, he got it, the uncontrollable need to protect the one he loved. They had common ground and right then neither were soldiers. They were simply men with the women they loved in their arms. It didn't matter that their women were more than able to look after themselves, they would do their best to see they came out of this alive. No matter the cost.

A voice in the background had Shepard and Vega glancing at the ceiling.

'Gotta go.' Shepard's sigh came across clearly. 'Take care of each other.'

'Of course,' Tracy sounded light-hearted but her grip on his fingers cut off circulation. 'And you have to make it back. I'm jealous, Matt has been on the Normandy, I want my turn.'

Shepard laughed, 'the minute this is over I'll give you the full tour.'

'I'm holding you to that.'

With a nod they were gone and the QEC room went dark and quiet. A tomb. Stokes shivered. He felt the weight of the concrete walls and ceiling, the solidity of the floors above them, the hollow spaces below. His heart beat increased and he could feel the sweat on his forehead. The very place that protected them could crush them in an instant or bury them alive, leave them suffocating, slowly. He needed air.

The lights came on. The seconds they'd stood in the dark as the room reset were just long enough for his mind to play on his fears. Quietly sucking in deep breaths he stepped back as Tracy shifted. She turned to face him and her creased brow told him she'd sensed his distress.

'Matt, are you okay.'

'Yeah, I'm fine.'

'Don't shut me out, Matt.'

'I'm not, it's just –.'

'You don't want to look weak.'

He scoffed, 'yeah, something like that.'

'Hey, if you can't talk to me then we're doing something wrong.' She cupped his face and the warmth in her hand helped him relax.

'I'm sorry.' He sighed, closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. 'I guess I'm still recovering from the last mission. Just feeling a little pressure from all this.' He opened his eyes and waved his hand in the air.

'And the dark didn't help.'

'No,' he shook his head. 'I'm glad you're here.'

'So am I, but I … .' Her bottom lip slipped between her teeth as she took a moment to put words together. 'I don't want you to give your life for mine.'

'Tracy - .'

She held up her hand, 'let me finish. I need to know that you will survive this, that you'll go on living. I want you to promise me you will not deliberately put yourself in the line of fire to save me.'

'No.'

'Matt - .'

'My turn,' he stopped her. 'I will do my best to keep both of us alive. But if it comes to a choice between my life and yours … there's no second guessing. Yours comes first.' He brushed her face with his fingers, wiping away the scowl that formed. 'I want to come out of this alive. I want a future with you and I'm going to do whatever it takes to make that happen.' He cupped her chin and lifted her eyes to his, 'I don't want to live without you.'

'Me either,' she placed her hand over his, 'that's why I asked.' She blew out a breath and chuckled. 'Waste of time really, you soldier types are all the same.'

'Glad you see things so clearly.' He laughed, kissed her and took her hand. 'Guess we'd better get back to work.'

He began opening up the Cerberus files to see what had been decrypted so far when the lights flashed off then came back on. But they'd gone from white to red. Something had tripped the alarms. Dashing across the room he slid to a stop and looked at the outside feeds, Tracy right behind him.

'Reaper troops. The defences should activate when they get closer.'

He watched as a wave of malformed, grotesque beings undulated across the open ground, heading in their direction. Once they had been human, turian, or at least familiar. Now they were just monsters. There were hundreds of them. Where had they come from?

As the distance closed Stokes noticed that they weren't actually heading towards them, they seemed to be passing them by. If the guns fired it would give away their position.

'We need to disable the guns.' His fingers flew across the controls as Tracy looked at him through wide eyes. 'They're not looking for us and the guns will give us away.'

'Stokes, what's going on?' Anderson stormed through the door.

'Admiral, we have Reaper troops inbound.' Marines would be arming themselves, heading to the upper level to wait quietly, not moving until they could see the threat or had orders. Civilians would be heading to designated safety areas. They had drilled it into everyone that hesitation wasn't an option. 'I don't think they're looking for us and I've switched the defences to manual so they won't give us away.'

'Let's hope you're right,' he glanced at the screens as the troops crept, slithered and marched across the landscape outside.

Suddenly they stopped. As one they turned, faces raised to the sky.

'Shit.' Stokes switched screens. 'We've got two shuttles inbound. Reigler and his team.' He turned to Anderson, 'jammers are operational but there's no guarantee they won't hear us.'

'The shuttle bay is set to open when they approach.' Tracy reminded him.

'Fuck.' He reset the doors to stay closed, brought up his omnitool and cursed as the coms opened up.

'Homebase this is Team Alpha, on approach but the bay is closed. Please advise.'

Outside the Reaper troops shifted. The cannibals seemed to sniff the air, as if they'd picked up on a scent.

'Wave off.' Anderson responded. 'Radio silence.'

The shuttles passed overhead, continuing south as if that had been their original route. Stokes wanted to cheer as the view on one of his screens changed to the camera feed from the shuttle.

'Yes,' he pointed to it as Anderson frowned at him. 'Reigler is feeding us the view from the shuttle.'

His blood ran cold. The external cameras on the bunker had one flaw, they had a limited view. From the shuttle they could see that they were completely surrounded. Hundreds had been an underestimation. That many creatures when they hadn't seen any for weeks meant one thing.

'Damn it.' Anderson slammed his hand down on the desk, his shoulders and head dropping as he leant on the surface.

'We're too late.' Stokes carded his fingers through his hair, pulling hard, as if the pain would make things different.

'Too late for what?' Tracy looked at them both in turn.

'There's only one place these things could have come from,' Anderson sighed and straightened up. 'The Cerberus base.'

'Explains why we didn't see anyone outside.' Stokes kept his eyes on the screen as his arms dropped to his side. They had assumed everyone had been moved inside to keep them out of sight. 'They must be changing them inside the warehouse were we can't get vision.' He peered at the mass outside. 'They've stopped.'

'Do they know we're here?' Tracy moved closer and took his hand.

'I don't think so.' He smiled at her, giving her fingers a gentle squeeze.

'Shit!' Anderson cursed and opened up internal coms. 'Evacuate. Shuttle protocol. Now.'

Stokes wanted to retch as he looked back at the feed. A Reaper. It would be on their heads in seconds. Tracy's shaking fingers held his in a vice like grip.

'Will the bunker hold up a Reaper?' She voiced the question Stokes asked himself.

'Guess we're about to find out.' Anderson said between issuing orders through his omnitool.

The view on the screen turned black as the ground shook and dust showered down. Stokes glanced at the ceiling, his earlier fear about being buried crashing back in full force. He fought down the urge to run and focussed on what he knew. They had sensors, weapons and experienced troops. But they also had civilians, limited escape options and no time.

_Shit, Stokes, get it together._ He mentally slapped himself and pulled his fingers from Tracy's hand. He brought the weapons back on line, the quicker response time of the VI might give them the extra minutes they needed.

'How did they know we were here?' Tracy's pale face worried Stokes as he turned towards her.

'That's a good question.' Anderson said, his brow furrowed, looking at Stokes. 'I thought we got the moles.'

'We did, sir,' Stokes nodded. 'We've had no irregular transmission since we got here. Other than the Cerberus signal we … .' He stopped and stared at Anderson. Had they stuffed up? Could he be responsible for the danger they were now in?

'Stokes, talk to me.' Anderson's hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts.

'The Cerberus lair we raided – had to be a trap. They wanted us out there to bring people back.'

'You think they planted another mole?' Anderson frowned, 'you only brought back children and badly injured, unconscious men.'

'They knew we wouldn't leave them behind.'

'But how could any of them be a mole?' Anderson ran a hand through his hair and paced.

'Maybe they're not.' Tracy went to work on a console.

Stokes watched as she worked through every signal on the base, removing everything that should be there until only one remained. A tracker.

'Where is that?' Anderson looked over her shoulder.

'In the living quarters.' She met the wide eyes of both men. 'It's in a child.'

'Fuck.' Anderson stepped back and spoke into the com. 'I need to know which one.'

'We can find it,' she fiddled with her omnitool, 'I've linked the signal, I just need to get down there.'

The ground shook. A thunderous roar followed by muffled thuds had them scrambling for something to hang on to. Silence fell. Stokes waited for the hammer to fall. It did. Another series of strong shakes, something that sounded like wind howling through a narrow gap and more thuds.

'Reigler, what the hell is going on out there?' Anderson broke radio silence.

'It's a Reaper, sir. It's destroying the university above you.'

Zahedi rushed into the room with Sam on his heels, the teenager's face ashen and his eyes wide. Stokes lost the doubt he'd been feeling, the kid appeared to be nothing more than a curious tech head like him.

'Admiral, we've got everyone moving into the shuttle bay.' Zahedi stopped before Anderson.

'I need you to go with Tracy. She'll tell you why.' He motioned them both towards the door.

Tracy paused and glanced back at Stokes who gave her a nod and a smile. He had to believe she'd be back. He stared at the empty doorway long after she'd gone.

'Shit.'

Sam's voice dragged Stokes back to reality. 'Yeah,' he followed the teens line of sight, grimaced and placed his hand on the teenager's shoulder. 'Think you can keep your eye on the sensors for me. We need to know if anything gets inside.'

'Sure.' He moved to a console and got to work with shaking hands. Stokes had to give him credit for staying focussed.

'I need to make sure everyone's where they need to be.' Anderson went to leave as five of Stokes techs stepped into the room. 'We need to be ready to leave ten minutes ago.'

'Yes, sir,' Stokes nodded.

Putting the techs to work he had them start dismantling everything they'd need and could be carried with them, starting with the QEC. Satisfied they were doing their jobs Stokes took care of backing up files. All of this as they fought to keep their footing and tried to ignore the dust and bits of concrete dropping from the ceiling.

The sound of gunfire drew him back to the monitors. Automatic defences burst to life as Reaper troops moved forward. One by one the external cameras went dark, the one over the maintenance door they'd originally used to access the bunker the last one to go. It and the guns alongside it were crushed as rubble from the building above buried them.

The shuttle bay had become their only exit. He hoped the fact that it sat in the side of the hill would work in their favour. Once the first wave went out though it would give them away and getting back to pick up a second group wouldn't be easy. But the pilots had trained for this. Only a few needed to make it back, they had enough shuttles and transports to get most out in one hit. Those marines not designated to civilian protection would be the last ones out. Their plan had to work.

They hadn't had to pack up the gear in a hurry for a while but they managed to get the necessary stuff out in less than fifteen minutes.

'Get this stuff to the shuttle bay, onto Anderson's shuttle.' He ordered the techs and they didn't hesitate. 'Sam, go with them.'

'But you – '

The entire place trembled and shuddered. Muffled screams carried behind. Stokes fought down panic. Tracy was fine, she could look after herself.

'We're out of time, Sam.' He shoved the teen towards the door, handing him two cases of equipment. 'Anderson will need this stuff, make sure it gets to his shuttle.'

'Yes, sir,' he nodded and left.

'Admiral, I'm initiating the self-destruct.' Stokes got on the comm while he typed in passwords.

'Ten minutes, Stokes.' Anderson sounded flustered and Stokes couldn't help but feel responsible.

'Yes, sir.'

'Get to a shuttle asap.'

'Tracy, where are you?' Stokes needed to know for his own piece of mind.

'About to head for the shuttle bay. Dr Wainwright removed the tracker, they put it in the kid's shoulder.' He could hear the anger in her voice.

'Did you destroy it?'

'Just about to.'

'Don't.' He had an idea that might give them some time. 'You know those little robot cleaners we see running around the place, can you find one.'

'Probably, why?'

'I need you to put the tracker into it and send it to level eight.'

'You want them to think we're heading deeper?' He could hear her moving things around.

'Yeah, it might distract them long enough for us to get everyone out.'

'What if they use heat to track us?'

'Then it won't work. But we have to try.' The floor undulated and he stumbled, grabbing the desk to keep him upright. A crack above him made him flinch and he waited for the ceiling to fall. It didn't, not yet. 'You need to hurry Tracy, we've got ten minutes.'

He didn't tell her to drop everything and run, as much as he wanted to. He didn't tell her that he was terrified of her not getting out in time. He didn't tell her that he would be one of the last to leave. He couldn't tell her any of those things and take the chance on her coming to him.

'It's done.'

'Good, get to the shuttle bay, I'll see you there.'

Bringing up the signal from the tracker he followed it's movements as it descended levels, as it moved away from the shuttle bay. The room stopped shaking and the slow rumble of moving concrete sounded further away. Then it stopped. A heavy weight descended and Stokes held his breath. A crash of masonry made everything shake and the rumble started again, coming closer. The ruse had been recognised so he assumed the shuttles were in flight.

'Stokes, why are you still here?' Buckner slid into the room.

'Just taking care of things,' he set the timer on the self-destruct and turned to face his team mate. 'Jesus, Buckner, you look like shit.'

'Kinda getting messy out here.' He shook his head and dust flew around him. It did little to dislodge the grey powder stuck to his skin. 'We need to go. We've got Reaper troops inside.'

'Right behind you.'

Stokes grabbed his pistol, pausing in the corridor as light caught his eye and he could see daylight through a gap in the rubble. Buckner grabbed his arm and they ran.

Their boots crunched on loose concrete as they dashed down the stairwell to the level below. From there they had a straight run down a long corridor to the shuttle bay. And run they did, their booted footfalls thundering around them. The rumble and crashing concrete moved closer. He had no time to think about it as they jumped to avoid a piece of the ceiling.

The shuttle bay came into view and he had never been so relieved in his life. A line of troops spread across the bay, weapons at the ready, automatic turrets placed before them. Beyond the remaining civilians huddled against the wall.

A single shuttle waited, hovering as Anderson stood beside it. He could see Tracy standing inside and her eyes landed on him, relief obvious across the distance. He smiled before turning to stand beside his fellow soldiers. They were the last line of defence. They had to hold until everyone was out. Sucking in a breath Stokes rolled his neck and readied his pistol and omnitool.

There were five entries into the bay, four through narrow corridors and one through a wider doorway that led to the maintenance rooms. The turrets were aimed at the corridors which with any luck would be a killing ground. The troops would take care of anything coming through the main doors.

The sound of shuttle engines almost made him turn but movement caught his eye in the corridor they had come down. A child stepped out from a doorway they'd just passed. He sobbed and sucked on the corner of a blanket. Somehow he'd been missed in the confusion.

Turrets came to life on the other side of the bay and the sound of husks sent shivers down his spine. Gunfire erupted as Reaper troops appeared in the main doorway. The troops backed up, firing as they went, heading for the shuttles that waited behind.

He and Buckner dashed towards the child. They were running out of time and space. An ominous crack sounded over their heads as the ceiling gave way. He slid across the floor on his ass as Buckner pushed him hard before diving towards the child. The ceiling crashed down. A cascade of concrete dust and metal creating a jagged wall.

'Buckner!'

He scrambled forward, digging into the rubble, catching his fingernails on sharp edges and tearing the skin on his fingers.

'Matt.' Tracy's scream made him look over his shoulder.

She was getting out of the shuttle, into a bay quickly filling with monsters. Pieces of concrete dropped onto his shoulders and he looked up to see the ceiling coming apart. Tracy stepped onto the deck, struggling against Anderson's hold as she fought to reach him. Dust fell into his hair and shifting debris started to fall. He scrambled to his feet and ran.

He stumbled as the ground shook and husks turned his way. Behind him the ceiling caved, chasing him. He swerved to avoid a husk, tripped and struggled to keep his footing. Something cut through his trousers and pierced his knee as he hit the ground.

Arms grabbed him. Zahedi cursed softly and half dragged him to the shuttle. Anderson stood in front of Tracy, the rifle in his hand alive as he took down approaching troops. He tumbled into the shuttle and Tracy knelt beside him, her tears leaving trails through the dust on her cheeks as he ran her hands over him. She had never looked more beautiful.

'Too close Stokes,' Anderson dropped into a seat as the shuttle took flight.

'Yes, sir.' He closed his eyes to stop the burning and the threat of tears. 'Buckner?'

'He's a smart marine, if anyone can get out of there alive it's him.' Anderson watched the screen as it showed the shuttle bay collapsing. 'He will find a way.' He barely whispered but it echoed around them.

Stokes opened his eyes to the destruction. How could anyone survive that? Something occurred to him. The shuttle bay had collapsed but there were no explosions. There should have been nothing but a hole in the ground.

'The self-destruct didn't work.'

'Apparently not,' Anderson said, a frown creasing his forehead.

'Probably too much damage, broken connections or something.' Tracy suggested, helping him to his feet and into a seat where she curled up against him.

So if Buckner could stay alive long enough, if he wasn't buried under tons of rubble he had a chance of surviving and they would find him. Stokes looked down as Zahedi knelt before him and tended his knee. The biotic remained unusually quiet and that unnerved him more than anything else. He buried his nose in Tracy's hair and squeezed his eyes closed. He wasn't ready to give up on Buckner, he couldn't.


	16. Chapter 16

 

**** 16 ****

He needed to get out. _Buckner._ He needed to deal with the maelstrom of emotion running through his head, to get his guilt and self-recrimination under control. _He died saving me._ He needed to find somewhere private to break. _No. He wasn't dead._ Heading away from the barn the long grass pulled at his feet, tugging on his freshly stitched knee as he half stumbled along the broken post and rail fence. Fighting his own personal war, keeping control, took everything he had and it became harder with each passing day.

He reached the end of the holding yard, not really concentrating on the path he took until he came to the corner post. Finding Anderson sitting on the ground, his back against a fence post and his head in his hands brought him to an abrupt stop. He'd been so wrapped up in his own despair he hadn't even noticed the admiral had gone.

To see his CO like this - he didn't know what to think. There were expectations of a commanding officer, to be strong, unwavering, stand tall and proud in the eyes of his men. But how long could a man keep that up, how many had to die, how many decisions had to be made before it became too much? He couldn't break in front of his men, it simply wasn't an option but he had no-one of equal standing to talk to. Hiding in a quiet place, taking a moment for himself, became his only choice.

His struggle became an ache in the background as he tried to imagine the pain multiple deaths would cause, knowing they had trusted you to keep them safe. Not wanting to intrude he stepped backwards to walk away, hissing as pain stabbed through his knee. Anderson lifted his head and looked at him through dull eyes.

'Stokes.' He rubbed his eyes and Stokes turned away.

'Sorry, sir, didn't mean to disturb you.'

'It's okay.' He sighed and dropped his head back against the fence post.

Stokes glanced around. Anderson had found a corner far enough away to be private, exactly what Stokes had been looking for. Somewhere away from the screaming of the injured, the crying of the children and the questions of those simply confused and panicked. He should leave, give Anderson his privacy but his feet remained grounded.

'I just needed a moment.' He closed his eyes, sucked in deep breaths, his fists clenched and his lips were a pale, thin line. 'I'm sorry - .'

'No,' Stokes stepped in front of him, definitely out of line but knowing the admiral – no, not the admiral - the man needed someone. 'You don't have to apologise. You might be an admiral but you're only human. I'd be more scared if all of this didn't affect you. Jesus, sir, I don't know how you do it.'

He tilted his head, looking up at him, 'Stokes if you're going to be my voice of reason you should sit down and at least call me Anderson. Hell, you're pretty much family now so David is good too when we're not on duty.'

'I'll work on that s - .' Stokes huffed a laugh as he sat beside him, crossing his legs carefully and resting on his elbows on his thighs. Suddenly being alone didn't seem as inviting.

'You'll get it. I wanted a little quiet, to gather my thoughts, try and figure out what to do next. I haven't worked that out yet.'

'It is noisy in there.' He glanced between the fence rails at the barn behind them. 'A little crowded too.'

'Hopefully it's safe for a while.'

They had three evacuation sites, far enough away from the bunker but close enough to reach quickly in a shuttle, with one near enough to reach on foot within two days. Anderson had ordered supplies hidden, everything they'd need for power, water and survival, on the off chance they ended up at one. Surrounded by forest this spot provided some cover for the fleet of vehicles parked along the edge. With several outbuildings, including an almost intact large barn with full water tanks, it offered shelter and breathing room. There had once been a house here too but its charred remains had never been removed.

In the two hours since arrival they'd set up the QEC, the infirmary and a makeshift kitchen. Patrols were out and an inventory being done. Sleeping quarters were being set up in a second, smaller shed as he and Anderson hid from the crowd.

He'd done his best to keep busy but the world closed in on him and thoughts became barbs to his heart. He swallowed hard. His eyes burned and he fought down the overwhelming urge to cry.

'Any word on Buckner?' Stokes refused to grieve, refused to believe the marine couldn't have lived through the attack.

'Not yet. Reigler and his team are moving in now that the Reaper and its troops have left. The medical team and extra support should be arriving there soon.' He blew out a breath. 'I hate to think what they'll find.'

He might be suffering but Anderson had not allowed time for himself until he'd given orders and organised everyone into some sort of normality. They sat quietly for a moment and Stokes found it strange that he could be so comfortable around his CO. But they were men before they were soldiers, in need of companionship and support.

'Thirty six people,' Anderson said, his voice soft and tinged with grief.

'We could have lost a lot more.'

'We should have had a better plan. Got out sooner.'

'You can't blame yourself, Ad -.' Stokes saw the lift of Anderson's lips. 'You saved all these people,' he thumbed at the barn behind them. 'You've been saving us all since this thing began. You can't give up now.'

'You giving me a pep talk, Stokes?'

'Trying, sir.'

Anderson laughed. 'Ever think of becoming a psychiatrist?'

'Nope,' he shook his head. 'Tech is so much easier, I can just tell it to work and it does.'

'Wish we could do that to this war, tell it to be over.' He sighed and raised his eyes to the sky as if looking for answers. 'So, talk to me Stokes, what brought you out here.'

'Probably the same as you, looking for a quiet spot to deal with … things.'

'Yes, although someone will find me soon enough.'

'Sorry, I didn't know you were out here.'

'Don't worry about it,' Anderson said, and he guessed the admiral appreciated the company. 'How are we doing, Stokes? What are you thinking?'

He followed the tree line as far as he could, looking through the rough wooden rails at his back. His study took in the burnt out house, the broken fences that had probably once held livestock in check, overgrown gardens that were most likely vegetable beds and the rusted pieces of machinery with grass growing through their innards.

'Nice place you've got here.'

Anderson laughed, a true belly laugh that had him wiping tears from his eyes and Stokes couldn't help but laugh with him.

'It's definitely a fixer upper. Might be nice now but it's going to get cold pretty quick. Hope you've got plenty of blankets.'

'Don't need blankets, I have Tracy to cuddle up to.'

'So you do,' Anderson stretched out his legs and linked his fingers as his hands dropped into his lap. 'I'm glad you two found each other. She deserves someone special.'

Stokes wasn't sure how to respond to that so he settled for a quiet, 'thank you, I'm glad we found each other as well.'

'Just make her happy, that's all I ask.'

'I'll do my best, s - .' He grinned at Anderson's eye roll. 'So, what are you thinking?'

'That I'm damn lucky to have men I can rely on, that I can trust and that it's time to stop wallowing and work out what to do next.'

'I think you're allowed some wallowing.' Movement caught his eye and he grinned, 'although we've been discovered.'

'Is there a reason you two are hiding out here?' Tracy stepped around the corner, cocked a hip and folded her arms across her abdomen.

'Just admiring the scenery,' Anderson chuckled and Stokes laughed.

Tracy gaped and looked around, 'what's to admire? This place is a mess.'

'Not the outdoors type, is she?' He flicked a glance at Stokes who shook his head.

'I'll work on that when this is over.'

'Good luck with that one.' The admiral held out his hand to Tracy, 'help an old man to his feet would you.'

'Old man my ass,' she scoffed, but helped him up anyway.

Stokes watched as Anderson pulled her into a hug, holding her for a moment, his eyes closed and his face buried in her hair. He stepped back, kissed her forehead and released his grip.

'Time to get back to it.' He nodded at Stokes and headed back to the barn, his shoulders straight and his step solid.

'God, I don't know how he does it.' She dropped onto the ground beside him.

'He's trained to do it, he's an N7, Alliance admiral, remember.' He linked his fingers through hers. 'But he has his moments.'

'Shit.' She glanced over her shoulder at Anderson's retreating back. 'I'm sorry, I hope I didn't disturb anything.'

'Nah, I think the worst had passed.'

'I'm surprised he let you see him like that.'

'I didn't come looking for him.' He lowered his head and his voice. 'I had to get out.'

'Matt, I'm sure Buckner will be okay.' She dropped her head onto his shoulder and rubbed his arm. She was trying to cheer him up but the platitudes felt empty even though they were genuine.

'Here's hoping, he's a stubborn bastard so it's likely he's alive somewhere.' He couldn't bring himself to believe anything different and he knew it would hurt like hell if the worst happened. 'But if Anderson has to get back to it so do we.' He stood and helped her up. 'With any luck Reigler will have found something.'

She linked her arm through his as they walked through the long grass but it wasn't enough for him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

'The techs have set up a perimeter like you asked. I put Sam on setting up the servers, he was getting a little antsy.' She grinned up at him, 'he's worried about you. He saw you come out here and came to find me.'

'He's a good kid.'

'So you're not doubting him now?'

'Not so much, he was terrified in the bunker, I think he's on our side.' He watched as a couple of men he knew to be civil engineers led four soldiers to a smaller shed on the edge of the property, all of them carrying shovels. 'I guess we're not going to have the comforts of home anymore.'

'Not for a while at least,' she shuddered, 'no toilets and showers. Could get a bit smelly around here.'

'We'll have latrines,' he grinned and her lips curled in distaste. 'It will be better than going behind the nearest tree.'

'I guess there is that.'

They reached the barn and almost crashed into Anderson as he rushed towards the rear of the building, motioning that they should follow him. Dr Wainwright waited for them in the area sectioned off as the infirmary.

'Admiral,' he stepped forward before they came to a stop. 'Captain Alenko is awake.'

'Thank god,' Anderson clapped the doctor on the shoulder. 'How is he?'

'Still weak but he's asking for you.'

Wainwright led them into one of the tack rooms where three beds lined the walls. On one of those beds they found Alenko. His face was ghostly white and while he was still thin he didn't look emaciated, the doctors treatments had made an obvious difference. He would need a much longer recovery time but at least it appeared that he would recover. Stokes and Tracy stood to one side of the doorway as Anderson crouched beside his bed.

'Marcus,' Anderson placed his hand on Alenko's arm and the Captain opened his eyes.

'David.' He blinked hard but he lost the battle as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Tracy clung onto his arm and Stokes felt like they were intruding as Alenko reached for Anderson's hand. Both men were shaking and Stokes blinked away the burning in his eyes.

'You're safe now,' Anderson wrapped the Captain's hand between his.

'Home.' Alenko swallowed, struggling to speak.

Stokes grabbed a bottle of water from a crate by the door and passed it to Anderson. The admiral handled Alenko like a new born child, very carefully lifting his shoulders so he could take a sip of water. But it was an effort for the weakened man and he sagged into the bed as Anderson lowered him down. It took a moment for Alenko to speak and when his did his voice came out hoarse and soft.

'Need to get home. Leanne alone. Room and food.' He closed his eyes and his chest heaved as he fought to breathe easier.

'Rest, Marcus,' Anderson wiped his face with a damp cloth as Alenko dropped back into sleep. 'We'll get you home.'

Anderson lingered a moment before standing and turning to Stokes. 'We need to check out this address.' He sent it to Stokes' omnitool. 'Get a shuttle in the air. If I know Marcus he will have prepared for this and I'd like to tell him his wife is still alive.'

'On it, sir.' Stokes stepped through the doorway as Tracy stepped forward to hug Anderson.

'I'm glad he's going to be all right,' she said as Stokes moved away.

Meanwhile he had a job to do. It might be a little personal for the admiral but if anyone deserved it he did. Stokes found Corporal Wilson sorting through boxes, gave him the address and messaged Zahedi to grab a team and meet the young pilot at the shuttle. He could trust Zahedi to handle the assignment as he sent the details from his omnitool.

It would be a few hours before they arrived at their destination so Stokes went in search of Sam. He had no doubt the teen would already have their servers up and running and a bored teenager could easily get into trouble. He found him huddled around a screen with two other techs.

'There,' Sam pointed at something and one of the techs cursed. 'Told you there was something out there.'

'What's going on?' Stokes stepped up behind them.

'We set up a perimeter,' Braden, the older of the techs kept his eyes on the screen, 'but we keep losing the feed in one area. Sam here said he saw something so we've been watching.'

'And?' Stokes moved so he could see the screen but nothing jumped out at him.

'Pigs.' Sam grinned at him.

'They might have escaped from here when the house burnt down but now they're just running around out there. They keep knocking out our ground sensors.' Baden turned towards him.

'How big a gap are we talking?'

'We've got an entire section, about twenty metres, unguarded, but if they keep moving around we might lose more.'

Ground sensors were the strongest early warning they had. The cameras would show them the enemy but ground sensors could feel them approaching long before they got into camera range. Having a section missing would leave them blind until the last minute. They couldn't afford that.

'Guess we need to hunt them down unless we can chase them off.'

'They would give us fresh meat.' Sam suggested.

'You want to have a BBQ?' Baden stared at him but the teen simply shrugged.

'He's right,' Stokes said as he brought up his omnitool. He ran through the list of names and smiled when he found the name he wanted. 'Sam, can you find this man,' he held out his tool and Sam nodded, 'tell him I have a job for him.' He headed for the door with Sam following. 'I'll organise a hunting party.'

The four marines Stokes designated to hunting down the pigs had just vanished into the trees when a shuttle flew overhead. Behind him Dr Wainwright and an aide dashed to where it landed.

'Doc, what's going on?'

'Wounded from the bunker.'

He wanted to follow, Buckner could be among them. His feet refused to move. The shuttle hatch opened and the doctor climbed inside but Stokes stood rooted to the ground. Fear of Buckner not being inside won over relief that he might be. Fighting to swallow, his hands shaking and his heart pounding, he finally forced his feet to move. One slow step after another he edged closer until he couldn't stand not knowing. He ran. He needed to know one way or another.


	17. Chapter 17

**** 17 ****

Stokes focussed on his work. If Anderson could carry on while worrying about his troops out in the field then so could he. Trying to contact other groups, without much success, kept more terrible thoughts at bay. He had a job to do and he wasn't about to let Anderson down by moping.

So far only two of the eight groups had reported in, one in Australia and one in South America. Africa, Europe and the Middle East had gone dark. Entering the codes for London he hoped for better news. Major Coats had reported increasing numbers of Reaper troops with every check in, his men continually fighting and simply trying to hold on. Now, as he waited for a response to his hail he pushed down his concern that they were all gone.

'Stokes, is that you?' Major Coats burst to life before him and Stokes let out the breath he'd been holding.

'Yes sir,' Stokes fiddled with the controls to clear out the static and sent a message to Anderson. 'Admiral Anderson would like a report.'

'I'm sure he does. How are things, Stokes?'

'The Reapers found our bunker so we had to move. We're safe for now. We lost people.' He paused and cleared his throat, blinking away the burning in his eyes. 'The admiral thinks we should be heading your way, he thinks something is going on that we haven't discovered yet.'

'I think he's right.' Coat's sighed and his shoulders slumped. Stokes wondered if they'd ever not be exhausted.

'Major Coats,' Anderson came up behind Stokes and stepped into the QEC. 'How's London?'

'Dirty and dusty, sir,' Coats huffed a laugh, 'she's not pretty right now.'

'Matches the rest of the world I imagine. How are you holding up?'

'We had to get out of the centre of London. We've moved to an abandoned factory that's safe for now, far enough away not to draw attention.'

'Any clues on what the Reapers are up to?'

'Not yet, I've got recon teams going in, scouting possible forward positions, but it's not looking good so far. There are thousands of enemy troops forming a cordon around the city. Just getting bloody close enough for a look is risky.'

'And your troops?'

'We're managing, found some supplies once we moved out of the city centre so morale is a little higher now we've had some decent meals. Pity we couldn't find a place with working showers though.'

Anderson chuckled and folded his arms across his chest. 'I'm curious about what the Reapers are doing?'

'You're not alone there sir, they seem to be waiting for something. They've got all these troops just standing idle. It's strange and very disconcerting I have to say.'

'I think it's time we grouped up.' Anderson straightened up, looking every bit the admiral even when tired. 'Once we've got our civilians squared away we'll make our way over to you. I think it's safe to leave, most of the Reaper troops are heading south.'

'It will be nice to have you here sir, I think it will boost morale even further.'

'It has nothing to do with handing over command and lessening your workload.' He laughed as Coats shook his head. 'I've been sending others your way when we can reach them. It looks like London is where we're going to make our final stand.'

'I'll watch for their arrival and thank you sir. We could do with some extra men, give us some breathing room. I might even be able to stand my men down for a few hours.' Coats dropped his eyes to the floor and Stokes thought he might fall asleep standing up.

'How are your losses?'

Raising his gaze to Anderson his eyebrows lifted. 'Actually, we've lost very few in the last couple of weeks. Since the Reaper troops started settling in London they seem content to leave us alone unless we get too close. We can't get to one part of the city, they have completely blocked access. We're trying to find out what's going on but so far no success.'

'What about civilians?'

'Those that can't or won't fight we've sent north now that it's safer. We've got a couple of places to hide them away.'

'I'm sure I don't have to tell you to watch for moles.'

'No sir, so far we've been lucky on that front as far as I know.'

Stokes jumped as the QEC flashed off then on again. 'What the hell?' He worked the controls to stabilise the connection.

'What's going on?' Anderson looked from Stokes to Coat's image.

'Is this confirmed?' Coats spoke to someone off screen before looking back to Anderson. 'Sir, the Reapers have just destroyed a huge section of the city. They've flattened several city blocks.'

'Why?' Stokes shrugged as Anderson looked at him. 'Coats, find out what you can and keep me informed.'

'Yes, sir,' Coats saluted and disconnected.

'What the hell are the Reapers up to?'

Stokes watched as Anderson paced realising he didn't expect an answer. On top of everything else being in the dark didn't help.

'Have we heard from Zahedi yet?' Anderson stopped pacing.

'No, sir,' he tried to hide his concern but Anderson saw through him and tilted his head. 'He should have checked in hours ago.'

'Damn it.' He sighed and scrubbed his face. 'Let me know when he reports in. It's going to be dark soon and I'd like to have everyone back.'

'The bodies that Reigler sent back have been placed in the house ruins for now, Fields wants to have a ceremony for them.'

'Tell them to go ahead. Can you ask Fields to come see me when he's got a moment?'

'Yes, sir,' he nodded and left the barn.

Standing outside in the sun seemed all wrong. The warmth on his face felt out of place with their destroyed world. It should be dark and dismal, grey like the dusty ruins they'd left behind and those they had yet to see. His thoughts wandered down a dark path as he worried about Zahedi. He'd been gone way to long for something not to be wrong.

Then there was Reigler. He'd asked for extra hands to recover equipment and supplies, several people had volunteered to return once the last shuttle arrived, bringing back bodies. Buckner wasn't among them and Reigler hadn't sent word as to whether they'd found him. Stokes squeezed his eyes shut and forced down emotion, he couldn't let it drag him under because he would break too easily. He needed to keep busy. Finding Fields and Tracy seemed a good place to start.

Fields he found outside, setting up a smoking house for the wild pigs the hunting party were bringing in. The older man had become very useful, his diplomatic and survival skills had been a godsend. His mention of a BBQ for dinner had Stokes' mouth watering. Passing on Anderson's message he left him to his preparations.

He wandered across the camp and into the living quarters. Tracy had offered to help set up power relays so they could rig up heaters they'd pulled from some of the shuttles. It was getting colder and they hadn't fought this far to freeze to death. Children laughed and squealed as they played chasing among the beds, their resilience amazed him as their parents told them to take it outside.

Searching the shed he came across a few people sitting in silence, one man holding a small girl to his chest, rocking her as tears rolled down his face. His wife had been among the last collection of bodies. She'd pushed them clear of falling debris, saved their lives. Living with something like that would haunt him for the rest of his life. As much as he wanted to comfort the man nothing he could say would ease his pain. Finding Sam busy at a console he asked after Tracy and became concerned when told she'd seemed upset and gone outside.

He rushed outside but couldn't find her. Criss-crossing the camp turned up nothing and fear took hold. What could have upset her enough to make her disappear? Where had she disappeared too? Asking around didn't help, no-one had seen her. He ran around the back of the barn, checked the fence line in case she'd tucked herself against it somewhere, he even searched the ruins of the house. Where the hell had she gone?

Spinning he scanned the tree line, his fingers tangling in his hair as he gripped his head and tried to think of where she'd go. Why would she go? Why hadn't she come to find him? He walked back past the parked shuttles, stopping as he heard a sound inside one. Pressing his ear up against the hatch he heard sobbing. Curious he opened it up.

'Tracy.'

'Matt,' she sniffled, wiped her eyes and looked at him from where she sat on the floor.

Her eyes were red and swollen, her hair dishevelled, it looked like she'd been pulling at it. The fear in her eyes broke his heart and he climbed in beside her, pulling her into his arms.

'Hey, what's wrong?'

'I … it's nothing … just seeing.' She sobbed and he held her tighter as she trembled.

'Tell me, please. There's obviously something.'

She controlled her crying but stayed silent and it hurt to think she didn't trust him enough to open up. But something caused her heartbreak and that made his heart break too. She sat up and put her back against the seat, taking his hand as their shoulders rested against each other.

She wiped her eyes with her free hand, 'there was a little girl with her father, his wife's body came in on the last shuttle, she died so they could live.'

'I know I saw them.'

'The little girl wanted to know why her mother died, why she wouldn't be coming back. It made me think of my mum.' Her bottom lip trembled and he squeezed her hand gently.

'Where is she?'

'She was in London when the Reapers hit.' She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. 'Uncle Steven told her to get out but she wouldn't leave without making sure her staff had somewhere to go. She let me know that her and some of her workers were heading out of London to a property we own in the north. The Reapers hit, communications went down and I haven't heard from her since.'

Stokes wanted someone to slap him around the head and kick him in the guts for good measure. He knew about her mum and he remembered Hackett asking about her the day Tracy arrived. It had never occurred to him to ask about her. What made it worse, she never mentioned her, kept her fear bottled up and he hadn't seen it.

'I'm sorry, Tracy, I should have asked.'

'It's not your fault,' she rubbed his leg and gave him a teary smile.

'But I should have asked. You're important to me and this is important to you. You've been worried and scared all this time and I didn't notice.'

'I think you've had other things to worry about.'

'Not the point.' He settled against the seat, put his arm around her shoulder and she curled up against him. 'Tell me about her, what does she do, you said she has workers.'

'Yeah, she runs the London office of Ariake Tech. They provide the software and some of the hardware that's used in omnitools.' She lifted her arm and brought her omnitool to life, it opened to a picture of a woman with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. 'She used to take me to work when I was a kid and let me play with the stuff they were throwing out. When I got something to work after others said it couldn't she'd make this huge fuss and show everyone in the office. It was embarrassing really.'

'Sounds to me like she was proud of you.'

'Yeah, I suppose so.'

'You have her eyes.'

'Runs in the family I guess, Uncle Steven has the same eyes.'

'Yeah,' Stokes chuckled, 'I've noticed, he has this way of looking at you that makes me want to squirm.'

'He used to make me feel so bad whenever I got into trouble and mum called him. He never yelled but that look … yeah, I've seen it a few times.'

'You haven't mentioned your dad.'

'He died when I was two.' She brought up a picture of a striking, younger man in Alliance blue. His eyes were brown and his hair had a red shine to it. 'He never came back from a mission. Uncle Steven took it personally and vowed to make sure we were always looked after.' She let out a soft laugh, 'between him and Uncle David I always felt like I had two guardian angels. I admired them so much I planned to join the Alliance, especially after Andy signed up.'

'But you didn't,'

'No, mum got really upset, I think she was afraid I might die, like dad. So I studied tech instead and ended up working for the Alliance anyway.'

'I'm glad you did.' He kissed the top of her head. 'You said she headed north.'

'Yeah, we have a property up around Preston, hopefully it's still there and intact.'

'I'm guessing she's a strong woman, she raised you, she could have made it.' He wanted to say she'd be fine but that felt like a lie, and he didn't want to lie to her.

She sat up and sighed, 'I know, but it's the not knowing … I'm sorry you had to find me like this.'

'I'm not,' he brushed her hair behind her ear and she leant into his touch. 'I'm here for you Tracy, no matter what.'

She went to speak but his omnitool lit up and they both jumped.

'Shuttle coming in,' he pushed to his feet and helped her up. 'Hopefully it's Reigler or Zahedi. I'm going to kill both of them for making us worry.'

They stepped out of the shuttle and he pulled her back against him before she could walk away.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah,' she leaned up and kissed him. 'I'll be fine and thank you.'

'Come find me next time, okay.'

She nodded, took his hand and led him to the makeshift landing area. He wanted to know who was coming in but couldn't shake the feeling it would be bad news. The shuttle hatch stood open by the time they reached it and Reigler was on the ground.

'Reigler.' Stokes rushed forward with Tracy on his heels. 'What the hell, why haven't you let us know about Buckner?'

'Because the bastard wanted to tell you himself.' Buckner said as he appeared in the doorway.

Supported by two marines, his left leg in a makeshift splint, his shirt missing and his chest wrapped in bandages he looked battered and bruised. Open scratches on his face and arms only added to the image. But he was alive. A shadow behind him moved forward and the young boy he'd gone back to save stepped up beside Buckner.

'Fuck!' Stokes walked a complete circle, his hands in his hair and his eyes on the ground before stopping to look at the man slowly being helped from the shuttle. 'Jesus, Buckner, you're an asshole. You could have let me know you were alive.'

He dashed forward and pulled the other man into a hug. Buckner winced but willingly accepted and returned it. They held each other for a few moments before Stokes realised Buckner sagged against him.

'What's the damage,' he stepped back and looked him up and down.

'Broken leg, cracked ribs and some bruising,' Buckner shrugged, hissing as pain creased his face.

'Buckner,' Tracy stepped forward and gave him a gentle hug, 'let's get you to the doctor so he can treat you properly.' She held out her hand to the boy who looked at Buckner before accepting her help at the older man's nod.

Stokes watched as she led them all towards the barn before turning to Reigler.

'Seriously, you couldn't have let me know.'

'He told me he'd kill me if I did.' He shrugged and reached into the shuttle dragging out an ammo crate. 'Damn idiot refused to leave until we had everyone out that we could find. Miles wouldn't leave his side, I think Buckner has a new fan.'

Stokes took one side and they carried the crate between them as the pilot moved the shuttle out of the landing area. His knees trembled but it had nothing to do with the weight of the crate. Relief left him reeling, the sudden weight off his shoulders seemed to allow tiredness to crash in. He wanted to curl up and sleep for a week.

'Where's Zahedi?' Reigler's voice pushed the lethargy away.

'On a mission. He should have checked in hours ago but no word yet.'

'Should we be worried?'

'I hope not.'

'Reigler.' They both looked up as Anderson called out and walked towards them. 'Glad to see you back and Buckner's alive.' His joy at the news made his eyes shine. 'It's about time we had some good news.'

Stoke's omnitool beeped and they put down the crate so he could check it. 'Zahedi is on his way in.'

'About damn time.' Anderson moved towards the clearing as a shuttle appeared overhead, the two marines following.

What felt like an eternity later the hatch opened. Zahedi stepped out, followed by a second man who nodded and smiled at the marine before turning back to the interior of the shuttle.

'Zahedi,' Anderson stepped towards him. 'What's going on? Why didn't you report in?'

'I am sorry sir, but I had no choice.' The biotic shrugged and everyone looked at him, narrowed eyes and creased foreheads making him laugh.

'David?' A female voice spoke from the shuttle and a small, dark haired woman took the hand offered by the man beside Zahedi, jumping confidently to the ground before letting go.

'Leanne.' Anderson rushed forward and dragged the woman into his arms.

She laughed as her arms wrapped around him. Stokes and Reigler shared a confused look as Zahedi just shook his head. Finally the two parted, both with moist eyes and smiles brightening their faces.

'It's so good to see you.' Anderson hugged her again quickly before stepping back. 'But what are you doing here?'

'What the hell do you think I'm doing here?' Her eyes went wide as she stared at him. 'I'm here to see my husband.'

'Of course you are.' Anderson laughed and held out his arm which she took. 'Marcus is this way, he'll be glad to see you.'

'He's awake?'

'Yes, on and off.'

'Good, I have a few things to say to him. Damn fool, running off to fight a war at his age.'

Stokes stood with Reigler as the admiral led her away. When they vanished from view they both turned to Zahedi.

'I'm guessing that's Mrs Alenko.' Stokes said and Zahedi nodded.

'She is a very formidable woman, ordered me to bring her here the moment I told her about her husband and not to let him know she was on her way. I could not say no.'

'I don't think anyone dares to say no to her.' The man who had arrived with them laughed.

'Stokes, Reigler,' Zahedi placed his hand on the other man's shoulder, 'this is Andrew, he's a nurse and wanted to help.' The biotic grinned, 'either that or he did not trust me to take care of Mrs Alenko.'

'Maybe I just wanted to protect you from her.' Andrew grinned and Zahedi chuckled.

Stokes and Reigler shared a questioning look, smiles tugging at the corners of their mouths.

'We'd better get this ammo squared away,' Reigler indicated that Stokes should follow him and they collected the crate they'd put down earlier.

Stokes couldn't wipe the smile from his face as they walked towards the barn. The day had definitely improved.

'Is that meat I can smell?' Reigler sniffed the air.

'Yeah,' Stokes laughed. 'We're having a real meal tonight.'

His stomach growled as the aroma of barbecued meat floated on the breeze. Yes, the day had definitely improved.


	18. Chapter 18

**** 18 ****

Stokes leant back against the barn wall. On his right Tracy sat close enough so their legs and shoulders touched. On his left Buckner, who'd insisted he be helped out of the infirmary, rested his splinted leg on a log they'd found while looking for things to make an impromptu seat. Said seat consisted of several fence rails and four, half drums, but comfortable enough and matching the relaxed feel of the evening. Zahedi and Andrew sat side by side, talking softly, Sam leant forward, almost falling off the seat, enthralled by Reigler's stories and Stokes wouldn't be surprised if Sam signed up as soon as he could.

He glanced to where Anderson and Leanne talked over the dozing man between them. Like Buckner, Captain Alenko hadn't wanted to stay inside. Carried out by two marines, cocooned in blankets and settled onto a beat up couch someone had found, he held his wife's hand, oblivious to the conversation. But his smile, it hadn't faded since sitting beside his wife as they spoke to their son on the Normandy. Afterwards their joyful, teary hugs and laughter had brightened everyone's day as they rejoiced at him being alive.

All around them people sat in groups, chatted and simply relaxed. Full bellies and temporary safety giving them time to recover. The meat had been cooked to perfection on a makeshift spit over open flames. It had to be the best he'd ever tasted, although that could have something to do with the fact he hadn't tasted meat for some time. The overgrown vegetable garden had given up its harvest, which made the meal even better. The reconstituted soup packs improved with the fresh food were actually delicious. It had been a good evening and something they all needed.

Parents gathered up their children as the temperature cooled and the night wore on, taking them inside to put them to bed. Closer in, towards the dying fire, Fields stood and asked for quiet. A hush fell over the encampment as he cleared his throat.

'I would like to take this opportunity to give thanks, to acknowledge those who have got us to this point, often at the cost of their own.' He raised his glass to Anderson who nodded. 'To the soldiers who have protected us with their lives, seen us to safety and given us the strength to keep going.' Soft words of agreement carried around the camp. 'Mostly though I would like to thank Admiral Anderson. He made the choice to stay, which I bet he regrets now.' He grinned as laughter rolled around him.

Anderson smiled and shook his head, 'and miss out on all this, wouldn't change a thing.'

'I'm sure everyone here agrees that you are our hero, you willingly accepted the responsibility for our lives. Thank you for ensuring we still have them.' He raised his mug as everyone around him agreed. 'We know,' he waved as Anderson went to speak, 'you couldn't have done it without the soldiers by your side and you're only doing your job. But we truly appreciate the way you do your job.'

Anderson chuckled and Stokes' chest tightened. Humble, quiet spoken and diplomatic, but with the strengths of his training and experience he stood as the perfect example of what it meant to be Alliance and N7. They all owed their lives to him. How could they not look upon him with some level of hero worship? As if reading his thoughts Anderson looked at him and nodded.

'You're right,' the admiral stood and raised his glass of water, 'I couldn't have done it without any of them or those we've lost along the way. But I also couldn't have got us this far without the civilian support, without you stepping in, whether to pick up a gun or cook a meal. We're in this together and we'll get through it together.'

Agreement rumbled through the crowd and glasses, mugs, jars, or whatever they could find to drink out of clinked in the darkness. Their numbers were dwindling before they reached the bunker, some dying, groups leaving to find their own way, others had simply stopped where they stood and refused to move. Anderson had to decide whether to leave them or drag them along. Stokes had seen how those choices tore into him, and the aftermath of his decisions. Risking everyone for one or two people wasn't an option, and it hurt. Since the last attack more had left, disappearing into the trees to go who knows where and they hadn't had time to go after them. They'd always known they couldn't save them all, but they were down to hundreds now and if the human race was to survive they couldn't afford to lose any more.

'Before everyone disappears for the night I have something to say.' He moved closer to the fire so he stood in the light. 'The Reapers are building something in London, it looks like that is where the final battle will be. I need to be there and my troops with me.' He held up his hand as murmured questions started. 'I don't plan to leave you unprotected. In fact, the Alenkos have offered their home as a safe haven. It is fully prepared to protect everyone and Captain Alenko has stockpiled weapons and supplies.

'My advice is that everyone goes with them. I know some want to stay here, I admit, it's a good spot with water, shelter and food. The risk is that those who know where we are might give us away if caught. Unfortunately I can't spare the troops to protect you if you stay.'

He glanced around at the shadowed faces, 'I'm not going to lie, some of us won't make it. The Reapers don't take prisoners and those they indoctrinate are left behind when they leave, mindless husks with no way to survive. I believe survival is possible, I believe that humanity working together can push back, that working with other galactic races is the only way we can get through this. That's what we're working towards and that's what we have to fight for. Help is coming we just have to last until it gets here.

'You have to choose how you want to do that. Any civilians who want to come to London are welcome on the understanding that we go there to make our final stand and you will need to fight, there will be no safe haven until this is over. However, I will not accept married men or women whose partners are here with them, or those with children. If this is the end of days you need to be together. Sleep on it, make your choice because we start moving out tomorrow.' With a last look around he returned to his seat.

Stokes watched as people gathered into groups, a mix of hope and fear visible in the flickering light. If he had a choice what would he do? He didn't have to think about it: he'd fight. Linking his fingers with Tracy's he caught her eye and she smiled. He'd fight because he had something to fight for. Yes he wanted to see the human race survive, but making it personal raised the stakes, provided incentive.

Anderson spoke to the Alenkos for a moment before walking towards them. He stopped and looked at them in turn. The shine in his eyes made Stokes swallow hard and he guessed they were about to get the choice too. Anderson could order them all to London but this close to the end game he would want to give them the chance to live, to go with the Alenkos and help protect them.

'I've never been to London,' Stokes said, before the admiral had chance to speak. 'Always wanted to see Big Ben, hope it's still standing.'

'There's an old pub down by the Thames,' Reigler leaned forward, 'I'll buy you a beer when we get there, I bet the cellar will be intact.'

'I am curious to see Buckingham Palace, I believe it is an impressive sight.' Zahedi said, Andrew's hand covering his where it rested on his thigh.

'I can't fight for shit like this,' Buckner thumped his leg with a fist, 'but I can give orders and I'm sure Captain Alenko will need a second till he's back on his feet.'

Anderson blinked rapidly and nodded. Stokes stared at the ground as Tracy stayed quiet. He would love to have her by his side in London but he wanted her as far away as possible, wanted her safe and alive. He hoped that Anderson would order her to safety and take the decision out of her hands. But she could be stubborn and intimidating when standing up for herself.

'I can fight and I can help with tech stuff,' Sam stood up and snapped to attention.

'And that's why I need you and Tracy to go with the Alenkos.' Tracy's grip on Stokes' fingers tightened as Anderson continued. 'They're going to need help setting up communications and defences.' He smirked, 'besides, someone has to keep an eye on Buckner.'

'Hey,' Buckner grouched but shrugged, 'I am no good with tech unless it's blowing it up.'

'But you'll need techs in London too,' Tracy argued.

Sam started to speak but Anderson placed a hand on his shoulder. 'Look, you're not military and I can't order you to stay but think about it. I need people I can trust with the Alenkos to help keep everyone safe.' He looked at Tracy, 'I know you want to go, to find your mother, but there will be no chance of that until this is over. You're the best tech expert I have' he rolled his eyes as Stokes scowled at him, 'alright, equal best, and you can help these people.'

Her hand trembled and Stokes could see she fought back tears, her mouth a thin line as she squeezed her eyes shut. It seemed like a lifetime before she opened them and nodded. Relief washed over him, wiping away the huge weight on his shoulders. Sam didn't agree so readily, sitting down and staring at the ground. Reigler leaned over and spoke in his ear. Sam sat back and looked at him before glancing at Tracy and Anderson.

'Okay.'

'Get some sleep people, tomorrow will be a busy day. We need to get people moving and we've still got supplies, weapons and tech to recover from the bunker.' Anderson left them to re-join the Alenkos.

Reigler stood and stretched. 'You heard the admiral. I've got first watch so I'll see you in the morning.' He quickly disappeared into the dark.

'Damn,' Buckner cursed as he lowered his leg to the ground and grabbed the tree branch they'd fashioned into a makeshift crutch. 'It's getting serious now and I'm crippled.'

'It hasn't been serious before now.' Stokes stared at him from under raised eyebrows.

'Yeah, but the real fight is in London and I'm sitting it out.'

'Your part is just as important, Mr Buckner,' Zahedi helped him to his feet. 'You may be responsible for ensuring the human race survives.'

'Shit Zahedi,' Buckner winced as he put his foot flat, 'way to put pressure on me.'

'I am happy to oblige.'

Stokes laughed at Buckner's scowl as he limped away with Zahedi and Andrew beside him. Sam left too, his quiet departure worried Stokes and he hoped he didn't do something stupid. Tracy shifted beside him and stood up. Her grip on his fingers loosened but before she let go completely he got to his feet and pulled her in closer.

'Ready for bed?'

'Yeah.'

Her shoulders were stiff as he slid his arm around her and they walked through the camp to a shuttle furthest away from the barn. Anderson had told the troops to utilise the shuttles for sleeping so they claimed one for themselves. Selfish maybe, but they didn't intend to share their sleeping space on what could be their last night together. He locked the hatch once inside and turned to find Tracy looking up at him from the survival bed on the floor. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she bit down on her bottom lip.

'Hey,' he dropped to her side and brushed the tears from her face. 'We'll be okay.'

He kissed her forehead and she wrapped herself around him, clinging to him, shaking and choking back sobs. He buried his face in her hair, closing his eyes as his own tears threatened to fall. But he didn't want to spend the night worrying about what might happen. Lifting her face to his he kissed her.

It started out as a soft, tender kiss to calm them both but as she kissed him back and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck hunger flared to life. The need to feel skin on skin, to be one, made their movements frantic as they tossed off clothing between deep, hungry kisses. Touches became desperate, hard and fast as they held each other.

A padded survival blanket cushioned their collapse to the floor, their fingers intertwining above her head as their lips remained locked and he entered her in one swift movement. A cry of pleasure escaped as tears continued to roll down her cheeks but she met him thrust for thrust as they gave in to their burning desires. He had never felt such an urgent need before and it overwhelmed him. The feel of her hot and wet around him sent him careening over the edge, his moans buried in her neck as she followed him and they gasped for breath.

He rolled onto his back pulling her with him, his fingers wound through her hair as he held her head against his chest, his other arm across her waist as she lay half on top of him. She cried softly and he allowed his own tears to fall, resisting the urge to let her go and brush them away as they ran across his temples and into his hair. Eventually their breathing slowed, the tears stopped and they simply held each other in silence.

He'd promised himself he wouldn't think about the what ifs but as he stared at the roof of the shuttle he wondered if they had a future, if they would survive to find each other again. The feel of Tracy against him, the afterglow of sex and the ache in his chest at the thought of losing her almost broke him. He sucked in a shuddering breath.

'I love you,' she whispered as her arms gripped him harder.

'I love you,' he rested his cheek on the top of her head. 'I'm coming back. We're going to survive this.' He knew he might not be able to keep that promise but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to try. 'I'm not going to lose you.'

She lifted her head and looked at him, her eyes red but dry as she smiled. 'You'd better come back or … .' She closed her eyes before adding, 'please, just come back.'

He lifted her chin with his finger so he could kiss her and the stirrings of desire sent heat straight to his groin. She moaned and wrapped her leg around his, brushing up against his growing erection.

They made love slowly, enjoying the taste, touch and feel of each other. He took his time finding all the places that made her moan and the spots that made her writhe under him. He brought her undone with his tongue and fingers, loving the open beauty on her face. She returned the favour in kind, teasing with her tongue, finding sensitive spots with her fingers.

Rather than straddle him on the hard floor she pulled him up and pushed him into a seat. She held onto the security bar above his head as she slid over his erection and he closed his eyes with a moan. They moved slowly, both enjoying the feel of him inside her and he gripped her hips, meeting her eyes as she smiled at him. He pulled her down and kissed her with an intensity that left them both breathless. Their movements quickened, control disappearing as lust and need took over, dragging them towards the point of no return. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight as she clung to his shoulders, their moans silenced against each other's skin.

They held each other until their breathing slowed, as the euphoria of their lovemaking slowly waned. Tracy moved first, standing up and reaching for his hand. He followed as she dropped back onto their bed, spooning around her as she rolled onto her side and pulled a blanket over them. He nuzzled her neck and she rubbed her backside against his hips with a laugh.

'We should get some rest,' she turned so he could kiss her.

'Yeah.' He settled against her and before long her steady breathing lulled him into sleep.

The vibration of his omnitool woke him some time later and he looked around in confusion. But weeks on the move had honed his senses, he sat up and opened his tool. Something had triggered the perimeter sensors. Tapping his ear he opened up the coms as he checked the time. He hadn't slept for too long so still first watch.

'Reigler,' he whispered, not wanting to give him away or wake Tracy. Two clicks in his ear told him all he needed to know.

Reaching for his clothes he sent a click back, dressing quickly and turning to Tracy. She stirred as he kissed her shoulders and the sleepy smile she gave him made him wish he had other reasons for waking her.

'We've got company.'

In minutes they were standing by the hatch, weapons in hand. Making as little noise as possible they slipped out of the shuttle. Giving her hand a squeeze Stokes led them towards the barn, sticking to shadows and skirting the camp to avoid waking those sleeping outside. Reigler would have told them if they needed to panic.

Lights were out in the barn to avoid detection but they hurried to where Anderson had set up his office and sleeping area. Knocking softly he entered slowly, not surprised to find a pistol pointed at his head.

'Stokes,' Anderson lowered his weapon. 'What's going on?' He flicked on his omnitool for light and slipped a shirt over his head.

'Perimeter sensors have triggered and Reigler's radio silent.'

He hurried to his consoles and brought up his screens, casting an eerie glow in the dark. Readouts showed the night watch scattered around the edge of camp, just beyond the tree line but inside the perimeter. Outside of that were several red markers, they were huddled together but a rough count put them at about 50 people. Without visual confirmation they couldn't tell if they were human or not.

'What are they doing?' Anderson stared over Stokes' shoulder.

He frowned and double checked his scans. 'They're not making any move to come closer. They're just standing there.'

'Wake up teams two, three and six, quietly, and see if we can get Reigler on coms without giving him away.' Anderson folded his arms and studied the screen, the furrow in his brow and his finger on his chin indicating he had something in mind.

Stokes grinned and sent out a wake up alert. Even rudely awakened Anderson thought on his feet, one more reason why he deserved their admiration and Stokes would be happy if he ended up half as good as Anderson. As the teams arrived, dressed and ready Anderson laid out his plan.


	19. Chapter 19

**** 19 ****

It was only minutes before the blue dot identifying Reigler pulled back, but it felt like forever. Stokes glanced over his shoulder to where Anderson stood quietly behind him, his hand on his chin as he watched the screen.

'Why aren't they moving?' Anderson dropped his hand and leant on the console. 'What are they doing?'

'Stokes.' Reigler broke the silence.

'Go ahead, Admiral Anderson is here.'

'Sir, we've got about forty six tangoes, some armed, civilian and military.'

'What are they doing?'

'Setting up camp, sir.'

'What?' Anderson scrubbed his face, 'Why?'

'Unknown. But they haven't set up sentries.'

Anderson paced slowly, running a hand through his hair before looking back at the screen. His lips pursed as his eyes narrowed and Stokes didn't envy him the decisions he had to make.

'Reigler, I've got men coming your way, keep a ninety minute rotation and stay out of sight. If they move closer make your presence known, otherwise we wait till daylight.'

Reigler acknowledged the order and Anderson sighed as the com went silent. 'What the hell is going on?'

'Survivors looking for refuge,' Stokes suggested and Anderson flicked a glance his way.

'Or maybe indoctrinated people trying to infiltrate our group.'

'Did they know we were here or is this just coincidence?'

Anderson frowned at him. 'Either way I guess we'll find out soon enough.'

'I can stand watch here, sir, if you want to get some sleep.'

'Keep me informed Stokes.'

A possible threat camped outside but Anderson went back to bed, which told Stokes two things - how tired he was and how much he trusted his men. Unless the danger became real they would do nothing but wait. They didn't need to take risks in the dark.

Tracy had disappeared while Stokes worked with Anderson but he'd had no time to worry about it. He turned as footsteps approached to see her carrying a stretcher and blankets. Rushing forward he took the bed from her hands and she sagged in relief.

'I thought we could grab some sleep while we wait.'

Stokes placed the stretcher against the wall behind his console, bending over it to tighten a loose leg.

'Not exactly the night I had planned.' He straightened up to find her smiling at him. 'What?'

'You have a great ass.' She laughed as colour rushed to his face.

'Thanks,' he grinned and moved aside so she could spread out the blankets. 'I hope you love me for more than my ass.'

'Of course,' she slid her arms around his neck, 'I love you because you're you, and I'm lucky you're smart and have a great body to boot.'

He kissed the tip of her nose as he held her close, his forehead meeting hers, 'I'm glad you approve.'

She dropped her arms, slipping them around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. She clung to him quietly and he tightened one arm around her back as his other hand slid into her hair and cradled her head. Hair tickled his nose, disturbed by his breath, as he stared out into the dark beyond the doorway. Fighting down despondency he kissed the top of her head and pulled back.

'Get some sleep, I'll take first watch.'

'Two hours,' she met his eyes and he nodded. 'If you don't wake me I'll whip your butt.'

'I might like that,' he lifted an eyebrow and she slapped his arm.

'Matt.'

'Two hours, okay.'

He pulled over a chair as she settled under the blankets, sitting so he could see both her and his console. It would be so easy to slide into self-pity, they were about to be parted and he couldn't picture life without her. His chest already ached and they hadn't said goodbye, how would he deal with watching her leave. With a sigh he brought up his omnitool, he needed to do something to stop his mind from wandering to dark places.

There hadn't been much time for him to study the omnitool Shepard had given him but he had managed to transfer some of his stuff across. No time like the present. He set up more programs to transfer while he delved into the tools capabilities. Shepard had gone all out and bought him a Savant, a tool mostly used by top end field marines, they were expensive and not something he'd ever considered, simply because he couldn't afford one.

It had a top of the line fabrication unit and it gave him an idea. He'd been working on a drone for some time, wanting more than something to shoot or distract an enemy. His old tool couldn't create what he wanted but his new one would. It took him the better part of an hour to bring in his schematics, add in some of Tracy's programming along with the cloaking code and fine-tune the fabricator, but eventually he had a prototype he could use. In minutes he had the finished product floating in the air before him. It hummed softly, like a distant buzzing of bees, quiet enough not to draw attention.

He grinned as he activated the cloaking program and sent it out. Range might be an issue but this would be a good first test. Bringing up the live feed he watched his creation skirt the edge of camp and enter the trees. Sending out directives he surprised himself at how well it worked.

Field combat drones were limited, often slow and once deployed many couldn't be given new orders. His new toy, however, being smaller, faster and able to be redirected presented so many possibilities. His smile almost broke his face as he sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees as his fingers danced across the haptic interface.

Yes, drones were already available with cameras and sound, but they were larger and visible, often travelling at great height and taking time to get into position. Combat, defence or recon drones had become a standard part of a load out and though they were smaller and quieter they could still be seen. Suit cams worked but they were limited by the wearer's position. A drone like his would be extremely useful on a battlefield, its size and cloaking technology could make it indispensable.

The urge to wake Tracy and share his excitement almost drove him out of his chair. Looking at her sleeping form though brought him back to earth. He could show her later, right now she needed sleep. Returning to the live feed he watched as the drone approached Reigler.

The marine lay in the grass alongside a tree stump, his eyes forward and rifle at the ready. Not wanting to make him jump Stokes opened up the com.

'Reigler.'

'Stokes.'

'I've got something coming your way.'

'Okay.'

Stokes brought the drone down and dropped the cloak. He had a good view of Reigler's face and chuckled as his eyes widened far enough to see the whites in the dark. A flashlight and night cam started the list for the next iteration.

'Stokes, what's this?'

'Something I came up with, Thought it might be useful for recon.'

'What can it do?'

'Mostly it's just a live feed of whatever it sees or hears. It's only a prototype.'

'What's the range?'

'Don't know. It reached you okay and there's no lag in transmission.' He had a thought, 'hang on.'

Finding Reigler's omnitool on their network he sent across the program to control the drone. He still had to pretty it up but using it wouldn't be too hard. With no idea of the range having someone closer controlling it might keep it alive longer. Reigler listened to instructions before bringing up his omnitool.

'Nice work, Stokes. Let's see what it can do.'

Stokes watched as the drone flitted through the last of the trees and headed out towards open grasslands. The full moon provided ample light and reaching the newcomer's camp took only minutes. A dying fire provided some illumination as the drone moved around the sleeping forms. They were human with no sign of mutations or visible alteration. Reigler took the drone in closer but none of them stirred. Stokes grinned, jumping up and punching the air would make too much noise so he settled for bouncing his toes and clenching his fists while letting out a silent cheer. Then he noticed something.

'Reigler, go back, focus on the last guy's neck.'

He did and even in the dim light Stokes could make out the tattoo. He cursed softly as his jaw clenched and his fingers curled.

'Stokes?'

'He's a gang member, Tenth Street Reds. Check out the others see if they have the same tattoo.'

Reigler did a round of the camp but what they found didn't help them at all. One other person had the tattoo, some were wearing Alliance uniforms and others wore rags, barely covering dirty skin. A scattering of weapons, some damaged, made them less of a threat, but that didn't mean they could let their guard down. One person stood out though. He slept away from the rest, inside a sleeping bag while everyone else had tattered blankets. His clean skin and neatly trimmed hair definitely out of place among this group.

A warning popped up on Stokes' screen, the drone's power levels were dropping.

'Drone's about to die, Reigler, better bring it back.'

The drone died before it reached him but fell close enough for Reigler to grab it easily enough. He scooped it up and put it in his pocket.

'These could be really handy in the field, Stokes.'

'Yeah, but only particular omnitools have the ability to create them.'

Stokes read the program log and committed important information to memory, already working on ideas. It had potential though, even with its current limitations.

'Something to suggest in the future then, front line engineers with omnitools able to make these things.'

'Maybe.' Stokes worked as he spoke, adding in code, tweaking commands. 'See you in daylight.'

He signed off and checked the time. He promised Tracy he'd wake her but watching her sleep he couldn't do it. Stretching out his legs he settled into the chair. The sun would be up in three hours, he could keep himself busy until then. The soft hum of electronics soothed his nerves as he set to work on improving his drone.

'Matt.'

A hand on his shoulder woke him and he jolted upright.

'Ow.' He rubbed his neck and winced as tense muscles reacted.

'You okay?'

'Yeah, must have fallen asleep.' Glancing outside he could see the sky just starting to get lighter.

'You were supposed to wake me.'

'You looked so comfortable I didn't want to disturb you.' He grinned at her scowl and stood up to check his console. Nothing had changed. 'There was no reason to wake you.'

'Other than you falling asleep,' she raised an eyebrow and he laughed, pulling her in for a hug.

'So, you gonna whip my butt now?'

'I might leave that to David when he finds out you fell asleep at your post.'

'Ouch.'

'Speaking of, we should probably wake him.'

'Wake who?' Anderson stepped through the doorway behind them.

'You of course,' Tracy kept her arm around his waist even though he tried to pull away. She leant in and pulled him down for a kiss, smiling as she stepped back. 'I'll get us breakfast.'

'Sorry, sir,' Stokes blushed as he met the amused stare of his superior.

'Nothing to be sorry for, Stokes.' Anderson frowned as he scanned his face, 'did you sleep?'

'A little.'

With a nod Anderson moved beside him. 'Anything changed?'

'No sir,' he brought up the drone footage. 'We did get a closer look at who's out there.' He started the recording. 'It's a mixed bag. There's Alliance, civilian and gang members. And then there's this guy,' he paused the feed as the drone hovered over the apparent leader.

'Shit.' Anderson leaned in for a closer look before stepping back and scrubbing his face.

'You know him, sir?'

'Not personally. He's a city councillor from Vancouver, a pain in the butt for the Alliance. Complained we were taking up prime real estate with our offices and training grounds. Also said humanity didn't need the Alliance.'

'Bet he's changed his opinion now.' Stokes huffed a laugh and Anderson grinned. 'What's he doing out here?'

'Hey, I got you guys' food,' Tracy placed a collection of plates and cups on the chair. 'There's some meat and bread left over from last night and some herbal tea Mrs Alenko brought with her.'

'Thanks,' Stokes absently took the cup she offered, took a sip and screwed up his face. 'Ugh,' he handed the cup back, 'I'd give my right arm for a decent coffee.'

'You and me both,' Anderson chuckled and patted his shoulder. He had no problem drinking the tea though as he peered at the screen. 'How did we get this footage?'

Stokes grinned and fabricated another drone.

'Awesome.' Tracy twisted and turned, getting a look at it from all angles, her eyes widening and jaw dropping as it disappeared beneath its cloak.

'You made this?' Anderson stared at him and he nodded. 'Nice work, Stokes.'

'It's not perfect but I'm working on it.'

'Send me the code,' Tracy already had her omnitool open but stopped and looked at him, 'only if you don't mind sharing.'

'What? No, I mean yes, of course I'll share with you.' He dropped his head as heat flooded his face, using the transfer of files to regain his composure.

'I think it's time we found out why we have a politician among a group of rag tag people out here in the middle of nowhere.'

Anderson took a bite from a sandwich, the smell of cooked meat lingered in the air and Stokes' mouth watered. Tracy handed him one and he almost moaned as the taste of meat and bread hit his tongue. He was starving.

'Reigler,' Anderson opened up the com and got a quick response. 'Time to make your presence known.' He glanced at Stokes, 'can you send your drone out so we can see what's going on.'

Stokes didn't hesitate and the drone left the building, in time to see the sun cresting the horizon as it caught up with Reigler and his team. The morning light reflecting off the dewy grass made the ground shimmer and Stokes wished they had time to enjoy the beauty of a sunrise. But they didn't and their lives might hinge on what happened next. Silently they watched as Reigler and the other teams slowly closed in around their quarry, staying low and out of site in the long grass.

Reigler stopped a short distance away from the camp and waited. Receiving the ready signal he stood up. Twenty four marines did the same, forming a circle with the camp in the middle. Reigler walked forward and stopped inside the collection of sleeping bodies.

'Hello.'

Stokes frowned and Anderson leaned forward beside him. No-one responded. Reigler repeated his greeting, louder this time. There was movement at the rear of the camp and the clean faced man stood up. Nudging those on the ground with his foot as he passed them he came to stand before Reigler.

'Hello,' Reigler said again, 'who are you and why are you out here?'

'I am Councillor Vanderson, and these are my followers.'

Vanderson's eyes were empty, cold. His movements were stiff and awkward, as if someone else controlled him. Behind him the rest of his people had stood and as one they silently formed a line, perfect little soldiers standing behind their captain.

'That's not creepy at all,' Stokes muttered as Tracy slid her arm through his, one hand gripping his bicep as her other hand rested on his forearm.

'Why are you out here?' Reigler repeated his question.

'We are spreading the word of the Reapers, they're here to help us, to save us from ourselves.' Vanderson lifted his arms and every head behind him lifted to the sky before following his arms back to his side.

'Why here?' Reigler unchecked the safety on his rifle.

'We saw your fire in the dark and wanted to share the joy of their coming.' He stared directly into Reigler's eyes before looking past him, straight at the drone even though it wasn't visible, and his stare bored into them from Stokes' screen. 'You must accept their benevolence or your lives will be meaningless and worthless.'

Stokes shivered. Beside him Anderson cursed softly and ran a hand through his hair.

'Reigler, ask him how we accept this benevolence.'

Reigler gave the slightest nod and asked the question. Vanderson's mood changed instantly, his lips lifted into a wide smile and his eyes shone.

'We can lead you to enlightenment, it is not far.'

'I'm sure we can find it,' Reigler copied the man's mood, smiling at him and placing his hand on Vanderson's shoulder. 'There is another group to the east, you should go and bring them in too. This joy needs to be shared.'

Vanderson looked in the direction Reigler pointed then back at him, nodding quickly. 'Yes, we will find them. You must go south west, towards Vancouver until you find our saviour. He will guide you.' Vanderson spun looking at each marine in turn, 'you must give yourself to him or all will be lost.'

Vanderson smiled at Reigler before turning to his people. 'Gather your things my brothers, we have other souls to collect.'

'Sir, do we let them go?'

'For now,' Anderson replied. 'Zahedi, follow them in the shuttle, tell me if they turn back.'

The group moved off and Reigler sent half of his men back to camp. The remainder fell back to the trees and shadowed their path.

'We need to move, now.' Anderson hurriedly sent out orders on his omnitool. 'Stokes, get everything packed up. Tracy, help the Alenkos and load up what you need. We'll make a last run at the bunker before we head for London but this camp needs to be gone before dark.'

Stokes nodded as Anderson headed outside. Tracy's grip on his arm made him aware of her distress and he gently uncurled her fingers and pulled her into his arms. This was it. The time had come.

'Make sure to find me before you leave.' He raised her chin and kissed her.

He wanted so much more than just one kiss as they melded against each other, but they were both very aware of the situation. Pulling back he watched as Tracy's eyes slowly opened and tears fell.

'We'll be fine,' he brushed them away and she nodded. 'I plan on spending the rest of my life with you. I'm coming back.'

'I know.' She brushed the side of his face and he leaned in to her touch. 'If you don't I'll come looking.'

Their fingers were the last part of them to separate as they parted. Tracy turned and walked towards the infirmary, not looking back. Stokes turned to his console and began shutting things down, sending out a message to his techs listing exactly what they needed to take. There were no do-overs. Once they left this place they would not be back for some time.

He gasped as pain shot through his chest and he fought for breath. Counting to ten slowly as he gripped his console he regained control over his emotions. But the pain lingered and it had nothing to do with the panic he fought down or the fear gripping his heart. Looking to where Tracy had disappeared through the door he knew exactly what caused it. God help him if anything happened to her because it would kill him.


	20. Chapter 20

**** 20 ****

The crate lid locked into place as Stokes' omnitool lit up.

'Stokes, we've got a problem.'

He looked through the open doorway to where Anderson stood, talking to a group of civilians who wanted to stay. Taking a deep breath he hurried towards him, avoiding those darting from one spot to another, rushing to pack.

'Sir,' he stopped beside him and almost smiled at the relief on the admiral's face. 'Reigler's on the com.'

Anderson stepped away from the group, finding a quiet spot. 'Talk to me Reigler?'

'They've turned around, sir. They stopped and appeared confused. Vanderson told them to turn around and now they're coming back.'

'They can't reach this camp, is that understood.'

'Yes, sir.'

'Stand by, Reigler.' Anderson whispered a curse. 'Stokes with me.' He marched towards the now partially packed infirmary where he grabbed Doctor Wainwright. 'Doctor, I've got a group of about fifty indoctrinated people on their way back to this camp. I need to know if there is any way to save them. Before you answer know that if you can't my men will be forced to kill them all.'

Wainwright gaped at him before closing his eyes and shaking his head. 'We have no way to help them right now.'

'Thank you, doctor.' Anderson went to leave.

'Wait,' the doctor's eyes were wide as he called them back, 'we might be able to do something without killing them all.'

'I'm open to suggestion.'

'What about if we sedate them, move them somewhere else.'

'There are fifty men out there doctor, my men can't sedate them individually.' Anderson pointed to where his men waited for orders. 'Is there any point to it anyway, can a person who's indoctrinated be saved?'

'We don't know, we haven't had enough time to study it. But killing all those men … .'

'Maybe we don't have to sedate them all,' Stokes interrupted and they both turned towards him. 'Maybe we can just take out Vanderson and the others will lose their way.'

'And what if they don't and turn on the men out there?' Anderson tilted his head and looked at him.

'They were dead anyway.'

The truth was uncomfortable but undeniable. They might be human but they were the enemy now.

'Doctor, give me something to knock out Vanderson, make it powerful, he is under Reaper control. Also something to kill him quietly if we need too.' The doctor hurried away. 'Stokes I need - .'

'I'll take it sir.'

Anderson's stare bored right into his soul but he didn't flinch. He knew exactly what he'd volunteered for.

'You give it to Reigler, understood.' Anderson waited for him to acknowledge the order, 'go see the doc.'

Stokes watched the admiral walk away and didn't envy him the task of continuing his argument. Making his way through stacked crates he went in search of the doctor. He found him with two syringes in his hand.

'This one will knock him out.' He handed it to him, the second he hesitated over before dropping it into Stokes' open palm. He'd marked it with a red X. 'This one will kill him, quickly and quietly.' The guilt in his voice made Stokes frown.

'It's them or us, doc.'

'I know, I just … I took this job to save lives, not take them.'

'That's exactly what you're doing.'

'Doesn't feel right to kill someone who isn't in his right mind.'

'They made the choice to side with the Reapers.' Stokes pointed out and the doctor stared at him.

'So we kill them for bad choices? Did they really have a choice?'

'Doesn't matter. We kill them to save the rest of us.' Stokes took a deep breath, it was not the time or place to get into an argument over moral decisions. 'Do you think this is easy for any of us? Do you think Admiral Anderson enjoys giving those orders? We're Alliance marines and we will defend this planet and you until our dying breath, but it's never easy to kill our own. We do it because it's the only way you and those with us will survive.'

'You're right, I'm sorry. I've never been in a war before.'

'That makes two of us, doc.' Stokes closed his hand around the needles, 'thanks for this. You'd better get packed up, the shuttles for the Alenkos are leaving soon.'

'I'm not going to the Alenkos.' The doctor ran a hand through his hair, the shake in his fingers easily visible. 'I'm going to London. They already have medical personnel at the Alenkos. I think they'll need doctors in London.'

Stokes had to admire those who willingly put themselves in the line of fire, but the doc was right, they were needed. After updating Anderson he headed out. He caught up with Reigler's teams fifteen minutes after leaving camp as they were working their way back, ahead of the indoctrinated. Following silent instructions, a nod of a head, a toss of a thumb or a shift in a line of sight, he found Reigler crouched beside a tree.

Dropping to one knee, he looked out through the gaps in foliage to see Vanderson and his motley collection of lost souls pushing through the long grass. With no emotion on their faces, no movement other than the shuffling of feet and no obvious clue that there were thoughts in their heads they could have been recreating a scene from a horror movie. Stokes thought of all the times he watched those vids and thought how ridiculous they were. Now he wished that's all it was, a stupid horror movie.

'What have you got for me, Stokes?' Reigler spoke softly but his eyes never moved from their observation.

'Sedative,' he handed over one of the syringes, 'kill shot.' The second needle changed hands. 'There's a chance that if you take down Vanderson the rest will lose their way. We can herd them somewhere else.'

'And if they don't?'

'Anderson's order stands.'

'Understood.' He said, still not taking his eyes from the group in the field. 'If we don't kill Vanderson what do we do with him?'

'Move him, try and get him out of range of control. We might be able to move the whole group if they go quietly without Vanderson.'

'Maybe they'd be better off dead.'

'I think Anderson's hoping we can bring them back, once this is all over.'

'Don't like his chances.' Reigler huffed a soft laugh. 'Alright, let's do this.'

Talking quietly into his com Reigler gave his orders, waiting until his people were in position before standing and walking from cover. Stokes followed. They were almost in front of Vanderson before he saw them and came to a stop. The man frowned, tilting his head as if listening to something before turning towards them.

'Greetings my friends,' the man had not lost his politician's voice even under indoctrination. 'Are you lost?'

'Yeah,' Reigler made nice, getting close and placing his hand on Vanderson's shoulder and ushering him away from the pack. 'I couldn't remember where you told me to go,' he slid his arm around the man's back, pulling him in close like an old friend.

Vanderson laughed but made no effort to move away. 'We will lead you back.'

He raised his arm to point and Reigler pushed the needle in deep. Vanderson didn't struggle, he looked from where he'd been stabbed to Reigler. His eyes glazed over but the sedative only made him drowsy.

'You have made them angry.' He grabbed at Reigler's arms, fighting the man and the drug.

'Shit.' Reigler jabbed the other syringe into Vanderson's neck.

Stokes raised his rifle, watching the others as Vanderson finally gave up the fight and slumped into Reigler's arms. He placed him gently on the ground, keeping his fingers on Vanderson's neck and waiting until he felt no pulse before getting to his feet.

A primal moan rolled across the field. As one the pack shuffled forward, arms outstretched, reaching for them. They were so much like husks Stokes shivered.

'Damn it.'

Reigler dragged him sideways, spinning on his heels and bringing up his gun. His men stood from where they'd been lying in the grass and opened fire. Stokes didn't hesitate as several of the indoctrinated headed towards them. He did the only thing he could as they closed on their position; he took out their knees. As they stumbled he and Reigler killed them easily with head shots. The line of marines made quick work of the others, calling the all clear as the last of the indoctrinated fell.

There was nothing good about walking among the dead. Anger and frustration got the better of some as they cursed everything Reaper while ensuring none of this group survived. They hadn't signed up to slaughter humans but more and more it's what they were doing. They might be blue, tainted or horribly changed but they had been human at one time. Seeing the bodies in the grass only drove home that fact.

Stokes looked down at a man who looked about his age, dressed in tattered clothing, dirty and malnourished. That could have been him. If he hadn't been with Anderson, if Buckner hadn't found him on day one, if they hadn't been able to find food and shelter, if … too many ifs. A hand on his shoulder made him jump.

'Head back and let Anderson know what happened here.' Reigler said, taking a deep breath and looking towards the horizon. 'We'll take care of the bodies.'

Stokes trotted back to camp. Anderson closed his eyes, blew out a breath and dropped his head at Stokes' report. They were dying slowly. Every time they pulled the trigger on one of their own kind, every time an order had to be given that drove them to that point and every time they saw the despair and grief in the eyes of their comrades life seemed to slip away. The Reapers were winning by pushing them into dark places where it became harder and harder to find the light. But they couldn't give up.

'Thank you, Stokes,' Anderson lifted his head, defeat pushed out by determination as he looked at him. 'You'd better finish packing.'

Stokes wandered back to his makeshift office to find that his team had dismantled and packed most of the equipment. Only the QEC remained. He crouched behind the console and set to work disconnecting the pieces.

'Matt.' He looked up to see Tracy, Buckner and Sam standing in the doorway. 'We're about to leave.'

The time had come much too soon. Maybe if he stayed still, kept working and ignored their presence they might not leave. It might not tear his heart open if he didn't have to say goodbye. But that wasn't their reality. Standing up he stepped towards them.

'Sam,' he reached out and shook the young man's hand. 'I'm trusting you to be Tracy's right hand man, take care of her for me.'

'You bet. Wish I was going with you though.' His hand trembled in Stokes and his eyes shone.

'They need you and I need to know you're safe.' He pulled him into a hug as Sam's bottom lip quivered, pleased that Sam returned it. 'We'll see each other soon.'

He felt Sam nod before he pulled back. The younger man wiped his eyes as he turned away, seemingly embarrassed by his show of emotion. Buckner gave him time to pull himself together by hobbling forward and wrapping his arm around Stokes' shoulder.

'You'd better not die on me, Stokes. I think I like you.' He grinned as Stokes huffed at him. 'And don't worry about these two, I'll look after them.'

'I know you will.' Stokes stepped back, surprised to see Buckner's eyes shining and moist. 'You take care of yourself, I'd hate to lose you too you ass.'

Buckner laughed and placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. 'Come on Sam, help me get to the shuttle.' With a final wave they walked away.

Stokes watched them go before turning his gaze to Tracy. The colour had drained from her face and she bit her bottom lip as she tried to control her emotions. It didn't work. Tears rolled down her cheeks and Stokes gently pulled her into his arms. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling the scent of her, feeling the softness against his skin. His fingers clenched in her jacket as he tightened his grip, holding her so tight she gasped for breath. She wrapped her arms around him.

'Matt, I can't – '

'Don't.' He pulled back and cupped her face, meeting her watery eyes as tears ran from his own. 'This is not goodbye. I am coming back and we're going to be together, forever.'

She opened her mouth to speak but she was too upset for words. He kissed her. It was hungry, passionate and full of the love he felt for her. He wrapped her in his arms, desperate to have her body against his, to taste her and keep that memory locked away for when he would need most. She responded with a hunger and need of her own, clinging to him as the salty tang of mingled tears invaded their kisses. But their moment had to end.

'I love you.' He placed soft kisses on her cheeks, forehead and nose.

'I love you.' She ran her fingers gently down his face, along his jaw and across his lips.

Claiming her lips for the last time he gasped as they came up for air and held each other close.

'Please don't come to see the shuttle off,' she whispered against his neck and he squeezed his eyes closed. 'I don't know that I could leave if I saw you standing there.'

He nodded and she sucked in a breath before pulling back and meeting his eyes. With a fleeting kiss she left, and he had never felt so alone.

He went back to work, unable to ignore the sound of the shuttles leaving and taking a piece of him with them. A few minutes later a shadow fell over him and he looked up to see Anderson standing over him.

'Stokes, are you doing okay?'

_No._ His hands shook and he had pain in his chest worse than anything he'd ever felt before. Every breath hurt and he wanted to scream and toss everything around him against the wall until it shattered. One look at Anderson told him he wasn't alone in that.

'Fine, sir.' He said and Anderson grimaced.

'Why don't I believe you?' Anderson glanced over his shoulder before continuing. 'Once the shuttles return from ferrying everyone to the Alenkos we need to be packed and gone. I want to be in the remains of the bunker tonight so we can do a last sweep. Tomorrow we head to London.'

'Yes, sir. We'll be ready.'

'You're a good man Stokes and an excellent soldier. It's an honour to have you with me.'

Anderson walked away before he could respond. His heart might be breaking, fear gnawed at his guts and the shake in his hands had him clenching his fists but right then, in that moment, pride pushed everything else aside. Determination stepped up right behind. With renewed energy he crouched behind his console and went back to work. The quicker he got this done the quicker this war would be over and the quicker he would get back to Tracy. It sounded good – in theory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you notice my new icon ;p The awesome pic of Stokes and Tracy was gifted to me by vorchagirl and tlcinbflo who are wonderful ladies and fantastic authors. Go check out their stuff it's amazing.
> 
> A larger version is on my Deviant page - http://juleshawke.deviantart.com/art/Stokes-And-Tracy-672051432 - if you want a better look.
> 
> I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone reading this, I never expected it to gather the interest it has but it's great. Thank you all for making me feel more confident about my work.


	21. Chapter 21

 

 

**** 21 ****

A crushing weight sat above his head. They were right back where they started, finding their way through the bunker corridors in the dark. This time though the floors above were nothing but rubble, only the concrete ceiling holding it at bay; but it wouldn't last. Dust and small pieces constantly fell from cracks and fissures, working its way into their armour and making them squirm. Stokes had sent drones into the bunker, seeking out safe routes to storage rooms to bring out what they could. He lost two drones as the place caved in, the constant shifting making other sections less secure. But if they wanted to survive a bit longer they had no choice, they had to go in.

Their target was a storage room at the end of the corridor, they would need the equipment and supplies it held once they got to London. Stokes kept waiting for the roof to fall, for husks to appear in the dark, for something to go wrong. As they climbed over debris or pushed things out of their path the sound echoed in both directions and more than once someone had spun with their weapon raised. Behind him Zahedi sighed into the dark.

'This place gives me the creeps,' Stokes said, breaking the heavy silence.

'I would agree with that description.' Zahedi chuckled.

'Don't like the dark, Stokes?' Reigler said from somewhere up ahead, the dim light of his flashlight casting shadows.

'Not this dark, it's not natural.'

Muttered agreements from the rest of the team made him feel a little better. At least he wasn't the only one feeling it. Experienced marines carefully crawling through the complex should give him some assurance but it didn't. If the worst happened they were in close quarters and that's when things tended to go fubar.

'You could have stayed outside,' Walker reminded him.

'And trust you to get the parts I need,' he grinned even though no-one could see it, 'you'd probably pick up the coffee maker.'

'Wise ass.'

'He's right, Walker,' Davis agreed with a laugh. 'You can't even handle an omnitool without fucking it up.'

'I know where to put a bullet though, right up your ass.'

'Didn't know you liked me that way.'

Laughter rolled down the corridor as Walker grumbled something under his breath. They might still be in the dark, there might still be threats ahead but the weight and darkness seemed lighter. A few minutes passed before they finally stepped into the storage room.

Most of the supplies had been catalogued as they were stored but Stokes knew a few pieces of tech had made it down here on the day of the attack. They wouldn't have been recorded and while one of his techs was qualified to find them Stokes knew exactly what he'd packed into the crates he'd sent to storage. Otherwise he would have happily remained in the hangar with Anderson.

'Let's make this quick people,' Reigler moved towards a stack of crates. 'Find what we need and get out.'

Davis unfolded the medical stretchers they'd brought to carry the load, the small lifters humming in the dark as they activated, someone else set up a portable light. Stokes and Zahedi opened the crates by the door and found the parts on Stokes list. Unfortunately they couldn't take everything so he emptied one crate and refilled it with what he believed would be useful. With Zahedi's help he hoisted it onto the nearest stretcher.

The ground shook and a deep rumble had them all reaching for weapons before realising their mistake. There were a few muted snickers as Reigler stepped out into the corridor.

'That sounds close,' he shone his light along their route, 'still clear but we need to leave.'

The thought of being buried under tonnes of concrete and metal didn't appeal to anyone so they finished loading what they had and hurried out of the room. The stretchers slowed their progress and Stokes fought down the urge to run. His heartbeat quickened and his palm felt slippery against his rifle as he took short, shallow breaths.

'It will be good to get to London,' Zahedi moved beside him and Stokes almost jumped. 'I am looking forward to the battle.'

'You're a strange man, Zahedi,' Stokes' breathing slowed, 'but I'm glad you're here.'

'I am exactly where - .'

'You need to be.' Stokes chuckled and relaxed.

'That is true.'

Behind them something crashed down, making the floor shake badly enough for them to stumble. They choked on dust and debris as it rolled past them. Zahedi turned and his light showed only a blocked corridor where part of the ceiling had collapsed.

'Move.' Reigler waved Davis and Walker past him and they picked up the pace.

Being on lifters instead of wheels the stretchers made it easier to negotiate the dark path to the surface. That didn't mean they couldn't be tipped though. One of the marines guiding the second stretcher tripped over something and its load slid sideways as the stretcher tilted. The crates hit the ground and one burst open, scattering ration bars across the floor.

'Fuck.' Stokes, Zahedi and two other marines were stuck behind them with their stretcher.

Rushing to pick up the crates and the ration bars they got in each other's way. It became mad scramble to gather up what they could. Somewhere off to their left another rumble produced more shaking.

'Forget it,' Reigler ordered. 'Get out with what we have.'

The ration bars disintegrated under foot as they set of at a slow trot. They had to risk moving faster. Dust clogged their noses and throats dried up as they breathed through open mouths. Most were coughing by the time they stepped into the open area of the hangar bay. But they didn't stop until they were alongside the shuttles close to the exit.

The hangar sat under a mound of dirt and grass, there were no floors above it which meant that it probably wouldn't collapse. Everyone hoped so because they planned to shelter in the hangar until dawn before setting out for London. They were ready to leave if they had to though, with every shuttle pointing outside and very little unpacked.

Stokes helped load the supplies into a shuttle before making his way to where a temporary food table had been set up. Zahedi handed him water and ration bars and he dropped to the floor against the hangar wall.

'Let's not do that again in a hurry.' He gulped down the water before biting into the bar.

'I do not think we can get back in.' Zahedi indicated the corridors that still spewed out dust as distant rumbling seemed to roll on around them.

'Maybe that's just as well.' He dropped his head back against the wall, closing his eyes as he chewed the flavourless bar.

What would Tracy be having for dinner? By now she would have already set up the QEC, made sure all the tech worked and probably made sure Sam and Buckner were looked after. With a full kitchen, stocked pantry and home cooking it would probably be a lot more wholesome than ration bars. What he wouldn't give to be eating it with her.

She'd only been gone for hours but it felt like a lifetime. He never thought he could miss someone so desperately, so much that simply thinking about her made his eyes burn with unshod tears. Or maybe that was just the dust. Damn if it wasn't in everything.

'Stokes, Zahedi,' Reigler walked towards them, 'thanks to some kind of miracle the bathroom attached to the hangar is functional if you want to use it, water's cold but clean. Might be the last chance you get for a while to clean off.'

Stokes sighed and rolled his head to look at Zahedi, 'get clean to put dirty clothes back on. Is it really worth it?'

'I would not like to upset you by mentioning the smell.' Zahedi grinned at him.

'Thanks.'

Reigler laughed, 'how you can smell him over every other unwashed body in the place is beyond me.'

'It is a punishment I must bear that my nose is acutely aware of odours.' He sat forward, sniffed, scrunched up his nose and shrugged. 'Mr Stokes is not the only one in need of bathing.'

'I always thought you were a wise man Zahedi,' Reigler shifted his grip on his rifle and raised his eyebrows, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

'Alas I cannot claim to be wise, only observant,' he stood up and Stokes took his offered hand as he got to his feet, 'and I see that it is time for me to take up the offer of a shower. I am not afraid to admit to my own stench.'

'There is a crate of clean uniforms by the shuttle,' Reigler indicated over his shoulder, 'you might find something to fit.'

A crate of towels and toiletries sat inside the bathroom door and another for dirty items sat outside. The everyday, mundane tasks had never seemed important before but as he looked at the pile of dirty towels and uniforms Stokes realised someone would wash them as soon as they had the chance and the facility. Nothing was disposable now, items couldn't be recycled, everything had to be re-used to its last thread. He could no longer take it for granted that a new uniform, undersuit or replacement armour would be available. Hell, who knew when they'd have showers again.

With that in mind he dropped his undersuit to the floor as he stripped out of it, letting the soapy water run over it as he washed. He shivered as the cold water hit him, it made for short showers but at least he felt clean. He missed the bunker simply because it had given them some sense of normality. Showers, toilets, kitchens and comfortable beds. As a marine he had been trained to make do, to use what he had. Didn't mean he had to like it.

Dressed, dry and more alert he hung his undersuit over the exhaust pod of a shuttle, using the residual heat to dry his suit, and settled on the floor to clean his armour and weapons. The compact, basic cleaning kit all marines carried in a pocket somewhere wouldn't last forever but for now it would have to do. Zahedi joined him and they sat quietly working on their gear until Anderson wandered over, taking a seat in the open hatch of the shuttle.

'Stokes, did you get what you needed?'

'Yes, sir,' he nodded and placed his chest plate aside to look at the admiral. 'It's mostly back up stuff, power packs, replacement storage, some circuit boards, things like that.'

'Good.'

'Admiral,' Reigler stopped before Anderson and held out a bottle of water and two ration bars. 'Dr Wainwright told me I am to give these to you and not leave until you've finished.'

Anderson groaned but accepted the food and drink. 'He's a stubborn man and I'd hate to get you in trouble.' He opened a bar and looked at it before taking a bite. 'Someone needs to come up with better flavours for these things.' He grimaced as he swallowed.

'I'll get right on that, sir.' Reigler grinned.

'Go take a shower, Reigler,' Anderson waved him away, 'I'm sure Stokes and Zahedi will make sure I eat.'

'Every last crumb,' Stokes said as he pulled his pistol apart and Anderson scowled at him.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, Anderson eating as ordered while Stokes and Zahedi continued their cleaning.

'What do you think our odds are?'

Anderson's question came out of the blue and Stokes stilled as he thought about it.

'Getting better every day.'

'How do you figure that?'

'Because we're still alive.' He snapped his pistol back together, checked the sights and looked up at the admiral. 'Every day is a bonus and puts the odds more in our favour.'

'I would say that we have a better chance now than when this started.' Zahedi leant back against the shuttle, his cleaning finished. 'We have a better idea of how the enemy thinks and fights. This is a good thing that works in our favour.'

'I guess I know where to come for a pep talk,' Anderson chuckled and screwed up the wrappers from his ration bars.

'Any time, sir, always happy to help.' Stokes leant back alongside Zahedi.

'Make sure you two, Reigler, Fields and Dr Wainwright are on my shuttle when we leave. We need to discuss our integration with Coats and his teams in London.'

'How is that going to work?'

'You're my command team, that won't change but I'll need you to work with Coat's command team to bring our methods into line.'

'We will be the outsiders,' Zahedi said and Anderson nodded.

'I think we've had it a little easier than they have, we managed to get out of the city. They've been fighting in close quarters, we can learn from that.'

'We'll make it work,' Stokes assured him. 'Do you think any of the teams from other parts of the world have made it to London?'

'I hope so, we need the numbers to have any hope of winning.'

'Can we, sir,' Stokes looked up at Anderson, 'win?'

'I'm going to give it my best shot.' He stood up and stretched. 'Make sure everything is stowed away so we're ready to leave at first light. Get some sleep, might be the last you get for a while.'

Gathering up his gear Stokes climbed into the shuttle and pulled out a thermal blanket. Making sure to leave the emergency self-inflating mattresses and the remaining thermal blankets accessible he wrapped himself up and settled across three seats in the shuttle. Zahedi did the same on the other side. It didn't take long before his eyes closed, his last thoughts of blue eyes, plump, kissable lips and laughter that made the sun shine on a rainy day.

Several hours later he woke to gentle shaking. 'Hey gorgeous.' His sleep-addled mind still caught in the dream of creamy, soft skin and feather light kisses.

'Good morning to you too beautiful.' Reigler laughed and Stokes jerked awake. 'It's time.'

'I'm up.'

He jumped as his feet hit the cold deck of the shuttle, icy even through his socks. Rubbing his face to wipe away sleep he stood and quickly dressed. Thankfully his undersuit had dried, he shivered as the cold fabric touched his skin but it warmed up once he strapped his armour in place. Following Zahedi he grabbed a quick breakfast of ration bars and water before Anderson ordered them to move out.

First light broke the horizon as they left the bunker. Eighteen shuttles, spread out in a line to either side of Anderson's scanning the land ahead, each carrying well over their twelve man capacity. It made for a cramped trip and Stokes found himself squashed between Reigler and Zahedi, armoured shoulders touching and knocking against each other. A sombre silence filled the shuttle, it sat heavily around them as they left familiar territory behind and headed into the unknown. What came next had everyone deep in thought. Everything had to go to plan or they could all be dead within the next few hours.

Their shuttle remained cloaked, they couldn't afford to lose Anderson to a stray Reaper shot, Their plan to fly out of atmosphere and drop down into London had been thwarted when Reapers had gathered in the space above, Reigler and the pilot only making it back because they couldn't be seen. The thought that the Reapers knew where they were and what they planned was worrying but no troops or ships appeared in their path.

As they skimmed the planet surface Stokes couldn't help but think how lucky he was to be in this particular shuttle. Everything in his life had led to this point and if death came for him today his one true regret would be that he wouldn't have the future he imagined for him and Tracy. His dream of marriage, maybe kids and a dog, slipped further away the closer they got to London. But he would damn well fight for it, to his last dying breath.

Anderson broke the silence. 'All right people, when we get to London we need to work fast. Our integration with Major Coat's people has to go smooth and quick. We have to find an FOB, we have to find out what the Reapers are up to and I'm sure Coats and his men would appreciate a break, they've been in the thick of things for a while now. Don't disrespect that.'

Mumbled agreement rolled around them. They all knew they'd had it reasonable easy so far.

'We will have troops and people coming in from all over the globe if we're lucky, all of them uncertain and unsure, we need to make sure they know the chain of command and Coats is part of that now. Work with his officers, use their knowledge and experience but don't let it diminish your skills. We've done our share of fighting to and we could know things they don't.

'Fields, you're our civilian liaison. I don't know how many civilians Coats has with him in support so I trust you to find out. Dr Wainwright, I know Coats mainly has field medics with a couple of civilian doctors. We need a field hospital and somewhere back from the front lines for our wounded. I will give you scouts to find what you need.' Wainwright and Fields nodded and Anderson turned to his soldiers.

'Reigler, you're my second, talk to Coats, take some of his best and put them to work in places only they should go. I need recon, eyes on the ground and troops in safe forward positions. Any questions?'

Reigler shook his head and Stokes wondered if he was as calm on the inside as he looked on the outside. Being N7 meant he was good at his job and Stokes knew that from experience.

'Stokes, you're my tech officer. I know they have a QEC but I need to guarantee communications, ground scans and current situation information. You know your job and I trust you to do it. I also want you to work with Dawson.' He indicated an older man standing against the bulkhead. 'He reminded me that we have a communication network outside of official channels. Talk to him about using ham radio.'

Stokes raised his eyebrows and stared at Dawson who nodded. Stokes was unfamiliar with the topic and it aroused his curiosity. Something new for him learn and he had always been open to that.

'Zahedi, you're my morale officer. You have a knack for people, use that, bolster hope, make the troops feel like they have something to fight for. Don't hesitate if you think someone needs to be removed from active duty, find them another task so they still feel useful. I'd rather that than have them get others killed. I would also like you to work with any other biotic soldiers that you find, we need them to help protect rear positions just as much as we need them on the front lines.'

He glanced around the shuttle, making eye contact with all of them in turn. 'All that being said, when the final battle comes I will be proud to stand by your side because when it comes down to it we're all soldiers fighting to protect our home. Not all of us wear uniforms but we all want the same, for this war to be over, to come out the other side victorious. Together I believe we can achieve that.'

The weight that had pushed shoulders into a slump, forced eyes downward and forced positivity out vanished in an instant. Heads lifted, eyes brightened and shoulders squared. They had a plan, a purpose and a goal. They had a leader that stood by them just as they would stand by him. But they had something much more important. They had hope.


	22. Chapter 22

**** 22 ****

They estimated the trip to London would take three days for reasons other than not being able to fly directly there. The shuttles were workhorses but they were also overloaded. Anderson wasn't taking any chances. Every couple of hours they stopped close to a town. Sometimes they found buildings intact and Anderson would order a sweep for survivors, they found only death and destruction. But the stops did give them the chance to stretch legs and give the shuttles a rest.

They sat on the floor, on the seats or stood for a while. Eighteen people in a shuttle designed to hold twelve meant cramped conditions, but they made it work. Reigler and Zahedi slept most of the time, catching up on much needed rest, but at every stop Reigler stepped off first and back on last.

Anderson spent much of his time on his omnitool and Stokes couldn't help but worry about the admiral. He'd been unable to convince a small group to leave the farm and Stokes knew the fear for them ate him up. Every person they left behind became another burden on his shoulders, he took responsibility for them and nothing anyone could do or say would change that.

Stokes spent most of that time talking with Dawson, which helped to keep his mind of Tracy, what she'd be doing right then and if he'd ever see her again. He discovered a world he never knew existed. An underground network of communication, and it bothered him that his training hadn't covered any of it.

His job had been to monitor all types of communications, but their equipment didn't allow for any of this. He'd always been one to have the latest in tech, keep up with experimental stuff, but this was old school. It had never appeared on his radar and he kicked himself for not even thinking about it.

'You could start a war with this stuff,' he mused and Dawson chuckled.

'Or end one. They used to use operators in time of war or emergencies in the past.' The older man seemed amused by Stokes' curiosity, answering his questions patiently. 'Once there were millions of operators but as tech moved on, it got easier to communicate and people lost interest. There are still lots of us out there, we even heard a rumour that the Alliance had its own station set up so they could monitor the network. I never found it.'

Stokes understood then. The Alliance had known about it, hidden their knowledge in plain sight and only a select few had access. While it relieved him to know that, it annoyed him that he hadn't.

Hooking into the communications array on the shuttle allowed them to listen for any kind of radio chatter. They found none. The mood became darker and heavier as they travelled, heads bowed, shoulders drooped and eyes were wet with tears. Muted conversation faded into silence. The thought that they were the only people left soured the hope they'd started out with.

Until they hit gold.

'Yes.' He hissed and grinned as Dawson clapped him on the shoulder.

Everyone looked up and Stokes opened his omnitool so everyone could hear what he and Dawson had heard through their earpieces.

'Repeat your last.' His grin widened as Anderson leaned forward.

'Say again, one hundred and seventy five people, alive and well.'

The smile on Anderson's face made his day, made every headache inducing moment to get the communications working worth it. He glanced around and everyone else smiled or grinned at him.

Anderson spoke to the voice on the other end of the com. He didn't ask for details, all he asked for were reports on their situation and their ability to last. Not wanting to give away their position he ended the call, satisfied they were safe, telling them to stay put and stay hidden.

'Stokes?'

'They're about three hundred kilometres north of Quebec City.'

'If they stay away from major centres they should be fine,' Anderson nodded.

'It's out of the way up there,' Reigler said, 'plenty of places to stay hidden. Plus it sounds like they've organised themselves well.'

'Let's hope you're right.'

Stokes went back to listening for chatter, feeling much happier about his chances. Night closed in as they approached Quebec City and Anderson gave the order to land inside the Citadelle de Québec, hoping the old walls still stood and offered some protection. Sitting on a high spot it gave them a better chance to see anything coming at them.

'Sir, I've got movement.' The pilot informed Anderson.

'What kind of movement?'

'I think it's people, sir.'

'Tell everyone to hold.'

Stokes brought up the sensor readings on his omnitool as Reigler looked over his shoulder. They had put down on the parade ground, out in the open to give them room to move but it meant they didn't have clear views of the entire site. Switching to the external cameras on the shuttle he couldn't make out anything in the shadows cast by buildings.

'There.' Reigler pointed to the corner of a building and Stokes saw nothing until a shape moved.

He zoomed in, catching the glint of moonlight on a rifle barrel. Switching to thermal he counted twenty five in the immediate vicinity, tucked against the closest buildings, hiding in the dark. Close enough to rush them as they stepped out.

'Armed but manageable.' Reigler glanced at Anderson.

'Stokes, are they on coms?' Anderson moved towards him.

'Not sure.'

A soft hiss came through their earpieces as he checked and suddenly voices sounded loud in their ears. They all flinched as unfamiliar words fed through to them, puzzled glances indicative of no-one understanding.

'French.' Reigler said, shrugging when they looked at him. 'My father thought I should know Earth languages.'

'So what are they saying?' Stokes looked to Reigler.

'Be ready.'

Anderson sighed. 'Sitting here waiting isn't getting us anywhere. Stay alert.' He reached out and opened the hatch. 'Reigler, with me.'

Stokes stood inside the hatch, assault rifle in hand and watchful. Zahedi took up a stance on the opposite side, Walker and Davis behind them. They peered out into the dark as Anderson and Reigler stepped out. Anderson held his hands up to show he was unarmed while talking softly to Reigler who translated his words.

'We are not a threat. We're Alliance.'

A voice called from the shadows.

'Why should we believe you?' Reigler said and Anderson sighed.

'You shouldn't, but we can prove it.'

'You always were too honest for your own good.' A light flicked on and a man stepped from the shadows, speaking English, commander's insignia on his uniform. 'Hello David, you're a sight for exhausted eyes.' He grinned as Anderson gaped at him.

'Madden.' Anderson got over the shock and the two men came together in a hug. 'What the hell are you doing here? Last I heard you were on Arcturus.'

'Hackett ordered me to Earth, arrived two days before hell rained down on us.' He glanced at the collection of shuttles. 'Get your people out and we'll show you where to hide these.'

In minutes everyone had been ushered into a nearby building. Armed men, one for each shuttle, stepped forward and Anderson frowned at Madden.

'There are a couple of warehouses not far from here that will hold these but we also have enemy troops in the city. My men will make sure your pilots get back safely.'

'No need, they can come back in one shuttle, send them the nav point.' Anderson pulled Walker and Davis aside, quietly giving them orders and both men stepped back into the shuttle.

'Come on,' Madden led them forward, 'let's get you some food and a bed for the night.'

They followed him into what looked like barracks where their people were allocated bunks or space on the floor. All the windows were shuttered so the lights couldn't be seen from outside. Like their bunker, this place seemed safe, powered and protected.

The normality of it hit Stokes hard and he almost stumbled as he tried to balance what he saw and what they'd been through to get here. The contrast between life and death had never been more obvious and he wanted to cheer that life still went on, that like them others had found a way to get through this. But he couldn't stop the twinge of guilt that flickered through his mind. He'd survived where millions of others hadn't.

Madden led them out and into another building that held a mess. 'Grab food and we'll talk.'

Stokes stood before the servery and blinked. A full menu of meat and vegetables lay spread out before him, and they even had dessert. His mouth watered as he stepped forward and took an offered tray. Anderson nudged his shoulder as he passed, indicating that he should follow him. Together they sat across from Madden who warmed his hands around a coffee mug. Stokes saw Zahedi sit with some of Madden's men and Reigler had vanished.

'I see you've trained your people well,' Madden said and Anderson scoffed a laugh. 'Your translator seems to have disappeared, no doubt checking us out. I will pass the word to leave him alone.'

'Appreciate that,' Anderson grinned, 'though I doubt they'll find him. He's family.'

'Didn't think there were any of us left. Apart from Shepard who is god knows where.' It was more a question than a statement but Anderson didn't enlighten him. 'So, what's going on?'

Anderson dug into his food and Stokes did the same. The taste of real meat and fresh food making him close his eyes and savour the first mouthful. Something caught his eye as he opened them. Cameras. Security maybe, what other reason would there be, they probably weren't even operating.

Casually glancing around he counted six, four of which appeared newer than the other two. Chewing slowly he checked out the people around them. Most wore uniforms but on closer observation those uniforms didn't fit and definitely weren't worn to Alliance standards. But that didn't worry him as much as the furtive glances or armoured guards by the door holding rifles.

'You're not in contact with Hackett?' Anderson frowned at him.

'We don't have a QEC that works. Units and supplies were on their way but never made it. We pulled the console from the local Council offices a few days after the first attack but something's wrong with it.'

'Stokes, can you fix that,' Anderson looked to him for confirmation and he nodded.

He thought about their second means of communication but something in Anderson's manner made him keep quiet.

Anderson looked back at the man across the table. 'Why are you here, Madden? How are you here?'

'Hackett ordered me here from Arcturus with instructions to prepare this place for war. I'd heard the rumours but thought he'd planned some sort of drill. The shit hit the fan two days later and we weren't ready.' He glanced around the room before dropping his eyes to the table and running a hand through his hair. 'We lost a lot of good people in the first wave and we've been catching up ever since.'

'The Reapers didn't hit this place?'

'No, don't think they realised what it was, lucky for us. Took out most of the city though, not much left standing.' He sighed and sat back, 'still, there's lots of supplies and resources we've been digging out when we can. There are enemy troops wandering around but they seem to come and go.'

'How many people do you have here?' Anderson glanced around at the half-filled mess.

'Two hundred and thirty, one fifty Alliance the rest civilians.' He placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands. 'We found a few hiding out in the city, others have wandered in. There has always been a battalion stationed here but a lot of them were on leave and never made it back.'

'Can you hold out?'

'We think so.'

Despair and positivity warred in their voices, Anderson letting his fear of losing more come through while Madden sounded confident. The hair on the back of Stokes' neck jumped to attention. Something felt off. It wasn't like Anderson to let emotions colour his words when speaking to his officers. He continued eating but relaxing had suddenly become a lot harder.

When they were finished Madden offered to show Anderson the war room while Stokes followed one of his men to where the QEC had been stored. Switching on the light in what appeared to be a storage room he cursed when he saw the console tossed onto a pile like garbage.

'Help me with this,' he started pulling the console out but no help came. He stopped and looked at the private behind him.

'Not my job.' He shrugged.

Stokes bit down his anger and pulled himself erect, meeting the blank stare of the other man. Soft hair and recently healed pimples on his face made Stokes realise he was barely old enough to shave, yet he held a gun and wore a uniform. That meant something, even if it did hang off his shoulders and his shirt wasn't tucked in.

'What's your name?'

'Billy, Billy Saunders.'

'Well, Billy Saunders,' he said, folding his arms across his chest and cocking a hip, 'you're a private, I'm a lieutenant. What does that mean?'

Stokes felt a little guilty as Saunders paled. The boy looked everywhere but at him and for a moment he thought he might turn and run.

'That I have to follow your orders, sir.' He finally stood straight but his hands shook and Stokes puzzled over the fear in his voice.

'How long have you been in the Alliance, Saunders?'

'I'm not, I came in with a group from the city and Madden told us we had to put on a uniform and fight or … .' He slammed his mouth shut.

Icy fingers gripped his heart and he went numb all over. 'How old are you?'

'Seventeen.'

'Fuck!' He raised his leg and kicked a crate with the full force of his anger. It bounced backwards and so did Billy. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

The fates were laughing at him. He cursed them for always presenting him with the young ones, for making him feel responsible for them and want to save them. But how did he save Billy? Madden had made him a target and Stokes wanted to march over and punch him in the face.

What the hell was Madden doing? Did he count civilians, kids, forced into uniform as part of his Alliance numbers? Yes, people needed to fight and at seventeen he could handle a gun because he'd needed to, Billy possibly could too. That didn't mean he should be ordered too. How many more had Madden drafted into service? How many of them would be killed because of it, shot by the sniper they didn't know to look for. Pain stabbed him in the chest and he forced himself to breathe deep. Getting himself under control he went back to work.

'Billy, help me here please.'

'Yes sir.' The young man stepped forward.

'Stokes, Billy, call me Stokes.' He dragged the holo platform from under some crates as Billy lifted them. 'So what did you do before all this?'

'I was gonna be a chef,' he grinned, 'wanted to work in one of those fancy restaurants on the Citadel, meet aliens, see space.'

Déjà vu dug her blades in deep. Breath stopped and his chest ached before he controlled his emotions and managed to keep going.

'Maybe when this is over you can still do that.' He gathered up the equipment and grabbed a trolley that sat by the door.

'Like that's gonna happen.'

Stokes stopped loading and looked at him. His eyes held no confidence, no pride in the uniform he wore. A frightened young man stood before him, not a soldier. He opened his mouth to speak, to tell him to hide if he had to and not be ashamed but one of Madden's men stepped through the door.

'Madden wants to know what's taking so long.' He looked from Stokes to Billy and frowned.

'We've finally dug it all out,' Stokes loaded the last of the parts and grabbed the trolley handle, 'if it hadn't been tossed in here like garbage we'd have been finished ages ago.

The man's frown turned to a scowl. 'Just get it to the big house.' He lifted his rifle and Stokes raised his eyebrows at the implied threat.

'You good, Stokes?' Reigler stepped into the doorway, rifle in hand, and Madden's man jumped back, glancing at the N7 symbol on his chest.

'Yeah.' He looked at Billy, 'come on, I'll show you how this thing works.'

Reigler stayed with them as Madden's man disappeared into the dark.

'Billy,' Stokes spoke quietly, 'you said earlier you had to put on a uniform or … , you didn't finish. Or what?'

As if realising he'd given something away he stumbled but Reigler caught his arm and steadied him.

'You can tell us,' Stokes stopped walking and looked at him.

He glanced around, peering into the shadows as he shifted from foot to foot, his hands sliding in and out of his pockets. 'I can't, they'll put me in ….' He stopped and Stokes glanced at Reigler.

'It's okay,' Reigler said, placing his hand on Billy's shoulder. 'You can trust us.'

He looked at them in turn and raised a shaking hand to his face, half covering his mouth as he spoke. 'There's prisoners,' he whispered, 'in a room below the main house. If you don't fight that's where they put you, except for the girls.'

Stokes ground his teeth so hard his jaw cracked. He didn't need to hear any more. Reigler opened up his com. The hardness and cold in his voice telling Stokes that Madden had made an enemy tonight. He just didn't know it yet.

'Zahedi, Stokes needs your help.'

They started walking, continuing on to the room Madden had allocated for the QEC. Zahedi stood by the door with one of Madden's men but anger and mistrust radiated off him. Either the man beside him was oblivious or they had coalesced so well they knew what the others were thinking.

'Zahedi, can you give me a hand with this stuff.' He kept his tone light and opened the door to a small, windowless room.

Zahedi nodded and Madden's man grabbed Billy's arm, his fingers digging deep enough to leave bruises. Billy cowered away and Stokes' hands twitched, desperately wanting to wrap themselves around the man's throat.

'You, get to the wall.'

'Belay that,' Stokes ordered, the depth of his distaste making his tone sharp. 'He's helping me on Madden's orders. If you have a problem with that take it up with Madden.'

He growled and moved towards him but Reigler stepped in front of him.

'Is there a problem, sergeant?'

He looked at the three of them in turn before releasing his grip on Billy's arm. 'Fine.' With a last glare he turned and walked away.

'I'll find Anderson,' Reigler said, 'stay alert.'

With the trolley in the room, the three of them worked quickly to unload. The boy shook and Stokes' anger grew. He needed to get the QEC working in a hurry because he was certain that when he did Hackett would know nothing about Madden being here.

It occurred to him then that the shuttle pilots hadn't returned. Their one means of escape were missing. He met Zahedi's eyes and saw his own concern mirrored in them. This night could turn out to be much darker than anyone expected.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They were supposed to be in London I know, but, like real life right now, things didn't go to plan. It seems there are problems to be solved along the way and none of these characters will leave people struggling if they can help. They refused to co-operate so I gave them free reign. I hope you like the detour.
> 
> On another note I just want to say thank you to those still reading, I know updates have slowed but this fic will be finished, I can promise that.
> 
> Also, I have never been to Quebec City or the Citadelle, trusting Google here. If something needs correcting please let me know.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case - there are mentions of forced prostitution, prisoner mistreatment and execution in this chapter.

**** 23 ****

The wires were cut. Stokes cursed as he crouched behind the QEC console. Someone had deliberately made sure the unit wouldn't work. His fingers fumbled as he pried the connectors loose. Billy crouched beside him, his face white and his hands trembling.

'They'll kill us.'

His whispered words sent a shiver along Stokes' spine and he ground his teeth as the wire ends finally came free.

'Not going to happen.' He glanced at Billy, reaching for wires from the holopad, at least they hadn't cut those too.

'You don't know what they're like.'

'No,' he shook his head, his fingers working to put the wires and connectors together. 'But they don't know us either.' He met the young man's eyes, 'trust us.'

For a moment he thought Billy might not, but he finally nodded and went to stand by Zahedi who indicated he should move against the wall, behind the door if it opened. Stokes silently thanked Zahedi for wanting to protect the boy as much as he did. He scrambled across the floor to his pile of bit and pieces, digging out a power pack he'd found among the rubbish. It had to work.

Noises outside had Zahedi lifting his rifle and Billy flattened himself against the wall. Stokes kept working. If the worst happened here then Hackett or Coats needed to know. The console hummed to life and he blew out a breath, releasing the tension he'd been holding in his chest. Linking his omnitool to the controls he uploaded the necessary code and waited for it to update the addresses they needed.

It only took seconds but the commotion outside became louder and closer. They'd run out of time. A blue haze appeared around him and he looked up to find Zahedi watching him. There was no question, Zahedi would give him the time he needed, even at the cost of his own life. Stokes hated that it had come to that and he refused to let the biotic go down for him.

'Zahedi, don't.'

'Do your job, Mr Stokes. It is only a barrier, I can still keep these men at bay.' He glanced at Billy, 'are you ready?'

Billy hesitated, his eyes darting from Zahedi to Stokes and back again. But he straightened his shoulders and nodded. Stokes' attention returned to the QEC as it buzzed. Sending out a ping to both Hackett and Coats he waited for a response. Coats came back first and opening up the connection he ignored pleasantries.

'Coats, location Citadelle de Québec, situation FUBAR. Under threat. Madden has taken control and has prisoners. If we don't –''

The door slammed open and he dove for cover as bullets hit the barrier behind him. Zahedi stumbled backwards as three men rushed into the cramped space. Bullets sprayed the walls and Stokes stayed crouched behind the console as the barrier fizzled out.

Zahedi quickly recovered but before he could raise his hand Billy roared and smashed his weight against the door. The man in the lead spun as the door hit him in the shoulder, his rifle firing as he turned. Billy yelped and fell to the floor, but not before the two men on the doorstep were pushed from the room. Zahedi lifted the leader and tossed him against the wall with a biotic throw. His neck cracked as he hit the floor and didn't get up. Stokes got to his feet and moved beside Zahedi, pistol in hand.

The door splintered as the two outside shot haphazardly through the wood. Positioning an assault turret he nodded for Zahedi to open the door. The turret flared to life and he took advantage of the men's stunned reactions, opening fire and taking one out with a clean shot to the chest. Zahedi quickly dispatched the second with another lift and throw, leaving them in a sudden silence, waiting to see if more enemies were coming. None did, but someone had to have heard the gunfire.

Billy moaned and Stokes rushed to his side. A quick examination revealed a bullet graze to his arm and Stokes pulled a medigel pack from his pocket.

'You'll have a scar but it's not fatal,' he said, taking note of Billy's colour and the light sheen of sweat on his forehead. 'Something to show the girls.' He grinned as Billy looked at him through wide eyes. 'Girls like scars apparently.'

He helped Billy to his feet, relieved to see him shaky and scared but alert, he turned to look at the QEC console.

'Fuck.'

He ran a hand through his hair as he took in the damage. Bullets had pierced the casing of the console, slicing through wires and shorting it out. It appeared beyond repair and he didn't have time for a more thorough inspection.

'We need to find Anderson and Reigler.' He stepped towards the door before looking at Billy, 'Where is the war room?'

'Probably upstairs in the main house, I've never seen it and we're not allowed up there.'

'We need to get our people out.' Zahedi suggested as he glanced around the door frame. 'Anderson and Reigler are very capable soldiers, our people are unarmed and Anderson would want them saved first.'

'Shit.' Stokes said but nodded. 'All right, let's get them out.' He looked at Billy, 'stay here and lock the door behind us.'

'Fuck that.' He shook his head, his eyes wide and his hands up as if to ward of Stokes' words. 'I'm safer with you guys. If they find me I'm dead.'

'Okay, but stay behind me and in the shadows.'

Stepping out into the dark had his heart racing, the drumming in his ears providing a cadence for his feet as he darted to the edge of the building. Billy stayed on his heels and Zahedi brought up the rear. Darting around the corner into deeper shadow offered slightly more protection but it wouldn't last.

Shouting and noise carried across the open area between them and the building they needed to reach. They were too late. Madden's men were ahead of them. With the full moon almost overhead they would lose the cover of complete darkness very soon. He wanted to send out a drone but the glow of his omnitool would give them away so lifting his pistol he moved to step out.

An arm wrapped around his chest and a hand clamped over his mouth and pulled him back.

'Stokes, it's Walker.'

'Jesus, fuck, Walker. You scared the shit out of me.' Stokes fought to settle his shaking legs and pounding heart.

Walker chuckled softly. 'Sorry, can't have you spoiling our surprise.'

'You could have let us know you were here.' Stokes glared at him in the dark, knowing he probably couldn't see it, but it made him feel better. 'Why are you here and where are the shuttles?'

'Safely tucked away.'

'We will have time for questions later,' Zahedi reminded them, 'we need to get our people out.'

'Already done.' Walker tugged on Stokes arm, 'follow me.'

Stokes could just make out Walker's shape as he moved away, and they had no choice but to follow him. He led them through what little shadow remained until they reached the outer wall behind what Stokes guessed was a storage building of some kind. Lights hit them in the face, blinding even though they were only flashlights. Davis lowered his rifle and the lights died when he realised who they were. Behind him their people crouched, sat or stood in shadows that gradually lightened as the moon rose. Many of them were armed, he guessed they had Walker to thank for that.

'Stokes, Zahedi,' Davis greeted them quietly. 'Things getting interesting over there?'

'Normal day really,' Stokes shrugged. 'What the hell is going on?'

'Anderson ordered us to ignore Madden and save our people.' Walker informed him.

'The quiet orders,' Stokes said, shaking his head at how well Anderson had read the situation so quickly. 'Sitrep.'

'Civilians are safe, all accounted for. Simpson and a half a dozen marines are in position in the mess, we figured some of us needed to be seen. Cooper has another group taking position around the main building, which is where Anderson is with Madden. Reigler found us as we were getting our people out, and is who knows where, but he did take Buxon and Taylor with him. The shuttles are located about half a click from here in a park.' He glanced over his shoulder, 'the rest of us are just waiting for the fireworks.'

'Nice work.' Stokes nodded. Knowing Reigler had taken two other snipers with him helped him formulate a plan. 'Madden said he had about one fifty Alliance but I'm betting many of them are like Billy, forced into uniform.' He looked at Billy.

'Some of them are but I don't know how many men he brought with him, I haven't been here long.'

'So we need to get them out in the open.'

'Madden will know the shuttles have not arrived where he sent them.' Zahedi pointed out.

'Which means he'll be expecting something.' Stokes said, bringing up his omnitool, fabricating a drone and sending a message to Reigler. 'Let's see if we can find out.'

Holding his omnitool so others could see it he sent out the drone. It gave them a clear picture of the grounds as it darted between buildings, the light from the moon now removing the cover of shadow. Reaching the barracks it found half a dozen of Madden's men outside, ready to enter with guns raised. Stokes heard Walker chuckle behind him but kept his eyes on the feed.

The man in the lead opened the door and rushed inside with the others on his heels. They were expecting unarmed people, possibly sleeping and definitely unaware. A flashbang grenade wiped out that idea and any element of surprise. The sound of assault turrets and blood curdling screams left little doubt that the men wouldn't be getting out of there alive.

'Nice.' Billy's grin could be heard if not seen.

'Necessary,' Stokes frowned. He might be a soldier but killing never felt easy. 'Well done, Walker.' He sent the drone off on another sweep of the buildings, sighing as he lifted his head and stared out across the grounds. 'Guess it's time to give them a target.'

'What do you have in mind Mr Stokes?' Zahedi asked and Stokes realised they were all looking to him for leadership.

Stokes laid out his idea and Walker slapped him on the back with a laugh.

'I like the way you think, Stokes.'

'Just hope I don't get us all killed.' He couldn't help the doubt that sat heavy on his mind. A strong sense of Tracy looking over his shoulder, telling him he could do this, had him squaring his shoulders. 'One way to find out.'

Billy refused to stay behind and Stokes relented, having him trailing them would be more dangerous. He tasked half a dozen soldiers to take control of the main gate, four others, two of whom he knew were biotic, to join him, Zahedi, Walker and Billy, leaving Davis and the remaining soldiers to get the civilians out just in case. Some wanted to help so he organised them into two groups with men he trusted to lead them in creating a cordon around the complex, taking out any of Madden's men they found along the way. Satisfied that they were ready he Let Reigler know what they were about to do and they moved out.

Working their way around the buildings, using what little shadow remained, they reached a spot where Stokes felt confident their plan would work. They stepped out into the open, looking for all the world like they were still trying to hide as they ran in a half crouch towards the mess.

'See, told you Madden's men were too stupid to know what's going on.' Walker laughed.

'Walker,' Stokes hissed, 'shut up.'

'Why, they have no idea –.'

'Walker, I will put you in stasis if you do not stay quiet.' Zahedi threatened but Walker only laughed louder.

'Madden has nothing on Anderson, his men have probably run away, pissing themselves as they go.'

Stokes stopped dead as a dozen men stepped out from between buildings, rifles raised.

'I think you'll be the ones pissing yourselves before Madden is done with you.' A giant of a man stepped forward, obviously in charge, and Stokes had to crane his neck to look him in the eye. 'I also think you should put down those weapons … or not, we'll gladly take them from you.'

Stokes hesitated. He heard the scrape of a boot, the intake of breath and the squeak of gloves as they tightened around weapons. The moment hung in the air, sitting like a coiled spring waiting for release. The lives of everyone behind him waited on what he did next and they would follow him to their deaths if he chose it.

'Do as they say.' He slowly placed his weapon on the ground and heard his men doing the same.

'Move.' The giant shoved him hard and he almost stumbled.

They were led into the open area outside the main house and Stokes wondered if he'd made a mistake as they were forced to their knees. While they had the stance and movement of military men that didn't mean they would wait for orders or call Madden. He glanced sideways at Zahedi who gave him a slight nod, on his other side Walker blew out a loud sigh and shrugged when Stokes looked at him. Billy knelt beside Walker, his eyes forward and even in the dim light Stokes could see the sweat on his forehead. The kid had to be terrified and yet his shoulders were straight and his jaw tight.

'What's going on?' Anderson's voice dragged Stokes attention forward. A floodlight bathed them in white and everyone flinched at the sudden brightness. The admiral met his gaze and raised an eyebrow to which Stokes gave a single nod. 'Madden,' he turned to the man beside him, 'why are your men holding mine at gunpoint.'

'I'm sorry, David, but your timing sucks.' He chuckled and placed his hand on Anderson's shoulder. 'I plan to survive this war and to do that I need resources and assets.' He raised his hand, spinning to take in his surroundings. 'Can't think of anywhere better.'

'What are you talking about? You know the Reapers won't leave anyone alive except their troops who die anyway.' Anderson looked at Madden's men, 'I don't know how he convinced you but he's lying. If we don't stop the Reapers you're all dead.'

'They can't kill us all, David. Some will survive and I plan to be one of them.'

'Tell that to the Protheans.' Anderson scoffed and Madden began pacing. 'Let us go, Madden, we'll forget this ever happened.'

'You and I both know that's not going to happen,' Madden walked along the line of kneeling soldiers and stopped in front of Billy. 'Really Billy, you took their side. What did I warn you would happen if you tried to escape again?'

'Madden, this is wrong.' Anderson stepped towards him.

'No.' He spun and pulled a knife from his belt. 'It's the end of the world David. This is necessary.'

He moved quicker than Stokes expected as he knocked Anderson backwards, spun behind him and forced him to his knees. The knife dug into the skin on the admiral's neck.

'You know Hackett will find you when this is over,' Anderson looked at Madden's men, 'all of you and I doubt he'll be merciful.'

'I won't work,' Madden spat into Anderson's ear, 'trying to turn my men against me.' He dug the knife in deeper and Stokes saw Anderson swallow. 'But if your men join me I will let them live. If not they die and you get to watch.'

Anderson gave a soft chuckle, which only infuriated Madden. 'My men will die first, Madden. Will yours?'

Stokes winced as the barrel of a gun knocked the back of his head, forcing him forward. The cold metal burned against his scalp and he ground his teeth as he fought down the urge to react. The feral grin on Madden's face made his blood run cold. Madness drove him and that made him unpredictable.

'So,' Madden hissed over Anderson's head, glaring at Stokes. 'What's it going to be?'

_I'm sorry Tracy._

'Go fuck yourself.'

Before Madden could react one of his men charged towards him.

'They're all gone. Our men are dead.' He doubled over, panting for breath.

'Where are they David?' Madden drew blood on Anderson's neck. 'Tell me or you die right here.'

Stokes registered Walker's chuckle the moment before he heard the whistle of a bullet and the wet thud as it hit flesh. The gun on his head dropped as its holder fell backwards, dead from a clean shot through his skull. A second shot took out the man beside Madden who roared in anger, unintentionally releasing his hold on Anderson. A third shot took out the man behind Zahedi as Hooper and Simpson charged forward with their men, coming up behind a few of Madden's troops who somehow survived. Footsteps pounded across the concrete behind them and he waited for the shot that would kill him.

'Kill them!' Madden screamed. 'Get everyone out here. I want them all dead -.'

Anderson's fist connected with Madden's face shutting him up. Blood poured from Madden's nose as he stumbled backwards, dropping the knife, and his eyes widened as he looked at Anderson in surprise. Stokes followed Anderson's lead, spinning on his knees and picking up the dropped weapon behind him.

His team acted with him as he got to his feet and aimed the rifle at the closest of Madden's men. Zahedi held two in staisis, others floated in a singularity, Walker had a knife to the throat of another. Billy stood, his rifle raised and waiting. Further out the rest of their people stood with weapons ready. Madden and his men had nowhere to go and were outnumbered.

'Don't.' Stokes growled as the giant went to lift his rifle. 'I will kill you.' As much as he wanted to pull the trigger, Stokes exhaled softly as he lowered the rifle to the ground.

'It's over Madden.' Anderson caught the pistol Zahedi tossed at him and held it against Madden's chest.

'My men will take you down,' he spluttered as blood ran into his mouth.

'Your men are either dead or incapacitated.' Anderson leaned into his face. 'Did you really think I wouldn't know you were lying?'

'We can't win this, David. We have to survive somehow.' Madden dropped to his knees, the fight gone from him. 'Help me, we can do this together.'

'Not like this,' Anderson shook his head. 'Not if we lose our humanity doing it.'

'So what now, keep me prisoner until the war is over? Let me go?'

'You know I can't do that.' Anderson straightened his shoulders and opened the com to Reigler. 'Report.'

'Prisoners are held in the basement of the barracks building, chained and naked. They have no facilities, no drinking water and several are near death. I witnessed at least one of Madden's men kick, spit on them or hit them with rifle butts. Those men are no longer a problem.

'On the upper floor of the barracks building women and girls are kept in separate rooms, only minimal clothing present, forced to obey.' Reigler paused and Stokes could hear the disgust in his voice. 'Drugs have been used.'

Stokes heard those around him curse softly as he fought down the need to retch. Any one of those women could have been Tracy, any one of those prisoners could have been them. Rage burned through him and his finger moved towards the trigger of his pistol. As if sensing his need to kill someone Zahedi placed a hand on his shoulder. Meeting the dark stare of his eyes he knew he wasn't the only one feeling hate.

'Stokes,' Anderson drew his attention, 'do we have a working QEC?'

'No sir, the unit was sabotaged deliberately then destroyed by Madden's men when they tried to stop us.' He wanted to take away the pain on Anderson's face as he sighed and looked back at Madden.

'Can it be repaired?'

'I don't believe so, sir.'

'How long to get one from the shuttle and set up?'

'David,' Madden interrupted, stared at the ground and sat back on his heels, 'you know what you have to do. You don't have to wait for Hackett to tell you the same. Maybe it's better this way.'

Stokes swallowed hard, knowing what that meant, that he had helped sign Madden's death warrant.

'Why, Connor?' Anderson's voice cracked and Madden looked up at him.

'Because I became disillusioned with the Alliance. They could have saved so many lives, David, if they'd pulled their heads out of their asses, if they'd listened to Shepard. You of all people know that. I read your reports, your estimation of casualties, of destruction and survival.' He glanced at the soldiers around him, 'maybe I just got scared. What does it matter? I did what I did.' He choked out a laugh, 'never expected you to show up though.'

Anderson straightened and all emotion disappeared. Stokes really believed they learned how to do that at ICT because he'd seen Shepard and Reigler do the same. The strength they needed to carry out missions and make decisions like the one Anderson made now had to come from that ability to shut out feelings. How else could they do it? And how did they live with it after?

'Captain Connor Madden,' Anderson's voice had never sounded so cold. 'Under the articles of war you are charged with treason against humanity, mistreatment of prisoners, cruelty to and servitude of persons under your care. How do you plead?'

'Guilty.' He hung his head for a moment before raising it to look at Anderson. 'I'm sorry David.'

'So am I.' Anderson nodded, his face solemn as he continued. 'As no court can be convened you are judged by your peers as an N7 and found - .'

'Guilty.' Everyone heard Reigler's answer.

'Guilty.' Anderson repeated. 'May you find peace.' He lifted his pistol and pulled the trigger.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up for mentions of torture, rape and prisoner mistreatment.

**** 24 ****

Stokes made his way along the second floor hallway, glancing through open doorways as he passed them. Anderson had disappeared after leaving orders, which they had carried out and now had everyone in either a bed, eating or receiving medical treatment. Madden's men were under guard in the hellhole they'd created for their prisoners. It had been two hours and Anderson hadn't appeared.

Zahedi had pointed him towards the house when Stokes asked after him. They were perfectly capable of sorting things out and Stokes had no doubt he would need time to get his head around what happened. He probably didn't need anyone seeking him out, but Stokes couldn't help worrying.

A crash from the end of the hallway made him stop, maybe he should turn around and walk away. More crashing and loud cursing left little doubt and he hurried forward. Stopping in the doorway he scanned the room. Chairs lay on their sides against the wall and the remains of a terminal and datapads lay in pieces on the floor, swept off the desktop that now sat empty. Amid the chaos Anderson stood with his back towards him, his shoulders heaving and his hands clenched against his thighs.

Anderson slowed his breathing, stretched out his fingers and walked over to pick up a chair. Placing it upright he sat down.

'Have a seat, Stokes.'

Managing to control his surprise he did as Anderson said. The admiral sat hunched over, his elbows on his thighs and his hands locked together between his knees. Stokes sat opposite and watched as he lifted his head and looked at him. His eyes held no spark, they were flat and lifeless.

'I'm guessing you want an explanation.'

'No,' he shook his head, foregoing protocol. He wasn't a subordinate checking on a superior, they'd gone beyond that, they were closer to family now. 'I just wanted to make sure you were okay.'

Anderson stared at him before glancing around the room. 'Made a bit of a mess.' He sighed and sat up. 'He was a good man, a friend, and always wanted to do the right thing.' Dropping his eyes to his hands he unlocked his fingers. 'The man I knew would never have done this.'

'Maybe he was just scared, maybe deep down he thought he was doing the right thing. Shit, we all want to survive this war and he might have seen this as the only way.'

'If this were anyone else I'd consider it possible.' Anderson stood and paced amid the debris. 'But this wasn't just anyone, Stokes. He was a decorated soldier, an N7. He was better than this, braver than this. You know he once saved over fifty marines with his cunning, quick thinking and his willingness to put his life on the line.' He waved his hands around before stopping and folding his arms across his chest. 'He chose to do this, it wasn't something he just fell into.'

He toed the bits of datapad at his feet. 'I came in here looking for reasons, trying to understand why. He had detailed plans on taking control, lists of survivors and their uses, what the prisoner were worth. He even has locations of other groups with notes on how to bring them in.' He squeezed his eyes closed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. 'I thought I knew him, maybe I didn't.'

'Is it possible he was indoctrinated?' Stokes wanted to ease his pain but if he couldn't do that he could at least be an ear for Anderson to voice his thoughts.

'I hoped so but couldn't find anything to do with the Reapers, none of the usual praise or belief in them.' He let out a deep breath and sat down. 'No, this is all his own work.' He dropped his eyes to the floor. 'There is no excuse for this. I did what I had to do.'

'No-one will think less of you for doing it.'

'You sure about that, Stokes.' He grimaced and looked towards the window where outside he knew his men were taking care of others.

'Never been more sure of anything in my life.' He followed Anderson's gaze, 'if you hadn't someone else would, there's a lot of anger out there.'

'How bad is it?'

'Bad, sir.' He hesitated, not wanting to add to Anderson's grief or guilt, but they were back to being soldiers.

'Tell me, Stokes.'

'Dr Wainwright says the prisoners are in almost as bad a condition as Captain Alenko when we found him. They've been kept in the dark, starved, beaten, drugged and tortured.'

He choked down the burning in his throat and looked around for a bin or something to throw up in. He'd been among the first to enter the basement, the dim light seeming to strengthen the smell of human excrement, blood and sweat as it assailed his senses. It clogged his nose, burnt his tongue as he opened his mouth to breathe, making him gag and he'd scrambled back up the steps into fresh air. Behind him others didn't make it that far, which only added to the cloying, gut turning stench. Walking back into the darkness had been harder than anything he'd faced so far. Dr Wainwright had patted him on the shoulder and handed him a mask, but even in the half-light of the stairwell he had seen the white colour of the other man's face.

'Stokes.'

'Sorry, sir, it … .' He swallowed and Anderson nodded. 'Most of them are the soldiers who were stationed here, officers and enlisted men who refused to bow down to Madden.'

'And the women?'

'The doc sent medics, Sanderson and Duvall, he figured they'd feel more comfortable having women treat them. Duvall gave Reigler a report. He ordered Madden's men put into the basement we pulled the prisoners out of, he mentioned something about a firing squad.' He stared at the floor, 'like I said a lot of anger out there.'

Anderson stood up and kicked a half-destroyed datapad across the room where it smashed against the wall. Stokes jumped in his chair.

'Fuck Connor! What the hell were you thinking?' 'What makes a man believe this is the right thing to do?' He slammed his palms down on the desk and stood hunched over, his eyes tightly closed.

Stokes had no answers, but getting things back to normal would give them something to get their minds of everything else. 'The shuttles are back and I pulled out the QEC, set it up downstairs. I let Coats know we're okay but Admiral Hackett wants a report.'

'Thank you, Stokes,' Anderson said, curling his fingers and pushing off the desk. 'I'll be down in a minute.'

A noise by the door had them both turning. Stokes looked up at Reigler and shivered. His eyes were dark, cold and hard. Any warmth had been driven out by what they'd found here. He met Stokes' stare and the darkness flickered but his rigid stance, tight jaw and fists against his thighs told Stokes he needed time, they all did. Standing he moved to leave, pausing as he stood beside Reigler who shook his head and pursed his lips. With a nod and a gentle touch to his shoulder Stokes stepped into the corridor.

'Reigler,' Anderson spoke and Reigler moved into the room. 'How are you?'

'Dealing, sir.'

'Talk to me son.' Anderson looked at Stokes who reached in and closed the door.

Leaving them to talk he headed back downstairs, he didn't think the admiral would mind him taking a few minutes of QEC time. Checking his omnitool he frowned at the time, it would be late but he had to try.

'Matt.'

The sound of Tracy's voice and the brilliant smile she wore almost broke him. He struggled to stay upright, to not fold at the knees or break down and cry. Images of her drugged, half-naked and abused raged through his head and he struggled to ignore them.

'Tracy, why aren't you asleep?' He hoped she couldn't see the shine of tears through the QEC, hear the shake in his voice, but her face dropped.

'What's wrong?'

'We … I … .' He sucked in air and pulled himself upright. 'Talk to me Tracy, tell me about your day.'

Matt?'

'Please.' He hated begging but he needed normal and right now she could give him that.

'Okay,' she frowned but continued. 'We had a good day, we extended the vegetable garden so we can produce more. We managed to find beds for everyone, it's turning into a regular campsite here with tents popping up. Captain Alenko has drawn up a plan to build a new barn we just have to find the materials.'

'Sounds like things are working out.' He forced a smile.

'Yes, we're doing okay, still some work to do but everyone is pitching in.' She couldn't hide the concern in her voice but she continued. 'There are some caves not far away, Buckner is sending men out to set them up, just in case.'

'How is Buckner?' The sound of her voice calmed him, a balm to his pain and he wanted her to keep talking.

'Frustrated,' she laughed and he stopped a sob. 'He's so disappointed that he had to stay here but he's doing a great job of organising. Between him and the captain we're starting to feel safe. He's determined to make sure everyone knows how to use a weapon though, has a roster for training that he's setting up.' She smiled and his heart flip flopped. 'He misses you guys. I miss you.'

'I miss you too.' He so badly wanted to reach out and touch her. 'I love you.'

'Is that Stokes?' A voice called and Stokes couldn't help but grin as Buckner pushed into view. 'I love you too but you left me behind.' He groused, laughing as Tracy hit him on the shoulder.

Something ugly reared its head and Stokes tried to ignore the tightness in his gut.

'Buckner, you still using that leg as an excuse to slack off.'

'Hey, I'm doing my fair share.' His eyes narrowed and he peered through the connection. 'You guys can't be in London yet. Where are you and why have you stopped long enough to set up the QEC?'

Trust Buckner to notice the obvious. Stokes couldn't tell him, couldn't let the darkness destroy their light.

'Quebec City, Anderson wanted to let Hackett know how we were travelling.' He sent a silent plea that Buckner wouldn't ask any more questions.

They both stared at him, their images flickering with the connection but their concern flowed through. He could have stayed, he had the choice and right then he wondered if he'd made the wrong one.

'We've been sending out teams, looking for survivors, equipment, food and stuff like that,' Buckner took the hint and Stokes blew out a soft sigh. 'We've found a few abandoned shuttles, looks like people used them to get out of the city then took off on foot. A few of the guys want to head over to London, join the fight.'

'I'm sure Admiral Anderson would appreciate all the men he can get, but you need to keep the survivors safe.'

'Hey, I've got this, stop worrying.'

'And that's exactly why I'm worried,' he grinned and Buckner laughed. If he really tried he could forget where they were and what they'd found. 'How's Sam?'

'Driving me nuts. He asks so many questions.' Tracy rolled her eyes. 'But he's okay. He's a really fast learner and very smart. He misses you too.'

The door opened and Anderson walked in, stopping beside him. 'Buckner, everything okay? Are you organised?'

'Yes, sir. I was just telling Stokes, we've gained a few shuttles and some of the men want to head to London.'

'They'll be more than welcome as long as the survivors are not left unguarded.'

'Yes, sir, we've got that fixed. Captain Alenko has us setting up some caves as a secondary camp, just in case.'

'Good to hear it.' He looked at Tracy, 'you okay?'

'Yep, we're all good, you don't have to worry about us.'

Anderson nodded and the tension in his jaw released.

'We'll let you know when we're in London,' Stokes placed his hand to close the connection, 'I love you, be safe.'

'You too.'

Tracy's image fizzled out. He stared at the console before taking a deep breath and turning to Anderson.

'Sorry, sir, I shouldn't have - .'

'What got a report from those we left behind? You do your job well, Stokes, I don't think anyone would object to a few moments for yourself.'

'Thank you, sir.' He opened the connection to Hackett.

'David,' Hackett leaned in as he appeared before them. 'What the hell is going on down there?'

'War.' He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. 'When this is over every single one of my men deserve whatever medal and commendation we can give them because they fucking deserve it.'

'That bad?' Hackett rested his chin on his hand.

'That bad.' He proceeded to fill the admiral in and Stokes admired the unemotional way he reported what they'd found. Anderson's pain had to be eating at him and yet he remained professional to the end, only then allowing the anger and guilt free reign.

'David, you know it had to be done.' Hackett reinforced the truth.

'Doesn't make it any easier.'

'No, but what were your options?'

'I didn't have any, I know.' Straightening he pulled on the officer persona. 'We'll be here for a while, organising, helping with recovery, working out what to do with Madden's men.'

'Be careful with them,' Hackett frowned at him, 'they're a threat. Good luck, David, we'll be there soon. Hackett out.'

Madden's men were flown out, tied and blindfolded until the shuttle landed. Left with a rifle, MREs and a bottle of water they were dropped in the far north. The weather would be their enemy as much as the Reapers. Cold might kill them and nobody held any remorse over that.

Anderson refused to hold them because their victims shouldn't have to face caring for them every day. Reigler repeated his suggestion of the firing squad and Stokes agreed along with a few others. He guessed that Anderson didn't want any of them to feel guilty about taking lives if they didn't have to because his order stood.

Three days later they were back in the air with the battalion major left in charge, getting his people back on their feet and taking care of those who remained. One of their medics had volunteered to stay, along with a few soldiers and civilians to help where they could. While Anderson hated losing people from his already small force he understood the necessity.

A heavy silence buried those in the shuttle under its weight. The harsh reality of war had never been so oppressive. It gave them another reason to want the Reapers dead, to fight for whatever good remained in the world. London became the bright light at the end of their tunnel, the way out of the darkness, a chance to make things right. They simply had to reach it.

They were two shuttles down and about a dozen people, which didn't make the ride any less cramped. Stopping in St Johns long enough for a leg stretch and to give the shuttles a break they reached Dublin as the sun set. The destruction of the city as they passed over left a foul taste in everyone's mouth. Skeletal pillars of concrete and metal, piles of rubble, busted water pipes creating rivers where streets once held traffic and scorched, dead earth were all that remained.

Landing on the docks they hid among toppled containers, collecting any resources they could find amid the tilted, torn and angled metal boxes. Whispered conversations sounded loud, the crunch of a boot on gravel or the creak of a shuttle as it cooled had them flinching, starting at every noise. Anderson had them under way before daylight, all of them relieved to leave the eerie, dark, quiet city with creeping fingers of death and invisible eyes that had them all looking over their shoulder.

Swinging south from Liverpool they crossed what remained of a once proud country. Sometimes they passed over untouched fields and it would be easy to think the war didn't exist. A notion that was quickly dispelled as they avoided ruined towns, travelled alongside lines of abandoned vehicles and saw the distant flashes of red contrasting against bright bursts of white. Somewhere out there people were still fighting, still surviving. The human race wasn't finished yet and neither were they.

Stepping off the shuttle they entered a surreal nightmare. Dust stirred with every step, everything appeared grey, as if colour had vanished from the world, even the blue of Alliance uniforms faded into the background. Dirty, grimy faces, eyes dulled with exhaustion and shoulders slumped in defeat surrounded them. As they walked into the temporary headquarters of the London offensive Stokes fought to keep despair at bay. He knew Coats and his men had been fighting hard but to see it first hand only drove home the reality that they just might lose the war, that this could be the end of civilisation as they knew it.

'Major Coats,' Anderson's voice pulled him out of his head.

'Admiral Anderson, sir, Welcome to London.'

'She's a bit messier than I remember.'

Coats chuckled. 'Yes, sir. She's a bit of a fixer upper right now.'

The man who had kept these people alive had a lesser presence than Stokes expected. It took him by surprise. He had become as much of a hero as Anderson but he spoke quietly, blending in with the men around him. It had never been more obvious to Stokes that they were all just human, doing the best they could in an impossible situation. He had never been more proud to stand among their ilk and know he was one of them. Despair vanished into the ether and hope flared to life. They were still surviving, still fighting and still determined. That would do for now.


	25. Chapter 25

**** 25 ****

'Clear.' Stokes said between breaths as they ducked into yet another destroyed store front. 'This is fucking crazy.'

'Welcome to London.' Anders laughed as he slid in alongside him.

Gunfire echoed amid the ruins as six members of their team covered their retreat. Sucking in air Stokes got to his knees, resting his rifle on the buckled windowsill as he raised his omnitool. Once his drone and turret were away he set his sights on the army of husks shuffling towards them.

'Where are they coming from and how did they get so many?'

'Who knows, but we've been fighting bigger numbers since they started hiding whatever they're building. At least we don't have brutes, rachni or banshees this time. Yet.'

'Yet?' Stokes threw a withering glance his way.

Beside him Anders chuckled as he sprayed the approaching hoard with shots, precision forgotten as he took out the legs of those in front. It was a pattern of fighting that Anderson's men had picked up very quickly, take down the front line so those behind stumbled over the bodies, giving team members time to get to deeper cover. They came from nowhere fast, in large numbers, and there was no time to aim or pick a target. One thing he was sure of – Shepard would wholeheartedly agree with the tactic.

Teams now consisted of a dozen men at minimum. With the number of Reaper troops in the centre of the city three or four man teams became useless as the hordes chased them, giving them little time to cover and retreat.

The ground shook as a barrage of grenades caused the walls around them to crumble a little more, dust and debris falling like rain. Stokes had given up jumping every time bits of concrete fell on his shoulders, it had become normal, or he'd become complacent. He wasn't sure which. His rifle barked as it bucked in his grip but he took great satisfaction in watching the enemy fall.

'Clear.' Zahedi said in his ear.

Rinse and repeat. Run. Shelter. Defend. Explosion. Eventually the enemy dwindled enough for them to run without having to defend themselves, giving them space to finally reach their target. Stokes entered the electronics store, heading directly to where Dawson had told him he'd find what they needed. Behind him he could hear Carson giving orders for the watch.

Coats had already set up a shortwave network and they planned to expand on that. With help from Anders, Zahedi and Wilson he loaded up one of the stretchers they'd brought along specifically to carry the equipment. Securing the load with a net he activated the lifters and the stretcher floated calmly in the air. Scuffling feet and whimpers had them spinning, bringing rifles to bear. When no attack came Stokes stepped forward quietly and glanced around a display wall that had tilted backwards, creating a hollow.

'Dunna shoot.' Wide eyes and grubby palms met his surprised stare.

'Come on out.'

Stokes stepped back as a young boy and a younger girl crawled out of the hiding space. Dirty faces, torn clothing and wafer thin arms told of their struggle but the defiance in the boys eyes made Stokes swallow hard. Keeping the girl behind him he stood with feet apart and his shoulders straight. Protecting his sister more important than anything else. Stokes pushed down memories that threatened to open up old wounds. The boy looked at him, his eyes narrowing as his gaze passed over the rest of them.

'I told ya to stay with da,' the young boy turned on the girl who looked like she was about to cry. 'They never woulda heard me.'

'It is okay.' Zahedi knelt before the young boy as they lowered weapons. 'We will not harm you.'

'Here.' Stokes handed him a water bottle, which he accepted and opened, sniffing it before handing it to the girl. 'Slowly,' Stokes cautioned as she gulped down the drink.

'Small sips, Gwenny, remember what da said.' The girl nodded and the boy turned back to Zahedi who held out ration bars. 'Thanks. Da says we shouldn't accept food from strangers.' He eyed them up and down. 'But you're soldiers and you'd have tried to grab us by now if you was working for them monsters. But ya wouldna been able to take us.'

Stokes hid his amusement behind a question. 'What's your name and what are you doing here?'

He hesitated, as if weighing up whether he could trust them. 'I'm Johnny, this is my sister Gwenny. I heard the fighting and came to look. Can ya help us?' He instinctively raised his arm as the young girl pushed under it and huddled against him. 'My da is sick.'

'Where is he?' Anders joined Zahedi on his knees and a lump formed in Stokes throat. The veteran reminded him very much of Buckner.

'Downstairs.'

'What's taking so long?' Carson hurried in and stopped at the sight of the children. Johnny pulled Gwenny tighter against him. 'Jesus.' He ran a hand through his hair. 'Where the fuck did they come from?'

The thing about war is that you get used to seeing death and destruction, it becomes a standard part of every day and it hardens you. In this war survivors were few and far between because the Reapers used anyone they found to bolster their own army. Finding any at all was fast becoming a miracle: finding children truly miraculous. Many of the men had lost their own and Stokes knew that Carson's entire family had been taken, changed, and he'd killed his own son to save him. The sheen of moisture in his eyes a sure sign that Carson's heart hadn't become rock solid just yet.

'Ya shouldna swear in front of Gwenny.' Johnny chastised him and Carson gaped at him.

'Yeah, Carson, watch your mouth.' Anders laughed and Johnny scowled at him. 'You and Gwenny stay here and we'll check on your dad.'

'No.' Johnny pushed his sister behind him. 'I canna trust you yet. We'll take ya to him.'

'All right,' Zahedi stood up, 'show us the way.'

'Carson, keep a watch, make sure we can get out of here.' Stokes pushed the loaded stretcher towards him. 'If things get hairy this needs to get back to base.'

'Will do,' Carson nodded, 'but don't take too long.'

Stokes followed the others down a narrow stairway, the darkness becoming deeper as they reached the bottom. He could hear Johnny counting softly and he wondered just how long they'd been living down here. Turning on flashlights had them all squinting.

Unopened boxes covered in dust, some crushed where parts of the ceiling had collapsed, created a passageway to a small room at the back. Johnny pushed open the door revealing what appeared to be a maintenance room. Mops and buckets stood in the corner, a bench held storage tubs for tools and fuse boxes sat on the back wall. Beneath the bench, on a makeshift bed of tattered blankets on flattened cardboard, lay a man Stokes guessed was the kids dad.

'He got sick and we canna find medicine.' Johnny's pleading eyes looked up at them. 'Help him, please.'

The idea that Johnny had been out looking for medicine sent shivers down Stokes' spine and he watched as Anders knelt down beside the sleeping man. Running his scanner over him he checked the diagnosis. For the children's sake Stokes hoped they weren't too late.

'Pneumonia.' As their field medic Anders carried what they needed but that didn't include treatments for pneumonia. 'I can put together a concoction that might tide him over till we get him to a doctor but I can't guarantee he'll survive the trip.' He gave the man a dose of medicine before looking at Johnny. 'Your dad's pretty sick and I've given him some medicine but we need to get him to a doctor. He might not make it.'

Stokes would have spared Johnny the heartbreak if he could and as the boy took his sister's hand and nodded his own heart cracked. At least Anders had told them the truth, not given them false hope. That didn't stop his own pain from flaring as memory invaded, as the sound of his sister blaming him for lying to her echoed around him. He hadn't lied, the doctors had, but she blamed him, lashed out in grief and he understood now that their relationship had changed that day. Looking at Johnny as he hugged Gwenny his eyes burned and he hoped the same thing didn't happen to them.

'We need to move,' Anders helped Zahedi open up the second stretcher they'd brought just in case.

Stokes nodded. 'Carson, are the streets clear?'

'For now.'

'Good, we're coming up. We've got a sick man and two kids.'

'Roger that, will send scouts out now.'

'Wait.' Johnny grabbed Stokes' arm, his eyes wide and his voice cracking. 'Ya canna take da that way, the monsters are up there.'

'We have to get back to base.' Stokes knelt down so he could look him in the eye. 'We'll make sure you're all safe.'

'No, ya dunna understand, we use the tunnels.' He pointed towards the back of the basement. 'Down there.'

'Carson, hold on the scouts.' He placed his hand on Johnny's shoulder. 'Show me.' Stokes stood up and Johnny ushered Gwenny towards Zahedi.

'Stay with him,' he looked her in the eye and she nodded. 'I'll be right back.'

Picking up a flashlight the boy led Stokes into shadows before turning it on and leading him through a maze of crates and pipes that eventually brought them to a door. The metal had rusted but the hinges still worked and Johnny pulled it open.

'Da made the hinges quiet.' He looked up at Stokes, 'said it would keep us safe.'

'Your dad's a smart man.' Stokes held his shoulder as the boy went to step through the door, 'let me look first, okay.'

Stokes sensed his nod rather than saw it in the dim light. Stepping around him he shone his light down a narrow stairwell. Footprints in the dust showed where Johnny's family had walked up.

'Where do these tunnels go?'

'Everywhere.' Johnny moved beside him and looked down the stairs. 'Da says they're part of the old underground railway but not used anymore.'

'Anders, what do you know about an underground railway?'

'What?' He paused and Stokes could almost hearing him thinking. 'Wait, you mean the old Tube. It's an underground network that gradually fell into disuse when skycars became cheaper and it was quicker to travel by air.' His intake of breath echoed loud in the dark. 'Holy shit. The tunnels are still there. We could have been using them all this time.'

'Yeah,' Stokes said, 'we have a safer way out. Carson, bring everyone down to the basement.'

'Roger that.'

'Does your dad have a map?' He turned and led Johnny back to the others.

'Sorta, we've been making our own.'

Stokes had never been one to believe in coincidences or fate but this war was making him believe in a lot of things he'd never believed in before. What had brought them to this electronics store now, to meet a young boy who had presented them with a new way of moving around the enemy? If there were a higher power at work then Stokes would gladly give thanks.

'Anders, we need the patient secured to the stretcher, it might be a rough ride.' Stokes looked up as Carson led the rest of the team towards them, the stretcher of equipment between them. 'Chief, Make sure that net is tight, we can't afford to lose any of that.'

'What's the plan LT?' Carson asked as he double-checked the net.

Expectant faces looked at him and once again he found himself taking charge, even though Anders held the same rank and had been given command of the mission. Anders nodded and he put forward his idea.

'We'll use the old Tube tunnels to get as close as we can to base.'

'How do we know they're still clear? They could collapse on us.'

'They'll still be standing,' Anders stood up and looked at the young marine who questioned the order. 'The deeper ones at least. If I remember my history, they were used as shelters during previous wars. They have to be strong for that.'

'Will we even be able to see down there?'

Stokes' eyes narrowed as he stared at the soldier, a sweaty sheen on the man's forehead and the slight shake in his hands told him that there was more than simple fear at work here.

'Hanson isn't it,' when he gave him a nod Stokes stepped towards him. 'These kids have been using the tunnels with their dad. You can do this. You won't be alone.'

'It's not dark,' Johnny spoke up, 'there's lights. Da said they was emergency lights.'

'An underground power source?' Anders suggested and Stokes agreed. 'Might be useful.'

'Johnny, do you have your map?' Stokes waited for him to unfold it from his pocket. 'Do you know where we are?'

By comparing what Johnny's dad had drawn and the map Stokes had on his omnitool they discovered that they could make it back to base without using streets crowded with debris and the possibility of attack. With that in mind they headed down into the dark. Knowing Hanson had fears of more than just the dark and narrow spaces he put him in charge of the equipment stretcher, having something to focus on might keep his mind of other things.

Stokes led the way with Johnny one step behind him, Zahedi had picked up Gwenny who now rode piggy back and seemed content. Assured that his sister was safe Johnny latched on to Stokes as they worked their way down the stairwell, discovering that it became a spiral towards the bottom. A giggle made them glance back and Gwenny looked at them from over Zahedi's shoulder.

'It tickles.'

The soft glow of biotics danced around both Zahedi and the stretcher holding the kids father, keeping him in place as the stretcher tilted around the curves. Stokes grinned and continued on. Eventually they reached a trapdoor in the floor and Johnny rushed forward to lift it.

'Wait,' Stokes gently pulled him back. 'Let me.'

The raised door revealed a dark hole and Stokes grimaced, his concern hidden in shadows. Shining his light down showed a ladder, old and rusted. He might have led them into a dead end.

'That's a tunnel, it leads to a bigger tunnel. It's how we came up.' Johnny sensed his concern and the boys confidence made him squirm at his own hesitation.

Opening his omnitool Stokes called up a drone and sent it down the hole.

'Cool.' Johnny said, awe in his voice and Stokes shifted so the boy could see what the drone saw. 'That's awesome.' He grinned up at Stokes.

It turned out to be a passageway, a smaller tunnel that he guessed was for maintenance access. One way it ended at a solid wall, the other it opened up into a bigger tunnel where tracks sat unused but soft white lights provided enough brightness to see by.

'Anders, Carson, with me.' Stokes unclipped the light from his rifle and handed it to Johnny. 'Can you shine this down so I can see?'

Taking his responsibility very seriously Johnny knelt on the edge of the hole, making sure the light stayed on the ladder without getting in the way. Inhaling quietly Stokes stepped into the hole, closed his eyes and slid down the ladder. At the bottom he took two steps back and to his right before turning, opening his eyes and releasing his rifle from its holder. Dark grey shadows met his stare as he kept the light at his back. Anders hit the ground behind him, disturbing dust that had probably sat undisturbed for decades.

Stokes moved forward to where the tunnel opened out and crouched as he peered down the larger tunnel.

'Clear left.' He kept his eyes peeled for any kind of movement.

'Clear right.' Anders had taken up position on the opposite wall.

'Bring them down, Carson.'

Moving into the tunnel proper Stokes walked a hundred metres further so he could see around a slight curve. No sign of life appeared so he lowered his rifle and relaxed. If they could map out the tunnels it would give them safe options for setting up bases around the city. That was Anderson's plan, to have a ring of outposts they could rely on for recon. Finding these tunnels made it much more viable. With that in mind he activated two drones and sent them out in different directions, setting up the incoming feed to create a map which overlaid the street map.

Two marines appeared beside him, their footfalls muted by the covering of dust.

'Collins, Travkin, scout ahead, no more than three hundred metres.' Far enough to give them warning but not too far if they had to regroup.

Walking the tunnels made their trip faster and easier. Slowing as they approached abandoned stations, checking for exits or survivors and moving on when they found nothing. Side passages were ignored but Stokes sent drones down each one, mapping the area and discovering hidden exits. Eventually they came to a stop directly underneath where they needed to be. What they needed now was a way up.

They had managed to find an old map on one of the stations, which proved to be a great help in knowing which way to go and it gave them two stations for surface access. Unfortunately both had collapsed. On a hunch Stokes sent a drone down a side passage, watching as it traversed the dark corridor. It flew past something and Stokes pulled it back. A ladder, like the one they'd climbed down.

Leading Carson and Collins into the dark he climbed the ladder and with some effort managed to open the trapdoor at the top. Another drone another wait as it climbed the stairs. When it stopped before a double metal door Stokes followed its path to where the stairwell opened out. A quick check revealed a flat surface with no handles or locks. They could blow it open but that would give away their position and he couldn't guarantee the enemy wasn't on the other side. With a nod to Carson both men braced their shoulders against the door and used their body weight but it barely moved.

'Zahedi, we need you up here.' Stokes hoped his idea panned out.

'What do you need Mr Stokes,' Zahedi made them jump as he approached without a sound.

'Can you push this door open?'

'I can try.'

A blue glow lit up their little hidey hole as Zahedi focussed his energy on the metal. Stokes grit his teeth as the scraping groan made his jaw ache, scrunching his eyes almost closed as he fought off the unpleasant shivering that passed over him. Zahedi kept pushing until he had a gap wide enough for someone to squeeze through.

Stokes gripped his rifle and took the gamble that nothing nasty waited for him. Bright light flashed in his eyes and he raised his hand to block it out.

'Stokes.' Major Coats let out a loud sigh. 'We could have killed you.'

'Glad you didn't,' he chuckled. 'We have a wounded man back here.'

'Where did you come from?' Coats motioned men forward to open the doors.

He couldn't help the grin as he looked back over his shoulder, 'we've found a new way to get around.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to apologise for the long delay in getting this chapter up. With the daughter's wedding, organising the family Christmas and planning our Christmas holiday writing has taken a back burner. Rest assured though that I have not abandoned this fic or any other. They will be finished. Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

**** 26 ****

Standing aside as others rushed past Stokes looked down as small hands slid into his. Johnny on one side and Gwenny on the other, both huddling up against his legs. He could feel their trembling and as much as Johnny tried to put on a brave front the kid was scared. Stokes dropped to one knee and pulled them in closer.

‘The doctors will try and fix your dad but how about we go and find something to eat.’

‘Can we see da?’ Johnny’s eyes followed the stretcher as it moved through a door.

‘Yep, as soon as the doctors say we can. We can get rid of some of this dirt too so you’re clean when you see your dad.’ Johnny nodded. ‘I have a friend you might like to meet.’

‘Is he a soldier like you?’

‘No, but he’s a good cook.’

‘Alright, as long as we get to see da.’

Without thinking he picked up Gwenny and, holding on to Johnny’s hand, he led them upstairs. Zahedi glanced over his shoulder as they caught up and he smiled at Stokes.

‘What?’ Stokes frowned at him.

‘You have a natural affinity with children Mr Stokes.’ He grinned at the scowl he got in return. ‘Perhaps one day you will have your own.’

‘If we ever win this war.’ He scoffed but the idea settled in the back of his mind. _One day, maybe. With Tracy._

Stokes led them towards the mess they’d set up in the lower level of an old hospital. The building seemed to have withstood the Reaper onslaught better than most and there were several floors above them still intact. They had quick access to street level if they needed it and they were far enough away from the centre of London to be safe from Reaper troops. He stopped in the entry and scanned the room.

‘Billy.’

When he’d found him tucked away in one of the shuttles he’d been angry that he hadn’t stayed behind but relieved that he’d turned up. He’d lost him in the mess that had been Quebec and had feared that he’d left to survive on his own. Somehow he’d managed to stay out of his sight until they stopped in Dublin. Stokes hadn’t known whether to yell at him or hug him. He’d settled for a brotherly arm around the shoulder and playful ruffle of his hair. He’d kept his eye on him ever since.

‘Hey, Matt,’ Billy sauntered over with a grin on his face. ‘Finding more kids to save.’

‘Looks like it,’ he knelt down to look Johnny in the eye. ‘This is Billy, he’s my friend and he makes awesome sandwiches.’ He looked up at Billy, ‘This is Johnny and his sister Gwenny, their dad’s in the infirmary.’ Billy gave a single nod and Stokes knew he could trust him to take care of the two dirty, starving waifs.

‘Hey guys,’ Billy crouched and held out his hand to Johnny, ‘it’s nice to meet you.’ He shook Johnny’s hand gently as the young boy placed it in his. ‘How about we go and get some food, have a bit of a wash and see if we can find you some clean clothes. After that we can go and see your dad.’

‘Okay,’ Johnny nodded and looked up at Stokes. ‘Can you stay with us?’

‘I have to go and report to my boss,’ Stokes rolled his eyes and Johnny almost smiled. ‘But I will come back and check on you. Okay?’

Johnny nodded, moving closer to Billy as Gwenny followed and took Billy’s hand.

‘They’ll be fine.’ Billy met Stokes eyes and his confidence made a lump form in Stokes’ throat.

‘Thanks Billy.’ He watched them walk away.

‘How old are you Johnny?’ Billy said and Stokes kicked himself that he’d never thought to ask.

‘Nine and Gwenny is seven.’

‘Wow, you’re nearly as old as me.’

The rest of the conversation faded away as Stokes turned, his eyes burning and his chest tight. Blinking rapidly he managed to get his emotions under control by the time he reached Anderson’s office.

‘Stokes,’ Anderson looked up, ‘you okay?’

‘Yes, sir,’

‘The kids squared away?’ Anders asked and Stokes could only nod.

‘Anders has been filling us in on these tunnels.’

‘I’ve been mapping them as we go,’ he brought up the map his drones had created so far on the holotable. ‘If we get more people out there with more drones we can cover more ground.’

‘I’ll organise that,’ Coats nodded. ‘These drones of yours have proved very useful, my engineers love them. We’ve also found a few civilians with suitable omnitools so we’re spreading volunteers through the ranks.’

‘It will be a huge advantage to setting up our observation posts.’ Anderson nodded and shifted the table to an aerial view of the city. ‘We know the Reapers have got most of the area around Westminster locked down but we need eyes in there.’ He studied the view, circling a few areas of note that would give them a good view across the city.

‘What about the clock tower?’ Anders pointed to Big Ben that surprisingly still stood.

‘I spent three days up in that damn tower.’ Coats folded his arms across his chest and stared at the table. ‘It was hard enough to get in and out when this all started, it’ll be damn near impossible now. There are Reaper troops all over that area.’

‘We’ll find out how far and how safe these tunnels are then decide where to start.’ Anderson focussed the map on their location. ‘We need to find a safe place to set up a combat medical unit, and move the current infirmary further out from where the main fight is going to be. I’d rather not have wounded or non-combatants close in when the time comes.’

‘The Reapers seem to be more active on this side of the Thames,’ Coats slid the view further south. Maybe we could send them across the river, there might be some hospitals or shopping centres still standing.’

‘Send out scouts, use my shuttle to save time.’ Anderson expanded the map to bring up more of the outskirts. ‘Our latest head count puts us at almost thirty thousand.’

‘Another fifteen hundred arrived at the Redbridge outpost this morning. Scandinavians, a few Russians, some French and Germans.’ Coats shook his head. ‘Apparently they crossed the channel on a ship in the dark, ran the bloody ship aground and marched in from up the coast. Scared the shit out of the watch.’

‘It’s good to know we’ve still got people out there alive at least,’ Anderson sighed and ran a hand through his hair. ‘You know the drill.’

‘Yes, sir, I’ve got my best eyes on them.’ Coats nodded. ‘Harrow, Barnet and Enfield are all reporting quiet. There’s been some movement around Kensington so I sent another five hundred men to bolster the outpost there.’

‘We’ve got an outer ring, we need an inner ring, bring some of our troops in.’ Anderson studied the map. ‘We need an FOB closer to the Reapers, we need to know what’s going on in there.’

‘Most of the buildings we passed this morning are useless,’ Stokes zoomed in on where they’d found the electronics store and marked the area in red. ‘There were a lot of enemy troops in there too. Some of these streets are narrow and blocked by debris. We had to skirt around our original path.’

Everyone looked up as the door opened and Reigler entered.

‘What did you find, Commander?’

Stokes had been there when Anderson and Hackett had given him the field promotion and he hid a smile as Reigler hesitated at his new title. He’d had three days out in the field to get used to it but he still blinked before responding.

‘Sir,’ he moved the map and zoomed in. ‘We got as far as Piccadilly to the north, managed to skirt around the general area to Victoria St but all of this section, from Green Park down to the Thames,’ he scribbled on the map to cross out a swathe of real estate, ‘is crawling with Reaper activity.’ He straightened up and looked at the admiral. ‘They’re bringing down buildings but most of the activity is centred around the Buckingham Palace, St James Palace area. We sent in drones but some sort of jammer stopped them dead.’

‘Did you get look at the signal?’ Stokes raised his eyebrows.

‘Knew you’d ask,’ Reigler sent him a file. ‘Affects coms too if we get too close.’

‘Any suggestions for an FOB?’ Anderson pulled their focus back.

‘There are still some buildings mostly intact this side of Piccadilly, a few more around Belgravia and strangely enough a lot of Pall Mall is still standing, Westminster is gone and the streets in that area are nothing but rubble. Reapers are setting up around whatever they’re doing, a kind we haven’t seen before. Getting closer is going to be a headache but it’s doable.’

‘Good work, Reigler.’ Anderson nodded, his chin resting in in his hand as he scrutinized the map with the new information on it. ‘Tell your team they did well, get some rest while we wait on Stokes’ drones to map the tunnels.’

‘Tunnels?’ Reigler looked to Stokes.

‘Yeah, the old underground railway system.’ He brought up the current tunnel map over the street map. ‘Might give us an advantage.’

‘Okay people,’ Anderson straightened up. ‘I want updates on current supplies, troop status, enemy movements and any ideas on an FOB. We meet back here in three hours for a full debrief. Stokes, I need to update Hackett.’

Stokes had the QEC open by the time Anderson arrived and the admiral sighed as he stepped up to talk to Hackett.

‘David, you look worn out.’

‘I could do with a good night’s sleep, a shower and a quiet place to read a book for a while,’ Stokes chuckled softly and Anderson’s lips lifted in a half smile as he glanced at him. ‘Not going to happen though. What’s the situation with Shepard?’

‘The Normandy docked at the Citadel an hour ago, she’s in need of some maintenance and I’ve ordered them to take some down time.’

‘Shepard wouldn’t have taken that well.’

‘No, she didn’t.’ Hackett’s sigh hissed around the room. ‘After the failure on Thessia and losing the data to Cerberus, then what they found on Horizon, I think they could all use the break. Shepard is pissed at the asari for holding back crucial information and I can’t say I blame her. Seems the asari owe their smarts to the protheans.’

‘I always thought there was something off there.’ Anderson frowned.

‘I told her to take the time to rest, Vega assures me he’ll make it happen. I passed on your suggestion that they stay at your apartment.’ Hackett paused to sign off a datapad someone handed him. ‘Once the Normandy is space worthy we’ll be heading out to take down Cerberus, get the data back, without it we can’t finish the Crucible.’

Stokes stared at Hackett. Taking down Cerberus. Damn if he didn’t want to be on that mission. After reading the reports from the Normandy his hate for the organisation had grown way beyond his personal reasons.

‘Once we have it we’ll know what the crucible does and we won’t be able to hide from the Reapers any longer.’

‘So the end is close … one way or another.’ Anderson leant on the console, the weight of the upcoming battle sitting heavy on his shoulders.

‘Hopefully we won’t expend too much time on Cerberus but with the state of the relay network, not knowing what we’ll be facing ….’ He blew out a breath and aged before them, ‘but one way or another,’ he repeated Anderson’s words.

‘What’s our readiness level?’

‘The best it can be all things considered.’ He raised his head, ‘Shepard has amassed an armada, our N7 operations are giving us some breathing room, we just have to hope it’s enough. Once the Crucible is on the move there’s no going back. Where we’re moving it to is the next question. We’ve been getting reports of Reapers leaving orbit around planets and disappearing.’

‘We’ve had more arrive in the last few days,’ Anderson tapped his chin as he spoke, ‘maybe it has something to do with whatever they’re building here.’

‘If it does then we’ll be bringing the crucible to you.’

‘Let’s hope the damn thing works,’ Anderson pushed himself erect. ‘Let’s hope it’s not some twisted Reaper plan to give us false hope.’

‘Hope is all we’ve got right now.’

‘Maybe, but is it enough?’

‘Take care David,’ Hackett’s concern flowed through the connection. ‘Hopefully this will all be over soon. Hackett out.’

‘Stokes, can you connect me to Shepard?’

‘Yes, sir. I’ll feed it through the Normandy QEC.’ He wasn’t surprised when EDI answered and rerouted his call.

‘Shepard.’ Anderson leaned forward and Stokes stared in awe at the apartment behind her.

‘Anderson.’ Shepard smiled but it held no warmth.

‘How are you holding up?’

‘We failed. Cerberus beat us.’

‘Hackett told me and we’ve been reading your reports. Shake it off Shepard, you know it happens and you know you’ll get the data back.’

‘I don’t … yes, sir.’ She nodded and straightened her shoulders. ‘Hackett said you wanted me to use your apartment. Thank you, it will be nice to have somewhere private to stay.’

‘I’m sure Vega will appreciate it too,’ Anderson said and Shepard finally gave him a genuine smile. ‘But I don’t want you to use it Shepard, I want you to have it.’

‘But this is your home.’

‘Not anymore. Once this is over I plan on staying on Earth, help with rebuilding. I’ll have no use for it and you need a place of your own.’

‘Thank you David.’ She sniffled and wiped her eyes. ‘Did Hackett tell you we’re taking on Cerberus next?’

‘Yes, and then it will be the Reapers.’

‘Yeah, hang in there, we’ll have this over in no time.’ She huffed a laugh.

‘Never doubted it.’ He visibly swallowed and Stokes had to blink his eyes so he could see. ‘Take the chance to rest, Shepard, I know you feel it’s wrong but we need you at your best.’

‘I will, and you take care. You’d better be there when we come home.’

‘We’ll see you soon.’

The connection closed and the silence smothered them, sucking the air out of the room. Anderson stared at the vacant space before turning to face him. ‘Stokes, you’ve looked at the Crucible data, what do you make of it?’

He stared at the spot where Hackett had stood, putting his thoughts into order before answering the question.

‘Not sure, sir.’

‘That’s not really helpful, Stokes.’ Anderson lifted an eyebrow.

‘No, sir.’ He scoffed a laugh. ‘If I’ve read the schematics right, and there’s no guarantee on that as anything could have been translated wrong, then it doesn’t appear to be a weapon. Unless the catalyst is some sort of firing mechanism.’ He sighed and leant on the control console. ‘As it stands, without the catalyst, all that clear is that is uses mass relay tech in some way. My best guess is that it’s a power source.’

‘For what?’

‘Don’t know. Whatever it is, it’s powerful. What it will do is unclear.’ He pushed off the console and paced slowly. ‘If I’m right and it is a power source it has to connect to something to do anything. It’s size and power output is huge so anything it connects to has to handle that.’ He stopped and looked at Anderson who seemed deep in thought. ‘If I’m wrong then you could be right, sir, this could be a Reaper trap.’

‘Well that makes everything so much clearer.’ He shook his head and Stokes grinned. ‘How do we prepare for something when we don’t know what it is?’

‘We wing it and hope we get it right.’ Stokes shrugged and Anderson stared at him before chuckling.

‘I guess it’s the only option we’ve got right now.’

Three hours later they were back in Anderson’s office, grouped around the holotable. Stokes studied those in the room and faces he recognised seemed older. Faces in general were haggard, heavy bags under the eyes, creased foreheads, tight lips and pale skin.

‘What have we got people?’ Anderson looked around the room.

‘We’ve got entrenched outposts in Harrow, Enfield, Redbridge and mobile units setting up in Hovering.’ Major Coats brought up the spots on the map. ‘I’ve allocated 5,000 troops for each.’

‘That’s a good outer ring,’ Anderson nodded. ‘What’s happening in Kensington?’

‘Captain Williams reports constant movement, the enemy seems to be massing to their west, no idea why. I sent another 1,000 troops out there an hour ago.’

‘How’s our communication network?’

Stokes brought up a line map over their display. ‘We’ve got two QECs set up one here and one up at Enfield with a couple of units in reserve. The short wave radio network is working out well, we’ve got stations on the ground at every base and plan to have them at every recon post. It’s bolstered morale to be able to talk to each other. Central control is here and will move with us to the FOB.’

‘Well done, Stokes and Dawson. What about medical?’ He looked to Dr Wainwright.

‘Supplies are good, we’ve got troops checking chemists, medical centres and anywhere else they might find what we need. Triage teams are ready. Between Alliance and civilian medics, nurses and doctors we have enough teams to have one at each outpost and several mobile units.’ The doctor smiled, ‘a good coverage I think.’

‘Good work everyone,’ Anderson zoomed the map closer to where the Reapers had cordoned off the city. ‘Reigler you’ve given us a couple of options for an FOB, the best of which seems to be north of Piccadilly. There are still houses, shopping centres and –‘

‘Listen you fucking idiot, Shepard sent me to see Anderson and if he’s planning he needs to know he’s got extra assets to use.’ The door opened but the marine outside blocked entry. ‘Get out of my fucking way before I make you.’ The tone left no room for doubt that the speaker meant it and the fact that she glowed blue made Anderson rush towards the door.

‘I’m sorry, ma’am, but this is a classified briefing.’

‘Do I look like a fucking ma’am to you?’

‘No ma’am.’

‘Trent, stand down.’ Anderson put his hand on the marine’s shoulder. ‘Jack?’

‘Damn right.’

Stokes gaped as the woman stepped into the room. The parts of her that weren’t covered by clothing were painted with ink and he would bet they continued to where he couldn’t see. She glared at Anderson before glancing around the room. Folding her arms across her chest and cocking a hip she stared at them.

‘What the fuck are you looking at?’

‘Jack, stop being a goddamn asshole.’

‘Massani?’ Anders pushed past Stokes.

‘Anders,’ the man stepped into the room and Stokes didn’t think his eyes could get any wider as he looked at the newcomer. ‘You old bastard, you still alive?’

‘Could say the same about you.’ The two men came together in a hug and hard back slapping. ‘I’m damn glad to see you though.’

Stokes knew he wasn’t the only one staring. The woman with her scant clothing and painted skin, and the old merc with half his face scarred and armour that had seen better days made quite the pair.

‘Shepard told us to come see you,’ Massani turned to Anderson, ‘she thought you might be able to use us. Also said this is where the fun is.’

‘Two people won’t make that much difference.’ Someone behind Stokes muttered and Jack turned her hard stare towards them.

‘I don’t need him, I could take all of you with a wave of my hand.’ She raised her hand and a ball of blue rolled around it. ‘Besides, who said there were only two of us?’

‘Okay Jack, Massani, come and join us.’ Anderson stepped aside and waved them into the room, much to the surprise of those already there.

Stokes had heard Shepard talk about her crew from her days with Cerberus but he’d never expected to meet any of them, let alone work with them. Others might balk but he knew he could trust these people even before he got to know them. Working with Shepard brought out the best in them all and he had no doubt these two would be no different.

‘Jack, what have you got for me?’ Anderson brought Stokes thoughts back to the debrief.

‘I’ve got about a dozen biotic kids, Shepard suggested using them in support roles, you know, protecting medics and wounded or supplies. They’re more than capable if you want them on the front lines though. The boy scout, Major Alenko,’ she clarified at everyone’s puzzled stare, ‘gave me the details on his biotic spec ops squads on Earth.’

‘Kids?’ Carson frowned at her.

‘Yeah, well trained, powerful biotic kids that you don’t want to fucking mess with.’ She glared at him and he held up his hand. ‘The Cerberus Cheerleader wanted me to let you know she’s got a small fleet of shuttles and soldiers, I’ve got her com frequency if you want to talk to her.’

‘Cerberus,’ someone muttered.

‘Miranda Lawson is ex-cerberus,’ Anderson clarified, ‘Shepard trusts her and so can we, although I never thought we’d be working so closely.’

‘You’ll goddamn love this then,’ Massani laughed. ‘Aria T’Loak has mercs she’s putting at your disposal, several thousand of them at last count. Blue Suns, Eclipse and Bloodpack.’ He laughed louder as Anderson’s jaw dropped. ‘We’ve bloody brought you a small army.’

Another commotion at the door had them all turning.

‘Listen you pyjak, I need to see Anderson so get out of my way.’

Stokes didn’t think things could get any crazier but the biggest Krogan he’d ever seen pushed into the room.

‘Wrex.’ Anderson grinned.

‘Anderson. Shepard told me this is where the party’s at.’ His gave a toothy grin that had a few people stepping back as he and Anderson clasped hands. ‘Hell of a battle to get here but we made it and I brought a few turians along for the ride.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up about my thoughts on London. Trying to figure out where the conduit is located is not easy. The battle for Earth starts around The Embankment with Big Ben directly ahead. The conduit can be seen to the right reasonably close. Best guess is around St James Palace. It doesn't say in the wiki so going by current maps I'm working with that. As for the tunnels, it bothered me that they never appeared as they've been used in previous wars as bomb shelters and war bunkers. Most of the places mentioned in this chapter are mentioned in game.
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions as to whether I'm right/wrong about locations please feel free to pass them along. And apologies to anyone reading Careful What You Wish For, I'm trying to pull this fic back onto the same timeline and back in tandem.


	27. Chapter 27

**** 27 ****

Dr Wainwright met him as he entered the infirmary, heavy, dark bags under his eyes and deep grooves in his forehead making him look older than Stokes knew him to be.

'Hey doc,' Stokes said as they came together. 'Came to check on the kids.'

'They're not here.' Wainwright leant against a table as if he needed it to hold him up. 'Emily – Mrs Sampson – came down and took them to bed.' He chuckled, 'Johnny wasn't going to go, didn't want to leave his dad, until Emily pointed out that Gwenny was falling asleep in her chair and it wasn't a good idea for her to wake up alone. Picked her up and carried her out and he had no choice but to follow.'

'How's their dad?'

'Still breathing. We've done what we can, in better conditions with the proper medicine I would say he'll pull through. Here … we have to wait and see.'

'So,' Stokes smiled at the doctor, 'Emily, huh?'

'What?' Wainwright straightened up, brushing his hands down his shirt. 'It's nothing like that, we're just friends. She lost her family, I lost mine.' He dropped his eyes and Stokes couldn't help feeling guilty. 'It's nice to have someone who understands.'

'Hey, doc, I'm sorry, didn't meant anything by it.'

'No, I know,' he blew out a long breath. 'I do enjoy her company though.'

'I'd better go find the kids, told them I'd look in on them.'

'Yeah, I still have some packing to do. We're moving out as soon as the new logistics base is cleared.'

'At least you'll be away from the worst of it.' Stokes placed his hand on the man's shoulder. 'More chance of surviving out there.'

'Let's hope.'

Stokes left the doctor to his work and headed for the living quarters on the floor below. He found Mrs Sampson sorting through a collection of clothing and blankets.

'Hey, Mrs Sampson, doc told me you picked up Johnny and Gwenny.' Stokes helped her lift a box onto a table.

'Thanks.' She brushed a lock of greying hair off her face before looking at him. Like everyone else she had visibly aged in the time he'd known her. 'Yes I did, those kids needed some attention. We managed to get them a bath, clean clothes and food.' Her face softened and a smile lifted the corner of her mouth. 'Johnny is so determined to look after his sister,' her eyes watered and Stokes moved closer.

'I'm sorry, I know this can't be easy for you.'

'We do what we can,' she straightened up and went back to sorting through the boxes. 'I like to think someone would have done the same for my kids if … .' She took a deep breath and waved towards a door to their left. 'Billy said to put them in his room so they didn't wake up alone.' She rested her hand on his arm, 'we'll take good care of them.'

Stokes swallowed the lump in his throat. So many people, their lives destroyed, families gone and yet they continued on, helping others survive. He'd seen the worst of what this war had to offer but moments like these showed him the best. They weren't soldiers, they weren't doing this out of a sense of duty or orders. The aid they offered came freely from the heart. These people deserved to live and he felt compelled to make sure they had that chance.

Opening the door slowly Stokes peered into the office that had become Billy's room. It was small, the three stretchers took up most of the space, but the security and quiet it offered made him wish he could join them. Billy lifted his head and got up, moving to join Stokes outside the room.

'Hey, Matt,' Billy spoke softly as he glanced back at the two sleeping forms who hadn't moved before closing the door.

'Billy, how are they doing?'

'Okay,' the young man shrugged, 'worried about their dad. Johnny asked me earlier what would happen to them if he died.'

Breath stopped in Stokes' chest. Billy shouldn't have to deal with questions like that, he was barely more than a kid himself. Once more guilt wormed its way into his gut, making it churn and threaten to upend.

'I told them I'd look after them.' Billy met his gaze, his eyes dark and moist. 'I'm scared, Matt. I couldn't look after my own brother, those things … they came … I tried … .'

Stokes pulled him into his arms, the boys shaking body hard against his chest and trembling arms wrapped around his back. Muffled sobs had tears rolling down his own face as Billy let go of his grief. Mrs Sampson looked up at them and quietly left the room as Stokes held Billy's head against him. This was probably the first time Billy had felt safe enough to face his loss, add to that being exhausted and taking care of two younger children and he had reached breaking point.

Holding him while he cried broke Stokes' heart. But he'd been given a second chance, offered a brother he could save. He closed his eyes to shut out the pain of his own loss and open his heart to new emotions that flooded in. Billy sniffled as his sobs subsided but he didn't pull away. He needed that physical connection and Stokes rested his chin on Billy's head.

'You're not alone any more, Billy.' He tightened his hold as Billy sagged in his arms. 'We'll do this together.'

Billy's silent nod gave him hope. His raw pain ate at him, tore him apart one strip at a time, but the boy still had the courage to take on responsibility. Rather than make him bitter and resentful he had stepped up with stubborn determination. Stokes had never felt so proud and the idea of the man that Billy could become made him more determined than ever to help him reach his potential.

'I'm sorry,' Billy pulled back but his arms remained around Stokes' waist. 'I didn't meant to cry like an idiot.'

'Hey,' Stokes waited until he looked at him. 'There's no shame in crying. You've lost someone, that hurts and releasing your pain is healthy. If anyone ever tells you otherwise send them to me.'

'And what,' he gave him a teary grin, 'you'll punch their lights out for me.'

'Yeah, if I have to,' Stokes grinned back and Billy laughed. 'I mean it when I say you're not alone any more. You have me now.'

'Until you're not around.' Billy frowned. 'You're a soldier.'

'Yes I am.' He sighed and placed his hands on the younger man's shoulders. 'I can't promise you I won't die but I have too much to live for to give in easy. I'm going to fight until my last breath, for you, for those kids in there, for everyone else here and for the woman I love. You can count on that.'

'Woman you love huh.' Billy raised his eyebrows.

'Out of what I said that's all you got.' Stokes shook his head with a laugh. 'Yeah, the woman I love. One day you'll know how that feels.'

'So, what's she like?'

Stokes couldn't stop the smile that broke out. 'She's beautiful, smart, stubborn.' Billy groaned and he rolled his eyes in response. 'You'll get to meet her soon.' He pulled him back into his chest and ruffled his hair. 'Right now though you need to sleep.'

'Okay.' He stepped back and looked at him. 'Thanks, Matt.'

'Any time.'

Stokes stood in the doorway until Billy buried himself under the covers. Closing the door he headed for his own quarters, entering to find Anders snoring quietly and Zahedi sound asleep. Settling on his cot he rolled over and opened up his omnitool, the soft orange glow bathing the room in a warm light. Flicking through the pictures he'd taken he found one of Tracy. She'd been sleeping soundly, a soft smile on her face, her hair curled around her cheek. His eyes burned at the beauty of her.

Damn he missed her. He missed the feel of her skin under his fingers, the way she laughed softly when he became flustered because he still didn't think himself worthy of her. He missed the sound of her voice, the feel of her lips on his, the overwhelming love he felt every time she looked at him. He missed simply being with her, being able to reach out and hold her hand, sharing a joke that no-one else got. He'd never missed anyone so much in all his life. He closed his eyes to hold back threatening tears and fell asleep to the memory of her.

A quick breakfast with the kids gave him a bright start to his day before they were whisked away by Mrs Sampson to check on their dad. Sipping his coffee, its warmth providing comfort and familiarity, Stokes skimmed through the reports on N7 operations. Olympus, Geronimo, Overdrive, Gearhead – who named these things?

With spec ops troops on the ground they had become a little more organised. Now they were taking the fight to the Reapers, luring single units to a target and taking them down so the resistance could gather data. With coms working locally and the short wave network chattering world wide reports came in fast and keeping up kept him on his toes.

He had help but he enjoyed the quiet time during the evening and early morning as shifts changed. His roster always covered those times and, being responsible for his team roster, he always had at least thirty minutes to himself. Time he used to send messages to Tracy, to put his mind at ease that they were still surviving.

Of late the Reapers had changed tactics, targeting engineers, medics and civilian convoys. Hackett had sent his best troops to help, all co-ordinated through Stokes' terminal. They had few enough medics to go around so any reduction in number meant some wounded might not survive where they might have.

One caught his attention and he paused to read it. A team sent out to Kensington had barely made it back. According to the report the Reaper troops had ignored the soldiers and barrelled through their line to attack the medics at the rear. One still lay in the infirmary with no guarantee he would make it. The other had managed to save them both even with a broken leg. The troops sent to protect them fought desperately, some dying in the process. Considering they were some of Hackett's best, including N7s it must have been one hell of a fight.

'You Stokes?'

He turned to face the speaker, the deep, rough voice and no nonsense tone telling him exactly whom he would find.

'Yep.' he nodded, 'Jack, right?'

'Yeah. Shepard and Vega told me about you, said I could trust you.' She looked him up and down. 'Anderson too, said you might be able to get a message to the Normandy next time you send a packet through.' She frowned and he guessed she had no idea what Anderson meant.

'Yeah, we send data packets to keep them updated, some personal messages when we get them.' He leant against his console. 'Someone you want to send a message too?'

'Yeah,' her face softened and his eyebrows lifted. 'I'm not a frigid bitch, I do have feelings.' She scowled and he held up his hand.

'Never thought you were, just didn't expect you to have someone on the Normandy.'

'Yeah, well, I do.' Her look went from someone you'd hate to meet in a dark alley to someone who you would willingly hug, although he had no doubt she'd punch you for it.

'So who am I messaging?'

'Sammy,' she almost smiled but seemed to remember she had an image to uphold. 'Specialist Traynor.'

'Hang on,' he turned back to his console and opened up the connection.

'Stokes,' Traynor came through loud and clear. 'Wasn't expecting to hear from you. Is something wrong?'

'No,' he fiddled a bit more. 'Data packet incoming but there's someone here who wants to speak to you.'

'Really,' Traynor's raised eyebrows could be visualised through her tone.

'Yeah, I can give you five minutes.' Stokes stepped aside and indicated Jack should step up to the com.

'Sammy.'

'Jack.' Traynor's voice squeaked and went up an octave.

'Yeah babe.' Jack actually smiled and Stokes grinned as he turned to leave and give them some privacy.

'What the bloody hell are you doing on Earth?'

He chuckled as he closed the door. Bringing up his omnitool he completed his scan of reports, marking those he thought Anderson would want asap. He forwarded them on and scheduled others to follow without urgency. Jack stepped into the corridor as he finished.

'All done?' He gave her his full attention.

'Yeah,' she met his gaze, her eyes moist but her strength shone through as she spoke. 'Thanks. It means a lot you'd let me do that.'

'Not a problem, I'm glad you got to speak to her.'

'Me too.' She looked past him down the corridor. 'Me and the kids are heading for Sutton to help clear out the Reaper troops over there so they can set up camp. Anderson wants us to help protect the doctors and medics after that.'

'Understandable, the Reapers have been picking them out as targets.'

'Well now they have to get past us.' She straightened her shoulders. 'I'd better get moving. My kids are eager to see some action.' She went to move past him.

'Jack,' she stopped and looked at him. 'Stay safe out there.'

'The fucking Reapers won't know what hit them.' But she nodded and walked away.

Reigler appeared as he settled back at his console.

'Stokes, gear up. Anderson wants you in the field to sort out this jamming. Nothing we've tried so far works to get through it.'

'Roger that.' They walked from the room together. 'So how close are we getting?'

'Intermittent breaks but nothing lasts long enough to be of any benefit. It's like there's some kind of barrier and once we walk through it nothing works.'

'We've seen that before,' he reminded him. 'When Anderson was taken, the barrier had jamming tech in its field.'

'You think these could be related?'

'Won't know till I get closer.' He shrugged, 'it will be nice to be out in the field again though.'

Reigler scoffed a laugh. 'Wait till you get there.'

An hour later Stokes understood what he meant. He'd forgotten how dismal and depressing the field could be. Creeping among ruins, hiding in shadows and trying desperately to stay quiet, avoiding rubble that could collapse and give them away. The regular blast of a nearby Reaper made the world shake, raised goosebumps on his skin and had him looking over his shoulder. Muscles ached from the constant tension as he scanned the dark corners, waiting for something to jump out at him.

As they approached the jamming barrier Stokes found it odd that they hadn't met more resistance. Around him the men of Reigler's team settled into defensible positions as he set to work taking scans and studying the information that came back. The heavy silence became oppressive and he breathed deep, needing to feel his lungs working, to know he still had air to breathe. His ability to visualise how this barrier should work evaded him, maybe someone else should be looking at this, someone better than him. Eventually his puzzled frown drew Reigler's attention.

'What have you got Stokes?' He moved beside him, his voice a whisper.

'It's … .' He stood up from where he crouched behind a broken wall, if he could get closer he would know more. Reigler grabbed his arm and the shock cleared his head for a moment.

'What are you doing?'

'Shit.' He kicked the wall and hurriedly brought up his omnitool. He jumped as he set his shield to shock him, his eyes widening as a horde of husks appeared where the barrier had been and the chatter of coms deafened him. 'Fall back!'

Reigler didn't hesitate. Stokes ran, stumbling on loose rubble as the rest of the team followed his lead.

'Stokes, talk to me.' Reigler voice shook as they ran.

'It's an indoctrination field. It's not really there set your shield like we did in the bunker.'

'Fuck.' Reigler ordered his men to find cover and adjust their shields. 'How the hell did we not see this?'

'Indoctrination. Kinda messes with your head.' Stokes propped himself against an overturned transport shelter.

The husk horde hadn't moved. He could hear Reigler reporting to Anderson as he watched and waited. But nothing happened. Surely the Reapers would know their tactic had been discovered. Fear gnawed at his mind. They had no chance of surviving if the horde did attack, there were too many of them. They should run and hide.

He jumped as his shield shocked him. Damn it. The field was still working so he adjusted the timing on his shield, advising everyone else to do the same. He wished Tracy were here to bounce ideas off, to lead him down the right track, to help him figure this out.

'Why haven't they moved?' Reigler crouched beside him, his rifle raised and his eyes scanning the street as Stokes worked on his omnitool.

'There's something - .' A sharp tingling in every nerve ending made him squirm in pain.

The ground shook violently, tossing them around like pieces of paper on the wind. Destroyed walls toppled, burying two of their men. Reigler grabbed Stokes' arm and dragged him backwards as concrete blocks crashed to the ground where they'd been crouched. Stumbling, falling to their knees, trying to find their footing as rubble shifted and cracks opened up they managed to find a clearer spot. Using a doorway to hold them up they held on.

Blinding light exploded around them. Stokes scrunched his eyes shut, waiting for the shockwave that would kill them all. He could only think of one thing that would cause that kind of light. But it never came. He opened his eyes to find the world had turned a soft blue.

'What the hell.' Reigler stepped into the street, his eyes lifting to the sky.

Stokes realised the ground had stopped shaking and followed him out. The soft blue glow came from the beam of light that shot skyward. His skin tingled, static electricity had the hairs on his skin standing erect.

'Stokes?' Reigler glanced at him.

'No idea.' He gripped his rifle and brought his eyes back to earth. 'But I bet it's nothing good.'

And right on cue the husk horde moaned, the sound rippling down the street and washing over them.

Reigler's rifle barked as he backed up. 'Run!'


End file.
